Outside
by Annelies Shofia
Summary: Anak-anak menghilang di salah satu kamar Grimmauld Place setelah bubuk ajaib membuat mereka seperti tertidur. Saat semuanya serasa seperti semula, sesuatu jelas tampak berbeda. Orang tua mereka kembali remaja dan yang telah tiada kembali nyata. Time-travel next-gen ke masa tahun ke lima. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Gk minta keuntungan materil, HP tetap milik JK Rowling
1. Grimmauld Place

_**Hi, everyone!**_

 **Anne muncul lagi, nih! Hai pada kangen sama Anne? Hehe sok iyessss ya Anne. Btw, Anne kangen nulis fic lagi. Setelah ujian teater Anne selesai dan menikmati sisa pertambahann usia Anne (Anne habis ultah, loh), akhirnya Anne coba nulis lagi. Dan tema yang Anne ambil adalah time-travel. Walaupun udah banyak yang nulis soal ini, bahkan Cursed Child juga, Anne pengen aja buat lagi (dulu pernah, sih). Semoga fic kali ini bisa menghibur aja.**

 **Udah ah.. masih bingung mau kasih pembukaan apa.. Jadi chapter pertama ini semoga bisa mengawalinya. Dibaca, ya. Kalau mau lanjut, tulis review.**

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Rencananya, Harry akan membawa ketiga anaknya mengunjungi Grimmauld Place untuk melihat kondisi markas tua order phoenix malam ini. Sayangnya, bayi sebelas bulan yang kini ia gendongan tak hentinya berteriak tak mau diturunkan. Lily masih betah bergelayut manja dengan sang ayah, menolak mentah-mentah tawaran ibunya untuk mengajak melihat burung di halaman belakang rumah. Jika Lily tak mau lepas, Harry tak bisa mempersiapkan beberapa hal sebelum mendatangi rumah warisan Sirius itu. Harry belum mandi dan berganti pakaian, sangat susah jika mengingat ia juga belum menyiapkan mobil. Sebagai ayah, Harry tahu berpergian bersama anak kecil tidaklah mudah.

Lily uring-uringan setelah seharian ia dikerjai James. Dua gigi kecil di gusi bawahnya tumbuh membuat sang kakak, khususnya James, gemas untuk tidak menyentuhnya. James akan membuka paksa mulut Lily dengan telunjuknya dan memainkan gigi Lily sampai bayi itu menangis kejang. Tentu saja, James akan melakukannya jika Lily sendirian ketika ibunya memasak atau bekerja. Meski berkali-kali James harus mendapat omelan Ginny, anak sulung Potter itu belum juga kapok.

"Dadada!" seru Lily sambil terus menggeleng. Ia diberdirikan di samping sofa oleh Harry agar mau berdiri dengan dua kakinya. Lily belum bisa berjalan sendiri tanpa berpegangan , hanya mampu merangkak dengan lututnya atau menggeser-geser tubuhnya untuk sekadar bergerak.

Satu tangan Lily terus berpegangan erat di pinggiran sofa sementara satu tangan yang lain menggenggam erat jempol ayahnya waspada. Kakinya sudah bergoyang ke kanan dan kiri takut akan ditinggal. "Oh, Lilyku sayang. James tak akan menganggumu lagi. Kita cari Mummy, ya, kau pasti lapar menangis berjam-jam. Kita akan ke Grimmauld Place, sayang. Kau belum pernah ke sana, kan?"

Belum sempat Harry menggendong Lily kembali, Ginny akhirnya terlihat di pintu kamar mandi lantai bawah sambil membawa satu kantung kecil berisi perlatan mandi.

"Ayo, ikut Mummy dulu. Sudah sore ini, nanti kemalaman sampainya." Teriak Ginny berusaha mengambil alih Lily dari Harry. Kantung kecil yang ia bawa segera diserahkan pada Harry sebagai ganti Lily. "Mandi di sana saja, ya. Sudah sore. Bukannya kita janjian dengan yang lain jam tujuh di sana? Lebih baik kita sampai duluan, kan. James dan Al sudah siap di atas. Tinggal kau, ganti bajulah dan ajak mereka turun."

Untungnya, Lily mau setelah diancam tak akan diberi ASI oleh Ginny. Harry segera bergegas menuju kamarnya dan berganti pakaian. Teriakan Albus menggema masuk ke lubang angin kamarnya dan Ginny. Ada terikan nama James di sela kalimat penolakan. Harry paham betul apa yang sedang terjadi.

Harry siap menarik napas mengambil ancang-acang. "Kalau kau masih mengganggu adikmu, kau Daddy tinggal sendirian di rumah, James!"

Teriak Harry langsung menghentikan aktivitas kedua putranya.

 _"Good, boys!"_

* * *

Pasangan Hermione dan Ron sampai lima belas menit lebih awal dari Harry dan Ginny. Tak ketinggalan Rose dan si kecil Hugo turut datang bersama kedua orang tuanya. Disusul kemudian dua pasang lain ikut datang seperti George-Angelina dan Neville-Hannah. Mereka mendapat tugas membantu membersihkan ruangan untuk sebuah acara mengenang perkumpulan besar yang didirikan Dumbledore itu. Meski telah banyak anggota yang tiada, Arthur dan Molly Weasley ingin sekali melakukan sebuah pesta kecil demi mengingatkan kembali para generasi baru tentang masa-masa berat bersejarah itu.

"Para cucu-cucuku harus mengenalnya, jika kau tak keberatan, Harry!" pinta Molly ketika mengutarakan pendapatnya pada Harry tentang acara di Grimmauld Place.

"Tentu, kita bisa bersihkan agar anak-anak nyaman di sana. Beberapa dari mereka juga belum pernah berkunjung ke sana, bukan?"

Dan jadilah, semua keluarga dan sahabat order setuju akan acara tersebut. Begitu juga anak-anak.

"Hugo alergi debu kan, Mione?" ujar Ginny melihat gelagat tak nyaman dari keponakan kecilnya. "Kita bisa tempatkan dia di salah satu tempat yang bersih dulu untuk istirahat." Ginny mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru sudut Grimmauld Place. Beberapa ruangan yang ia tahu memang belum pernah dibuka.

Ginny ingat, ia pun belum sempat memberikan ASI untuk Lily sebelum berangkat. Para suami sibuk membersihkan ruangan yang akan digunakan untuk pesta. Mantera-mantera saling bersahutan bersamaan dengan meja-kursi yang terbang bergerak menuju tempat posisi baru. Harry sedang mengayunkan tongkatnya membenahi gorden dan lukisan yang berdebu ketika suara Ginny terdengar memanggilnya.

"Anak-anak harus segera dicarikan tempat, Harry. Kalau tidak mau James dan Fred menghancurkan hasil kerja kita." Ginny menoleh sejenak ke wajah Lily di dadanya. "Lily juga belum menyusu. Dan mata Hugo sudah mulai memerah karena debu."

"Merlin," Harry menepuk jidatnya keras-keras, "aku lupa dia alergi. Begini, Ron membawa kunci beberapa ruangan yang telah bersih. Beberapa pintu harus dibuka dengan kunci karena mereka dipasangi mantera khusus, tak bisa dengan tongkat."

Harry lantas memanggil Ron yang sibuk mencicipi kue khas Prancis yang baru dibawa oleh Fleur. Dengan kesal karena acara makannya diganggu, Ron berjalan lemas menghampiri Harry dan Ginny. "Apa-apaan, sih. Kau tak lihat aku sedang makan?" protes Ron.

"Kau juga yang apa-apaan. Kau tak tahu banyak anak-anak di sini. Lihat putramu sudah menangis karena matanya merah?"

Pembalasan Harry langsung mengalihkan perhatian Ron. Ia mengamati Hugo bersama Hermione di salah satu kursi. Putra bungsunya menangis lencang. Tangannya terus mengucek kasar kedua matanya dengan keringat membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Hermione sampai harus berdiri dari tempatnya duduk untuk memberikan kenyamanan bagi Hugo. Wajah Ron pucat. Ia lupa putranya alergi debu.

Ron mengangguk paham lantas mencari kunci di saku celananya. "Ayo, mungkin ruangan di atas bisa ditempati anak-anak." Ajak Ron pada Ginny.

"Dasar, Ronald!" gerutu Harry.

Ada beberapa ruangan di lantai ke tiga. Bersih dan tertata rapi karena Ron dan Harry sempat menggunakannya ketika mereka, teman-teman, dan para pria Weasley lain mengadakan pesta kecil tersembunyi tanpa sepengetahuan para istri mereka. Hanya sebuah acara berkumpul bersama dengan topik-topik pembicaraan laki-laki dewasa. Ya, bagi mereka waktu singkat setelah lepas dari kesibukan kerja dan keluarga sangat perlu diapresiasi. Setidaknya itu alasan yang digunakan para pria itu.

"Sedikit bau wiski api, ya," seru Ginny pelan. Hermione ikut mengangguk.

Ron pun turut menciumnya. Jejak kenakalannya dan para pria lain masih tertinggal. Ia lupa membuang botol sisa wiski api di salah satu sudut. Ada sekitar tujuh botol kosong berjajar di bawah meja sudut. Cepat-cepat, Ron mengayunkan tongkatnya untuk menghilangkan botol-botol itu sebelum para anak masuk. "Ahh yang penting tempat ini yang paling bersih. Sudah, ajak anak-anak masuk." Kata Ron berusaha menutupi kegugupannya.

"Aku masih mau di sini dulu, Mione. Aku belum sempat memberi ASI Lily. Tak apa jika kau tinggalkan Hugo di sini. Aku akan menjaganya." Ginny menawarkan diri setelah Ron ijin kembali turun.

Pada sebuah ranjang besar, Hugo ditidurkan perlahan dengan diapit guling dan bantal besar oleh Hermione. Ia sendiri harus segera turun karena makanan yang ia bawa belum sempat di keluarkan. "Kalau begitu aku titip Hugo, ya. Aku harus membantu menyiapkan makanan di bawah." Pesan Hermione menyerahkan Hugo pada Ginny.

"Tentu, sebentar lagi aku akan menyusul kalian." Jawab Ginny.

Baru beberapa anak yang masuk ke kamar itu, di antaranya adalah James, Albus, Rose, Fred Jr, Teddy, Louis, dan tentu saja Lily dan Hugo. Sementara para anak yang lain belum tampak masuk. Ginny memilih mengambil posisi nyaman di sisi Hugo berbaring untuk menyusui Lily. Sembari menjaga anak-anak bermain, ia sesekali memperingatkan James yang menemukan sebuah buntalan kecil terikat tali panjang seperti kalung di bawah kursi.

"Jangan di ambil, James. Banyak debunya. Letakkan!" perintah Ginny.

"Tapi ini ada logo toko Uncle Ron dan Uncle George, Mummy. Ini mainan!"

Larangan Ginny seperti tak didengar James. Anak laki-laki itu malah memainkannya dengan Fred Jr di dekat Albus dan Rose yang sibuk menyusun lego. James memegang ujung tali kantung berdebu itu untuk bisa diputar seperti koboy.

"Debunya terbang, Jamie! Biru! Keren!" seru Fred Jr.

Bulir-bulir debu dari dalam kantung berhamburan keluar mengotori lantai. Anehnya, debu itu berbau manis seperti buah-buahan. Albus dan Rose sampai teralihkan dengan mainannya. Begitu juga Teddy dan Louis ikut mendekat untuk melihatnya.

"Astaga!" Ginny harus melepas paksa kepala Lily dari dadanya untuk mencegah James dan Fred Jr lebih mengotori ruangan. "Kasihan Hugo, dia tak boleh kena debu, anak-anak!"

Ginny berusaha menahan napas dan menutupi mulutnya sebelum menghirup terlalu banyak debu berwarna itu. Segera, ia mengambil kantung kecil dari tangan James dan menggantungkannya di pengait pakaian sisi ranjang. Suara tangisan Lily pecah tak suka makan malamnya diganggu. Tubuhnya berguling-guling kasar di sisi Hugo hingga ikut terbangun. Ginny semakin panik. Semua anak berteriak bersamaan.

"Tenanglah, anak-anak. Lihat, karena ulah kalian lantai jadi kotor. James, Al, Rose, Louis tutup hidung kalian. Teddy, jaga Lily dan Hugo sebentar. Auntie mau ambil sapu dulu. Jangan dikotori lagi."

Sementara Ginny keluar, Teddy menjadi pimpinan para anak di ruangan itu. Teddy naik ke atas ranjang untuk mencegah Lily bergerak menepi. Takut jatuh, Teddy segera menarik pundak Lily dan mendudukkannya bersandar pada tembok. "Jangan ke sana, Lily. Nanti kamu jatuh." Larang Teddy susah payah menenangkan Lily.

"Baunya harum, ya. Coba cium yang di lantai!" Louis sibuk memunguti debu-debu di atas lantai dan mendekatkannya ke lubang hidung. Sisa-sisa debu tampak menempel di ujung hidung mancungnya. Tangan James dan anak-anak lainnya mulai kebiruan dan berkelip. Bau berry dan apel secara bergantian tercium di ruangan itu. Entah mengapa, mereka merasakan ketenangan setiap menghirup dalam-dalam debu dari buntalan itu.

"Ini apa, ya?" Ujar Teddy mengamati kantung coklat berlapis debu biru yang digantung di sisi tembok tempat Lily bersandar.

"Kau tak tahu itu apa, Teddy?" Louis menggerakkan telunjuknya memberi isyarat agar Teddy segera mengambilnya namun Rose segera berteriak untuk menahan.

Rose merangkak naik ke atas ranjang meninggalkan Albus, James, dan Fred Jr yang masih sibuk memunguti bubuk biru di atas lantai. "Jangan diambil," cegah Rose, "nanti Auntie Ginny marah."

Gadis yang akan menginjak usia empat tahun itu dengan tegas mencegah tangan Teddy mengambil kantungnya. Meskipun digantung rendah, kantung itu bisa diambil jika diambil di pangkal pengaitnya. Karena jika langsung ditarik, sisa debu yang masih ada di dalam kantung dapat berhamburan keluar lebih banyak bahkan kantung bisa rusak.

"Ini mainan dari toko Uncle kita, Louis!" seru Rose.

Mata Louis terbelalak, "lalu kenapa?" jawabnya.

"Itu artinya ini mainan, Rosie," potong Fred Jr tak ada rasa khawatir sedikitpun.

"Dan pasti akan seru sekali!" Lanjut James ditutup dengan adu tos dengan Fred Jr.

Sementara mereka berdebat, tanpa sempat mengamati Lily, bayi perempuan berambut merah itu mulai tertarik dengan kantung yang tergantung di sisinya. Bau manis nan menggoda yang tercium dari dalamnya membuat Lily tak tahan untuk segera mengambil. Lily sejenak menoleh ke arah anak-anak yang lebih tua. Ia tak diperhatikan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, dengan sekuat tenaga Lily bangkit dengan kedua kakinya sendiri sambil terus berpegangan ditepian tembok. Tangan kecil Lily bergerak perlahan, melepas dari pinggiran tembok dan meraih kantung berdebu dengan sekali tangkap. Cepat, Lily menariknya kencang hingga tali terputus. Sontak, seluruh isi kantung berhamburan keluar. Kabut biru dengan cepat menyebar memenuhi ruangan tempat para anak beristirahat.

"Harum sekali, tapi.. kenapa jadi mengantuk, ya?" Teddy merasakan matanya semakin berat. Namun, bukan dirinya saja. James, Albus, Louis, Rose, dan Hugo sudah lebih dulu tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

Sampai akhirnya, Teddy merasakan ruangan tempatnya duduk seperti berputar. Mata Teddy menggelap ketika ia menyadari Lily telah tergeletak tak sadar sambil membawa kantung berlapis debu biru berlogokan WWW, toko lelucon Ron dan George.

"Li—Lily!" suara Teddy semakin mengecil, sampai semuanya mengabur hilang dan gelap.

* * *

"Aku benci kucingmu, Hermione!"

 _"Sorry!"_

"Sudahlah, sekarang kita masuk saja sebelum semuanya tahu kita menguping."

George menarik kembali tali penguping yang tersisa karena Crookshanks, kucing Hermione yang bengkok kakinya, berhasil menarik paksa penangkap suara sihir berbentuk daun telinga dan membawanya lari entah kemana. Baik George ataupun Fred tidak lagi mempermasalahkan rusaknya alat mereka. Bagi mereka, itu adalah sebuah pelajaran. Bahwa suatu hari mereka akan membuat mainan yang jauh lebih baik dari itu.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, dan si kembar Fred—George berniat kembali ke ruangan mereka sembari menunggu makan malam dimulai. Ginny sendiri mengatakan jika masakan sudah siap beberapa menit lalu hanya saja ditahan sebelum rapat rahasia para orang dewasa selesai.

"Bloody hell, apa mereka tidak tahu aku sudah kelaparan? Apa sih yang dibicarakan mereka di bawah? Kenapa ada Snape juga?" gerutu Ron.

Ginny berjalan mendahului mereka sambil memberikan iming-iming cemilan yang sengaja ia ambil dari dapur Grimmauld Place sebagai pengganjal perut. Ada beberapa potong cake dan pie ukuran sedang ia masukkan dalam sebuah keranjang kecil.

"Kau memang pintar, adik manis." Puji Fred dan George bersamaan.

"Thanks, tapi jika kalian tak mau ketahuan, makan di dalam dan jangan buat suara. Aku membawa tak terlalu banyak, jadi berbagilah. Kasihan Harry pucat sekali."

Ginny melirik singkat ke arah Harry malu-malu. Ia baru sadar jika Harry terlihat sedikit pucat ketika mereka sampai di tempat terang.

Belum selesai mereka membahas pembagian kue, tiba-tiba saja Ginny menjerit kencang setelah ia membuka pintu kamar. "Aaggghhh.. si—siapa mereka?" pekiknya ketakutan.

Ron terlonjak saking kagetnya. "Bloody hell, Ginny, kau sendiri yang bilang untuk tidak membuat suara tapi kenapa kau berteriak begitu kencang! Ada apa—"

"Ma.. ma.. ma..!"

Suara kecil menggemaskan seketika menghentikan ocehan Ron. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya kini. Seorang bayi perempuan dengan rambut merah cukup tebal, berdiri sambil bergoyang-goyang mencari keseimbangan. Langkahnya perlahan, berjalan mendekati posisi Ginny berdiri. Tangan kecilnya terangkat seperti meraih angin yang lewat. Rambutnya ikut bergoyang seiring kakinya terus digerakkan maju.

"Ma.. ma.. ma..!" celotehnya lagi.

"Dia lucu sekali." Pekik Fred.

"Seperti kau saat bayi dulu, Ginny." Sambung George.

Mereka akui, kelucuan bayi itu sempat mengalihkan mereka berenam. Sampai akhirnya sebuah suara lain terdengar memanggil. "Auntie Ginny.. kepalaku pusing." Seorang anak usia sepuluh tahun menggeliat pelan di atas ranjang. Memeluk bayi laki-laki berambut merah tipis yang masih tertidur pulang.

"Astaga, ada lagi. Dan.. yang ada di lantai juga—" tunjuk Hermione pada dua anak berambut hitam yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di atas lantai.

"Aw—sakit."

Anak laki-laki itu kembali mengerang. Dengan ajaib, warna rambut ungunya berubah menjadi biru tua. Perubahan warna itu langsung menarik perhatian Fred dan George untuk segera mendekat. "Apakah ini wig aura keluaran terbaru, Georgie?"

"Entahlah, Fredie. Kita ambil saja wignya, kita coba lihat."

Tanpa permisi, George seketika menarik paksa rambut anak laki-laki itu hingga terbangun dan menjerit. Dia marah dengan cepat memukul pundak George dan Fred bergantian tak suka rambutnya dijambak. "Lepaskan! Sakit tahu! Lepas—hah?"

Betapa terkejutnya ia, melihat dua sosok pria kembar berambut merah berjongkok sambil menatap wajahnya tajam. Begitu mirip, bahkan cara berbicaranya pun sama. "Uncle George.. kenapa kau ada dua?" tanyanya kebingungan. Rambutnya berubah hijau.

"Lihat, rambutnya berubah lagi." teriak Ginny spontan.

"Auntie Ginny? Kantungnya pecah karena ditarik Lily. Aku tak tahu sampai semuanya tidur lalu—sebentar, kau terlihat jauh lebih muda, Auntie. Rambutmu panjang. Lalu.. siapa di belakangmu? Mirip Uncle Harry, lalu seperti Uncle Ron, dan ah—Auntie Hermione. Tapi jauh lebih kurus."

Ron memekik tertahan karena geli. Dengan cepat, Hermione menatapnya tajam berusaha meminta penjelasan. "Kau dengar sendiri, kau dipanggil Auntie. Lalu.. dia bilang kau lebih kurus. Artinya selama ini kau gemuk—"

"Tentu saja gemuk, Uncle Ron. Auntie Ginny kan juga pernah gemuk. Tapi Auntie Ginny sudah mulai kurus setelah melahirkan Lily, sedangkan Auntie Mione masih terlihat gemuk setelah melahirkan Hugo. Aku mendengarnya sendiri ketika Auntie Ginny dan Uncle Harry membicarakan berat badan Auntie Mione, haha—ups."

Hermione naik pitam. Menatap Ginny dan Harry siap membunuh. "Kalian—"

"Sebentar—"

Harry meminta semua untuk diam. Ada sebuah kejanggalan ketika sejak anak laki-laki itu berbicara, semua yang dibicarakannya seperti tidak masuk akal. "Kau bilang melahirkan?" tanya Harry.

"Tentu Uncle, Auntie Ginny dan Auntie Hermione, kan—Oh demi Dumbledore, Lily sudah bisa berjalan!" ia lantas berlari menuju si bayi perempuan dan memeluknya erat. Membawanya berputar sambil bernyanyi girang mengucapkan selamat.

"Kau bisa berjalan, tuan putri Potter. Kau bisa berjalan, tuan putri Potter." Ujarnya terus bernyanyi.

"POTTER?"

Rambut si anak laki-laki kembali berubah warna menjadi ungu. Ia menurunkan si bayi perempuan ke lantai ketika Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, dan George mendengar bayi itu dipanggil Potter. Di antara mereka, Harrylah yang paling terkejut. "Kau bilang—Potter?" ulang Harry meyakinkan.

"Ya, kau menamainya Lily Luna Potter, kan, Uncle?"

Harry menelan ludahnya susah payah. "Lily Luna Potter?" batinnya tak paham.

"Harry—" bisik Hermione menyadari banyak kejanggalan di antara mereka, "aku rasa mereka adalah—"

"Siapa namamu?" sela Ginny.

"Teddy. Aku Teddy. Teddy Lupin. Edward Remus Lupin."

Semua orang masih tak percaya hingga satu persatu anak mulai sadarkan diri.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **#**

 **Mau Anne lanjutkan fic ini? Fav dan beri review! Maaf kalau masih banyak typo! Semoga terhibur, ya! Anne akan lihat, ada yang mau baca lanjutannya nggak. Sampai jumpa!**

 _ **Thanks,**_

 **Anne xoxo**


	2. Bubuk Biru

**_Hi, everyone!_**

 **Anne datang lagi, nih. Cepet ya walaupun kemalaman. Mumpung nggak bisa tidur, Anne coba lanjutkan fic ini. Em.. btw, thanks ya yang sudah review. Banyak banget yang kangen Anne ternyata, hahaha.. Jadi, Anne semangat banget ngelanjutnya. Mungkin chapter ini belum begitu melangkah jauh ke ceritanya. Sebagai awal, semoga bisa mewakili inti ceritanya nanti. Sebelumnya, Anne balas review dulu, ya!**

 **Ninismsafitri:** hehehe.. jadi kangen loh lama-lama nggak nulis :)

 **Aoi Shimizu:** thanks semoga suka ya :)

 **BlaZe Velvet:** thank u, ada dong momennya tapi sabar dulu.. nanti! Kalau penasaran ikuti aja terus kisahnya, doakan update cepat :)

 **Alice keynes:** wahh kangen juga! makasih ya, ikuti terus kisahnya! :)

 **sakawunibunga:** yeee semoga suka :)

 **Altherae:** Hahaha.. aku selalu ngebayangin Hermione susah balik kurus setelah ngelahirin. soalnya kerjanya di kantor kan, duduk terus. Sedangkan Ginny kerjanya di Prophet lebih banyak gerak. Ngurus anak juga. Hehehe :)

 **AMAZING:** oh ini requestan kamu, ya? Haha lupa. Semoga seneng, ya. Thank you :)

 **Afadh:** kasihan nggak tuh rambutnya Teddy dikira wig hehehe :P bingung semua itu mah! Ahh kangen-kangenan sama Fred :)

 **Mrs. X:** Yeee semoga suka. Semangat-semangat! :)

 **Sekiranya baru ini yang review. Kalau begitu langsung saja, ya!**

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

Beberapa menit sebelum kedelapan anak menghilang di kamar lantai tiga Grimmauld Place, Bill, sempat menghampiri Ron untuk menanyakan perihal acara pertemuan malam para pria yang rencananya akan diadakan kembali beberapa hari mendatang. Bill sendiri baru ikut sebanyak tiga kali dari tujuh acara yang sudah digelar oleh Ron dan Fred sebagai pemilik ide. Sementara Harry, sang pemilik tanggung jawab tempat acara baru mengikuti sebanyak dua kali acara. Harry terlalu sibuk dengan Kementerian hingga sering melewatkan malam-malam pesta kecil itu.

Sesuatu yang akhirnya Bill tanyakan adalah perkembangan eksperimen Ron dan George tentang time turner karya keduanya. "Bagaimana?" tanya Bill, "aku sudah tak punya alasan lagi untuk keluar malam demi pesta itu, Ron!"

"Tinggal perakitan. George sudah menemukan bubuk yang pas untuk bahan utama kekuatan sihirnya. Bubuk sisik ikan Dendan biru langsung dari timur tengah, aku tak tahu ia mendapatkannya dari mana. Hanya belum pasti apa tambahannya, berapa takaran yang pas dan media apa yang akan dijadikan pembuat portalnya." Jawab Ron sedikit berbisik.

Dalam sakunya, Ron menyimpan sebuah kotak kayu dengan ukiran lambang WWW di atas penutupnya. "Sementara, aku dan George akan membuat kotak ini sebagai medianya. Tinggal memasukkan bubuknya dan bahan lain itu ke dalam kotak ini lalu—"

"Kau tahu bubuk biruku, Ron?"

George, dengan panik menghentikan Ron yang sedang serius berbicara dengan Bill. Di tangannya ada satu kantung makanan yang harusnya ia tata di meja panjang. "Ron, seingatku bubuk itu sempat aku bawa untuk aku tunjukkan padamu." Bisik George berhati-hati.

"Kau bawa? Memangnya sudah kau dapatkan bahan tambahannya?" Ron bertanya kembali sementara Bill tetap menyimak.

George menyeringai, "otakku sudah bekerja jauh lebih cepat dari dirimu, Ronnie. Aku sudah dapatkan bahan tambahannya. Buah naga sisik biru. Cukup dijadikan bubuk juga dengan takaran yang sama. Aku sudah mencobanya pada tikus. Sejumput saja campuran bubuk itu dihirup, akan membuat kita kembali dua sampai tiga jam ke waktu sebelumnya."

"Dihirup? Baunya amis, George!"

"Em em.. baunya jadi sangat manis dan kau pasti ketagihan. Sama bahayanya seperti perempuan. Jangan sampai kita keenakan dan menghirup terlalu banyak. Bisa-bisa kita kembali ke waktu yang jauh lebih lama."

Pesta pertemuan malam para lelaki di Grimmauld Place memang diadakan secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Para istri dan yang lainnya tak ada yang tahu tentang semuanya. Oleh sebab itulah, sering sekali, para istri itu, mempermasalahkan kegiatan aneh suami-suami mereka yang tak kunjung pulang hingga larut malam. Laki-laki dewasa itu harus pandai-pandai membuat alasan. Jadwal pesta pun harus dibuat unik dan tak teratur agar tak mencurigakan. Satu persatu para suami protes dengan Ron dan George yang merasa harus bertanggung jawab membantu mereka menangani istri-istri mereka yang protes.

Satu-satunya hal yang tercetus ketika masalah waktu jadi perdebatan adalah time turner. Banyak yang sudah diketahui oleh para penyihir, sejak perang dunia sihir ke dua usai, seluruh time turner di hancurkan. Kalaupun ada, itu sangat langka. Baik George dan Ron akhirnya berkeinginan membuat benda yang memiliki kemampuan sama seperti time turner pada umumnya. Setidaknya dapat memutar waktu beberapa jam kebelakang untuk membuat semuanya normal akan sangat membantu mereka.

"Jangankan kita, anak-anak pasti akan suka menciumnya. Tetap saja itu berbahaya." Lanjut George masih saling berbisik. Bill tersenyum senang, akhirnya ada solusi untuk dirinya dan Fleur bisa menghabiskan malam lebih lama.

Ron puas dengan penjelasan sang kakak meski dirinya belum begitu yakin akan berhasil jika belum melihatnya sendiri. George bisa saja berbohong. "Tunjukan sekarang, George. Mumpung para perempuan sedang sibuk dan Harry sedang mandi. Kita akan dilarang. Ayo—"

"Tapi aku tak membawanya, Ron," ungkap George.

"Lalu? Kau simpan di mana?" Bill ikut penasaran. Ia menerima sepotong cake keju dari putrinya, Victoire, yang langsung disambar oleh Ron dan dilahap habis.

Victoire sudah kembali berlaru ke meja makan setelah menyapa Ginny di pintu gudang. "Ada yang ketinggalan, ya, Auntie Ginny? Kok kembali ke gudang lagi?" tanya Victoire namun tak ada tanggapan dari Ginny. Tidak ada suara karena tak ada yang memperhatikannya.

Wajah George pucat. "Aku saja mau tanya, seingatku kantung itu sudah aku bawa ke mari saat pesta malam lalu. Aku sempat taruh di meja lalu—"

"ANAK-ANAK HILANG!"

Ginny, dengan ekspresi kacau menuruni tangga. Ia memegang sapu dengan ujung-ujung ijuknya menempel kilauan bubuk biru yang bercahaya terkena sinar lampu. Di arah kamar sudut ruang acara, Harry melempar handuknya ke meja lantas bergegas mendekati istrinya di ujung tangga. Napas Ginny tak teratur dengan tangan bergetar menunjukkan sapunya.

"Jangan dihirup!" Cegah Ginny saat Harry mengamati sisa bubuk yang ia jumput kecil di jarinya.

"Ginny, ada apa, dear?" Tanya Molly di salah satu sofa. Ia baru saja sampai dengan Arthur.

Ginny menujuk ruangan yang digunakan para anak beristirahat sambil terus menggenggam tangan Harry. "Katakan Ginny! Jangan buat aku takut!" perintah Harry sedikit membentak.

"Anak-anak menemukan kantung yang berisi bubuk biru beraroma manis buah-buahan. Mereka sempat memperebutkannya sampai sebagian bubuk itu keluar. Aku keluar sebentar untuk mengambil sapu, dan saat aku kembali.. mereka tak ada. Dan bubuk itu sudah terburai di atas lantai." Ginny menjelaskan dengan kalimat terbata-bata. Ia menangis dan ketakutan di pelukan Harry.

Satu persatu para orang dewasa mendekat, mendengar penuturan Ginny tentang kejadian yang sebenarnya. "Lalu," tanya Harry, "ada apa kau melarang aku menghirup bubuk ini?"

"Aku sempat meng—menghirupnya sedikit di kamar itu, tapi tiba-tiba," Ginny berhenti sejenak, ia tidak yakin untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Takut jika ia dianggap melantur. Sepersekian detik kemudian, Ron dan George seperti merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Sesuatu yang mereka pahami.

"Aku—aku kembali ke gudang. Seperti sepuluh menit sebelumnya. Saat aku mengambil sapu."

"Jadi," Victoire merangsak ikut mendekat, "saat aku sapa tadi, Auntie Ginny—"

"Ya, Ginny tertarik oleh waktu."

George menyimpulkan semua kejanggalan yang dialami oleh Ginny dengan cukup tenang. Ron turut serta di tarik mendekat untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Mereka merasa, semua itu adalah salah mereka. "Itu bubuk ajaib untuk membuat sebuah time turner sederhana untuk sebuah.. misi. George yang merancangnya tapi ia pikun menaruh di mana," jelas Ron.

"APA?" beberapa orang berteriak tak percaya.

"Kau sendiri menemukannya di mana, Gin?" tanya Harry bersikap lebih bijak.

"Bukan aku yang menemukan, Harry. James menemukannya di kolong meja kamar."

George meminta kotak media time turner dari Ron berharap semua bisa diatasi, hanya saja ia tak tahu apakah masih bisa diselamatkan. "Kita butuh bubuk itu lagi untuk mengembalikan anak-anak. Tapi, apa masih ada sisa, Gin?" tanyanya.

"Di lantai. Kantung itu hancur dan pecah. Semua bubuk sudah mengotori lantai dan ranjang." jelas Ginny menjelaskan apa yang terakhir ia lihat.

"Kita kumpulkan lagi sisa bubuknya. Semoga masih cukup untuk mengembalikan mereka dari waktu mereka saat ini berada. Aku harap mereka tidak terlalu jauh kembali ke masa lalu."

* * *

Anak selanjutnya yang sadar dari tidurnya adalah Louis. Bertumpu pada bibir ranjang, anak enam tahun itu berdiri sambil mengucek kedua matanya. Keseimbangannya sesekali goyah karena selimut yang ia genggam melorot jatuh ke lantai.

"Teddy," panggil Louis, "aku lapar. Auntie Ginny mana?"

"Astaga, Ginny dipanggil Auntie lagi," ungkap Hermione. "Kita harus tanya siapa sebenarnya mereka, teman-teman."

"Kenapa harusnya tanya, aku Teddy, Auntie!"

Teddy protes karena kehadirannya tak dihiraukan oleh para remaja itu. Lily tiba-tiba saja menangis di pelukan Teddy. Badannya melorot jatuh karena kelelahan berdiri. Gigi susunya terlihat menonjol ketika menangis. suaranya sangat keras, sampai salah satu anak laki-laki berambut hitam mengeluh sebal.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Lily. Itu ada Daddy!" James memerintah dengan kesadaran belum sepenuhnya kembali. Albus, sosok sama namun lebih kecil di sisinya ikut mengangkat tubuh berdiri. Ia berusaha keras berpengangan pada pinggang James untuk membantunya bangkit. Sekitar bibir dan hidungnya kotor, ada noda hitam di sekitar wajah, rambut, dan pakaiannya.

"Daddy—" teriak Albus.

"Dada.. Dada!"

Lily merangkak lepas dari pelukan Teddy. Mengerekkan lututnya mengesek-gesek lantai demi menuju sepasang kaki yang berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya. Harry melihat pergerakan Lily semakin dekat. Bayi itu mendekatinya. Ada dorongan tiba-tiba dari dalam diri Harry untuk tidak mundur. Entah mengapa ia malah ingin mendekati bayi itu. Menggendongnya dan memeluknya.

"Dada.. Dada!" Panggil Lily lagi, pergerakan kakinya jauh lebih cepat ketika ia semakin dekat dengan tubuh Harry.

Dan.. begitu tangan kecil Lily membelai permukaan celana jins Harry, sebuah kejutan listrik mengalir di satu titik jemari Lily mampu menekan celananya mengenai kulit kaki. Sorot mata Lily menusuk tajam sepasang manik hijaunya. Isyarat meminta sebuah perlindungan dirasakan Harry begiru polosnya.

"Halo," panggil Harry. Lily telah berpindah ke gendongannya.

Baik Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, dan Ginny bersamaan memperhatikan Harry bersama si kecil Lily. "Ba-gaimana bisa kau melakukannya, Harry?" Hermione tak percaya. Hanya butuh sepuluh detik, isakan Lily berhenti.

Harry terus menatap wajah manis Lily dan tak henti menimang pelan. "Aku hanya menggendongnya—" ungkapnya.

"Ada apa ini? Berisik sekali kalian semua!"

Molly masuk lebih dulu. Rambut merahnya merekah sedangkan tangannya berkacak pinggang menunjukkan sisi keangkuhannya. Di sisi kirinya berdiri Arthur, Remus, dan Sirius yang berdehem tak bisa berkata-kata. Ia tak biasa melihat banyak balita lucu di depannya. Alastor ikut tak percaya ketika ia melihat satu anak yang begitu mirip dengan Harry.

"Siapa mereka? Merlin, siapa yang kau gendong, son?"

"Prof. Moody, mereka—"

"Nana.. Nana!"

Lagi-lagi Lily berceloteh. Kali ini ia melihat Molly tengah berdiri di belakang Harry, posisinya sangat jelas melihat wanita tua itu berdiri di sanabegitu besar. Lily mengayunkan tangannya meminta Molly mendekat tapi tak jelas. Molly tak tahu ia dipanggil sampai Arthur menyenggolnya menujuk ke arah Lily.

"Aku teringat Ginny ketika bayi, sayang," bisik Arthur.

Molly terkesima. Pendapat Arthur memang benar, "hanya saja, bentuk matanya seperti kacang almond. Mirip Harry, sampai hidung dan bibirnya juga. Anehnya dia mirip sekali dengan Ginny."

"Tentu saja, Grandma, sejak lahir Lily mirip seperti Mummy." Seru Albus terang-terangan.

"Bloody hell! Grandma? Anak-anak ini konyol. Setelah memanggil Auntie, Uncle, Grandma, bahkan Harry dipanggil Daddy oleh—satu dua—Ginny Mummy?"

"Kau yang konyol, Daddy! Jangan melantur." Seorang gadis lebih besar tampak bersandar di tembok. Bergerak menjauh dari sosok bayi laki-laki yang kini menggeliat tak nyaman.

Ron mengaga kaget. Gadis itu berambut merah dan sekilas mirip dirinya dengan mata biru cemerlang.

"Bau apa ini?" Sirius curiga. Remus tak suka ia dijadikan objek Sirius sebagai pelaku penyebab bau itu muncul. "Kau kentut?"

"Ini bukan seperti bau kentut." Remus mengusap hidungnya sebal, "ini seperti bau—"

Semerbak bau busuk menguar ke penjuru ruangan. Tonks berinisiatif mendekat dan mencari sumber bau yang muncul sampai ia berhenti di depan ranjang. Hugo, tak sengaja membalas sorot mata Tonks hingga rambut wanita itu berwarna hijau kehitaman.

"Dia—" tunjuk Tonks pada Hugo, "pup!"

"Mummy tadi bawa popok untuk Hugo, Auntie—em Auntie ini siapa, ya?"

Tonks tak peduli gadis kecil mirip Ron itu bertanya tentang dirinya. Ia lebih penasaran dengan siapa Mummy yang dimaksud. Rose, masih belum melepas perhatiannya ada Tonks.

"Siapa Mummymu, cantik?" tanya Tonks.

Telunjuk Rose bergerak menunjuk salah satu orang. Dia yang berdiri di antara Ron dan Ginny. Hermione, berdiri dengan kaku seolah sedang disorot lampu panggung teater tepat di depan wajahnya.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **#**

 **Bubuk itu hanya hasil imajinasi Anne aja. Ikannya itu memang ada, jenis-jenis ikan mitologi tapi ya cuma ngayal doang soal kemampuanya. Buahnya juga. Hahah biar pas aja gitu. Em.. cukup di sini dulu, chapter 3 menyusul. Maaf kalau masih ada typo dan jangan lupa tulis review, favoritkan, atau follow biar tahu updatenya fic ini! Udah dulu, ya, sampai jumpa! :)**

 ** _Thanks,_**

 **Anne xoxo**


	3. Perkenalan

**_Hi, everyone!_**

 **Anne muncul lagi. Sorry ya kemarin nggak bisa update padahal pengen banget pas tanggal 1 September, back to Hogwarts! Tapi apa daya, Anne lagi nggak enak badan, perut Anne kram. Alhasil bisanya baru sekarang. Nggak apa, ya, telat sehari aja. Oke.. chapter ini rasanya agak panjang gitu, jadi.. ya semoga betah. Hehehe.. Kali ini anak-anak akan perkenalan, nih. Eits sebelum baca, Anne balas review deh!**

 **nanda:** semoga suka, ya :)

 **ninismsafitri:** jawaban apakah Teddy tahu apa enggak ada di chapter ini, ya :)

 **AMAZING:** waahhh kalau penasaran bisa langsung baca chapter ini! :)

 **Mrs. X:** Yey siap.. aku bisa atur kemunculan bagian anak-anak atau yang ada di masa depan biar porsi pas. Tetep yang anak-anak jadi utamanya. Kalau bisa sih tiap hari. Aku usahain tiap hari. Tapi kan gk tahu juga apa ada kendala bagaimana atau gimana gitu. Stand by aja tengok-tengok ke sini kalau nggak pakai akun (mangkanya pakai akun dan follow Anne) hehehe atau follow akun sosmed Anne biar bisa tahu kapan updatenya :)

 **Alice keynes:** horeee ayo deh langsung di baca! :)

 **BlaZe Velvet:** lanjut belum tahu, ya. Mintanya pendek aja atau panjang? Hehehe *nantangin* :)

 **Oke, langsung aja!**

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

Makan malam harus rela kembali ditunda. Alasannya, asal-usul kehadiran kedelapan anak itu harus diketahui segera. Keanehan demi keanehan semakin memperkuat tujuan mereka mengajak anak-anak itu bicara dan menjelaskan semuanya secara jelas. Teddy, sebagai anak yang paling tua ia diminta untuk berbicara lebih dulu. Oleh Arthur, Teddy diminta duduk di kursi sampingnya.

Mata Teddy terus memperhatikan masing-masing wajah yang sangat ia kenal. Ia tahu semuanya berbeda dari sebelum ia sadar beberapa menit lalu. Dan apa yang bisa dipelajari Teddy adalah wajah mereka terlihat jauh lebih muda. "Aku—aku, kan, sudah jelaskan tadi, namaku Teddy. Aku tinggal dengan Nana. Tapi biasanya setiap akhir pekan aku akan tinggal di rumah Uncle Harry dan Auntie Ginny." Cerita Teddy sebagai pembuka pertanyaan pertama yang dilontarkan oleh Arthur.

"Benar sekali, setiap Jumat malam Teddy ke rumah dan baru kembali ke rumah Nana Andromeda di Senin pagi." James ikut menjawab di salah satu sofa tunggal besar yang ia duduki bersama Fred Jr. "Sayangnya, sampai minggu lalu, Daddy tak pernah mengijinkan Teddy tidur di kamarku."

"Karena kau nakal, makannya Teddy tak boleh tidur denganmu, Jamie. Kata Mummy, kau boleh tidur dengan Teddy kalau Daddy mau menghancurkan rumah. Alasan yang sama jika kita akan tidur dalam satu kamar."

Albus berani membalas sang kakak meski suaranya tidak begitu jelas. Rose sesekali memukul pahanya untuk meminta tutup mulut. "Sakit, Rosie." Protesnya.

"Daddy?" tanya Harry. Lily semakin lengket di dadanya, "siapa yang kalian maksud Daddy?"

Tiba-tiba Lily bergumam. "Dada!" kepalanya terus diusap-usapkan ke bagian dada Harry seolah mencari sesuatu. Harry memekik pelan saat mulut Lily bergerak-gerak di sekitar ketiaknya. "Geli. Kau kenapa, sih?" tanya Harry tak nyaman. Jejak air liur Lily tercetak di beberapa bagian tempat ia mengecap kau Harry.

"Lily pasti kelaparan, Daddy." Kata James memahami keinginan sang adik.

Masih syok mendengar pengakuan Rose tentang dirinya, Hermione ikut tak percaya dengan memberi pendapatnya tentang siapa Daddy yang dimaksud oleh James dan Albus tadi. "Sudah kuduga," katanya pelan, "tidak hanya aku ibu gadis kecil ini."

"Ma—maksudmu?" Ginny mendelik.

"Kalian tak dengar apa yang dikatakan anak-anak ini, hah?" Hermione berjalan mendekati bangku tempat anak-anak sedang didudukkan. Arthur dan Tonks—yang menggendong Hugo—memberi celah Hermione untuk memulai analisisnya. "Anak ini, beberapa detik lalu mengatakan ia tinggal dengan Nananya, tapi akhir pekan dia akan tinggal di rumah Uncle Harry dan Auntie Ginny." telunjuk Hermione ikut menunjuk wajah Harry dan Ginny secara bergantian.

"Namaku Teddy, Auntie Mione." Protes Teddy.

Arthur meremas tangan Teddy sebagai penganti perintah, _diamlah, nak!_

"Lalu bocah rambut hitam acak-acakan ini bilang kalau Teddy, ya, membenarkan tinggal di rumahnya selama akhir pekan dan DADDYnya, melarang untuk tidur dalam satu kamar. dengan sangat jelas sekali, mengingat anak ini dan bocah mata hijau yang duduk di sisi gadis-yang-mengaku-putriku, sangat mirip dengan Harry. Sudah sangat jelas jika mereka adalah—"

"Anak Harry!" Jerit Ron, "bloody hell, kau sudah punya anak, mate? Lalu si—siapa—"

"Tentu saja Ginny, bodoh! Kau tak lihat bayi yang digendong Harry?"

Semua pandangan berganti menyorot Lily. Bayi itu dengan tanpa dosa terus mengusap wajahnya mencari sesuatu yang ia butuhkan di badan Harry. "Kau pasti ingat wajah kecil Ginny, kan?" lanjut Hermione.

Ron murka, wajahnya merah padam tak percaya adiknya memiliki anak dengan sahabatnya yang baru lima belas tahun. "Beraninya kau Potter! Kau sudah diam-diam memainkan adikku bahkan tiga kali disaat beberapa bulan lalu kau bilang suka dengan Cho?!"

"Ron, apa maksudmu—aku—"

Brukk! Satu lemparan buku tebal dari Hermione mendarat di pelipis kanan Ron. "Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa, Ron. Begitu juga aku dengan anak perempuan itu yang bilang aku ibunya." Hermione mendesah sebal. Tindakan Ron selalu ceroboh dalam mengambil kesimpulan.

Sementara itu, Harry dan Ginny masing-masing terdiam menahan malu. Beberapa kali mereka tertangkap basah oleh Tonks saling berpandangan. "Mereka lucu sekali," batinnya sambil menahan geli.

"Georgie, kalau bocah-bocah itu mirip Harry dan Ginny karena mereka anaknya. Gadis cantik perempuan yang jelas mengaku Hermione ibunya, apakah bisa kita tebak siapa ayahnya?" Fred berbisik pelan.

Si kembar Weasley siap berulah. Keduanya, tanpa mempedulikan kecanggungan yang tercipta, Rose langsung digendong paksa oleh George. Oleh Fred, satu persatu pria segera ditarik dan disandingan wajahnya dengan si kecil Rose yang tetap diam.

"Banyak kemungkinan pria yang akan jadi suami Hermione, Fred. Hanya saja, tidak banyak pria yang memiliki rambut merah dan mata biru secantik ini."

"Oh, Uncle," Rose menggeliat pelan, perutnya tertekan karena tangan George terlalu kuat memeluknya, "lepaskan aku. Akan aku adukan kau ke Daddy biar toko kalian ditutup!"

"Hah?" seru George dan Fred bersamaan.

"DADDY! Kenapa kau diam saja, Uncle nakal!"

Bukan pada Harry, bukan pada Sirius, bukan pula pada Remus apalagi Mad Eye. Rose, berteriak kencang dengan suara terjepitnya pada pria yang kini bersandar ditembok sembari diam-diam mengambil makanan. Ron menjatuhkan kuenya. Sadar makan malam buatannya telah dimakan Ron, Molly sontak berdiri dan siap memaki putra bungsunya sambil menarik tangan George bersama Rose ikut mendekat. George berseru gembira ia menemukan ayah dari anak yang sedang ia gendong.

"Kau ayahnya, Ronald Weasley!" pekik Molly tanpa ragu, "dan seorang ayah harus yang baik. Bukan mencuri makanan di saat semuanya sibuk membahas jati diri anak-anak ini!"

"Tapi aku lapar, Mum!" Ron tak peduli.

"Cukup!"

Kini giliran Remus ikut ambil bagian. Ia mengambil posisi ditengah kerumunan bersama Sirius yang siap mendampinginya mencari perhatian. Mereka berdua masing-masing mendekati seorang anak yang menjadi daya tarik bagi mereka. Sirius mendekati Albus sedangkan Remus.. mendekati Teddy.

Dengan lembut Remus mengusap rambut ungu Teddy. Sedikit bergerak pelan ketika usapan itu turun kebagian leher belakangnya. Warna ungu itupun seketika berubah menjadi kecoklatan mirip seperti rambut Remus. Teddy tak berkedip memandang pria di hadapannya.

"Semuanya tolong diam. Anak-anak ini bisa ketakutan kalau kalian ribut sendiri." Ujar Remus langsung disambut anggukan mereka. Sejenak suara keributan mereda, hanya sesekali Harry dan Tonks terdengar mendesis untuk menenangkan bayi-bayi digendongannya.

Sirius mengangkat tubuh kecil Albus yang sendirian dan mengantikan kursi itu ia duduki. Albus berganti duduk di pangkuan Sirius. Terkesan lucu jika mengingat penampilan Sirius yang sangar dengan imutnya si kecil Albus dengan rambut hitam tebal acak-acakan serta kilauan manik hijau manis matanya. Berbanding terbalik.

"Mad Eye tadi sempat berbisik padaku kalau.. mereka ini, bisa saja datang dari masa depan."

"Masa depan?" Arthur mengusap-usap punggung Teddy pelan, "jadi, mereka benar cucu-cucuku?"

"Begitulah kalau benar silsilahnya." Mad Eye bergumam. "Tapi itu hanya pendapatku. Sekarang kita tanyakan saja pada mereka. Coba dengan anak yang di sisimu itu, tanyalah Remus!"

Mad Eye menunjuk Teddy. Kini giliran Teddy siap kembali berbicara.

"Ceritakan, nak. Tak perlu takut." Pinta Remus memberi kesempatan Teddy bicara baik-baik tanpa paksaan.

Helaan napas berat dari hidung Teddy terdengar miris. Terasa sekali jika anak lelaki itu begitu kelelahan. Sebagai seorang ibu, Molly paham jika anak itu butuh minum. Secangkir air putih diberikan Molly untuk Teddy tenggak barang sekali.

"Maafkan kami, tapi kami sendiri tak tahu mengapa bisa terjadi." Teddy meletakkan cangkirnya siap bercerita. "Kami sedang berada di Grimmauld Place karena akan ada pesta malam ini. para Uncle dan Auntie sedang mempersiapkan semuanya di lantai bawah, sementara aku dan anak-anak yang sudah datang dan tidak sibuk diminta istirahat di kamar yang ada di lantai tiga oleh Uncle Ron dan Auntie Ginny. Hugo alergi debu jadi kami harus menemaninya. Untuk sementara," Teddy sejenak diam, pandangannya tertuju pada Ginny, "Auntie Ginny sempat menemani kami di kamar ia menyusui Lily sambil menjaga Hugo yang tidur."

Ginny tersentak kaget dengan cerita Teddy tentang dirinya di masa depan. "Menyusui? Merlin!" jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"Tapi, tiba-tiba.. James menemukan kantung berisi bubuk biru yang wangi sekali—"

"Seperti bau buah-buahan yang manis sekali." Potong James cepat.

Fred Jr mengangguk setuju, "dan sedikit berkilau jika terkena cahaya." Sambungnya.

"Diam James, Fred!" tegur Teddy tak suka bicaranya dipotong.

Fred di sisi George—yang menggendong Rose, tercengang. "Aku dari tadi diam kok."

"Jadi kau benar Uncle Fred?" ucapan Teddy mulai teralihkan.

Sirius mendesis gusar. Lagi-lagi harus terpecah karena nama. "Oh, tolonglah diam sebentar. Kalau dia menyebut nama apapun diam dulu. Biaran dia memanggil Fred-lah, James-lah—astaga, James? Siapa James?"

"Aku James," James dengan bangga mengacungkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Fred Jr memberinya tepukan penyemangat tak kalah girangnya.

"James? Merlin! Hey, Remus, lihatlah bukan hanya namanya, tapi anak ini mirip sekali dengan Prongs!" kata Sirius sambil terbahak memeluk tubuh Albus. Anak itu mulai mengantuk dan bersandar nyaman di dada Sirius siap memejamkan mata. Semua orang berteriak marah akibat Sirius mulai ikut tak fokus. Banyak dari mereka protes untu memberi kesempatan bagi Teddy bercerita kembali.

"Bubuk itu keluar sedikit. Auntie Ginny marah karena ruangan jadi kotor dan Hugo bisa sesak. Terus Auntie Ginny merampas kantung itu dan menggantungnya di dinding. Saat Auntie Ginny keluar untuk mengambil sapu, aku tak melihat Lily tiba-tiba berdiri lalu Lily menarik kantung itu dari gantungan sampai—boom! Bubuk itu terburai semua dan.. mereka tidur. Begitu juga aku. Maafkanaku tak bisa "

Mendengar cerita Teddy, Arthur dapat menarik kesimpulan akhir, "lalu kalian menghilang setelah kantong bubuk itu terbuka?"

Teddy membenarkan cepat, "lebih tepatnya menghirup baunya."

"Ow, tak apa, dear," Molly cepat-cepat memeluk Teddy yang siap menangis, "maafkan aku, aku tak bisa menjaga Lily sampai semuanya terjadi. Ini semua salahku." Isak Teddy semakin kencang. Ia benar-benar merasa bahwa kedatangan mereka adalah kesalahannya. "Kalau begitu, kita akan mencari cara agar kalian bisa kembali segera."

"Tapi, Mum, kita tak tahu mereka siapa saja, bukan?" tanya Ron.

"Benar," kali ini Molly mengembalikan lagi pada Teddy untuk memperkenalkan diri.

Teddy tersenyum senang ketika Remus menanyakan tentang dirinya lebih dulu. "Aku—"

"Aku Louis Weasley." Potong Louis cepat begitu percaya memperkenalkan dirinya lebih dulu. Ia tak sengaja mendorong tubuh Kingsley demi menunjukkan tubuhnya yang kurus namun cukup jangkung diusia hampir tujuh tahun.

"Weasley?" seru George dan Fred bangga. "Ada generasi rambut baru Wealsey." Ya, mereka senang melihat Weasley memiliki keturunan cukup tampan dengan rambut kepirangan. Bukan merah menyala.

"Siapa orang tuamu?" tanya Remus.

"Bill dan Fleur. Aku anak ketiga. Aku punya dua kakak perempuan." Jelas Louis.

Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar mengingat Molly tidak begitu suka dengan Fleur. Ia ingin protes pada Arthur namun ditahan untuk tidak berbicara. Teddy kembali siap memperkenalkan diri namun seseorang memotongnya.

"Aku Fred Weasley!"

Fred Jr melompat cepat dari atas kursi sambil berkacak pinggang. "Aku anak pertama, aku punya satu adik perempuan yang menyebalkan mirip Mum, Angie, begitu Daddy memanggilnya. Daddyku adalah—" Fred Jr kebingungan ketika melihat George dan Fred berdiri berdampingan.

"Siapa yang George?" tanya Fred Jr pada keduanya.

George—yang masih menggendong Rose—mengedip usil pada Fred. Mereka seolah sudah paham dengan isyarat itu lantas Fred berseru, "aku, nak. Aku George. Ada apa?" Fred berbohong.

"Nah, kau ayahku." Fred Jr bergegas memeluk Fred yang ia sangka sebagai George, ayahnya.

Tidak mendapat pengakuan, George yang asli marah. Ia menurunkan Rose kasar langsung berteriak pada kedua Fred yang saling berpelukan. "Aku yang George. Dia Fred. Jadi aku ayahmu." Bentak George marah. Rose sudah berlari menuju pelukan Hermione.

"Hah? Jadi—"

"Ya, nak. Aku Fred. Jenggot Merlin, kau anak George? Lalu, siapa anakku, nak? Namamu mirip denganku. Kita sama-sama Fred!"

Fred Jr tak bisa menjawab. Apa yang telah ia ketahui tentang kembaran ayahnya sudah jauh pahami saat ia masih balita dulu. Tentang perang besar masa lalu yang merenggut nyawa paman yang kini namanya ia sandang seumur hidup.

"Kenapa kau malah menatapku, nak? Katakan siapa anakku?" pinta Fred luar biasa penasaran.

James ikut tak tega melihat ekspresi wajah sepupunya yang tiba-tiba bersedih, "karena kau tak punya anak, Uncle.. Fred," ujar James.

"Hah? Aku tak punya anak? Kenapa? Aku belum menikah—"

"Kau meninggal, Uncle."

Fred Jr mengatakannya sambil memeluk pinggang Fred erat. Kenyataan masa depannya diucapkan dengan jelas oleh sang keponakan. Sejenak, semua orang tak percaya. Teddy meminta Fred Jr agar tak menangis dan membuat semua orang menangisi masa depan. "Cukup, Fred. Jangan menangis. kau seharusnya tak mengatakan itu. Kau tak boleh mengatakan apa yang sedang terjadi di masa—"

"Tak apa," Fred tersenyum bahkan tertawa sembari mengusap kepala Fred Jr, "itu sudah terjadi, kan. Yang penting, kau kini punya kesempatan untuk melihatku. Kau bisa melihat sendiri bahwa aku jauh lebih tampan dari ayahmu. Bukan begitu, kan, Georgie?"

Setitik air mata meluncur jatuh di pipi George. "Ya, kau bisa mengenal kami semua." George mengangguk. Berusaha tegar.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh tak menceritakan lebih jauh. Kami paham, nak. Hanya saja, kami masih butuh identitas kalian." Kingsley bersikap lebih bijaksana lantas meminta anak lain memperkenalkan diri.

Kali ini giliran James. Ia berdiri dengan percaya diri dan menunjukkan senyumannya yang paling tampan. "Aku James, lebih lengkapnya James Sirius Potter, aku—"

"Sirius? Kau serius?" pekik Sirius syok namanya disebut.

"Aku James, kau yang Sirius. Bagaimana bisa kau tak mengenal namamu sendiri? Aku tahu kau Sirius, kan? Aku ingat fotomu yang pernah ditunjukkan Daddy."

Selain nama Sirius, Potter ikut disebut. Harry berusaha melihat sosok tampan James yang memang memiliki kemiripan dengan dirinya. Dari rambut hingga bentuk wajah. "Dia putraku." Sebuah kebahagiaan tercipta jauh di dalam lubuh hati Harry.

"Kata Daddy, namaku diambil dari nama Granddad Daddy yaitu James, dan ayah baptis Daddy, yang tentu saja, kau, Granddad Sirius!" James memekik bahagia.

"Wow, cucuku!" Seru Sirius memeluk tubuh James, "thanks Harry!"

Harry hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum bangga.

"Lalu, anak laki-laki yang sedang tidur nyeyang di pangkuanku ini apakah saudaramu?" tanya Sirius menunjukkan Albus yang tertidur pulas bersandar di dada Sirius. "Dia sangat mirip dengan Harry."

James tersenyum, "tentu, dia Albie, maksudku Albus. Albus Severus Potter—"

Remus dan Harry saling beradu pandang mendengar nama itu disebut James. Harry yang tak tahu menahu tentang nama-nama itu hanya bisa menggeleng dan ketakutan. "Untung saja Snivellus sudah kembali," bisik Remus lega.

"Kata Daddy, nama Albie diambil dari nama-nama pria pemberani yang Daddy kenal, Granddad. Begitu juga dengan yang sedang digendong Daddy itu juga adikku. Bulan depan ia ulang tahun yang pertama. Namanya Lily Luna Potter."

"Luna?" ulang Ginny. "Jadi istri Harry itu Luna?" sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan Ginny.

James sontak berbalik cepat mengklarifikasi. "Bukan, Mummy. Kau istri Daddy. Auntie Luna hanya teman kalian. Dia baik sekali, sering memberiku dan yang lainnya mainan. "

Harry memperhatikan wajah Lily digendongannya. Bayi itu masih merengeng mencari sesuatu di tubuh Harry. mengecap-ngecapnya dengan mulut sampai dada Harry basah karena liur. Lama-lama Harry sendiri tak tahan lantas meminta bantuan Molly. "Mrs. Weasley, aku rasa Lily lapar." Ujar Harry. Ginny ikut panik melihatnya.

"Ow, kemari sayang. Tapi—" Lily sudah berganti di gendongan Molly, "oh, James, dear, biasanya Lily makan apa?"

James hanya menepuk kedua dadanya dengan telapak tangannya sambil berkata, "dengan Mummy," masih menepuk dadanya.

"Ah, dia masih minum ASI. Kalau begitu susuilah, Gin," pinta Ron tanpa dosa.

"Bodoh! Mana mungkin aku bisa!" bentak Ginny malu-malu. Tak terasa tangannya bergerak naik memegang payudaranya. Ia meringis.

Molly lantas mengajak Lily berjalan menuju dapur sambil berteriak meminta Ginny memabantunya. "Selain minum ASI, apakah Lily sudah diberi makan yang lain, James? Usia 11 bulan biasanya sudah dikenalkan makanan lain."

"Kadang Lily diberikan bubur berbau gurih yang ada brokolinya. Lily suka sekali dengan itu. Kata Mummy aku dan Albie dulu juga diberi bubur seperti itu juga saat bayi. Mummy belajar dari Grandma." Kata James mengingat-ingat apa yang biasa ada di mangkuk kecil berwarna merah jambu tempat makan Lily.

"Ah," Molly memekik keras mengingat sesuatu, "aku tahu. Bubur krim kentang ayam brokoli, ternyata bubur itu disukai cucuku juga. Ayo, Ginny! Aku ajarkan membuatnya mulai sekarang agar nanti kau bisa pandai membuatnya untuk anak-anakmu!"

Dan dengan rasa canggung, Ginny menurut.

Di sisi lain, Hermione mengingat gadis yang kini ia gendong. Anak yang mengaku putrinya belum menjelaskan tentang dirinya. "Kau cukup besar untuk bisa menceritakan dirimu, kan?" tanya Hermione pada Rose.

"Aku Rose Granger-Weasley. Dan itu adikku, Hugo Granger-Weasley." Kata Rose sambil menunjuk Hugo di gendongan Tonks.

Hermione menelan ludahnya tak percaya. Anak yang kini ia peluk adalah buah cintanya di masa depan. Apapun itu, Hermione tak bisa memungkirinya. "Dan aku Mummymu lalu.. Ron—"

Rose tersenyum manja, "Daddy!" teriaknya bangga memanggil Ron.

"Oh, bloody hell!" Ron mendesah. "Aku seorang ayah?"

"Nah," Remus kembali bersuara di dekat Teddy, "tinggal kau, seingatku kau sudah memperkenalkan diri tapi.. aku agak tak yakin dengan pendengaranku tadi. Bisa kau katakan kau siapa? Orang tuamu—"

"Dad!" Hanya itu yang diucap Teddy pada Remus.

Sedangkan Remus, hanya diam dengan keadaan mulut terbuka. Pelan-pelan Remus mengusap rambut Teddy yang kembali berubah ungu. "Rambutmu—"

"Sama seperti Mum, Dad. Rambut kami sama." Mata Teddy mulai berkaca-kaca. Seketika itu pula pandangan beralih pada Tonks. Hanya dia yang memiliki kemampuan yang sama dengan yang dimiliki Teddy.

Teddy menggenggam tangan Remus pelan, menciumnya. "Edward Remus Lupin. Tapi kalian lebih memilih aku dipanggil Teddy. Aku—aku merindukan kalian!"

Tanpa sadar, Remus tengah memeluk tubuh kecil Teddy dalam pelukannya. Tonks ikut mendeka dan mengamati wajah Teddy di balik tubuh Remus. Anak itu menangis. "Mum," panggil Teddy pelan.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Kau merindukan ka-kami?" tanya Tonks.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu kalian," bisik Teddy ia tak bisa melanjutkan alasannya lebih jauh. Ia takut mengulang sesuatu yang membuat semuanya berbalut duka seperti saat Fred Jr menjelaskan tentang masa depan Fred yang telah tiada.

Remus memandang Tonks dengan senyuman hangat. hanya saja mereka terlalu canggung untuk saling berbicara kali ini. "Maafkan aku, aku—"

"Tak apa," Remus memotong cepat. Ia tahu Teddy berusaha keras menyembunyikan sesuatu untuk tidak dibicarakan, "bukankah tadi sudah dikatakan, kami tak akan memaksa kau berbicara terlalu jauh. Kami paham."

"Thanks," balas Teddy singkat.

Remus sejenak lega meski ada rasa mengganjal sebab Teddy tak menjelaskan tentang bagaimana dirinya di masa depan. hanya saja sesuatu yang membuatnya takut tiba-tiba teringat. "Rambutmu itu. Kemampuanmu menurun dari Tonks, ibumu, lalu—apakah kau—aku, maksudku, apakah kau seorang—"

"Tidak. Aku normal. Aku bahkan senang dengan bulan purnama, Dad!"

Semua ikut terhanyut melihat kedekatan Remus dan Teddy. Sirius sendiri melihat betapa tulus dan lembutnya hati Remus ketika Teddy berada di pelukannya. "Kau putraku.. kau putraku—" Remus terus bergumam lirih meluapkan kebahagiaannya. Begitu pula untuk kebahagiaan Teddy. Sebuah kebahagiaan yang tak pernah akan didapatnya di masa mendatang.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **#**

 **Ahhh masih awal dan masih banyak konflik yang akan muncul. Btw soal chapter, maunya berapa chapter nih? Panjang atau pendek aja? Hayoo jawab di review, ya! Anne tunggu loh review kalian. Sorry kalau masih ada typo! Sampai jumpa, ya!**

 ** _Thanks,_**

 **Anne xoxo**


	4. Makan Malam

**_Hi, everyone!_**

 **Anne datang lagi. Harusnya Anne udah update kemarin, tapi koneksi lagi buruk banget. Signal Wifi di rumah cuma bisa dibuat pakai hape, jadi nggak tau kenapa nggak bisa pakai laptop. Chapter ini udah selesai sejak pagi siang kemarin, tapi berhubung koneksi Anne lagi susah, Anne bisanya update sekarang. Alhasil nonton film aja, hehehe.. ituloh film animasi _The Secret Life of Pets_. Udah ada yang nonton? Itu film lucu banget dan ngena banget bagi yang punya dan sayang sama hewan peliharaan—kayak Anne :) hehe, oke balik ke fic!**

 **Btw, seneng deh lumayan banyak yang suka fic ini. _Keep reading ya!_ Tunggu terus setiap chapternya! Anne akan usahain update tiap hari (kecuali kalau ada trouble kayak kemarin), mumpung masih liburan. Sebelum Anne lanjut, Anne balas review dulu, ya!**

 **Altherae:** Thanks ya, rasanya nano-nano dong :)

 **ninismsafitri:** huhuhu semoga ada tisu, deh, kak :)

 **BlaZe Velvet:** Wow, minta panjang ya chapternya. Rencananya sih gitu, hehehe :)

 **AMAZING:** Hehehe.. soalnya tahun ke lima kan Harry lagi suka sama Cho, kan, jadi ya Ron jelas marah lah.. lagi suka sama cewek lain eh tiba-tiba udah nongol tiga bocah bareng Ginny. Lanjut baca, ya :)

 **Afadh:** hehehe idenya datang gitu aja. Langsung cling di tempat jadilah kepikiran bubuk. Urusan gimana nyambunginnya, nanti lihat sendiri lah. Yups tahun ke lima, jadi 15 tahun. Yang waktu sebenarnya ya kira-kira udah 27 sampai 28 soalnya Lily baru mau 1 tahun. Bayi udah bisa, sih, ngenalinya. Apalagi kalau deket banget. Anak tetangga aku masih bayi kalo lihat ayahnya pulang teriakannya sampai kedengaran dari rumah, padahal ada 3 rumah yang misah, hahaha.. Jilly nanti punya porsi sendiri di fic khusus. Sabar, ye! Biarkan yang ada dulu. It's OK, yang penting udah baca, kan, sekarang! :)

 **Whelly573:** thank you ya! Boleh-boleh aja, asal terus ikuti, ya :)

 **sakawuningbunga:** wahhh kamu juga mau panjang ceritanya, bisa diatur deh :)

 **nanda:** yups, tiap hari kalau nggak ada halangan, ya. Diusahain :)

 **Mrs. X:** Yusp kamu juga minta panjang juga ya fic ini.. hehehe.. (banyak banget yang minta panjang). Buat aja akunnya, biar enak tahu updatenya :)

 **Alicie keynes:** huhuhu.. sabar ya, namanya juga ketemu orang yang udah meninggal pasti haru banget, apalagi buat Teddy. Sipp doakan semoga Anne nggak banyak halangan buat nulisnya dan tentu aja publishnya :)

 **Mungkin udah, ya, jadi bisa langsung baca.**

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Semula, pesta akan dimulai sekitar pukul tujuh malam. Paling lama, hingga setengah delapan malam. Namun nyatanya, sampai pukul sembilan, pesta tak kunjung mulai dan bahkan terkesan siap dibatalkan. Semua sibuk. Makanan masih utuh, kalaupun berkurang pasti sisa potongan asal yang dambil diam-diam oleh beberapa orang, yang tentunya tidak akan mengaku.

Dengan mulut penuh krim coklat, Ron mengayunkan tongkatnya ke sekeliling kamar bekas para anak sempat beristirahat. Satu persatu perabotan bergeser pelan, memberikan kesempatan granula berwarna biru metalik berterbangan menuju kotak yang ada di tangan kiri Ron. "Sementara jangan bernapas lewat hidung!" ujar George ikut memberi peringatan.

Semua yang datang menyaksikan usaha Ron dan George bersama-sama menutup lubang pernapasan mereka. Ada yang menutupi dengan tangan, ataupun menelungkupkan wajah mereka di pelukan pasangan masing-masing. Salah satunya adalah Ginny.

Sambil menangis, ia melesakkan wajah cantiknya ke dada Harry sambil terus bergumam rasa penyesalannya. "Ini semua salahku.. salahku," bisiknya.

"Sudahlah, Ginny. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu." Harry mengusap kepala Ginny pelan, "kau tak tahu kantung itu apa. Kau juga sudah menjauhkannya dari anak-anak, bukan?"

"Tapi tetap saja, mereka hilang karena mereka bisa mengambilnya kembali. Dan sekarang—mereka hilang, Harry!"

Suara isakan yang lain datang dari anak-anak. Victoire dan adiknya, Dominique. Dua anak perempuan itu memeluk ibu mereka erat. Ketakutan adik bungsu mereka hilang. Tidak salah, jika Fleur akhirnya ikut menangisi kepergian putranya itu.

Mantera Ron melemah seiring sedikitnya butir biru yang terbang masuk ke dalam kotak. Sepersekian detik kemudian, mantera Ron hilang. Semua bubuk telah kembali masuk. Helaan napas lega terlepas begitu berat. Ron menunjukkan bubuk yang ia dapat dari George. Kakak-beradik Weasley itu saling beradu pendapat untuk jumlah bubuk yang kini mereka dapat. Jika dilihat secara kasat mata, kotak kayu Ron terisi hampir tiga perempat bagian. Tidak cukup banyak tapi menurut George, mereka masih punya harapan.

"Setidaknya kita punya sisa bubuk ini untuk membuat portal baru. Meski kekuatannya tak sebesar bubuk yang hilang terhirup anak-anak." Tutur George bersiap mengambil alih kotak dari tangan Ron.

Rencananya, George dan Ron akan membawanya ke laboratorium pribadi milik salah satu ahli ramuan kenalan mereka untuk kembali diuji, sayangnya ada sebuah kendala. "Kami tak tahu apa dengan sekali melakukan percobaan kita bisa berhasil. Kita harus berhati-hati dan teliti. Sisa bubuk yang kita dapat tak banyak. Jadi kita bisa main-main membuatnya." Kata Ron.

"Tapi kapan, Ron? Anak-anak tak tahu sekarang di mana dan kalian sendiri tak tahu kapan dan apakah bisa membuatnya dengan sukses." Seru Hermione, tangannya terus menggenggam erat selimut hangat Hugo yang sempat ia pakaikan selama perjalanan menuju Grimmauld Place pada putranya. Di sisinya, Andromeda menepuk pundaknya pelan memberi semangat.

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Hanya ini yang bisa kita lakukan, Mione." Jawab Ron sedikit merendahkan suaranya di hadapan sang istri.

Hermione hanya bisa pasrah, kepalanya menunduk meredam segala luapan emosinya agar tak meledak. Suasana batinnya tak tentu. Kedua anaknya hilang, apalagi Hugo yang masih bayi pergi setelah beberapa menit mengalami alergi karena debu. "Kasihan mereka!" rintih Hermione.

"Apapun yang kalian butuhkan, sekuat tenaga akan aku bantu." Kata Harry mengajukan diri.

"Aku mohon, Ron—George. Lakukan yang terbaik!" Mohon Ginny masih memeluk pinggang Harry.

Ron dan George paham. tidak hanya anak-anak Harry-Ginny maupun Bill-Fleur, anak-anak mereka turut hilang. Begitu juga Teddy. Dan hilangnya mereka tidak hanya jadi tanggung jawab satu dua orang, mereka berhak untuk ikut membantu, mencari cara agar kedelapan anak-anak mereka dapat kembali dengan selamat.

"Yang kita butuh ketahui pertama adalah.. mengetahui di masa apa mereka kini berada." George siap dengan tongkatnya. Sebuah mantera ia ucapkan sambil melesakkan ujung tongkatnya ke dalam timbunan bubuk biru dari dalam kotak.

Seberkas cahaya biru muda terbang, menunjukkan gambaran sebuah pergerakan beberapa manusia. Ramai dalam sebuah ruangan. Semua orang yang melihatnya terkesima. Memanggil nama anak-anak mereka yang tampak dari cahaya itu.

Sementara George, ia hanya terdiam. Menyaksikan salah seorang anak berambut merah dengan kulit sedikit gelap sedang bergelayut manja pada seorang pria muda. George menemukan putranya. Tersenyum bersama pria muda yang telah lama pergi dari hidupnya.

Dua orang 'Fred'—nya saling berpelukan dan bermain gembira.

Dadanya sesak. "Kau sedang bersama pria hebat, nak," George sembari menghapus cepat air matanya yang jatuh.

* * *

Anak-anak mendapat makanan di piring masing-masing. Mulut mereka bekerja mengunyah, tapi telinga mereka tetap serius mendengar penjelasan yang sedang dituturkan oleh Kingsley.

"Jadi kalian datang dari tahun 2000an, dan orang tua kalian sebagian ada di sini."

Anak-anak kompak mengangguk dan berheem ria. Kingsley melihat beberapa orang yang diduga sebagai calon orang tua anak-anak itu di masa depan dengan pandangan geli. Ekspresi Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Remus, dan Tonks—yang sedang berdiri bersama Molly menggendong Hugo, jauh dari sekadar gugup. Kecanggung mereka tampak ketika mereka secara tidak sengaja saling beradu pandangan pada setiap pasangan masing-masing. Kecuali George dan Fred, mereka bisa terbahak tiap kali memperhatikan wajah kembarannya lalu memperhatikan wajah Fred Jr di depan mereka.

"Kulitnya sedikit gelap, meski wajahnya mirip kita." Bisik Fred pada George.

"Tentu, Mummy berkulit gelap. Jadi menurun padaku. Adikku juga." Jawab Fred Jr tenang.

Fred menepuk punggung George kencang sampai suara berdebum terdengar. "Ternyata selera kita ada pada wanita yang sama. Bahkan, aku akui kau hebat, Georgie. Kau bisa membuat manusia sebanyak dua orang! Bayangkan, manusia! Bukan mainan!"

"Jadi,Uncle Fred bisa membuat mainan seperti manusia?" Fred Jr bertanya lugu pada sang paman.

"Oh, tentu. Kalau kau mau, aku akan buatkan boneka manusia yang sangat mirip denganmu. Bisa bicara bahkan rakus sepertimu. Kau hebat, nak!"

Fred Jr sampai menghentikan makannya. Ya, ia akui ia sangat suka makan. Dan sekarang baru kali ini ada orang lain mengatakan hebat pada kemampuannya makan begitu banyak dan orang itu adalah kembaran ayahnya.

"Uncle," panggil Fred Jr, "aku sangat menyayangimu!"

Kingsley akhirnya menjelaskan kembali rencananya untuk membantu pemulangan para anak ke masa depan. Ia dan Mad Eye sempat mendatangi Kementerian dan kembali ke Grimmauld Place beberapa menit kemudian. Secara mengejutkan mereka datang sambil membawa time-turner berantai panjang.

"Kau mencuri milikku?" Teriak Hermione.

Mad Eye menyeringai senang. "Harus. Ini rekomendasi dari salah satu Auror yang—"

"Daddy juga Auror."

Albus berteriak ditengah usaha mengunyah daging panggangnya yang alot. Semua orang melirik tajam ke anak tiga tahun setengah itu. "Aku pernah ke kantornya, beberapa kali." Lanjut Albus. Ia memuntahkan dagingnya tanpa dosa.

"Auror? Wow, kau hebat, Harry!" Sirius berseru di samping Albus sambil membantunya makan. Tidak sedikit pula ia tampak ikut membantu James makan tak jauh dari tempat duduk Albus.

Mereka tampak lebih akrab saat acara makan malam mulai. James dan Albus sama sekali tak takut berdekatan dengan Sirius dalam penampilan bar-barnya. Bahkan, tawa dan canda riang ketiganya lebih mendominasi meja makan.

"Telan dulu, nanti kau tersedak, James," bisik Harry kini memilih duduk di dekat James.

Sisa sup di bibirnya diusap pelan oleh Harry dengan serbet kecil makan. Bibir James mengerujut mengimbangi usapan Harry di bagian bibir dan pipinya. James tersenyum senang lantas menatap Harry. "Terima kasih, Daddy," ucap James.

"Harry," panggil Sirius hingga Harry mengalihkan pandangannya cepat dari James ke sang ayah baptis, "aku bangga padamu. Di masa depan kau memiliki anak-anak manis ini, keluarga—menjadi apa yang kau osbesisakan selama ini.. Auror—"

"Tapi—"

"Head of Auror, lebih tepatnya, Granddad Sirius, sejak Albie lahir," potong James cepat, "Daddy selalu jadi pemimpin rapat, penyerangan di mana-mana sampai Daddy pulangnya lamaaaa sekali."

Albus mengangguk sambil mengeratkan pelukannya ke badan Sirius, "dan tak lupa membawa bekas luka." Ceritanya begitu polos. Matanya mengedip pelan.

Sirius terbahak mendengar cerita kedua Potter kecil itu. Kompak dan polos khas anak-anak. Sejenak, Sirius memberi Albus minum agar menelan makannya sebelum kembali bercerita. "Daddymu kan memang punya bekas luka, nak. Di dahinya itu." Tunjuk Sirius namun pada dahi Albus. Membentuk sudut-sudut seperti kilatan.

"E em, bukan, Granddad Siri. Bekas luka apa saja. Sampai setiap Daddy pulang ke rumah, Mummy sering cerewet ini itu memarahi Daddy. Daddy bilang Mummy khawatir. Aku pernah melihat Mummy sampai menangis saat Daddy pulang setelah satu bulan pergi. Pundak Daddy berdarah, jadi Mummy mengobatinya."

Ginny tersentak di bangkunya.

Selanjutnya, Albus siap melanjutkan kembali cerita sang kakak, "tapi Daddy hebat, loh, Granddad. Daddy tak menangis padahal berdarah." Cerita Albus serius.

"Aku juga tak menangis kalau terluka. Kau saja yang cengeng." James memelototi adiknya menyombongkan diri, "kata Daddy itu namanya jagoan, karena kita rela terluka asal orang lain selamat, Albie. Dan seingatku—bukankah kemarin Daddy juga terluka, kan, Albie."

Albus mengangguk dua kali. Mulutnya penuh dengan roti isi namun bersikeras tetap ingin menjawab. "Iya," jawabnya susah, lantas menggerekkan telunjuknya membentuk garis di pipi sebelah kanan. "Di sini." Tunjuknya.

"Wow, keren!" tanggapan Sirius sama bersemangatnya membuat James dan Albus seolah benar-benar diperhatikan olehnya. Sirius sempat mencuri-curi pandang ke wajah Harry. Kali ini ia benar-benar dibuat bangga oleh putra baptisnya itu. Meskipun hanya sekadar cerita oleh anak yang kurang dari lima tahun, cerita mereka begitu polos dan apa adanya. Anak-anak itu hanya meluapkan rasa bangganya tentang ayah mereka.

Sirius menepuk pundak Harry pelan, "mereka beruntung memiliki ayah sepertimu, Harry," ujar Sirius.

"Tapi—bahkan surat itu mengatakan aku dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts. Lalu Prophet, mengatakan aku pembohong! Aku tak pantas dibanggakan."

Harry mengatakannya begitu pelan. Beberapa dari mereka masih dapat mendengar, seperti Remus dan Arthur. Mereka memperhatikan Harry dengan ekspresi tak tega. Ya, seperti yang diketahui mereka semua, Harry harus menjalani sidang pelanggaran sihir di bawah umur. Masa-masa yang berat sedang ia alami. Namun dengan kedatangan anak-anak itu, setidaknya Harry merasakan banyak dukungan yang membuatnya sedikit lebih kuat. Masa depannya cerah. Walaupun tak bisa dipungkiri, semua itu butuh proses.

"Kau bisa melaluinya. Kau dengar tadi, kau membuat dua putramu bangga dengan usahamu. Mereka tumbuh melihatmu kuat. Jadi sekarang, kuatlah untuk mereka semua. Jangan buat mereka kecewa, Harry. Kami percaya padamu."

Sementara itu, Ginny, dimana ia ikut membantu menggendong Lily sambil menyuapi makan bersama Molly sedikit banyak mendengar percakapan Harry dan Sirius. Ia tersenyum pelan ditengah membayangkan suasana rumah tangganya nanti bersama Harry dan ketika anaknya. Tiba-tiba saja suara Molly berdehem pelan menghancurkan lamunan itu.

Molly tahu sifat putrinya jika sudah menyangkut soal Harry. Ia sampai harus menahan tawa untuk menjaga perasaan Ginny yang pastinya campur aduk. "Bukankah semuanya sudah jelas, dear, impianmu selama ini tercapai. Kau nyonya Potter."

"Tapi Harry sedang mendekati Cho, Mum," protes Ginny tak suka. Ia hanya berusaha menyadarkan kenyataan jika Harry hanya bersikap baik padanya sebatas teman, ia hanya adik sahabat dekatnya. "Untukku, tidak lebih," pertegas Ginny.

"Siapa tahu?" Molly menyuapkan kembali sesendok bubur pada Lily, "Harry laki-laki yang baik. Dia sudah lama aku anggap sebagai anakku sendiri. Prosesmu masih panjang, Ginny. dan kau tak tahu itu bagaimana. Tapi, kalau melihat seperti ini," Molly mengusap bibir kecil Lily sampai bayi itu tertawa, "aku bangga padamu, sayang."

Entah mengapa, Lily tiba-tiba bergerak pelan di gendongan Ginny. Mendongakkan kepalanya mencari wajah ibunya yang masih begitu muda. Meski dari ekspresi Lily ia sedikit tak yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Lily merasakan kenyamanan itu. Seperti ibunya sendiri.

"Lihat, wajah kau dan Lily mirip. Kalau kau tak tahu bagaimana kau ketika bayi, lihat Lily. hanya saja, kalau aku lihat hidungnya mirip Harry, ya." Goda Molly.

"Dan bentuk matanya, Mum. Meski warnanya coklat sepertiku tapi bentuk matanya seperti mata Harry—" Ginny menghentikan kata-katanya. Mencari sudut terbuka di sisi kanan Molly untuk mencari sesuatu yang sedang ia pikirkan.

Harry sempat menoleh. Beradu pandang dengannya sejenak. Harry melemparkan senyum simpulnya. Sebentar saja, tapi mampu meluluhkan hati Ginny. "Dan—senyumnya juga sama, Mum. Mirip." Koreksi Ginny cepat.

Bersamaan dengan itu, jarak lima kursi di sisi Harry duduklah Ron dan Hermione bersama Rose yang duduk di antara mereka sambil menikmati sup kacang merah porsi kecil pemberian Molly. Dengan lahap, Rose menenggak habis sebagian supnya sampai bersendawa kencang.

"Ups—sorry, Mummy!" kata Rose sambil tertawa.

"Jorok, seperti Ron." Hanya itu yang tiba-tiba saja keluar dari mulut Hermione. _Apa? Ron?_ Hermione menggaruk-garuk kepalanya tak sadar.

"Bloody hell. Kenapa harus aku, sih, Mione?" Ron tak terima langsung bangkit dari bangkunya.

Suara kursi Hermione berderit kencang, posisinya mundur ketika ia bangkit dari kursinya tiba-tiba. "Kau juga biasa sendawa tiba-tiba, kan? jangan berlaga lupa, Ronald—" dan ocahan demi ocehan Hermione terus diucapkan dan dibalas brutal oleh Ron tanpa mau kalah.

Rose masih sibuk melanjutkan makanannya tak peduli jika ayah dan ibunya kini siap berkelahi di kanan dan kirinya. Louis ikut tertawa melihat sepupunya tampak tak peduli dengan adu argumen kedua orang tuanya. Rose hanya sibuk makan dan tertawa bersama Louis karena mereka sibuk membuat kacang-kacang merah dalam sup mereka berbaris mengelilingi mangkuk.

"Kalian ini, malah membuat makanan jadi mainan. Lihat, mereka sedang bertengkar." Tunjuk Remus ke arah Ron dan Hermione yang kini meributkan soal perbedaan keras-tidaknya suara sendawa Ron dan Rose.

Teddy hanya bisa tertawa lantas menjawab, "mereka sudah paham ulah Uncle Ron dan Auntie Hermione, Dad." Jawab Teddy.

"Hah? Sudah paham? Jadi, sampai mereka menikah dan punya anak, sikap mereka masih seperti ini?"

"Yups! Biar saja, Dad, kalau lelah akan berhenti sendiri." Sambung Teddy kembali menikmati makan malamnya.

Setidaknya, kehadiran anak-anak itu mampu meregangkan otot mereka sebelum menghadapi masalah bersama Voldemort.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **#**

 **Em.. menurut kalian apa, ya, usaha dari masa depan buat tolong anak-anak mereka? Berhasil nggak ya berhubung yang buat portal itu Ron sama George loh... gimana menurut kalian? Anne tunggu review kalian dan maafkan Anne kalau masih ada typo. Sampai jumpa di chapter mendatang!**

 ** _Thanks_**

 **Anne xoxo**


	5. The Pranksters

**_Hi, everyone!_**

 **Anne muncul lagi setelah semalam Anne bingung cari masalah penggambaran 'absurd' buat Lily. Hehehe maksudnya ulah-ulah unik yang bisa dilakuin bayi kayak Lily di cerita ini. Nah, setelah banyak tanya minta saran ini-itu, jadilah chapter ini sebelum chapter 6 nanti bakal ada tegang-tegangnya. Hem penasaran? Eitss baca chapter ini dulu untuk persiapan masuk ke masalah yang agak ribet nanti. Tapi, sebelum baca, seperti biasa Anne mau balas review yang sudah masuk dulu.**

 **ninismsafitri:** yehehehe banyak ulah yang akan lebih bikin senyum-senyum sendiri, kakak :)

 **Mrs. X:** wah thanks selalu tunggu chaoter demi chapternya. September ini aku baru masuk semester 5 :)

 **AMAZING:** Ahhh.. sweet ya mereka :)

 **Afadh:** Iya, anak-anak masih betah kayaknya bareng Mummy-Daddynya yang masih muda, hhehehe Mummy Ginny tetap cantik di mata Daddy Harry mah. Kalau Cho itu Daddy cuma khilaf, hehehe :)

 **nanda:** tetap optimis aja buat Ron-George, ya.. :)

 **BlaZe Velvet:** Sipp, berusaha update tiap hari selama liburan ini, kalau nggak ada kesibukan yang mendesak banget, ya :)

 **sakawuningbunga:** hem.. kayaknya anak-anak juga masih nyaman dan nggak ribut minta pulang, kok, tenang.. perjalanan masih panjang :)

 **Udah kayaknya, jadi langsung aja, ya! Btw, thanks banget buat siapapun yang mau diajak gila-gilaan kasih saran soal apa ulah ajaib bayi perempuan untuk Lily di chapter ini. Apa ulahnya? Hem.. langsung baca aja, ya!**

 _ **happy reading!**_

* * *

Tangisan dua bayi di Grimmauld Place, Lily dan Hugo, memecah keheningan pagi para penghuni lain. Khususnya bagi dua orang wanita, Ginny dan Hermione. Secara bersamaan, keduanya bangun dan berlari cepat menuju salah satu box bayi di sudut kamar. Seperti ada dorongan untuk mencari tahu, apa yang sedang dilakukan anak-anak mereka itu.

"Kalian mau apa?" Tonks mengusap wajahnya kasar. Posisi ia tidur ada di paling dekat dengan box bayi. Kelopak matanya masih sebagian terkatup. Pelan-pelan ia berusaha bangkit dan tak lupa meraba-raba tongkat yang ia simpan di bawah bantal.

Hermione menoleh cepat, memperhatikan Tonks dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Di—dia menangis, Tonks, kau tak dengar?" tunjuk Hermione pada Hugo. Tanpa ia sadari, di sampingnya Ginny telah mengendong Lily sambil menimangnya.

Tonks meninggalkan ranjang pelan-pelan untuk menjaga Rose tetap terlelap bersama Molly. Namun, rupa-rupanya Molly pun sudah tampak terbangun, meski masih memilih berbarik sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung cucu masa depannya.

"Mereka mungkin pipis, coba cek!" Molly memerintah dengan tetap menjaga volume suaranya. Tidak lupa suara desisannya lebih keras terdengar di sisi kepala Rose.

"Benar," ucap Ginny, "pantat Lily basah."

"Bagaimana dengan Hugo?" tanya Tonks pada Hermione.

Namun, yang ditanya hanya mendelik dan tak berbuat apa-apa. Hermione mengaku tak cekatan dengan anak-anak. "Kau ini," gerutu Tonks langsung mengambil alih posisinya untuk mengangkat Hugo.

"Ya—aku belum paham dengan anak-anak, aku tak pernah mempelajarinya. Aku belum pernah membaca banyak soal mengurus anak—"

"Yang seperti ini tidak ada di buku mana pun, Granger. Pakai hati."

Hermione langsung saja mundur. Wajahnya menunjukkan rasa tak suka pada Tonks yang dengan seenaknya sendiri mempermalukannya di depan dua orang bayi. Hermione merasa sudah saatnya ia untuk mundur. Bukan kemampuannya untuk membantu di sana. Dari dalam diri Hermione, ia kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri. Hugo menangis, dan bayi itu adalah putranya. Tapi apa yang ia lakukan malah menjauh pergi.

Tepat di depan pintu, Hermione terhenti. Rose memanggilnya.

"Mummy—"

Hermione tidak menjawab, ia cukup berbalik saja. Belum terbiasa untuk menyadari dirinya dipanggil oleh seorang anak dengan sebutan Mummy. "Kemarilah, Mummy!" panggil Rose lagi masih berbaring di atas ranjang sendiran karena Molly sudah turun tangan membantu Ginny dan Tonks memandikan Lily dan Hugo sebelum menyiapkan sarapan.

"Mummy mau ke mana?" tanya Rose. Ia menepuk sisi ranjang meminta Hermione duduk.

"Eh—" Hermione sedikit gugup berdekatan dengan Rose. Mereka hanya berdua di kamar itu, "aku hanya—maksudku Mummy hanya mau ke dapur, menyiapkan sarapan. Iya, sarapan."

"Sarapan?" ulang Rose seolah tak percaya dengan yang didengar.

"Memangnya ke—kenapa, Rosie?"

Rose merubah posisinya jadi duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Rambut hingga punggungnya basah karena keringat. Mirip dengan Ron. Hermione sering tahu jika Ron suka sekali berkeringat setiap tidur. Bahkan menurut Harry, Ron biasa memilih tidur dengan pakaian tanpa lengan atau tanpa mengenakan pakaian sama sekali. Badan Ron suka sekali berkeringat. Dan rupanya, Rose pun begitu.

Rose berdecak, "yang biasa menyiapkan sarapan, kan, Daddy, Mummy."

"Oh, ya? Ron?" pekik Hermione hingga membuat Rose terdiam bingung.

"Maaf sudah berteriak." Hermione meminta maaf. Ia harusnya malu, karena pada kenyataannya di masa depan ia lebih payah ketika menjadi ibu. Bahkan Rose dengan polosnya bercerita jika Ron adalah sosok ayah yang baik dan sangat bertanggung jawab untuk keluarganya.

"Dad biasa memasak di pagi hari, walaupun kadang roti atau sosisnya gosong karena ditinggal membantu mengganti popok si Hugo." Cerita Rose apa adanya. "Tapi teh buatan Daddy enak sekali."

"Teh?"

"Ya, kau selalu bilang kalau Daddy adalah anugerah dalam hidupmu. Suami yang hebat!"

Sejauh Rose bercerita, gadis kecil tak banyak menceritakan tentang sosok Hermione yang tak pernah melakukan apapun di rumah. Satu persatu ketakutan muncul di pikiran Hermione. Banyak pikiran negatif datang mulai dari ia tak bisa bergerak karena lumpuh, bercerai dengan Ron, sampai dirinya meninggal. "Lalu, apa yang aku kerjakan di masa depan, Rosie?" ungkapnya khawatir.

"Kau bekerja. Di Kementerian."

"Bekerja? Lalu Ron—Daddy tak bekerja di Kementerian? Bukannya dia juga beropsesi ingin jadi Auror seperti Harry."

Rose menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tidak setuju dengan pernyataan ibunya. "Kata Uncle George, Daddy keluar dari Auror saat Hugo di perut Mummy lalu memutuskan kerja dengan Uncle George karena nenek yang punya pena bulu terbang dari tempat kerja Auntie Ginny itu suka mengejar Daddy dan—aku tak tahu apa, tapi kata Uncle George, Daddy selalu ditanya soal Unce Harry dan men-dom-pleng. Aku tak tahu itu apa, Mummy, hanya saja kata Daddy semua itu tidak benar. Kata Daddy, dia hanya ingin mengurus aku dan Hugo. Di rumah. Bermain bersama, memasak bersama, melempar jembalang bersama, makan bersama—" Rose terus menyebut satu persatu kegiatannya dengan Ron tanpa henti.

"Nenek dengan pena bulu terbang dari tempat kerja Auntie Ginny?" Hermione berpikir sejenak tentang siapa yang dimaksud oleh Rose. Pekerjaan dirinya di masa depan saja ia tak tahu apalagi dengan pekerjaan Ginny. Tapi, ciri-ciri yang diceritakan Rose mengarah pada satu orang.

"Rita Skeeter!" sebut Hermione penuh keyakinan.

"Yups," Rose menghentikan pengabsenan kegiatannya bersama Ron dan kembali ke topik pembicaraannya, "dia suka muncul di koran, Mummy. Aku pernah mendengar kau bilang tulisannya sampah, tapi aku tak percaya karena aku belum bisa membaca."

Rose turun dari ranjang susah payah. Rambutnya luar biasa kusut dan mengembang tak beraturan. Bermodal satu karet gelang, tangan kecilnya mengingat asal rambutnya tinggi-tinggi siap keluar kamar.

"Aku ingin membacanya, Mummy. Nanti, saat aku sudah besar, agar aku tahu apa benar tulisan nenek itu sampah." Pintu kamar berderit mendapat dorongan tangan Rose, "ejaan sampah seperti apa, Mummy? Apa benar sepanjang tulisan di koran nenek itu? Untuk apa membaca koran kalau setiap hari tulisannya sama. Sampah."

Polos dan cerdas. Rose terlalu polos untuk sebuah umpatan manis dari Hermione di masa depan. Yang ada kini Hermione melihatnya dengan penuh rasa syukur, Rose tumbuh sehat dan di masa depan nanti ia hidup bahagia bersama Ron.

"Ronald. Suamiku?" gumam Hermione pelan sepeninggal Rose yang entah pergi ke mana.

* * *

 _"_ _Hem ma ma huhu ba ba dede. Hu lu no do—"_

Tak ada yang tahu apa yang dikatakan Lily.. pada kodok hijau kecil di hadapannya. Ia ditemani oleh James, Louis, dan Fred Jr di ruang keluarga tak jauh dari dapur lantai paling bawah. Mereka membawa sebuah kotak kayu tua milik Kreacher yang sengaja di rebut oleh ketiganya untuk meletakkan kodok kecil yang mereka temukan di bawah meja dapur.

James meringis menyaksikan adik bungsunya senang dengan pemberiannya itu. Ya, semua aksi perampasan dan penemuan kodok itu adalah idenya. Hingga pemberian sebagai hadiah untuk Lily juga berasal dari dirinya. Hampir seharian para anak itu tinggal di dalam Grimmauld Place tanpa jelas untuk melakukan apa. Mereka dilarang keras untuk keluar rumah, naik hingga ke lantai empat, mengambil barang-barang milik para Order, pipis sembarangan atau memakan makanan tanpa ijin.

"Membawa kodok untuk mainan tak ada larangannya, kan?" ujar James percaya diri.

Dua anak laki-laki lain menyeringai setuju. "Cerdas, Jamsie!" pekik Fred Jr.

"Lily juga suka. Lihat, dia mengajak kodok itu bicara." Louis ikut girang memperhatikan Lily sibuk menunjuk-nunjuk badan lunak kodok pemberian kakaknya dengan telunjuknya.

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan?" tanya Louis lagi. Lily tak berhenti mengoceh sambil melakukan hal lebih ekstrim ada kodok hijau kecil itu. Memukul kepalanya.

James menggeleng tak tahu, "bicara Lily lain dari biasanya. Aku rasa itu bahasa kodok. Lily bisa bicara dengan kodok."

"Seperti Parselmouth?" tebak Fred Jr singkat.

"Aku rasa begitu. Ini keren! Yuhuuu! Lily baru belajar bicara tapi dia sudah bisa berbicara dengan kodok!"

James lupa jika mereka sedang diam-diam bermain. Suaranya terdengar jauh lebih keras hingga menembus ke lantai dua, tempat para orang dewasa melakukan rapat di aula ke dua. Tentu saja, dengan cepat, mereka menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan. Saking gaduhnya suara hentakan kaki di arah tangga, Crookshanks yang sibuk bergelung manja di antara kaki-kaki Rose dan Albus langsung berlari tunggang-langgang hingga menabrak kaki Kreacher.

Peri rumah itu menatap kumpulan anak tak suka, khususnya pada James yang telah berani mengambil kotak sabunnya tanpa ijin. "Anak-anak berandal!" suara serak Kreacher menyambut para orang dewasa ke area dapur.

"Ada apa ini?" seru Sirius masuk lebih dulu. Dapur masih tetap dalam kondisi tertata rapi, hanya saja ada ceceran pasir coklat di lantai, anak-anak yang duduk santai di atas lantai kecuali Teddy dan Hugo yang berbaring di atas sofa, tidur dengan pulasnya. "Sudah aku perintahkan kepadamu, Kreacher, untuk menjaga mereka!" bentak Sirius pada sang peri rumah.

"Sorry, Sir. Tapi anak-anak nakal ini yang bandel. Dia mencuri kotak sabunku," tunjuk Kreacher pada James, "lalu anak yang rambut merah memintaku membuat susu yang dicampur ramuan-lelap-tidur untuk dua anak di sana." Tunjuk Kreacher lagi ke arah sofa tempat Teddy dan Hugo berbaring. Semua orang melihatnya tak percaya.

"Kata tiga anak laki-laki itu, mereka tidak tidur semalaman. Jadi butuh ramuan untuk membantu tidur."

Harry merasa James adalah putranya langsung mendekat. Ia memiliki hak untuk ikut bertanya khususnya pada James. "Untuk apa kau sampai mengambil kotak sabun Kreacher, James?" tanya Harry.

"Em.. aku hanya pinjam untuk bermain. Lily bosan, Daddy. Kasihan dia. Jadi aku memberinya kodok dan kotak milik Kreacher itu Lily." Jelas James apa adanya. Badannya sedikit bergeser ke kanan untuk menunjukkan Lily. Bayi itu masih duduk bermain kodok dengan senangnya.

Sontak, mata Molly terbuka lebar melihat hewan reptil menjijikan di dalam kotak itu. "KODOK! Di mana –kalian mendapat ko-kodok itu?" badan Molly meremang hebat.

"Di dapur." Jawab Louis yakin. "James berhasil menangkapnya kodok itu dalam sekali tangkap, Grandma!"

Badan Molly oleng, pandangannya waspada ke sekeliling dapurnya. Apalagi ketika terang-terangan Louis menunjuk meja tempatnya memasak sebagai tempat awal kodok itu ditemukan. "Oh, buang jauh-jauh kodok itu, cepat!" Pekik Molly.

"Tapi, Grandma. Lily suka sekali dengan kodok itu." James tak mau hadiah pemberiannya dibuang. Lily mendelik tak paham melihat aksi pembelaan sang kakak.

Fred Jr ikut membela. "Benar, Grandma. Bahkan Lily bisa bicara dengan kodok!"

Kembar Weasley saling berhadapan tak percaya dengan ulah yang baru saja dilakukan anak-anak dari masa depan mereka itu.

"Keren!" seru George.

"Prankster gen!" Fred bangga.

Lily segera diangkat oleh Ginny menjauh. Kotak berisi kodok hijau kecil ikut diamankan oleh Remus dengan sekali ayunan tongkatnya. Sementara Rose dan Albus diminta Tonks untuk naik ke sofa bersama Teddy dan Hugo yang telah disadarkan dari pengaruh ramuan. Untuk James, Louis, dan Fred Jr, mereka kini menjadi urusan Sirius, Harry, Fred, dan George untuk segera diberi hukuman.

Masih dengan napas terengah, Molly berjalan tertatih menuju bak cuci piring bersiap untuk memasak makan siang. "Astaga, ajak mereka cuci tangan dan—"

Saat Lily telah berada di tangan Ginny. Molly melihat sesuatu yang aneh, "apa yang sedang dikunyah Lily, Ginny?" tanyanya.

Dengan sabar Ginny meminta Lily membuka mulutnya. Dan luar biasa terkejutnya Ginny ketika melihat banyak pasir dan sebuah benda bergerak di mulut Lily. Potongan benda lunak mirip daun telinga baru saja dikunyah oleh gusi Lily.

"Itu potongan telinga-yang-dapat-dipanjangkan milik kami, Gin. Yang putus ditarik Crookshanks kemarin." Ujar Fred mengetahui benda penuh liur Lily di tangan Ginny.

Fred tertawa. "Mungkin Lily mendapatkannya dari kucing centil itu." Serunya sambil melirik tajam Hermione.

"Mungkin Lily menemukannya di kotak pasir sebelah sana, Mummy," James menunjuk sebuah bak berisi gundukan pasir sedikit kecoklatan dan basah. Sebagian isinya berceceran mengotori pinggiran lantai. "Aku tahu Lily suka bermain pasir jadi aku berikan ke Lily tadi—"

"Dan Lily memakannya." Tutup Ginny memberi kesimpulan. Lily tertawa senang mendapat tatapan aneh dari ibu mudanya.

Semakin lemas dengan ulah para cucunya, Molly lantang berteriak, "cuci mulutnya, Ginny! Merlin!" sebelum akhirnya ia terduduk di kursi makan, mengatur napasnya yang sesak.

James, Fred Jr, dan Louis hanya bisa meratap kepergian Ginny dan Lily menuju kamar mandi. Mereka tetap berdiri bertiga dengan pandangan bangga karena berhasil membuat Lily bahagia dengan cara mereka. Sekilas, James menoleh pelan ke arah Sirius di belakangnya. Tersenyum senang sambil berkata, "bukankah aku kakak yang baik, Granddad Siri?" ujar James.

 _"_ _Yeah,"_ seru Sirius penuh kebanggaan, _"nice one James!"_

 **TBC**

* * *

 **#**

 **Hehehe.. semua akan baik-baik aja, kok. James kan kakak yang baik, begitu juga dua sepupunya! *Anne sih ngerasa gitu, walaupun agak was-was misal jadi orang tua mereka* :P Baiklah, seperti yang Anne jelaskan di awal, chapter mendatang bakal ada ulah mereka yang.. lebih berbahaya. Apa itu?**

 **Tunggu chapter 6 nanti dan seperti biasa.. tinggalkan review, fav, atau follow fic ini agar Anne senang dan semangat lanjut ceritanya! Maaf kalau masih banyak typo. Sampai jumpa di kesempatan mendatang! Anne sayang kalian semua! :)**

 ** _Thanks,_**

 **Anne xoxo**


	6. Dementor

**_Hi, everyone!_**

 **Anne datang lagi. Tapi maaf ya agak malam, Anne lagi kena flu. Kepala agak mumet-mumet, nih. Tapi.. nggak apa, sebelum parah, Anne akan usahain nulis dan bisa selesai juga chapter ini (malah lumayan panjang) hehehe. Oh, ya, bentar lagi Indonesian Fanfiction Awards (IFA) 2016 udah mau mulai, nih. Anne dapat DM dari salah satu humasnya. Nah, gimana, nih, apa Anne ikut lagi tahun ini? Dulu udah masuk cuma nominasi doang. Kalau ikut lagi, apa ada yang mau vote Anne? *hehehe tanya dulu gitu***

 **Baiklah, tapi sebelum baca chapter ini, Anne balas review dulu, ya!**

 **ninismsafitri:** James jenius, kakak :)

 **Mrs. X:** ihh Lily unyunya udah kronis. Hehehe.. ayo dibaca, deh :)

 **Afadh:** Hahaha.. kenyataannya gitu, lanjut,ya! :)

 **BlaZe Velvet:** hehehe mereka bikin sweetnya :)

 **AMAZING:** Lily aku buat absurd di sini, badas abis! Nggak punya takut. Prankster baru tercipta :)

 **:** hehehe makasih, ya :)

 **fitriyyakanzou:** ow thanks banget, seneng kalau kamu suka. Semangat, ikuti terus kelanjutannya, ya :)

 **Mungkin langsung aja, deh. Silakan ke TKP dan lihat ada ulah apa dari para anak masa depan di chapter ini.**

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

Harry terbangun dari tidurnya tanpa sadar. Jam menunjukkan pukul 3 dini hari. Ia tahu itu terlalu pagi tapi sayangnya ia diminta untuk tetap terjaga karena suatu hal. Sisi ranjangnya kosong. Ginny pergi dengan tetap membiarkan selimut tersibak dari pinggir. Pintu kamar mereka tertutup namun sayang, Ginny lupa menutupnya rapat.

"Dia pasti tak mau membuatku terbangun."

Dan seperti malam sebelumnya, Ginny pasti ditemukan di salah satu kamar tak jauh dari kamar mereka. Harry kini berhenti tepat di depan pintu berwarna putih dengan hiasan gantungan peri kecil lucu bersayap dengan lambang huruf L menggantung di tengah-tengah daun pintu. Kamar Lily sama sunyinya dengan dua kamar lain milik James dan Albus. Harry teringat nasib ketiga buah hatinya yang terjebak di masa lalu. Sebagai ayah ia sangat khawatir, meski ia harus tetap kuat. Apalagi di depan sang istri, yang kini terduduk sendiri di satu-satunya kursi malas yang ada di kamar si bungsu Lily.

Harry masuk tepat saat Ginny baru saja membenahi kancing piamanya. Sebuah botol kaca di tangannya terisi penuh dengan cairan putih. Sedangkan di atas meja masih ada sisa alat pompa ASI yang tampak basah dengan bulir-bulir susu menempel di permukaan corongnya.

"Masih nyeri?" tanya Harry membuat Ginny memalingkan wajahnya.

"Yeah, karena memang harusnya sudah diminum oleh Lily."

Sejak malam Lily dan anak-anak lain menghilang, Ginny otomatis berhenti dari aktifitas menyusuinya. Lily harusnya rutin menyusu tiap waktu makan tiba. Walaupun sudah diselingi oleh makanan pendamping, di usia Lily kini ia masih memiliki kewajiban mengkonsumsi ASI hingga setahun mendatang.

Sesuatu yang harusnya dikeluarkan terpaksa harus dihentikan. Ginny mengalami rasa nyeri yang cukup mengganggu pada area dadanya akibat desakan ASI yang terus ingin keluar. Di mulai sejak pagi, Ginny akhirnya mengikuti saran ibunya untuk memompa ASInya dan menampungnya di dalam botol-botol steril. Selain untuk mengatasi rasa nyeri, stok ASI untuk Lily masih dapat terjaga.

Harry benar-benar tak tega melihat kondisi istrinya pagi ini. Mata Ginny sembab dihiasi dengan jejak air mata yang belum mengering. Hidungnya bekerja keras menarik masuk ingusnya kembali. "Gin—" panggil Harry singkat.

"Tolong taruh di lemari pendingin, ya, aku mau bersihkan pompanya dulu—"

"Ginny!"

"Sandingnya di sebelah kanan botol sebelumnya. Aku lupa belum memberi tanggal di botol itu." Ginny tetap tak mengindahkan panggilan Harry yang terdengar memaksa, "kalau kau mau menulisnya beri kertas dulu dan tempel di—"

"Ginny, dengan aku!"

Harry tak sengaja membentak. Ginny terdiam dipenggalan kata yang tak tepat langsung bersandar lemas di kursi malasnya. Pinggiran ranjang bayi Lily terasa dingin di telapak tangan Ginny. Mengusapnya pelan seolah itu adalah lengan putri kecilnya. Ginny kembali terisak.

"Kita harus membawa mereka pulang, Harry. Aku takut!"

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Kita melihatnya sendiri dari portal pengintai kemarin? Mereka bersama Sirius, Profesor Lupin, orang tuamu—kita yang masih muda, bahkan para anggota orde yang lain."

"Tapi—" Ginny benar-benar tak tenang. Matanya berusaha terpejam namun begitu sulit. "Di luar sana berbahaya. Masa itu Voldemort bangkit, Harry. Kau pasti ingat Voldemort sedang masa-masa mengumpulkan pasukannya! Apa kau—"

"Aku tahu, sayang. Aku tahu." Harry memeluk Ginny dan menciumnya begitu dalam.

Akhirnya Ginny mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini ia pendam. Segala rasa takut dan rindunya diluapkan dalam bentuk tangisan serta rintihan pilu. Ginny sesak menahan dadanya yang tiba-tiba kembali nyeri, jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Matanya mengabur. Semuanya seperti mimpi ketika Harry dengan perlahan mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Kuatlah, sayang. Yakinlah kita akan terus berusaha agar anak-anak kita kembali. Aku janji, aku akan berusaha melakukan apapun agar mereka semua selamat."

Harry memberikan kecupan hangat di dahi Ginny sesampainya mereka kembali ke kamar. Tubuh Ginny pelan-pelan direbahkan kembali. Menutupinya dengan selimut dan meremangkan cahaya dari lampu kamar. Harry tahu Ginny tak dapat tidur nyenyak dan yang dibutuhkannya kini hanyalah sebuah ketenangan. Ginny harus tidur.

Harry bersiap keluar sambil membawa botol berisi ASI. Botol yang dititipkan Ginny masih ia kantungi di celana piamanya. Botol itu masih terasa hangat di telapak tangan Harry, menyusup menghantarkan gelombang hangat memancing kekhawatiran baru di dirinya. Dengan emosional Harry terisak sendiri. Barulah ia benar-benar ikut merasakan ketakutan itu. Ketakutan Ginny ikut ia rasakan.

"Daddy akan bawa kalian kembali, nak. Daddy janji."

* * *

Sepanjang siang menjelang sore, anak-anak berada dalam puncak kebosanan mereka. Dua hari mereka terperangkap di Grimmauld Place. Semua pergerakkan mereka diringi penjagaan. Semua ada peraturannya. Mengingat mereka datang dari masa yang terlalu jauh, para orde dan yang lainnya tidak mau mengambil risiko di saat dunia sihir dalam kondisi berbahaya.

"Uncle Harry disebut pembohong oleh Prophet."

Teddy menunjukkan halaman depan Daily Prophet yang ia temukan di aula lantai dua. Foto ayah baptisnya terpampang jelas mengenakan seragam Hogwarts dengan wajah kelehan. "Aku ingat Daddy pernah cerita kalau dulu ia disebut pembohong karena Voldemort muncul lagi." Kata James kini mengambil alih koran di tangan Teddy. Ia masih kesulitan membaca, alhasil James harus puas memandang wajah muda ayahnya yang bergerak dengan kilatan cahaya lampu berpendar lalu redup sesekali.

"Daddy juga sempat dijauhi teman-temannya." Seru Albus sambil memeluk tubuh Lily agar tak jatuh di atas sofa. Rose bahkan ikut turun tangan memegangi Lily yang terus berontak dan melepas Hugo yang jauh lebih bisa dikendalikan.

Mereka berdelapan tinggal tanpa didampingi siapapun. Para orang dewasa pergi bekerja, sedangkan para remaja tidak jelas melakukan apa di lantai tiga. Hanya Molly, setiap lima belas menit sekali akan naik untuk mengecek mereka di sela-sela acara memasak makan malam.

"Oh, ya, kalau tidak salah," Louis mendesah kesal roti di atas meja tak terjangkau tangannya, "tadi Uncle Harry keluar dengan Granddad Arthur. Kira-kira mau apa, ya?" tanyanya. Louis akhirnya pasrah. Memilih untuk cukup memperhatikan roti di depannya sambil terus menahan diri. "Aku lapar, Teddy." Gerutunya lagi.

Di atas karpet, Rose dan Hugo sibuk bermain bersama Crookshanks yang meringkuk nyaman di pangkuannya. Ia baru saja meninggalkan Albus karena kelelahan menjaga Lily. Crookshanks selalu tenang jika berdekatan dengan Rose dan adiknya. Bahkan Hugo tak segan-segan ikut menciumi kucing itu meski setelah kucing itu selesai buang air besar di kotak pasir. Kotak pasir yang sama dengan yang sebagian isinya dimakan Lily tempo hari. "Uncle Harry dan Granddad Arthur mau ke Kementerian. Daddymu mau disidang," jelas Rose.

"Disidang?" ulang Albus pelan. Sendirian ia harus mengurus Lily selepas ditinggal Rose. Meski sendirian, Albus bisa membuat Lily menyerah dengan caranya sendiri.

Lily dibuat lelah dengan menyita satu barang yang sangat ia gemari. Dotnya.

"Kata Mummy dulu, Uncle Harry pernah dikeluarkan di Hogwarts karena menggunakan sihir di bawah umur saat tidak di sekolah. Tapi, tidak jadi. Uncle Harry masih boleh sekolah oleh profesor Dumbledor." Cerita Rose.

"Em.. kenapa kita tak diajak, ya? Aku belum pernah ke Kementerian, loh." Seru Louis, mulutnya penuh mentega dari roti buatan Teddy. James mengejeknya payah karena ia sendiri sering pergi ke Kementerian karena diajak Harry.

"Hey," Teddy berseru pelan, "kita, kan, tidak boleh keluar. Banyak dementor."

Fred Jr, yang sedari tadi terdiam di depan jendela akhirnya berseru, "yang seperti itu, bukan?" tunjukknya ke arah luar Grimmauld Place. Berbondong-bondong para anak menghampiri Fred Jr ke arah jendela. Melihat sendiri kabut-kabut hitam yang berterbangan cepat di langit perumahan. Tidak jelas bentuknya, hanya saja warna hitamnya begitu mencolok.

"Keren, ya," bisik Fred Jr. Matanya belum beralih dari arah jendela.

"Tapi belum tentu itu dementor." Teddy memilih mundur dan mengambil Lily untuk didudukkan di sisi Hugo. "Uncle Harry bilang kalau dementor itu seperti makhluk berjubah. Tapi itu tadi cuma kabut."

Albus dan Rose yang lebih dulu percaya. Tinggallah Fred Jr, Louis, dan tentu saja James yang masih sibuk menyaksikan makhluk hitam yang mereka percayai sebagai dementor. Ada perbincangan sembunyi-sembunyi di antara ketiganya. "Sudahlah, kita harus tetap di sini. Beberapa menit lagi Grandma Molly akan datang. Jangan sampai kalian bertiga membuat ulah lagi."

"Siapa yang mau berbuat ulah lagi?"

Remus muncul bersama Sirius yang memutar-mutar tali berisi kumpulan kunci di depan pintu aula. Tanpa Molly, Ron, Hermione, atau Fred dan George. Dua pria dewasa itu datang membawa senyuman khasnya. Bau mereka khas sabun mandi yang sama. "Apa mereka mandi bersama?" bisik Rose pada Albus.

"Aku bahkan sering mandi bertiga dengan James dan Dad." Jawab Albus mudah. Rose mengangguk paham.

"Kalian yang mau berbuat ulah?" tanya Sirius langsung tertuju pada tiga bocah di hadapannya. James, Fred Jr, dan Louis saling berpandangan sejenak lantas menggeleng, bersamaan.

"Hem," gerutu Sirius, "tidak meyakinkan." Ujarnya sarkastik.

Teddy memeluk Remus dan mengajaknya duduk bersama. Saat Lily sibuk berceloteh dengan Hugo, Teddy mulai menayakan pada Remus. "Dad, benarkah Dementor itu berjubah? Makhluk seperti apa mereka?" tanya Teddy.

"Dementor?" Remus mendelik, "dari mana kau tahu soal Dementor?"

"Uncle Harry. Dia pernah bercerita jika sering mengendalikan Dementor yang lepas dari Azkaban saat dia bekerja. Tapi Uncle Harry belum pernah menjelaskan lebih jauh, Dad."

Remus tersenyum bangga. Harry yang ia kenal di masa depan menjadi penyihir hebat. Bahkan Harry yang ia tahu begitu takut dengan Dementor, di masa depan Harry bahkan sering berurusan dengan Dementor. "Pantas saja, pekerjaannya Auror." Remus menggeleng-geleng tak percaya.

"Padfoot! Putra baptismu luar biasa. Seperti James!" teriak Remus.

Merasa namanya disebut, James menoleh. "Aku?"

Tawa Sirius menggelegar ke seluruh aula. Menepuk-nepuk kencang punggung kecil James sampai anak itu terperanjat hampir terjungkal ke depan. "Bukan kau, nak. Tapi Prongs, si James, Granddadmu. Ayah dari Daddymu."

James menggangguk paham mengenal nama sebutan itu, Prongs. Bahkan ia sering dipanggil Prongs oleh Harry ketika di rumah. Tapi baru ia sadari itu nama keren dari kakeknya sendiri. "Wow, aku jadi ingin sepertinya, Granddad Siri."

"Kau memang sudah melanjutkan jejaknya, nak!" teriak Sirius mendapat pembenaran dari Remus. "The next Marauders!" pekiknya sambil meninju angin.

"The next Marauders!" teriak James diikuti Fred Jr dan Louis bersamaan.

"Tapi, Dad, kau belum menjelaskan apa itu Dementor?" Teddy kembali bertanya pada Remus.

Dengan penuh kehati-hatian, Remus menjelaskan secara sederhana tentang sosok Dementor. "Dementor makhluk yang sensitif. Ia tak tahu apapun, apapun yang ia lihat pasti langsung diserang. Yang pasti, kalian semua harus hati-hati dengan Dementor. Di Hogwarts kalian akan tahu lebih jauh. Kalian masih kecil." Remus mengusap rambut Teddy yang kini berubah menjadi biru.

"Tapi, Teddy, kau sering sekali bercerita ini itu dan.. seingatku kau banyak tahu dari Harry. Kau dekat sekali dengannya?"

"Ah, tentu saja, Dad. Uncle Harry, kan, ayah baptisku. Kata Nana Andy, kau yang menunjuk Uncle Harry langsung sebagai ayah baptisku beberapa saat setelah aku lahir." Cerita Teddy namun sejenak ekspresinya berubah sedih, wajahnya menunduk memberi kesan penyesalan. "Maafkan aku, Dad," lanjutnya.

"Loh, kenapa minta maaf? Itu artinya aku tepat memilih orang. Kau begitu bahagia dengan Harry."

Teddy mengangguk meski masih dengan wajah tertunduk. "Aku—aku."

"Katakan, Son!"

"Bertahun-tahun aku sempat menganggap Uncle Harry sebagai Daddyku dan Auntie Ginny sebagai Mummy. Sampai Uncle Harry melarangku untuk memanggilnya Daddy karena—dia bilang bukan Daddyku. Uncle Harry bercerita tentang kau dan Mummy. Tapi aku tak mengenalnya, hanya ada Uncle Harry dan Auntie Ginny. Aku tak percaya. Karena sejak kecil kalian tak pernah ada bersamaku—astaga."

"Teddy—" panggil Remus mulai memahami jalan pembicaraan Teddy. Putranya menjelaskan tentang sesuatu yang ditutupi sejak awal ia melihat ekspresi Teddy ketika bertemu dengannya. Remus menoleh pelan ke arah Sirius bersama ketiga anak di dekatnya.

Remus tersenyum memberi semangat. Tanpa perlu ia katakan, Remus tahu Teddy ketakutan karena terlalu jauh menceritakan tentang masa depannya yang akan pergi untuk selamanya. "Maafkan aku, tak seharusnya aku bicara tentang— aku hanya—"

"Aku lega, kau bersama orang yang tepat, Teddy." Remus memeluk putranya hangat. Punggungnya basah, merasakan air mata Teddy di sana. "Harry dan Ginny menjagamu dengan baik, bukan. Bahkan mereka tetap memberikan Daddy dan Mummy ruang untuk kau kenal. Kami tak masalah. Mummy dan Daddy tak mempermasalahkan ini, Teddy. Semua sudah ada jalannya. Dan apa yang telah terjadi kini, akan membuatmu semakin kuat. Belajarlah dari mereka yang bisa kuat hingga sekarang. Seperti Harry, Nana Andy, semuanya. Semua orang yang akan selalu menyayangimu."

Tak terasa semua orang larut dalam dialog hangat Remus dan Teddy. Hingga Sirius pun tak kuasa menitikkan air matanya. Hingga semuanya hilang ketika Sirius menyadari sesuatu. "Dimana James, Fred Jr, dan Louis?" tanya Sirius panik.

 _"_ _Hu hu.. te te!"_

Lily menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah pintu. Melakukan gerakan berdesis pelan sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir. _"Hu hu ha ii,"_ lanjutnya.

"Mereka—"

"Oh, kalian ternyata. Kau ini biasa ya, Sirius. Tutup pintu depan kalau masuk. Aku kira anak-anak yang keluar tadi."

Molly melipat apronnya untuk disimpan kembali. Kejanggalan demi kejanggalan mulai dirasakan. Sirius mengulang terus kata-kata Molly mengingat sesuatu. "Pintu?" ulangnya. Sirius bertanya Remus dengan mengedikkan mata.

"Kita bahkan menguncinya tadi, Molly." Lanjut Remus. "Padfoot yang menguncinya."

"Jangan bercanda, Moony. Pintunya terbuka dan kunci ini tergantung di pintu—"

 _"_ _Bloody hell!"_

Tanpa disadarinya, kumpulan kunci pintu seluruh ruangan Grimmauld Place hilang dari saku celananya dan beralih ke tangan Molly. "Jangan bilang kalau—"

"James, Fred Jr, dan Louis ada di luar!" pertegas Remus.

Panik. Ya, dan kini hanya ada Remus dan Sirius bergegas keluar dari Grimmauld Place, Molly berteriak ketakutan, para anak tertegun saling berpelukan, dan Lily—yang berteriak girang sambil bertepuk tangan.

* * *

Beberapa puluh meter di luar area Grimmauld Place, James, Fred Jr, dan Louis berlari saling bergandengan sembunyi di balik pertokoan. Fred Jr mengajak adu tos dengan kedua sepupunya merayakan kebebasan mereka.

"Kita berhasil!" Seru Louis sambil berlonjak-lonjak.

"Yeah, dan kita akan mencari tahu sendiri siapa itu Dementor. Kau memang hebat, Fredie."

Fred Jr menyeringai puas. Semua rencananya untuk keluar akhirnya berhasil. Bersama James dan Louis, Fred Jr yakin, ia akan memulai sebuah petualangan baru. Di luar, di masa yang luar biasa penuh sejarah.

"Kita akan masuk sejarah. Kau tahu, tahun ini adalah tahun terhebat. Dumbledore Army terbentuk tahun ini dan kita tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk tidak membuat petualangan kita sendiri. Akan banyak misteri di luar. Ini akan menyenangkan, James, Lou!"

Suara teriakan setuju berbaur dengan suara klakson dan suara-suara manusia serta makhluk hidup lain. Muggle tak terhitung berjalan di antara ketiganya. Dan semua itu membuat James, Fred Jr bersama Louis semakin tertantang untuk bersenang-senang.

"Kita sudah ada di luar, lalu kita akan melakukan apa?" tanya Louis.

James menegadahkan wajahnya menatap langit sore. Cerah dan burung-burung berciutan silih berganti. Begitu pula sebuah bayangan hitam sekejab terbang melintasi gedung-gedung pecakar langit.

"Kau lupa tadi kita membahas apa, Lou?" Seru Fred Jr jauh lebih memahami isi kepala James.

Mengikuti arah pandang James, Fred Jr dan Louis ikut menatap langit lepas. Satu bayangan hitam kembali muncul. Ya, mereka tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

"Kita mencari Dementor."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **#**

 **Wahh mereka bertiga akhirnya keluar. Bakal kayak apa mereka bertiga di luar? Apa yang akan terjadi nanti?**

 **Anne tunggu, ya, reviewnya. Maaf kalau masih ada typo. Dan sampai jumpa di chapter mendatang :)**

 ** _Thanks,_**

 **Anne xoxo**


	7. Outside

**_Hi, everyone!_**

 **Anne datang lagi dengan badan yang makin lemes. Aghh Anne sakit, teman-teman. Anne jadi korban flu selanjutnya di rumah. Menyebalkan sekali. Em, tapi Anne tetap berusaha update meski telat. Sehari doang, maaf, ya :)**

 **Baiklah, Anne maaf banget nggak bisa balas review. Anne masih pusing, tapi tenang Anne udah baca review yang masuk, kok, Thanks banget ya buat yang kemarin nulis review di chapter 6 ada** ninismsafitri, Afadh, BlaZe Velvet, Mrs. X, AMAZING, dhea merliana, dan fitriyyakanzou. **Thanks banget. Dan jangan bosen buat ngeramaiin kolom review terus. :)**

 **Langsung aja kalau begitu, deh, ya!**

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

"Kau yakin, Mrs. Weasley?" tanya Harry panik.

Kabar buruk menyambut kedatangannya dan Arthur selepas dari Kementerian. Awalnya, Harry dan Arthur sendiri berniat menyampaikan berita baik tentang hasil persidangan, namun semua itu pupus karena lebih dulu mereka mendapat kabar tidak mengenakkan yang terjadi di Grimmauld Place. Salah satu anak masa depan mereka hilang.

"Lebih tepatnya melarikan diri." Bisik Fred di atas sofa panjang. Dipangkuannya ada Lily, bermain kancing baju Fred yang sengaja dipasang mainan kecil berbentuk sayap peri mengepak-ngepak otomatis.

Molly tak mampu banyak bercerita di pelukan suaminya, "begitulah, Harry," katanya singkat. Wajahnya panik, keringat dingin terus bercucuran menantikan kedatangan Sirius dan Remus yang keluar untuk mencari ketiga anak itu. Mereka belum kembali. Sembari menunggu, kelima anak yang tersisa, kini menjalani interogasi dadakan oleh para remaja.

Tentu saja, kecuali Lily dan Hugo.

"Kalian benar tak tahu tentang rencana mereka bertiga?" tanya Ron menujukan pertanyaannya pada Rose meski terkesan untuk anak-anak yang lain juga.

Teddy menggeleng lebih dulu. "Mereka tak banyak cerita, Uncle, hanya saja tadi mereka mulai berbisik-bisik saat—"

"Bisik-bisik? Maksud kalian?" Ginny ikut bertanya.

"Di jendela itu," tunjuk Albus, "mereka bebisik-bisik saat melihat—apa itu namanya De—De apa?"

"Dementor, Albie," kata Teddy memperjelas. Albus berseru senang.

Semula tidak ada yang curiga dengan cerita para anak. Mereka membiarkan Teddy, Albus, dan Rose untuk bergantian bercerita, menggambarkan sosok hitam terbang berkeliaran di langit luar yang terus mereka sebut. Albus beberapa kali sibuk membuat visual dengan tangannya. Mengepal kecil lalu di gerakan naik memutar-mutar.

Lain dengan Rose, ia lebih jelas menceritakan kejadian yang ia ketahui cukup dengan berbicara. "Aku lihat Fredie tak ikut bermain dengan kami sejak Uncle Harry dan Granddad keluar. Dia terus ada di depan jendela, bengong. Seperti orang sinting—aku juga sempat perhatikan Fredie senyum sendirian. Seperti dia tak bisa lepas pada sesuatu. Saat kami ikut lihat makhluk kabut hitam itu, James dan Louis ikut-ikutan seperti Fredie. Lalu mereka tertawa juga—"

"Dia cerewet," bisik George.

Fred terkikik, "kombinasi sempurna. Ketahuan hasil buatan Ron dan Hermione." Jawabnya diam-diam.

Masih dengan menyimak para anak, Fred dan George turut sibuk menemani dua bayi lain tanpa mempedulikan Rose semakin seru dengan ceritanya sendiri. Hugo berada di tangan George. Bayi laki-laki adik bungsu Rose jauh lebih tenang bersamanya. Sedangkan Lily, berubah jadi liar ketika sayap mainan di kancing baju Fred patah dan tak bisa mengepak lagi. Badannya bergerak-gerak ingin di lepaskan. Entah dengan sebuah keahlian khusus apa. Cukup sekali memutar badannya ke kanan, Lily kecil melorot jatuh dan berdebum kencang mendarat lantai dengan pantat lebih dulu.

"Eh, lincah juga dia!" Fred memperhatikan Lily merangkak cepat ke arah jendela.

Ada sesuatu tampak sedikit becek di punggung tangan Lily. Hanya titik cairan yang jatuh dari mulut kecilnya yang terus terbuka kecil menggemaskan. Tetesan air liur Lily keluar sedikit demi sedikit ke tangannya sendiri ada pula yang terkena ke atas lantai.

"Astaga—Harry! Apa kau tak bisa mengabulkan permintaan Ginny dulu?" goda George pada Harry di dekatnya. Mereka secara bersamaan memperhatikan Fred memungut badan Lily di dekat jendela dan menggendongnya lagi.

Harry mengerutkan dahi tak paham. Air liur Lily kini mengenai tangan Fred.

"Mungkin Ginny ngidamnya susah, ya?" Fred mengibaskan tangan membuang tetesan liur Lily kasar. "Tanganku sampai basah."

"Sorry?" Gerutu Ginny tak suka diperbincangkan. Tatapannya mengarah pada Harry, mencari penjelasan.

Arthur dan Molly mencoba memberi sebuah pencerahan pada ketiga cucunya. Terutama pada Teddy. Ia terlihat lebih sedih dan terus menyalahkan dirinya sebagai penyebab hilang ketiga adiknya. "Aku lalai, Grandma, maafkan aku—" kata Teddy.

"Teddy, jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri." Molly mendesi pelan, "yang penting sekarang kita tunggu Sirius dan Remus datang. Semoga mereka menemukan—"

Tidak lama kemudian, suara tapak kaki menghantam lantai terdengar mengalun dan berhenti di depan pintu aula. "Mereka benar-benar punya darah prankster." Hanya itu yang terdengar pertama dari mulut Sirius.

Remus membentangkan tangannya menerima kedatangan Teddy. Mereka berpelukan lebih dulu sampai Teddy akhirnya melapas tangisnya di pundah Remus. "Mereka—Daddy, mereka hilang?" isaknya.

"Tenanglah, Son. Kita akan berusaha mencarinya. Mereka mungkin belum jauh." Tutur Remus sedikit memberi harapan.

Namun Sirius masih belum habis pikir dengan alasan ketiganya pergi secara diam-diam. Bahkan mereka dengan berani mengerjainya yang terkenal sebagai tukang bully. Sirius menarik salah satu bangku dengan kasar. Yang ingin Sirius pikirkan sekarang adalah: mengapa ia bisa luput dari ulah anak-anak itu. Tidak jauh darinya, Sirius mendengar suara-suara tawa George dan Fred bersama Hugo dan Lily terbahak menertawainya.

"Mereka datang dari masa lebih modern, Sirius. Mereka lebih cerdas." Fred berseru girang.

"Sialan, kau, Weasley!" gerutu Sirius.

"Cukup kalian berdua." Kata Arthur marah besar. "Dengarkan, mereka bertiga mungkin sibuk mencari sesuatu di luar sana."

Albus membenarkan posisinya. Turun dari sofa dan bergerak meminta Sirius agar mau mengangatnya. "Baiklah, katakan, Albie!" tanya Sirius. Wajahnya merah karena kepanasan dari luar. "So, kesimpulannya?"

"Mereka ingin tahu Dementor, Granddad." Singkat Albus bercerita.

"Dementor?"

Mata semua orang membulat. Molly urung menguap, Sedangkan Hermione mengatupkan tangannya ke depan mulut. _"Wicked!"_ Teriak Remus, Ron, Fred, dan George dengan senyuman kaget memuakan. Sebut saja kaget dan bangga.

"Aku akui mereka hebat." Remus bergidik ngeri.

"Dan sinting." Tambah Albus begitu lugu di dekat Sirius dengan sangat fasih. Rose setuju sambil mengulang kata Albus sama jelas dan terangnya.

Cepat-cepat Sirius membungkam mulut Albus dengan telapa tangan kanannya. Lama-kelamaan anak-anak itu pandai sekali mengumpat. "Akan aku jahit mulut orang tua kalian nanti." Batin Sirius kaku karena terkejut Tak percaya jika anak-anak kecil di masa depan mudah sekali belajar kata-kata tidak sopan.

Teddy bergumam. Kepalanya menoleh melihat Remus lagi. "Semua itu mungkin saja. Setahuku juga, James, Fred, dan Louis membahas soal kabut yang kami lihat tadi—yang katanya Dementor, di jendela. Mereka suka sekali menyimpan rahasia. Kalau sudah begitu, ada saja ulahnya."

"Well, kalian melihat apa? Dementor?" Hermione meliriknya.

"Hanya seperti kabut hitam." Dengan segera mengucap sumpah, Teddy menunjuk arah jendela tempat ia melihat sosok yang sebelumnya diyakini sebagai Dementor.

"Yeah.. aku rasa aku juga melihatnya, guys."

Ron bergera-gerak aneh dari tempatnya. Bersandar pada dinding agar mampu melihat kabut hitam di balik jendela. Lily ber'gugu' ria mengayunkan tangannya menunjukkan dua buah kabut hitam melayang di atas atap salah satu rumah. Fred melihatnya sendiri jika bukan makhluk biasa sedang berkeliaran di sekitar mereka.

"Mereka benar-benar yang aku temui di taman." Ujar Harry meyakini bahwa Dementor mulai datang ke wilayah tempatnya berada kini.

"Ini di London. Bukan Hogwarts atau Azkaban, kan?" suara Molly terdengar bergetar. Sementara Arthur siap mengeluarkan tongkatnya memulai membuat penjagaan.

Beberapa kali mereka memastikan ke balik jendela. Remus dan Sirius tak banyak berkata-kata ketika membenarkan apa yang sedang berkeliaran di langit sore ini. Tongkat mereka siap. Seperti akan membuat sebuah pertunjukkan, Arthur, Remus, dan Sirius mengangat tongkatnya tinggi keluar jendela.

Mata mereka terpejam meredam ketegangan. Bergumam pelan dalam sekali ayun lantas dilanjutkan dengan kombinasi tiga macam mantera untuk membuat lontaran cahaya dari ujung tongkat masing-masing.

"Dad, apakah Muggle bisa melihat cahaya mantera kalian?" tanya Ginny memperhatikan cara ayahnya memberikan proteksi untuk tempat tinggal mereka.

Arthur tersenyum sebelum memberi kecupan di dahi putrinya. "Tidak, ada mantera tambahan agar Muggle tak melihatnya. Tenanglah, Gin. Sekarang, kalian semua di rumah saja. Jaga anak-anak kalian. Sebaiknya kita harus segere keluar untuk mencari James, Fred, dan Louis."

"Benar, Arthur. Kita harus segere keluar sebelum hari semakin gelap." Pinta Sirius. Bergegas mengambil jaketnya dari salah satu kamar.

Tiba-tiba saja, Harry memandang ayah baptisnya dengan ekspresi memohon, "aku ikut!" pintanya.

"Harry, dear, kau masih kecil. Di luar sana banyak Dementor. Kau bi—"

"Aku bisa menggunakan mantera Potranus, Mrs. Weasley!"

Molly diam. Itu benar juga.

"Tapi kau bisa benar-benar dikeluarkan jika menggunakan mantera di luar sekolah, Harry. Kau akan menyia-nyiakan usaha Dumbledore membebaskanmu dari sidang. Usahanya percuma." Remus tak kalah takutnya. Usaha mereka keluar akan sangat berbahaya.

Mereka tak hanya harus siap menjaga diri, tapi mereka juga harus menjaga anak-anak yang harus mereka temukan. "James adalah putraku. Dan aku ikut bertanggung jawab atas keselamatannya. Aku mohon." Harry memekik tak main-main.

"So, jangan buang-buang waktu lagi, ayo keluar!" pinta Sirius membuka pintu bergegas.

Beberapa dari mereka hanya bisa melepas kepergian Arthur, Remus, Sirius, dan Harry dengan khawatir. Para anak di dekap masing-masing orang tua muda mereka dibantu oleh Molly dan anak-anak lain. Ginny mengambil alih tubuh Albus sambil memeluknya erat.

Tubuh Ginny terasa bergetar di tangan Albus. Anak laki-laki itu melihat sekilas sorot mata ibunya. "Mummy yang ada di rumah juga suka sepertimu, tiap mengantar Daddy akan pergi menangkap penjahat." Bisik Albus sudah berhasil mengusap pipi Ginny yang menghangat.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Daddy akan pulang dengan selamat bersama Jamie, Fredie, dan Lou, Mummy. Seperti biasanya. Daddy, kan, hebat!"

Albus tersenyum simpul. Kini wajahnya begitu mirip dengan Harry. Amat sangat mirip dengan tatapan manik hijau di kedua matanya. "Ya," jawab Ginny, "Daddy akan baik-baik saja."

* * *

"Bubuknya terbatas. Hanya dua orang yang bisa masuk!"

"What?"

George menunjukkan kotak berisi sisa bubuk yang telah mengalami penambahan ramuan untuk dijadikan portal masuk ke masa lalu. Ia dan Ron membuatnya berhari-hari dan sempat mengujinya pada hewan. Meski berhasil, masih banyak kendala yang akhirnya mereka tetap temui.

"Kita harus berhemat. Belum lagi bubuk ini masih dibutuhkan jika—semoga saja tidak, terjadi kesalahan." Kata George.

"Maksudmu kesalahan?" tanya Hermione.

George membuka kuali berukuran medium di depan salah satu kamar Grimmauld Place tempat mereka terus memantau keberadaan anak-anak mereka. "Yang jelas, dengan bubuk ini kita sudah bisa masuk ke masa anak-anak kita berada sekarang. Bahkan datang ditempat yang.. dekat dengan lokasi mereka berada."

"Jadi bukan langsung menuju mereka?" tanya Ginny.

"Benar," kini Ron menuangkan satu sendok teh bubuk biru mereka ke dalam kuali berisi cairan bening berkilau tepat bersamaan dengan George yang mengayunkan tongkatnya. Secercah cahaya keperakan muncul dan tampaklah raut wajah beberapa anak di Grimmauld Place bersama Molly di sana. "Karena dari pemantau kita saja itu belum jelas. Kalian lihat, visualnya belum begitu tampak jelas. Mum bahkan terlihat tua di sini."

"Bicaramu sampah, Ronald!" ancam Hermione.

"Tenanglah, rileks. Jangan membuat semuanya semakin panik."

"Tapi anak-anak kita di sana, Ron. Kau masih bisa tenang?"

Kini Harry mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Tangan Ginny mengusap pelan dada Harry memintanya menarik napas mengatur emosi. "Lalu apa yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang, George?" Pinta Ginny.

"Well, dua orang yang akan berangkat memiliki waktu sampai matahari terbenam, sesuai waktu di sana. Karena jika kalian melewati waktu itu, kalian tidak bisa pulang."

George mengambil sebagian bubuk dari kotak dan mengisikannya di dalam botol. Ia menyerahkannya pada Harry sambil berkata, "pergilah dengan Ron. Bubuk ini akan menjadi portal saat kalian kembali nanti. Cukup taburkan ke lantai membentuk lingkaran lalu kalian berdiri di tengah-tengahnya. Ingat, sebelum matahari terbenar."

"Tapi, George.. kau? Bukankah kau sangat ingin bertemu Fred?" tanya Harry bingung.

George sempat mengutarakan keinginannya ikut kembali ke masa lalu. Ia sangat merindukan Fred, kembarannya. Namun dari hasil yang diketahui kini, ia tidak mungkin untuk pergi. "Harry, aku akan berjaga-jaga di sini. Tidak mungkin aku dan Ron yang berangkat. Aku dan Ron yang mengetahui cara kerja ini semua. Aku—aku bisa tetap memantau kalian dari sini. Kuali pemantau ini bisa menangkap visual tempat anak-anak kalian berada. Aku masih bisa melihat kalian.

"George—"

"Pergilah." Seru George, ia sembunyikan wajahnya dalam. Terus menunduk. "Ron, ingat cara kerjanya, kan? Aku titipkan putraku dan semua keponakanku pada kalian."

Harry dan Ron siap membuat lingkaran dari bubuk yang dipegang George. Hanya saja, teriakan Hermione menghentikan Ron membuat lingkarannya sempurna. Tidak hanya istrinya, Ginny turut datang membawa sebuah botol. Mirip dengan yang dibawa Hermione.

"Kalian membekali kami berdua dengan ASI? Blimey! Dengan botol dot?" Ron menerima satu botol dari tangan Hermione. Harry pun sama dari sang istri. Masih terasa hangat.

"Lily dan Hugo tidak minum ASI berhari hari. Aku dan Hermione sempat memompanya tadi. Bawalah!" Ujar Ginny memohon pada Harry. Mereka lantas saling mengecup bibir. Berpelukan kemudian kembali berciuman, jauh lebih lama.

Ron dan Hermione saling pandang memperhatikan keromantisan Harry dan Ginny.

"Kalian mau juga?" tanya George tanpa merasa berdosa pada Ron dan Hermione. "Ayo! Aku tak akan iri."

Sekali menyeringat, Ron dan Hermione tak peduli, jika mereka dibilang iri. Toh pada kenyataannya mereka juga menginginkannya sebelum benar-benar berpisah.

* * *

Harry, Remus, dan Sirius berlari memecah ramainya kendaraan malam. Mereka tak bisa naik sapu, banyak Muggle di sekeliling Grimmauld Place. Bahkan jalanan terlihat ramai.

"Ada parade, Sirius." Kata Harry mengamati jalanan.

"Gila para Muggle itu, masih saja suka senang-senang di malam hari. Bukannya istirahat."

Remus tak mempedulikan kerumunan orang yang memenuhi pinggiran jalan, ia malah semakin mendekat pada sebuah cahaya kuning keemasan di salah satu sudut pertokoan. Ada gang kecil terbuka di sana. "Hey, kita bisa lewat sana!" tunjuk Remus.

Mereka bertiga berlarik masuk ke dalam gang tersebut. Berada di pertengahan gedung-gedung tinggi, Harry terus berdoa, berharap jika James segera ia temukan. Ingatannya kembali berputar ketika malam pertama ia dan James tidur bersama.

"Dad, kau tampak muda."

"Jadi, aku di sana tua?"

James langsung terbahak di dada Harry. Dengan cepat, Harry menekan kepala James semakin erat ke dadanya, menahan suara itu didengar oleh yang lain di tengah malam buta.

"Em.. tapi masih tampan. Itu kata Mummy." Jawab James.

Harry bersemu merah. James semakin menyamankan dirinya di pelukan Harry. Di situlah, dada Harry berdetak begitu cepat, hangat dan terasa nyaman memeluk tubuh James. "Tenang saja, Dad, kau memang masih tampan. Sepertiku. Kita sama-sama tampan."

Harry tak menjawab agar tak meladeni James mengobrol. Sudah terlalu larut, begitu juga suara mereka bisa menganggu istirahat yang lain. "James—"

 _"_ _I love you, Dad._ Aku ingin menjadi hebat sepertimu. Aku janji akan jadi anak laki-laki yang hebat dan kuat. Aku akan melindungi Mummy, Albie, dan Lily juga. Semuanya! Aku janji!"

Dan Harry benar-benar tengah jatuh cinta pada putra pertamanya dari masa depan itu. Dorongan untuk segera menyelamatkan putranya. "James—"

"Harry, awas!"

Suara helaan napas yang sangat berat, serak mirip orang sakit batuk. Wujud hitam terbang panjang beberapa kaki di atas kepalanya. Rasa takut seperti beberapa waktu lalu datang lagi. Hawa dingin seketika menyebar ke sepanjang gang sempit. Remus dan Sirius tengah berada jauh di bibir gang.

"Tutup mulutmu, Harry. Jangan Lihat!"

Semua instruksi Remus terlalu jauh. Harry tak terfokus. Ia seperti terlanjur dibawa kembali ketika ia tertahan bersama Dudley. Sosok bertudung hitam tinggi tanpa tangan dan kaki melayang semakin dekat. Napasnya terhenti, membeku bersama dinding pertokoan tinggi yang mengapit tubuhnya.

Sepasang tangan kelabu tanpa daging terselip keluar. Kotor dengan lumpur di setiap ujung-ujungnya berusaha meraih wajah Harry. Napas busuk Dementor tercium menyengat. Harry tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menggenggam tongkatnya.

Ia harus melakukan lagi. Persetan dengan Hogwarts jika ia harus menyerah begitu saja. Harry harus kuat, "demi James—Expec—"

 _"_ _Expecto patronum!"_

Uap keperakan meluncur tinggi ke atas kepalanya. Bukan, Harry bahkan belum sempurna meneriakann manteranya. Tapi wujud rusa jantan yang terbang menghalau Dementor itu mirip seperti miliknya. Kalaupun itu benar rusa jantan, Harry berpikir ia telah diselamatkan oleh James, ayahnya.

"Dad—" panggil Harry ditengah keadaan kepalanya yang serasa terbelah menjadi dua. Badannya lemas. Sampai terakhir ia melihat sosok pria mengacungkan tongkatnya dari ujung gang yang berlawanan.

Rusa jantan itu terus menyerang, mendorong Dementor dengan tanduk panjangnya hingga tiga sosok hitam bergerak naik beberapa kaki, lantas menghilang bersama cahaya lampu yang turut padam. Kalah dengan kekuatan ajaib dari kabut rusa jantan keperakan yang perlahan ikut hilang.

Deritan lampu listri korslet memberi aura lain selepas kepergian Dementor. Harry tersungkur di atas tanah berusaha bangkit kembali. Remus dan Sirius berusaha memapahnya naik.

"Mungkin Arthur yang akan mengurusnya lagi di Kementerian—"

Harry mengedip cepat. "Bukan. Bukan aku yang melakukannya, profesor Lupin. Tapi—"

"Aku tak mau diriku sendiri kembali ke sidang memuakkan itu."

Dua orang pria dewasa berlari pelan mendekati mereka. Ujung tongkat mengeluarkan setitik cahaya. "Hey." Lanjutnya pelan. Yang terdengar selanjutnya hanya kata 'nox' dan umpatan pelan.

"Kalian—Profesor Lupin? Sirius?"

"Hay, diriku yang sudah tua!"

Kedua Harry saling beradu pandang. Memusatkan pada wajah mereka.

"Ha-Harry?" kata Sirius.

Remus terbelalak. "Astaga, dia—"

"Ya, ya, ya, hai kami dari masa depan. Aku Ron, tentu saja kalian tahu, kan, dan dia Harry. Oke, kalian bertemu kangennya nanti saja, ya. Kita harus segera menghubungi George, Harry. Kita sudah tak bisa pulang! Ini sudah gelap!"

Kepanikan Ron seketika terhenti ketika mendapat tatapan tajam dari mereka berempat. Ron kaku saat Sirius mengacungkan tongkat ke depan wajahnya. "Oke, Sirius. Tenang. Jangan gegabah. Yang kita butuhkan sekarang ke tempat anak-anak karena George hanya bisa memantau tempat mereka berada." Katanya, "mereka di Grimmauld Place, kan?"

"Ya," sebut Remus, "tapi tidak semuanya—"

"James, Louis, dan Fred menghilang. Mereka pergi dari Grimmauld Place. Dan kita sekarang akan pergi mencari mereka." Ujar Harry muda tak kalah paniknya.

"Hilang? Lalu, di saat banyak Dementor berkeliaran astaga—oh, James," pekik Harry mengacak-acak ribut rambutnya. Jubahnya hampir tak berbentuk saking paniknya.

Ron sempat terdiam setelah hampir lama mengoceh tak jelas, sampai akhirnya ia berteriak menemukan ide. "Kita bisa minta bantuan ke George, Harry, untuk menemukan mereka bertiga." Ujar Ron.

"Kau yakin, Ron?"

"Tentu, Sirius. Di sana, George bisa memantau anak-anak berada. Mungkin ia bisa melihat di mana James, Louis, dan Fred berada. Kalau kalian pergi tanpa tahu, itu berbahaya. Jadi kita butuh ke tempat anak-anak di Grimmauld Place agar bisa berkomunikasi dengan George."

Ron jauh melangkah mendahulu yang lain memberi komando. Ia sedikit banyak ingat jalanan menuju ke arah Grimmauld Place. "Ayo, semuanya!" perintahnya diikuti Sirius dan Remus.

"Yeah, Ronald." Pekik Harry tak suka. "Ayo, nak. Jangan lelet. Jangan sampai kau diserang Dementor lagi."

"Kau panggil aku 'Nak'? Aku juga dirimu, Harry!"

Harry muda menunjukkan rasa tak sukanya. Dirinya sendiri dengan berani merendahkan derajatnya karena mentang-mentang tampak lebih dewasa. Harry terkikik melihat dirinya yang masih muda begitu sensitive.

"Astaga, lucunya diriku. Dasar anak muda!" ujar Harry dewasa semakin lepas mengejek.

"Sinting!" balas Harry muda tak mau kalah.

Setidaknya, mereka bertengkar tidak dengan orang lain. Tentu saja.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **#**

 **Hueeee apa harapan kalian saat Harry dan Ron dewasa bahkan nggak bisa pulang karena mereka datang tepat di pergantian malam hari, yang artinya mereka nggak bisa pulang? Em.. ikuti terus aja kelanjutannya dan jangan lupa review ya! Anne minta maaf kalau masih banyak typo dan semakin banyak. Doain Anne sehat, ya :)**

 **Sampai jumpa!**

 _ **Thanks,**_

 **Anne xoxo**


	8. Pemantauan

**_Hi, everyone!_**

 **Anne datang lagi. Sebelumnya, Anne ucapin dulu selamat Hari Raya Idul Adha 1437 H, siapa nih yang kurban? Kalo Anne kurban perasaan aja, hehehe.. Maaf, ya, Anne baru bisa update. Anne sakit beberapa hari lalu, terus Anne paksa ikut ngisi acara ospek di kampus. Nah, pulang-pulang mau nulis badan sakit semua. So, baru bisa update sekarang.**

 **Baiklah, mungkin Anne langsungkan saja, ya. Thanks banget yang sudah review. Maaf Anne nggak bisa balas. Tapi tenang, Anne udah baca kok. Daripada lama-lama, langsung saja, ya! Chapter ini agak panjang dari sebelumnya.**

 ** _Yuhu, happy reading!_**

* * *

Hampir satu jam Molly mondar-mandir di sekitar pintu masuk. Semua anak-anak diboyong turun, menempati aula bawah sambil menikmati makan malam. Hanya Lily dan Hugo yang sempat memakan bubur mereka. Hugo terus menangis, menolak keras bubur kombinasi kentang dan sayuran buatan Molly ke mulutnya.

"Mungkin Hugo bosan," bisik Ron.

"Sejak mereka semua di sini, Lily dan Hugo selalu makan bubur itu. Sungguh malang nasib menjadi bayi." Kali ini George tak tega pada Hugo. Segera mungkin ia bergerak-gerak pelan berjalan menuju Ron. Di situlah, wajah Ron tegang menerima tubuh kecil Hugo dalam pelukannya.

Fred tersenyum geli. Ron kaku sekali mengendong bayi. Jauh lebih kaku daripada dirinya. "Sedih sekali, menggendong anak sendiri yang tak tahu kapan dibuatnya." Ledeknya.

"Jaga mulutmu, Fred!" Ron bergidik. Apalagi ketika Hermione terlihat samar-samar menyembunyikan senyumannya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Ginny lebih memiliki inisiatif untuk langsung mengambil Lily dari gendongan Fred. Sangat mudah bagi Ginny untuk mengambil alih perhatian Lily. Meski tetap menangis, halangan Ginny ketika merayu Lily yang merajuk adalah perhatian anak itu yang akan lama memperhatikan dirinya seperti memastikan sesuatu. Pandangannya sering kali terlihat waspada pada Ginny.

"It's OK, Lily. Mungkin wajahku berbeda dengan Mummymu di rumah—masa depan, tapi aku akan berusaha menjadi em.. penganti sementera Mummymu."

Ekspresi Lily tak berubah ketika diberi penjelasan singkat Ginny. Lily masih sulit meyakini dirinya tentang sosok wanita yang ia kira sebagai ibunya selama berhari-hari. Jauh daripada itu, dalam diri Lily masih merasa kenyamanan meski dari segi rupa.. ada perbedaan.

"Lily mulai linglung. Dia pasti sudah lama tak minum ASI." Ujar Tonks sambil menuangkan sup kacangnya.

"Astaga, benar." Molly baru menyadarinya. Mangkuk di tangannya ia letakkan kembali ke atas meja. "Anak-anak ini sudah tak menyusu. Bahkan kita tak memberinya susu."

Tiba-tiba ditengah perbicangan mereka, pintu arah depan terdengar diketuk pelan. Selanjutnya derit engsel pintu tua yang berkarat memberi isyarat akan masuk seseorang, mungkin. Molly dan Tonks bergegas keluar mencari tahu dan.. terkejutlah mereka.

"Kalian sebenarnya mencari siapa, sih?" Teriak Tonks, "jadi, James kalian temukan sudah dewasa, lalu.. Fred brewok?"

Sosok pria jangkung di sisi Sirius melotot sebal. _"Bloody hell,_ Nymphadora! Aku hanya malas mencukurnya. Dan—aku Ronald, _by the way_. Bukan Fred!"

"Jangan panggil Nymphadora, bodoh! Aku Tonks—"

"Sama saja," Ron dewasa mengedik memberi ancama. Tinggi Tonks hanya sampai dagu Ron dewasa. Sehingga Tonks mengalah pergi dan mengambil makanan di dapur.

Sorot mata semua orang akhirnya tertuju pada sosok lain di belakang Remus. Harry muda dan Harry dewasa berjalan beriringan namun tak saling pandang. Yang ada, Harry remaja berusaha keras mengalihkan pandangannya dan berjalan lebih cepat dari sosok dirinya dari masa depan itu. Segera mungkin, Harry muda mencari alasan ia harus segera pergi, dan akhirnya pandangannya itu tertuju pada sosok mungil di gendongan Ginny.

"Ah, Lily—" batin Harry muda senang. Ia akan menggendong Lily dan membawanya menjauh dari siapapun.

Hanya saja, "Dada.. Dada!" Lily tersenyum senang sambil tangannya meraih-raih cepat. Gerakannya jauh lebih agresif di dekapan Ginny. Jauh dari arah Harry muda berdiri, Harry dewasa lebih dulu merentangkan tangannya, meminta Lily dari pelukan Ginny.

 _"_ _What?"_

Harry muda terkejut bukan main. Panggilan Lily ternyata bukan untuknya karena bukan dia yang akhirnya dipanggil Lily untuk dimintai gendong. Harry dewasa diam-diam menangis haru, memeluk Lily sambil mengimbangi tubuh kecil itu bergerak-gerak tak kalah semangatnya. Lily mengenal pria dewasa yang menciuminya kini. Ayahnya sendiri.

 _"_ _Oh, Merlin. Thanks you!"_ Harry memanjatkan rasa syukurnya atas kembalinya Lily padanya.

 _"_ _Dada—"_

 _"_ _Oh, my princess._ Daddy merindukanmu, nak!"

Dengan sekejap, interaksi Harry dan Lily menciptakan atmosfer hangat di antara mereka. Harry begitu terlihat jika sangat menyayangi Lily. Tidak segan-segan Harry mengeluarkan air mata harunya ketika tepat tubuh Lily kembali dalam pelukannya.

"Harry sampai menangis," Ginny bersemu senang. "Dia pasti sedih berpisah cukup lama dengan Lily." Dan semua itu membuat Ginny semakin percaya jika Harry benar-benar ayah yang baik di masa depan.

Di belakangnya, Albus sudah berteriak kencang dan menyerbu tubuh Harry meminta pelukan yang sama. Masih menggendong Lily, tubuh Albus ia angkat. Lily di sisi kiri sementara Albus di sisi kanan.

 _"_ _I miss you, Daddy,"_ ucap Albus dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

 _"_ _I miss you too, Al."_

Sesaat kemudian, Ron dewasa tiba-tiba saja menggerutu. Ron mempermasalahkan Rose dan Hugo yang tak goyah sedikitpun dari tempat duduk mereka. Tidak seperti Lily dan Albus bersama Harry. "Mereka bahkan tak memanggilku Dad, apalagi mengucapkan 'aku merindukanmu, Daddy'."

Setidaknya, lebih dari lima orang melihat keluh kesah Ron dewasa yang tak diperhatikan ke dua anaknya. Ron remaja dengan senang hati mengubah jalan pikirannya dua bocah di dekatnya untuk mau menghampiri dan mengatakan rasa rindu.

 _"_ _I miss you, Dad,"_ bisik Rose pada Ron dewasa tak tulus. "Daddy yang di sana mengajarkanku begitu." Tunjuk Rose pada sosok Ron muda di pinggir jendela.

 _"_ _Oh bloody hell,_ kau ajarkan apa saja anak-anakku selama di sini?" Ancam Ron pada dirinya yang masih muda.

Ron muda berjalan pongah. Berkacak pinggang meski satu tangan karena menggendong Hugo sambil menghadap Ron dewasa dengan tatapan menantang. "Mereka juga anak-anakku, _old man!"_ oloknya. Baby Hugo lantas beralih tangan.

"Kau jangan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri. Harry saja bisa menggendong dua anaknya sekaligus. Kau lebih tinggi dari Harry, perutmu juga—"

"Jangan bawa-bawa perut!" Ron dewasa mengulurkan tangan kirinya yang bebas untuk menerima Hugo, "kau mengejekku, sama saja kau mengejek dirimu sendiri. _Wanker!"_

Membiarkan kedua Ron saling mengejek ajalah cara yang tepat daripada harus ikut campur. Molly menggiring Harry—bersama Lily dan Albus ke sofa panjang untuk beristirahat. Dengan penuh rasa bangga, Molly memegang pundak Harry dan mengelusnya pelan. Sosok Harry sempurna seperti apa yang ia idamkan sebagai suami putri satu-satunya itu.

"Kalian hanya berdua?" tanya Molly. Sejenak ia menoleh ke arah Ginny, mematung di pinggir meja tak jauh dengan Harry muda. "Is-istri kalian?" Molly gugup. Pertanyaan pamungkasnya terucap juga.

"Portalnya hanya bisa membawa dua orang. Jadi hanya aku dan Ron, yang tahu segala cara kerja perjalanan waktu ini. Sementara di masa kami ada George yang terus memantau semuanya. Membantu jika ada sesuatu." Tutur Harry. Ia melihat Lily lagi yang kini bermain dengan hidungnya.

"Mummy tak ikut?" tanya Albus berada di sisi Harry, kepalanya ia sandarkan nyaman di pundak sang ayah. "Aku rindu Mummy, Daddy!"

"Mummy ada di rumah, sayang. Mummy juga bilang kalau Mummy sangat merindukanmu juga."

Harry memberikan pelukan hangatnya pada Albus. Membisikkan kata-kata sayang pada sang putra jika Ginny juga sangat merindukan Albus. Harry sendiri tahu, Albus jauh lebih dekat dengan ibunya dibanding dirinya. Tapi seperti halnya Lily, Albus juga tak mau berjauhan dengannya terlalu lama. Sering kali Harry mengetahui Albus akan marah dan mogok makan jika Harry sibuk bekerja di saat Albus ingin mengajaknya bermain.

"Kita akan segera pulang, tapi ada yang harus Daddy dan Uncle Ron selesaikan. Bukankah kita harus menemukan James?"

"Iya, aku mengerti, Daddy."

Terlalu lama diabaikan, Lily kembali merengek. Tangan kecilnya bermain di jakun sang ayah sampai menggelitik sisi lehernya hingga tertawa terpingkal. Kebiasan Lily jika ia lama diacuhkan oleh ayahnya. Albus pun tak segan ikut menggelitik bagian perut atletis Harry. Tangan Lily mengusap bagian dada bidang Harry, mencari kancing kemejanya lantas menariknya kasar. Tak bisa terbuka, Lily memaksakan wajahnya menyusup masuk ke bagian dalam jubah Harry, mengecap basah bagian sisi kiri dada sampai tercetak jelas bentuk bibir kecilnya.

"Agh—" pekik Harry. Geli seketika menyerang sekujur tubuhnya. "Astaga—"

Kemeja Harry basah karena liur Lily, bukan karena keringat.

"Kau masih tak percaya? Daddy tak bisa, sayang!"

Molly menatap Harry mencari penjelasan. "Memangnya ada apa, Harry?"

"Lily mengira aku seperti ibunya. Bisa—ya, begitulah," wajah Harry memerah sambil memperaktekkan cara menyusui dari dadanya. "Sejak lahir sampai sekarang, kalau dia sudah lapar dan kebetulan aku gendong, Lily akan memaksa aku untuk menyusuinya. Langsung."

"Oh, Merlin. Bahkan sejak lahir?"

Harry mengangguk. Lily sekali lagi menggerakkan mulutnya, bergoyang-goyang pelan mencari tonjolan kecil di dada ayahnya.

"Benar," Harry terkikik lagi, menjauhkan mulut Lily sebelum akhirnya ia kecup, "detik pertama ia lahir, insting menyusunya langsung muncul. Sayangnya, orang pertama yang benar-benar membuatnya nyaman untuk menyusu adalah aku."

Akhirnya Harry memulai bercerita di depan Molly dan Ginny. Bahwa beberapa menit setelah Lily dibersihkan, Harry memberikan kontak skin to skin pertamanya, cukup berdua dengan Lily. "Ginny sempat pingsan setelah melahirkan, jadi belum bisa menyusui. Oleh healer memintaku untuk menemani Lily sementara. Lily ditelanjangi untuk langsung ditelungkupkan di dadaku agar kulit kami bersentuhan langsung. Nah, mengerikan saat Lily tiba-tiba saja menyedot—aggh kencang sekali. Mungkin sejak itu Lily suka sekali dengan—kalian pasti paham."

Lucu sekali interaksi keduanya sampai membuat Molly ikut tertawa saking senangnya. "Oh, sayang. Daddy kalian sampai kegelian begitu." Teriak Molly.

Lily kembali melirik area leher Harry. Meraih ujung hidung Harry dan mengunyahnya sebentar. Selanjutnya Lily akan menekan-nekan jakun Harry sampai hampir tersedak. "Stop, sayang. Kau selalu tahu cara membuat Daddy kalah." Napas Harry terengah. Lily suka seperti itu. Sempat Harry berpikir, bagaimana jadinya jika Lily tetap melakukan hal itu ketika giginya mulai tumbuh dan saat ia besar nanti.

Badan Lily diangkat menjauh dan didudukkan di atas pangkuannya saja. Molly lantas dengan cepat ikut menciumi wajah Lily sampai bayi itu terkikik geli. Cucu kecilnya itu terlampau lucu sampai Molly tak tahan untuk tidak menciuminya. "Kau tak lapar, sayang? Dari tadi kau belum makan, loh." Ujar Molly pada Lily.

"Loh, kau belum makan, peanut?" Harry membalik badan kecil Lily lagi menghadapnya.

"Lily menolaki buburnya, Harry. Dia mungkin ingin minum susu. Tapi aku tak berani memberinya susu sapi, takut alergi atau bagaimana. Karena menurut Teddy, Lily masih minum ASI sampai sekarang. Benar begitu?"

Harry membenarkan pertanyaan Molly. Sesaat ia menyadari sesuatu yang sejak berangkat masih ia simpan dikantung jubahnya. Tapi Harry sedikit kesusahan karena tangannya sedang memegang tubuh Lily. "Al, tolong ambilkan botol di saku jubah Daddy. Bisa?" pinta Harry pada Albus.

"Ini?" Albus mengambil sebuah botol dot bayi dari dalam saku jubah ayahnya.

 _"_ _Yups, good boy!"_

Harry mengambul botol susu Lily dari Albus. Ditelapak tangannya ASI Ginny sudah mulai dingin. "Sudah tidak hangat lagi. Semoga belum rusak." Ujar Harry akhirnya memeriksa isi dari dalam botol.

"ASI Ginny?" tanya Molly ingin tahu.

Harry mengangguk. Ia melihat Ron telah memberi Hugo ASI yang dititipkan Hermione tanpa dihangatkan kembali. Dicek saja tidak apalagi untuk dihangatkan. Dalam hati Harry berharap perut keponakannya itu tidak terjadi masalah.

"Syukurlah," dengan lega Harry menutup botol susu Lily kembali. ASI milik Ginny belum rusak. Selanjutnya Harry sedikit memberi gerakan menggosok di permukaan botol Lily. Ada cahaya jingga keluar masuk menembus botol dan menyebar ke seluruh permukaan.

Molly melihatnya berharap bisa membantu. Tapi apa yang ia lihat sungguh membuatnya tak percaya. Harry melakukan mantera menaikan suhu pada botol yang digenggam. Cukup sekali, Harry lantas mengecek kehangatan ASI dengan membalik botol itu hingga beberapa tetes ASI keluar dan jatuh di punggung tangannya. Harry sejenak merasakan suhu ASI di kulit tangannya lantas tersenyum.

"Wow," puji Molly namun tak dipahami Ginny. "Kau bahkan melakukan mantera menaikan suhu hanya sekali dan itu.. sukses. Hebat—"

"Me-memangnya kenapa, Mum?" potong Ginny penasaran. Hanya melakukan hal sederhana seperti itu, ibunya terlihat sangat kagum pada Harry dewasa.

Lily telah melahap meminum susunya sambil bersandar nyaman di dada Harry.

"Menaikan suhu apalagi untuk susu atau ASI seperti tadi tidak mudah, Ginny. Selain harus bisa memperkirakan suhu yang pas untuk bayi, kita juga harus bisa memperkirakan kekuatan manteranya. Mummy baru pintar menggunakan mantera itu saat memiliki Fred dan George. Mummy terpaksa harus memompa ASI agar si kembar tak berebut untuk menyusu. So, mantera itu sangat dibutuhkan. Kau harus belajar juga nanti."

Mendengarnya Harry ikut tertawa, "aku juga sering salah dulu, Mum. Aku hampir membakar lidah James saat bayi dulu gara-gara mantera ini. Tapi untung saja, Ginny mengajarkanku."

Ginny muda tersentak hebat mendengar Harry menyebut namanya.

"Ginny sudah hebat mengatur suhunya bahkan sejak awal dia melahirkan James. Aku saja heran dia bisa menguasai mantera itu sejak kapan. Katanya, ia sendiri tak tahu."

Lily sudah nyaman menikmati susunya. Jika sudah seperti itu, Lily bisa dengan cepat untuk masuk ke alam mimpi dan melupakan semuanya. Tidur adalah hal paling nyaman bagi Lily saat perut kembali kenyang.

"Monster kecil—" bisik Harry di telinga Lily. Tangannya ikut menyangga botol susu Lily jika anak itu benar-benar sudah terlelap.

"Harry, kita bisa hubungi George sekarang." Panggil Ron dewasa. "Semoga masih ada cara."

Harry berhati-hati memberikan Lily yang telah tertidur pulas ke dekapan Ginny muda. Senyuman Harry dewasa menyusup masuk jauh lebih kuat ke hati Ginny. Ia gugup menerima tubuh Lily dari suami masa depannya.

"Maafkan aku yang di sana, ya," bisik Harry dewasa pada sosok Ginny muda. Ia menunjuk dirinya yang masih muda di bagian kerumunan yang lain. Tampak Ron bersiap dengan bubuk ajaib yang ia bawa.

Ginny mengernyit heran. _"Sorry?"_

"Haha, namanya juga masih remaja. Mohon dimaklumi, jika aku belum memperhatikanmu."

Pelan-pelan, Ginny mulai memahami maksud perkataan Harry dewasa. "Jangan diambil hati jika kau melihat aku nanti—em bagaimana, ya. Pokoknya siapapun yang aku cintai tahun ini, tidak akan berarti apa-apa di masa depan."

Harry dewasa mengecup dahi Lily. "Terima kasih, ya, maaf jika terlalu lama aku tak peka dengan perasaanmu. Tapi percayalah," Harry dewasa menarik napas dalam-dalam, mendekatkan wajahnya mendekati wajah Ginny muda. Sepersekian detik, bagi Ginny waktu serasa berhenti berputar. Jantung Ginny memacu lebih cepat.

Sayangnya Harry berhenti di sisi telinga kanan Ginny. Jauh dari ekspektasi yang tercipta di kepalanya. Harry dewasa lantas berbisik pelan, "we end up together."

Ya, dan Ginny akhirnya melihat kilau benda bercahaya melingkar cantik di jari manis kiri Harry.

* * *

Teddy di minta ikut berkumpul bersama para orang dewasa. Sebagai salah satu pemancing jika George bisa memantau dan berkomunikasi langsung dari masa depan. Ron membuka tutup botol berisi bubur biru kelabu. Menaburkannya sedikit ke depan perapian.

Sedikit menyimpan trauma dengan bubuk yang sama, ia dengan cepat menutup mulut dan hidungnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Tak apa, Ted. Bubuknya sudah tak seperti yang dulu." Ujar Harry dewasa pada Teddy.

Beberapa saat kemudan, suara-suara yang keluar dari gundukan kecil bubuk itu muncul. Di mulai dari kemerosok benda bergesek sampai isakan-isakan kecil.

"Tak ada gambar?" tanya Hermione muda.

"Tak ada," jawab Ron, "kita hanya bisa berkomunikasi lewat suara saja. Tapi mereka bisa melihat kita, walaupun sedikit tidak jelas." Lanjutnya. Kini suara semakin terdengar jelas. George dari masa depan memanggil.

"George? Kau mendengarku?" panggil Ron.

"OK, brother. Aku mendengarmu –em ramai sekali di sana—bagaimana kabar kalian—aw, Ginny!"

Semua orang terperanjat terkejut. Harry dewasa segera kebingungan nama istrinya disebut. "Ada apa? Hallo?" panggil Harry dewasa.

"Kau terlalu banyak basa basi, George. Ah, Harry, bagaimana anak-anak? Mereka tak apa? Kenapa hanya ada Teddy—"

Ginny terus menanyakan hal-hal kecil seperti anak-anak dan keponakannya, makanan apa yang dimakan, apakah ada air bersih dan sebagainya. Fred dan George muda saling berbisik geli, "berbetahlah, Harry. Ternyata Ginny di masa depan jauh lebih cerewet." Kata Fred pada Harry muda. Ginny mendelik menunjukkan kepalan tangannya di udara.

"Ginny, tenanglah, mereka sehat. Anak-anak sedang istirahat—ah, Albus, Rose, kemari, nak."

Dua anak yang dipanggil bergegas mendekati Harry, bertanya untuk apa. "Panggil Mummy, Al!"

"Mummy?" suara kecil Albus terdengar malu.

"Oh, God. Albus!"

Suara selanjutnya berganti lebih lembut meski terdengar sedikit keras. Hermione dewasa memaksa untuk ikut memanggil putri kecilnya. "Rosie, kau tak apa, sayang?" tanya Hermione khawatir sekaligus bersyukur.

"Yeah, Mummy. Ada dua Daddy di sini dan juga dua Uncle Harry. Ada Mummy juga, masih kecil dan yang lainnya—"

"Iya, iya, sayang Mummy melihat kalian semua dari sini."

Suara George kembali terdengar memaksa dua wanita lain bersabar. Setelah mendapat pengertian, George siap mengambil alih komunikasi. "Ron, dengarkan aku. Aku tahu di sana sudah malam. Dan itu artinya kalian tak bisa kembali. Tapi tenang, aku sudah siapkan portal ubahan untuk mengatur pengembalian kalian. Besok pagi saat matahari tepat di atas kepala, kau bisa mencoba membuat lingkaran seperti cara semula untuk kembali—"

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin, George." Potong Harry dewasa cepat. Dari pengintaian George, raut khawatir Harry begitu terlihat.

"Kau tampak bingung. Bilang kalau ini hanya evek visualku yang jelek, Harry," pinta George.

"Sayangnya, kau sudah benar. Kami tidak mungkin pulang besok pagi karena.. ada yang harus kami cari dulu."

Harry tak mampu melanjutkan penjelasannya. Membiarkan Ron berbicara dengan caranya sendiri. "Kau bisa membuat visual lain, George? Di tempat anak-anak berada? Bukan visual kalian melihat kami."

"Memangnya ada apa, Ron?" Suara George mulai terdengar panik.

"James, Louis, dan putramu, George, si Fred.. mereka menghilang."

"APA?"

Bukannya George, melainkan Ginny lebih dulu berteriak dan mengalih pembicaraan. "Harry, jangan bercanda. Apa maksumu mereka hilang? James?"

"Ginny, tolong tenang. Aku dan yang lainnya akan mencari mereka. Tapi—"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Harry! Putra kita hilang—"

"OK, aku paham." George kembali menengahi, dari masa depan. Ginny tengah sibuk di tenangkan Hermione sambil melihat George melakukan sesuatu pada salah satu kuali yang menganggur.

Hermione menarik kuali tembaga untuk disandingkan di sisi kuali mereka membuat vidual pengintaian di masa lalu. "Aku akan coba melihat keberadaan mereka, sabarlah." Pinta George meminta agar semua orang di masa lalu tetap tenang.

Satu sendok makan bubuk biru ajaibnya dilarutkan dengan beberapa gelas air dalam kuali. Selanjutnya George merapalkan mantera pelan. Duss! Gumpalan uap kebiruan membumbung tinggi seiring George menyebut nama ketiga anak yang hilang.

"Itu James—" Pekik Ginny melihat wajah putranya tertidur pulas bersandar pada tubuh Louis.

"Harry, Ron," panggil George, "kami menemukan mereka."

Ucapan syukur menggema dari mereka yang berkumpul menanti suara George.

"Mereka tertidur, di—Merlin, tidak begitu jelas. Gelap sekali tempatnya. Seperti dinding kayu."

"Kau melihat siapa saja di sana?" tanya Ron dewasa. Sedikit bubuk ia tambahkan untuk memperjelas suara saudaranya.

"Aku melihat James, ya, James tertidur bersama Louis. Mereka memakai sebuah.. aku rasa seperti jas, dibuat sebagai selimut."

Molly bertanya tak tenang. "Kau yakin? Anak-anak keluar hanya memakai jaket!"

"Eh, suara siapa itu?" George terkejut mendengar suara perempuan selain Harry dan Ron dewasa di tampilan visualnya.

"Itu suara Mum, George." Jawab Harry dewasa membuat Molly tertegun. Ia dipanggil Mum oleh Harry dewasa. "Kau yakin itu jas?"

"Tentu, bentuk krahnya panjang dan besar. Ukuran dewasa. Dan. Ah aku lihat putraku. Dia juga sedang tidur bersama—Astaga."

Sejenak tidak ada suara lagi. Beberapa orang yang menanti penjelasan George dari masa depan mulai tak sabar. Mereka berteriak kesal karena George hanya diam saja ketika mereka memanggil.

Sampai akhirnya, Ginny muda menyadari akan sesuatu yang janggal dari kehadiran semua orang di depan perapian. "Mummy, kau melihat Dad?" tanya Ginny muda.

Ya, semua orang sontak mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru Grimmauld Place. Mencari Weasley senior di antara mereka. Namun hasilnya, nihil. "Arthur?" panggil Molly panik. Suaminya kini menghilang.

"Aku baru ingat. Kita tadi pergi berempat, Sirius." Jelas Remus.

"Terakhir aku bersamanya. Setelah.. ada banyak orang yang mendorong tubuhku saat parade di jalan tadi—"

"MERLIN! Semuanya masih mendengarku?"

Suara George membuyarkan ketertegunan mereka atas hilangnya Arthur. Tanpa mereka sadari, Arthur tak kembali bersama Sirius dan Remus ketika membawa Harry dan Ron dewasa ke Grimmauld Place setelah penyerangan Dementor itu.

"Aku memperjelas visualnya dari sini dan ternyata.. bukan hanya aku.. bahkan Ginny dan Hermione di sini melihat jika mereka bertiga bersama.. Daddy."

Tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Sama sekali tak ada yang menyadari jika Arthur telah menghilang dan kini ia telah bersama anak-anak disebuah tempat yang tak jelas keberadaannya. Segera mungkin Harry dewasa memperintahkan George agar menggambarkan seperti apa tempat mereka berada kini.

George mulai tidak yakin ketika ia menyebutkan sebuah tempat.

"Seperti gubuk, dari kayu. Ada kursi panjang di sana yang juga dari kayu. Aku melihat ada jendela, pohon yang cukup rindang di baliknya. Ah—dan di sisi anak-anak banyak sekali jerami." Tutur George secara detail menyebutkan apa saja yang tengah ia lihat.

"Ada lagi?" pinta Ron dewasa.

"Tidak jelas, Ron. Tapi kalau bisa aku tebak. Mereka seperti di dekat sebuah ladang. Gubuk itu penuh peralatan berkebun."

Hermione dewasa menyampaikan sedikit analisanya dari semua hal yang tampak di visual. Sedangkan Ginny dewasa, memilih diam dan mengingat sesuatu. Sebuah tempat yang sekiranya tak jauh dari Grimmauld Place.

"Jika aku tak salah ingat, ada ladang gandum tak jauh dari perkotaan area perumahan Grimmauld Place. Tapi aku lupa detailnya di mana—" ujar Ginny dewasa.

"Ya," kali ini Ginny muda ikut bersuara, "ada sekitar beberpa kilometer di sebelah barat Grimmauld Place. Ada ladang gandum di sana. Seingatku juga ada gubuk tua."

"Brilliant, Ginny!" Puji Harry dewasa sembari bangkit diikuti Sirius, Remus, Ron dewasa, dan Harry muda untuk bersiap pergi.

"George dan kau.. Fred, aku serahkan bubuk di sana pada kalian. Kalian bisa tetap berkomunikasi dengan George di masa depan selagi kami pergi. Pantau bersama mereka." Ron dewasa tersenyum. Hatinya gerimis ketika pria muda di hadapannya kini memberikan tatapan yang sama seperti dulu sebelum ia pergi untuk selamanya.

Fred membalas senyuman Ron sama hangatnya. "Tentu, aku ingin mengajak bicara kembaranku yang sudah tua di sana." ujar Fred dengan candaan. Ron dewasa tak bisa banyak bicara, hanya mengangguk kecil menahan emosinya agar tak meledak.

"Kita berapparate saja, aku tahu tempatnya." Sirius mengulurkan tangannya meminta semua untuk menggenggam. Semua dengan sigap meraih lengan Sirius, kecuali Harry muda.

"Ah, aku tahu anak muda. Belum pernah berapparate?"Harry dewasa menarik kasar tangan Harry muda agar segera menyentuh lengan Sirius. Tak lupa ia pun ikut menggenggam tangan Sirius sambil tak melepas tangan kirinya pada tubuh Harry muda, penuh sikap protective.

Harry muda lagi-lagi dibuat tak berkutik. Ia harus pasrah menerima apapun perlakuan dirinya dari masa depan itu.

Sesaat setelah semua pergi, para wanita dan remaja lain bersiap untuk istirahat. Sebagian dari mereka tetap berjaga di depan bubuk yang ditinggalkan Ron dewasa untuk tetap menjaga informasi dari masa depan. Satu yang paling bersemangat adalah Fred muda.

"Hai," panggilnya, "apa kabar... Georgie tua?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Hampir satu menit berlalu, satu suara tak terdengar di masa depan. Sampai isakan pelan terdengar mengusik perhatian Fred muda.

"Kau ingusan, Georgie? Sialan aku tak bisa melihatmu dari sini. Berusaralah!" pinta Fred. Ia tersenyum menghadap tepat di depan gundukan bubuk biru yang terus berasap. Tanpa mengetahui jika jauh di salah satu ruang Grimmauld Place, di puluhan tahun yang berbeda, George Weasley yang tak lagi remaja, diam-diam menangis mengamati wajahnya.

"Hai juga, Fredie." Sejenak George dewasa mengusap wajah. Membiarkan setetes air mata baru turun membasahi pipinya yang mulai kering. _"I miss you, Fredie!"_

 **TBC**

* * *

 **#**

 **Hohoho.. ada yang nggak nyadar Arthur ilang kayak mereka semua? Tunjuk tangan! :P**

 **Apa mereka bisa menemukan tiga anak dan Arthur sekaligus? Kira-kira mereka di mana dan kenapa, ya?**

 **Tunggu chapter selanjutnya, jangan lupa review dan maaf kalau masih banyak typo!**

 _ **Thanks,**_

 **Anne xoxo**


	9. Arthur

**_Hi, everyone!_**

 **Anne telat lumayan lama, ya. Tapi semoga nggak banyak yang marah, deh. Anne lagi sibuk di rumah. Ada aja kegiatan yang menyita waktu banget. Mungkin kalau chapter ini terkesan beda kayak sebelumnya itu benar.. kayaknya sih kependekan. Sorry banget kalau rasa iya. Em.. Oke, deh, karena Anne bingung mau kasih pembukaan gimana lagi, Anne pilih balas review dulu.**

 **ninismsafitri:** George kelihatan kangen banget sama Fred, banget! :'(

 **sakawunibunga:** hahaha.. nggak sadar, ya. Em.. sayangnya cukup yang dari masa depan aja yang bisa lihat mereka :)

 **Akane Fukuyama:** hahahah.. anak-anak itu biar bisa agak tenang, lah, walaupun Arthur pasti juga susah ketemu mereka, hehehe.. makasih, ya! :)

 **Afadh:** kontak skin-to-skin udah jelas, ya. Hehehe ternyata kamu kurang fokus sampe nggak nyadar Granddad ilang. Wkwkwkw.. Lily ngerasa Daddy dan Mummynya itu satu, ya si Daddy :P

 **BlaZe Velvet:** Paling nggak Anne buat mereka (Fred George) seneng :')

 **AMAZING:** owww... Harry kan harus kasih pencerahan bagi Ginny muda ^^. Rose sama Hugo kayaknya durhaka banget ya sama bapaknya sendiri, hehe, berarti kamu berhasil Anne alihkan perhatiannya sama kehadiran Harry dan Ron dewasa, yosh! Huhuhu.. ada hal yang lebih baik untuk Fred dan George! :)

 **Mrs X:** yups chapter kemarin panjang pake bingit. Kebawa alur aja aku nulisnya. Mungkin jawaban pertanyaan kamu sedikit terjawab di chapter ini. Jelasnya, chapter selanjutnya, mungkin, belum ke bagi jelas alur cerita, sih. Thanks ya :)

 **Baiklah, mungkin cukup jadi Anne langsungkan saja!**

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

Derit suara engsel jendela kayu mengusik diamnya Arthur di sisi tiga orang cucunya. Ia sendiri tak sadar, mengapa ia bisa terbaring di salah satu ruangan dengan bau tepung dan tanah yang basah. Ia tak bisa bergerak kini. Fred Jr semakin lelap di pelukannya meski suara angin malam cukup membuat geli di telinga.

Pipinya terasa dingin. Angin menembus tubuhnya semakin liar. Jendela di dekatnya tak bisa dikunci. Suara-suara lolongan anjing cukup membuat bulu kudunya berdiri. Untung saja, James, Fred Jr, dan Lous tengah menikmati tidur pulas mereka. Arthur tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia berada di sana. Tepat saat matahari tak tampak lagi, rombongan parade saat itu membuat kepalanya pusing. Berduyun-duyun para Muggle berlarian menuju dirinya yang tengah berlari menyusul Remus. Ya, Arthur mengingat ia berada di belakang Remus.

Sampai akhirnya sosok pria tinggi berjubah menubruk badannya dari depan. Arthur terlempar ke belakang dan menghantam tubuh lain dengan tinggi kiri-kira sama dengan sosok yang pertama. Lagi-lagi Arthur tak jelas hingga semuanya semakin gelap. Badannya ringan dan dua sosok pria tinggi berjubah itu berada semakin dekat dan dekat. Pandangan Arthur mengabur sejalan dengan badannya terangkat oleh suatu tenaga dari dua sisi yang berlawanan.

Sesak, Arthur lantas tak tahu apa-apa.

Hingga panggilan James membuatnya sadar telah terbaring di tengah sebuah gubuk tua.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan siapapun di sana. Hanya gubuk tua dengan beberapa tumpuk gandum dan perkakas pertanian. Seperti yang ia lihat dari balik jendela, gubuk tempatnya berada kini adalah salah satu gubuk yang berdiri tak jauh dari ladang gandum milik salah satu penyihir juga. Namun sayangnya, dia sudah meninggal.

"Granddad—"

"Fred?"

Fred Jr bergerak pelan. Tangan kirinya menjadi penopang tubuhnya untuk setengah bangkit dari posisi menyandar. "Mungkin kita sudah bisa pergi, Granddad." Bisiknya. Rasa waspada masih terus ia rasakan jauh lebih besar dibanding ketika James dan Louis masih terbangun sebelumnya. Pundaknya terasa nyeri. Beberapa menit terlelap, pundaknya sakit terlalu lama tak digerakan apalagi dengan posisi dan tempat yang tak layak untuk tidur.

"Granddad rasa, ki—kita tak bisa keluar dulu, Fred."

"Ke-kenapa?" Fred Jr benar-benar terduduk kini, "aku sudah pernah kok diajak berapparate oleh Dad. Tapi—aku tak tahu dengan James dan Louis apakah mereka pernah diajak berapparate sebelumnya. Tak masalah, bukan, kalau kita—"

"Bukan begitu, Fred."

Desisan pelan Arthur memberi kenyamanan tambahan untuk James. Anak laki-laki Potter itu sempat mengigau tak jelas sambil bermuka ketakutan.

"Granddad tak bisa caranya?"

Arthur hanya menggeleng. Belum sempat Arthur menjawab pertanyaan Fred Jr, semerbak bau busuk tercium. Ia bergegas menarik tubuh Fred Jr agar mundur dan bersembunyi di belakangnya. Dua anak yang lain, James dan Louis terbangun kasar tepat saat suara pintu ditendang kencang.

Sosok berjubah hitam tinggi masuk. Terbang dan tak terlihat menapak di lantai.

Louis memberi isyarat agar mereka segera pergi dari tempat itu, meski nyatanya Arthur meminta untuk mereka tetap diam. "Aku takut, James," bisik Louis pada James.

James tidak menangis walaupun tubuhnya tak bisa dipungkiri bergetar sejak kedatangan makhluk berjubah itu. Sekuat tenaga James memberanikan diri melihat sekitar tempatnya berdiri. James ingin mencoba mengambil sesuatu untuk membantu, namun Arthur melarang.

"Tetap ditempat. Jangan dilihat!"

Tongkat Arthur teracung cepat membuat ancang-ancang. Pergerakannya terlalu cepat. Sosok di hadapannya lebih cepat bergerak. Lengan kelabunya keluar dari balik jubah terkoyaknya. Perut James mual.

"Ternyata baunya busuk." Bisik Louis, "kita tak seharusnya mencarinya!"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kita sudah terlanjur."Jawab James turut melihat ke sisi Fred Jr.

Ya, Dementor tak seharusnya mereka cari. Sejak saat itulah mereka merasa pencarian itu membawa petaka. Bukan untuk diri mereka sendiri, melainkan juga pria tua yang kini siap melawan di barisan depan. Mereka berakhir dalam sebuah kepasrahan. Nyawa mereka kini dipertaruhkan di ujung tongkat Arthur.

"MUNDUR!" perintah Arthur. Mereka bertiga bergerak lima langkah ke belakang.

"Granddad, bagaimana ini?" Fred Jr kembali berlari mendekat, meraih lengan kiri Arthur lantas meremasnya.

Apa yang mereka lakukan hanya sebatas kemampuan Arthur untuk bertahan di depan sosok Dementor itu. Satu-satunya mantera yang akan ia rapalkan diharapkan dapat membantu. Arthur mengambil banyak-banyak oksigen untuk ia hirup. Sangat kuat, memaksa dadanya mengembang hingga mantera itu terucap lantang.

 _"_ _Expecto patronum!"_

Sayangnya, mantera itu tak cukup kuat. Jauh dari harapannya, tongkat sihir di tangan Arthur lebih dulu terlempar jauh tak kuat menahan hempasan kekuatan energi sang Dementor. Gemelentang tongkat dan lantai kayu yang saling bertubrukan begitu ngilu ditelinga. Arthur berdiri tanpa tongkat.

 _"_ _Grand—granddad! Help—"_

Malam berkeinginan menjelma menjadi petaka. Tidak ada kata lengah untuk mereka jika ingin tetap bertahan dalam ruangan berukuruan beberapa meter saja. Satu sisi diserang hebat, Arthur lupa jika banyak celah muncul memulai segala petaka itu datang. Dari jendela yang tak pernah bisa ditutup, tidak hanya satu, dua Dementor muncul dan masing-masing telah menarik ke atas leher James dan Louis untuk segera diberikan kecupan mematikan.

"James! Lou!" teriak Arthur.

Lepas dari semuanya, Arthur ikut merasakan tarikan berat perlahan menyerang punggungnya. Pusara besar membuatnya berbalik, melihat dengan jelas sosok tinggi di balik jubah itu.

 _"_ _Run!"_ hanya itu yang bisa diteriakkan Arthur untuk Fred Jr.

Dua sepupunya masih terangkat dalam kondisi sadarkan diri. Sementara sang kakek, masih dengan sisa kekuatannya terus meminta Fred Jr untuk lari. Pintu depan masih terbuka. Banyak kemungkinan terjadi di luar sana sejak mereka tersadar langit sekitar ladang gandum itu penuh dengan Dementor berkeliaran. Jika ia lepas dari tiga Dementor, Fred Jr akan bertemu bisa lebih banyak dari sekadar tiga sosok berjubah.

Dalam hati Fred Jr, ia berharap ada sesuatu lebih baik di tengah sebuah keputusan besar yang berbahaya. Begitu yang pernah sang ayah pesankan padanya. "Jika pesan Dad benar, aku bisa menjadi penyelamat bagi mereka. Tapi—" Fred Jr kembali menoleh pada kedua sepupu dan kakeknya. "Mereka bisa saja—"

 _"_ _R—U—N!"_

Kekuatan terakhir Arthur terputus bersama teriakannya pada Fred Jr. Ia harus lari.

* * *

 _Brukk!_

 _"_ _Awww!"_

Lima orang berteriak bersamaan, terguling di hamparan tanah lapang seperti ban terlepas liar dari mobil yang melaju kencang. Ada setidaknya Harry muda dan Ron bertubrukan saling tindih. Sementara Sirius, Remus, dan Harry dewasa terlempar tidak begitu jauh.

"Perjalanan kita tak pakai Portkey, kan?" ujar Harry muda.

 _"_ _Bloody hell,_ menjauh dari punggungku, nak!"

Harry muda sadar ia duduk di atas punggung Ron yang terkapar di atas rumput. "Sorry, pria tua." Jawab Harry muda sambil menjauhkan diri.

"Ada apa, Sirius?" tanya Remus. Pandangannya mengedar cepat ke sekeliling ladang gandum. "Keseimbanganku baik, hanya saja—"

"Ada yang mendorong. Terlempar, benar kan?" ujar Harry dewasa. Ia tengah bangkit sambil membenahi jubahnya. Tongkatnya telah siap teracung lantas diikuti serentak oleh Sirius, Remus, Ron, dan Harry muda.

Suara gemerisik membuat Harry dewasa cepat waspada. Aura pergerakan aneh terasa dari belakang tubuh mereka kini berdiri. "Hati-hati," bisik Harry dewasa sekali lagi.

Semak-semak tersibak perlahan. Sesuatu siap berusaha keluar dari balik sana.

"Kau benar-benar Auror hebat, Harry!" Sirius bangga melihat kesigapan Harry dewasa yang luar biasa sensitif.

"Tahan dulu kekagumanmu, Sirius, karena kita bersiap untuk menyambut— _what?"_

Kewaspadaan Harry lenyap tatkala seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah keluar tiba-tiba. Kelima pria menurunkan tongkatnya, ternganga tak percaya bahwa Fred Jr muncul sambil menangis, lantas berkata, "tolong mereka!"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **#**

 **Singkat dari biasanya? Bener banget! Itulah kenapa Anne post pagi dan mungkin Anne bisa saja lanjut post chapter selanjutnya hari ini juga? Mungkin kalau sudah selesai. Jadi.. lihat saja, ya! Anne tunggur reviewnya, maaf kalau masih ada typo dan sampai jumpa di chapter mendatang.**

 ** _Thanks,_**

 **Anne xoxo**


	10. Ayo, Pulang!

_**Hi, everyone!**_

 **Anne datang lagi. Wahh mungkin Anne harus minta maaf banget, nih. Anne bisa agak lama updatenya, teman-teman. Kalau hari-hari ini, Anne sibuk nggak update karena banyak banget acara kawinan. Yups, sejak Jumat sampai besok Senin, full yang namanya acara pernikahan. Teman-teman cewek Anne udah pada nikah semua.**

 ** _Lalu kapan Anne nikah?_ *please jangan ada yang tanya begitu!***

 **Sayang banget, Senin besok kakak sepupu Anne nikah dan Anne kayaknya nggak bisa datang soalnya ngampus. Huhuhu.. kalau udah begini bapernya bertubi-tubi. Baiklah, mungkin Anne akan update hari ini dan Anne akan usahain buat cari waktu nulis dan update. Oh, ya, ada yang kuliah di ITS Surabaya? Sabtu nanti (tgl 24) Anne ke ITS loh! Kirain aja bisa ketemuan gitu :) *penting nggak, sih?* *lupakan***

 **Daripada ngelantur, ANne balas review dulu!**

 **ninismsafitri:** sodorin Fred Jr :)

 **BlaZe Velvet:** wah sorry ya, lama nggak update. Sibuk bingit! :)

 **safirar46:** bakal ada konflik lain setelah mereka ilang. Ikutin aja, ya :)

 **Akane Fukuyama:** hehehehe itulah triknya Author bikin penasaran :)

 **Mrs X:** semoga mereka selamat, ya!:)

 **AMAZING:** Aduh jangan jahat-jahat sama anak kecil. Nggak tega :')

 **Afadh:** dementornya dikit tapi strong! *alahhh* hahaha :)

 **Baiklah langsung aja, ya!**

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

"Apa maksudmu, Fred?"

"Di sana, Dementor—"

Mereka bersama-sama memalingkan wajah menuju ujung ladang. Sebuah pondokan kecil berdiri paling mencolok di tengah tanah kosong bersama pagar kayu di depannya. Sirius mengingat sesuatu tentang tempat itu. Seseorang yang ia kenal sebagai pemilik ladang sekaligus gubuk tua yang ditunjuk Fred Jr.

"Merlin, aku lupa." Pekik Sirius.

"Ada apa?"

Harry muda baru pertama kali melihat gubuk itu, sedangkan dirinya yang sudah dewasa sedikit merubah ekspresinya mirip dengan Sirius. "Kau lupa jika yang memiliki tempat ini juga penyihir, Sirius?" tukas Harry muda. Sirius mengangguk.

"Karena area gubuk itu dipasang anti-Apparation." Harry dewasa mengulurkan tangannya meminta sang keponakan mendekatinya. "Itulah sebabnya kita terpental."

Tubuh kecil Fred Jr bergetar hebat. Dipelukan Harry dirinya memaksa untuk tidak menangis, tapi itu gagal. Harry dewasa mengusap air mata Fred Jr dengan lembut. Ia meminta anak itu agar tetap tenang dan menceritakan semuanya dengan jelas.

"Aku yang mengajak James dan Lou mencari Dementor, Uncle Harry." Fred Jr menarik napasnya dalam, suaranya parau, "sorry. Jangan bilang Mummy, Uncle. _Please!"_

"Oh, Fred. Kau tahu, perbuatanmu itu sangat berbahaya, nak. Dementor bukan makhluk sembarangan."

Malam semakin larut dan mereka harus segera menemukan James, Louis, dan juga Arthur yang masih berada di dalam gubuk. Fred Jr bercerita dengan sesenggukan bahwa ia harus pergi setelah Arthur memintanya lari dari dalam gubuk. Beberapa Dementor menyerang di dalam sana. Mereka tidak bisa melawan sejak tongkat Arthur terlempar. Hanya Fred Jr yang memastikan dirinya selamat selepasnya dari kungkungan Dementor.

Sirius berubah menjadi sosok anjing besar. Dibantu Remus, mereka berdua mendekati gubuk lebih dulu dan menyebar dari sisi yang berlawanan. Remus memilih jalan pintu depan sementara Sirius melompat menuju pintu belakang dan bersembunyi di balik tumpukan jerami.

"Kau yakin mereka di sana, Fred?" tanya Ron dewasa.

"Ya, aku lebih dekat dengan pintu dan tak ada Dementor yang menyerangku. Granddad berteriak agar aku keluar. Terakhir, yang aku lihat James dan Lou pingsan. Entah dengan Granddad, aku melihatnya masih dengan Dementor." Fred Jr mendesah ketakutan.

Hanya mereka berempat yang belum mendekat. Ron dengan inisiatifnya sendiri mengendong tubuh Fred Jr untuk segera mengangguk pada Harry dewasa, setuju untuk mereka ikut mendekat. Sayangnya, Harry muda lebih tak sabar dan memilih berlari lebih dulu tanpa menunggu Ron dan yang lainnya.

"Bloody hell, lihat ulahmu waktu muda, Harry." Ron mencibir.

"Seperti kau tak pernah muda saja, Ronald. Sudahlah, ayo!"

Mereka bergegas lari, menyusul Sirius dan Remus di dekat gubuk tua.

* * *

Gubuk tepi ladang gandum milik seorang penyihir darah campuran bernama Samuel Garrett lama digunakan sebagai tempat penyimpanan hasil panen sementara dari ladang gandum yang juga miliknya. Dikelola penuh oleh keluarga Garrett secara turun-temurun, hasil ladang gandum keluarga mereka dikenal pula turut dipasarkan masuk ke Diagon Alley. Namun sayangnya sejak Sam, sapaan akrab Samuel— meninggal dunia, ladang itu dikelola oleh Muggle yang terakhir diketahui sebagai menantu Sam. Tidak ada penyuplai masuk ke dunia sihir lagi sejak saat itu dan hingga kini semua hasil ladang gandum hanya dijual ke sebuah industri milik Muggle di pusat London.

"Meski ladang ini tak begitu besar, gandum yang tumbuh di tanah ini rasanya sangat enak jika diolah." Bisik Sirius pada Ron dewasa dan Fred Jr di gendongannya ketika sampai di pintu belakang gubuk. Wujud Sirius kembali semula.

"Lalu, apa ladang ini masih diurus oleh—"

 _"No,"_ mereka segera bergerak perlahan mulai masuk, "yang aku dengar sekarang, mulai bangkrut. Para Muggle itu bilang gubuk ini banyak hantunya. Padahal itu hanya pengaruh sihir yang sempat dibuat Sam untuk menjaga gubuknya. Menantu Sam akhirnya diam-diam membatasi pekerja di sini. Dia malu punya keluarga penyihir. Supaya tidak ketahuan. Bagus, sih, tapi ujung-ujungnya.. bisa bangkrut juga. Sayang sekali."

"Hah, dasar Muggle sinting!" pekik Ron . Tanpa sadar Fred Jr mengikuti kata-katanya.

"Sinting!" Fred Jr girang.

Ron dan Fred Jr terkikik bersama namun Sirius mendelik karena ia tahu kini jika anak-anak bisa memaki sebab meniru para orang dewasa dalam berbicara. Tepat sekali. "Mungkin jika kita tak dalam posisi seperti ini, mulutmu sudah aku jahit rapat-rapat, Ron."

Sementara itu di pintu depan, Remus, Harry remaja serta sosok dewasa dirinya berjaga di depan pintu sambil terus siaga. Tongkat ketiganya telah bersiap di depan dada dan tak lupa untuk mempertajam pendengaran masing-masing.

"Ada yang mengeram," bisik Harry muda. Ia melihat Remus berharap kata setuju dengan pendapatnya. Suara itu semakin jelas dengan teriakan memanggil—sangat pelan.

"Apa dia memanggil," Remus menempelkan telinga ke daun pintu, "Granddad atau Dad—"

"Itu suara James!"

 _Brakk!_

Harry dewasa mendorong pintu dengan sekuat tenaga. Ya, dan seperti apa yang ia tebak sebelumnya, James mengerang pelan di depan tubuh Arthur yang tengah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

"James!"

"Da-Daddy—"

Harry dewasa meraih penuh tubuh James seperti lama tak berjumpa. Tubuh putranya dingin, wajahnya pucat sementara gerakan tangannya konstan, menggigil antara kedinginan dan ketakutan. James bergerak hanya ketika Harry dewasa mengangkat tubuhnya untuk dipeluk. James tidak sanggup untuk sekadar mengusap pipi ayahnya atau membalas pelukan itu.

"Da—"

"Oh, James. OK, semuanya sudah baik. Kita akan keluar dari sini—"

Semua bergegas masuk. Tak lama setelah itu, Sirius dan Remus bergerak cepat menuju pintu depan. Dua Dementor datang begitu cepat dan siap menyerang mereka yang masih sadar. Tanpa mereka ketahui satu sosok Dementor lain turut muncul dari pintu belakang. Harry remaja berusaha mengangkat tongkatnya siap merapal mantera.

Namun Ron cepat menghalau, "kau tak mau benar-benar dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts, kan? Dasar anak muda!" cerocos Ron masih menggendong Fred Jr. Sulur-sulur cahaya dari ujung tongkat bermunculan membentuk lekukan menarik berupa hewan-hewan. Ron dengan Patronus anjing terrier Jack Russell miliknya melesat menghalau datangnya satu Dementor dari arah belakang. Beruntung, Ron tak terlalu banyak berusaha mengusir karena posisi dirinya masih terlalu jauh.

"Mantan Auror paling terkenal sejagat dunia sihir!" Ron bersorak bangga untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Wow! Kau keren, Uncle Ron!" Puji Fred Jr.

Tak jauh dari Ron, pria dewasa yang juga sahabatnya, Harry, hampir dibuat terkejut dengan Dementor lain dari balik jendela. Jika tidak James berteriak menunjuk Dementor itu, dirinya dan James mungkin akan terkena dampaknya lebih cepat. Hanya sebentar, kepala Harry dewasa terasa pusing sampai akhirnya Dementor itu pergi.

"Bloody hell, mereka semua akhirnya pergi." Fred Jr diturunkan Ron untuk membantu mengangkat Louis dari atas lantai. Tubuh James kini beralih ke tangan Harry muda sebab Arthur, yang belum kunjung sadar, menyita perhatian Harry dewasa.

"Dad," panggil Harry dewasa ikut meninggikan posisi kepala Arthur.

Sebuah pertolongan pertama untuk Arthur diberikan Harry dewasa dengan cara merapalkan sebuah mantera non verbal di sisi wajah Arthur. Tidak lupa ia menekan titik syaraf di bagian bawah leher untuk membantu merangsang kesadaran.

Harry dewasa mengulang panggilannya. Arthur belum kunjung sadar hingga satu menit Harry selesai memberikan pertolongan.

"Dad, bangunlah—"

"Aaa—si—siapa kali—an? K—au siapa?"

Arthur bersuara. Meski dengan sangat lembut, kesadaran Arthur berangsur membaik.

"Syukurlah.. Dad, kau mendengarku?" panggil Harry dewasa lega.

"Kau—siapa? Merlin, kau panggil Dad? Aku ta—tak punya anak berambut hi—hitam. Anak laki-lakiku berambut merah—semua."

Harry dewasa tertawa pelan. Sedangkan Ron terbahak tak bisa menahan diri. "Bloody hell, Dad. Anak laki-lakimu semuanya berambut merah. Itu benar. Tapi anak—em, menantu laki-lakimu satu-satunya itu, ya, satu-satunya, berambut hitam dengan model acak-acakan paling mengerikan sepanjang sejarah!"

"Awas kau, Weasley!" Pekik Harry dewasa menyerang Ron dengan tatapan mematikan.

"Aku juga Weasley, nak. Haha—"

Arthur ikut tertawa di hadapan Harry dewasa. "Sorry, Dad. Aku lupa kalau istriku juga Weasley. Salah satu keluarga paling hebat yang penah aku kenal." Bisik Harry sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Arthur. Di situlah, Arthur baru menyadari jika pria yang menolongnya sangat mirip dengan Harry muda, hanya saja terlihat lebih dewasa.

"Kau—James Potter?" tanya Arthur. Kepalanya ditidurkan nyaman di atas paha Harry.

"Haha, aku bilang juga apa." Sirius memekik setuju. "Semakin dewasa kau terlihat mirip dengan ayahmu, Harry."

"Tapi aku lebih jago dari Dad, Sirius. Dad hanya bisa buat satu Potter." Ujar Harry dewasa menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "sedangkan aku bisa membuat tiga. Yang pertama bahkan sukses membuat jiplakan dirinya sampai kenakalan-kenakalannya juga. Mirip!"

Semua orang terdiam. Hanya Sirius dan Remus terlihat tertahan tawanya. Harry lantas menatap putra pertamanya memberi petunjuk apa yang tengah ia maksud.

"Kau benar, Harry. Bloody hell, Potter gen!" Ron mengusap kasar rambut acak-acakan James yang sedang terbengong mendapat tatapan aneh dari ayahnya.

"Hah?" bisik James kesal.

Para anak telah sadar sepenuhnya menertawai James. Kali ini tak ada yang melarang. Obat paling mujarab setelah bertemu Dementor adalah mengembalikan tawa itu sendiri.

"Jadi—" Arthur sadar, "kau, Harry? Menantuku dari masa depan?"

Senyuman Harry dewasa mewakili semuanya. "Yeah, Dad. Kau benar sekali."

* * *

Matahari mulai muncul dari arah timur. Harry dewasa memutar mobil yang ia kendarai dengan hati-hati untuk masuk ke area Grimmauld Place. Sirius dan Arthur berebut untuk melihat di balik bangku kemudi Harry. Mereka sangat penasaran dengan apa Harry bisa menggerakan benda Muggle yang disebut mobil hanya dengan injakan, tarikan dan dorongan pada tuas serta memutar kekanan dan kiri benda bundar di tangannya. Remus hanya bisa pasrah dan memilih bersandar nyaman di bangku mobil.

"Minggir dulu, Sirius. Aku ingin lihat!" cegah Arthur agar Sirius menjauh.

"Kau, kan, sudah punya mobil, Arthur! Kau sudah bisa mengendarainya, kan?" Sirius menyela membuat Arthur mengalah lalu bersandar bersama Remus. "Kau hebat juga mengendalikan mobil, Harry. Kapan-kapan ajarkan aku menyetir, ya! Kalau motor aku sudah bisa." Sirius memohon.

"Belajar bagaimana? Mobil ini saja kau tak tahu milik siapa, belajar dengan apa nanti?"

Anak-anak dan Arthur tidak mungkin dibawa kembali ke Grimmauld Place dengan cara Apparate. Sementara jarak mereka dari ladang ke Grimmauld Place cukup juah. Berjalan kaki begitu tidak mungkin sampai akhirnya sebuah mobil terparkir di sebuah bengkel tua tak jauh di belakang ladang. Mobil itu sudah sangat kotor. Seperti sengaja ditinggal oleh pemiliknya.

Hanya sekali ayun, Harry dewasa membuat mobil itu terisi penuh dengan bensin. Begitu juga mesinnya dapat kembali dihidupkan.

"Paling tidak, mobil ini harus dikembalikan lagi ke tempat itu, Sirius. Ini bukan milikmu!" kata Harry dewasa agar Sirius mau melepas mobil itu nantinya.

"Ok, nanti aku kembalikan." Sirius tak rela.

Tiga puluh menit perjalanan subuh mereka sampai ke Grimmauld Place. Anak-anak satu persatu diturunkan untuk berjajar bersamaan menunggu perubahan bagunan menyebar membentuk satu petak rumah baru bernomor 12. Sirius menjentikkan jarinya ke depan mobil setelah Harry dewasa memberi aba-aba agar segera mobil itu disihir kembali ke tempat semula.

 _Tak!_

Mobil itu menghilang.

"Selesai, saatnya masuk." Perintah Sirius mengomando.

Harry muda kewalahan ketika James lebih dulu berlari masuk. Pintu besar di depannya membuat James kesulitan untuk membuka. Hanya sekali dorong bagi Harry muda, pintu itu terbuka.

"Harry! Akhirnya kau kembali!"

Bibir Harry muda dilumat kasar oleh seseorang yang pertama menyeruak maju tepat saat pintu terbuka. Badannya dipeluk erat. Geli akibat juntaian rambut merah di wajahnya menyadarkan Harry muda akan sesuatu.

Ia mendapat ciuman pertamanya detik itu juga.

Dari siapa?

"Ehem—" Harry dewasa berdehem pelan di belakang tubuh kembaran mudanya.

Ginny Potter, melepas perlahan tubuh kecil yang akhirnya ia sadari sebagai sosok lain dari suaminya. Meski sama-sama Harry, suami aslinya berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ya, bukan yang sedang ia peluk saat ini tentu saja.

"Ha—Harry—" panggil Ginny dewasa.

"Hai," jawab Harry muda dan dewasa bersamaan. Mereka saling pandang.

Tidak hanya Ginny dewasa, Hermione dewasa turut hadir di dalam Grimmauld Place sambil menggendong Hugo yang terlelap di dadanya. "Kalian?" Sirius tak percaya dua orang wanita yang ia kenal memiliki wajah versi dewasa seperti halnya Harry dan juga Ron.

"Perasaan kami tak tenang, Sirius." Jawab Hermione dewasa.

Ginny mengangguk setuju. "George mengirim kami. Anak-anak kami dalam bahaya. Sebagai ibu, kami tak tenang melihat anak-anak kami sendiri dalam bahaya sementara kami nyaman di rumah—"

"Sebagai suami, aku juga tak tenang melihat istrinya mencium pria lain di depan mata kepalanya sendiri."

Harry muda memilih lari dan masuk lebih dulu, ia malu saat semua orang tertawa melihatnya memerah mendapat ciuman maut dari seorang Ginny dewasa.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **#**

 **Wehehehe.. bayangin gimana ekspresi kalian kalau jadi Harry dewasa! Empet banget! ^_^**

 **Hehehe.. bakal ada masalah lagi meski mereka pulang. Apa itu? Ikuti terus kisahnya! Jangan lupa review, maaf kalau masih ada typo. Jangan lupa fav, follow dll. Thanks banget, ya! Sampai jumpa di chapter mendatang!**

 ** _Thanks,_**

 **Anne xoxo**


	11. Belanja

_**Hi, everyone!**_

 **Malam dan Anne muncul lagi. Seperti yang Anne sampaikan sebelumnya, Anne bakal susah updatenya, nih. Dibilang kuliah udah mulai aktif, tugas banyak, Anne juga mau persiapan buat lomba nanti. Jadi, waktunya udah banyak kesita. Emm, tapi Anne akan usahain buat update dan teruskan cerita sampai ending meski setiap chapternya bisa dibilang agak pendek-pendek. Ya semoga kalian nggak marah, ya! Mohon pengertiannya.**

 **Karena udah mulai malam, Anne langsungkan saja. Maaf nggak sempat balas review. Jadi Anne cuma ucapkan terima kasih buat yang sudah review kemarin. Mungkin langsung saja, ya!**

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

Pagi menjelang pukul 7, suasana ruang makan ribut dengan pembagian makanan di masing-masing piring. Ada sedikit perbedaan dengan sistem pembagiannya, begitu juga yang bertugas membagi makanannya. Molly, sebagai koki utama dibantu oleh tiga wanita sekaligus. Ginny muda, Ginny dewasa, dan Hermione dewasa. Dari dua kompor yang tersedia di Grimmauld Place, tidak ada satu pun yang mati. Ginny dewasa memasak di satu kompor sisi Molly. Hermione dan Ginny muda menyiapkan beberapa yang tak perlu di masak.

"Rotinya tinggal ini?" tanya Hermione dewasa. Ia berbalik memperhatikan Molly setelah disodori kantung roti dengan tiga lembar roti tawar gandum di dalamnya.

Hanya enam lembar, sedangkan ada lebih dari 20 orang yang akan diperkirakan sarapan pagi ini dengan roti. Untuk sementara, lupakan dua bayi di antara mereka tapi jangan melupakan beberapa orang yang akan datang juga.

"Tonks dan Kingsley sebentar lagi akan kemari." Seru Remus di ujung bangku bersama Harry dewasa. Ada surat di tangannya.

"Aku harap makanan masih cukup." Sindir si kembar.

Kembali sibuk dengan kantung roti, Molly meyakinkan kembali jika penghuni Grimmauld Place kini semakin banyak.

"Bagaimana? Apa kita harus membelinya, Mum?" tanya Ginny muda.

"Oh, tentu. Tapi supaya sama dengan roti yang tersisa, harus beli di toko kue Muggle beberapa blok di depan. Roti ini Dad beli di sana"

Roti gandum yang ada sebelumnya dibeli oleh Arthur. Terlihat dari label dan stempel tanggal kadaluwarsa di kantungnya. Entah sengaja atau tidak, sejak mereka tinggal sementara di Grimmauld Place, beberapa persediaan makanan lebih banyak dibeli di pemukiman Muggle. Sirius yang meminta Molly dan Arthur agar membeli makanan Muggle sesuai apa yang selama ini ia makan sepanjang persembunyian.

Lidahnya lebih nyaman dengan konsumsi sehari-sehari para Muggle.

Muncul masalah ketika Arthur datang menjelaskan pada Molly jika uang Mugglenya tak cukup untuk belanja. "Aku belum sempat menukarnya, sayang." Jawab Arthur. Albus dan Louis saling kejar di belakang mereka.

"Em, coba dengan Harry, Dad," ujar Ginny dewasa, tangannya mengayun meminta suaminya mendekat. Tapi reaksi Harry dewasa tak cukup mengenakan dibandingkan senyuman Ginny.

Harry dewasa masih sebal, mengingat di belakang sana dirinya yang masih muda bersama Ron muda termenung di depan perapian. Mungkin memikirkan ciumat maut Ginny.

"Jangan marah, sayang," Ginny dewasa lantas mengecup singkat bibir Harry dewasa, "bekas kamu juga, kan."

Molly terbahak kencang menepuk-nepuk punggung Ginny muda yang tak tahu apa-apa. Lehernya tercekat melihat kemesraan aneh yang dilakukan dirinya sendiri dari masa dengan Harry, suaminya kelak. Aneh, tapi itulah yang dilihat dan dirasakan Ginny.

"Iya, iya. _Thanks you, Love._ Lalu sekarang ada apa kau panggil aku kemari? Biasanya, Mummymu ada maunya kalau sudah seperti ini, Lils."

Harry dewasa membisikkannya pada Lily yang ia gendong menyamping di pinggang. Lily hanya bisa tertawa dan tetap berpegangan erat di kemeja ayahnya. "Bagus kalau peka. Begini, roti kita sisa sedikit. Supaya sama, lebih baik beli yang sama dengan roti yang ada. Mum bilang belinya di toko roti dekat sini." Ginny dewasa menujukkan sisa roti yang ada.

"Sekitar dua blok dari sini. Toko roti yang di samping minimarket itu, Harry. Kau tahu?" tambah Arthur.

Sejenak Harry dewasa berpikir. Mengingat-ingat toko yang ada paling dekat dengan Grimmauld Place. "Em," ia ingat sesuatu, "toko roti yang ada rak pot tanamannya di depan?"

Molly mengacungi jempol Harry tanda benar.

"Belikan di sana, ya, Dad tak ada uang Muggle. Kau bisa belikan?"

"Yeah, tak masalah. Aku bawa dompet, kok. Tapi.. seingatku lokasi di sana padat sekali. Tidak bisa aku berapparate begitu saja. Kalau mau jalan kaki, lumayan juga." Harry dewasa tertawa diikuti Lily.

Suara Sirius lantas terdengar kencang seperti berontak. "Sudah aku bilang, kan, mobil itu sangat diperlukan!" teriaknya. Tonks dan Kingsley muncul di perapian sampai mengangetkan Harry dan Ron muda.

"Naik sepeda saja. Sirius seingatku menyimpan sepeda di belakang."

Arthur menunjuk laci kecil sudut tempat menyimpan kunci sepeda. Harry dewasa menemukan kunci itu bersama tumpukan foto lama keluarga Black dan pernak-pernik rusak lainnya. "Baiklah, aku akan belikan. Ada yang lain?" tawar Harry dewasa.

"Ada. Mentega, selai rasa coklat, kacang, strowberry, lalu biskuit bayi—"

Ginny berhentik ketika Hermione dewasa ikut berseru, "sereal, aku dengar tadi Al, Rose, dan Teddy ingin makan sereal. Dan, ah, jangan lupa susunya juga. Itu berarti kau harus beli di minimarket. Oh, hampir lupa.. aku tak sempat bawa apapun kemari, jadi belikan aku... tampon."

Deg! Harry dewasa kaku. Apalagi sang istri turut menambahkan, "benar, beli yang kemasan sedang, Harry. Hari ini hitungan mensku datang. Kau tahu, kan? Mereknya?"

Harry dewasa menelan ludahnya sambil mengangguk susah payah. Meski ia sendiri sering membelikan untuk istrinya, terkadang ada rasa berat hati ketika berhadapan dengan petugas kasir untuk membayar sebuah tampon apalagi ia sendirian tanpa didampingi oleh perempuan.

"Aku ju—ga. Persediaanku habis." Ginny muda malu-malu ikut meminta.

"OK. Jadi mungkin intinya, yang utama, aku harus beli roti dan.. benda menstruasi kalian.. itu. Kau tak ikut titip juga, Mum. Supaya aku sekaligus beli yang isi banyak?"

Molly memukul pantat Harry dewasa dengan kain serbet. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu. "Kau pikir aku masih gadis di tingkat tujuh Hogwarts, Harry?" pekik Molly.

"Yeahh mungkin saja, Mum, kau merindukan masa-masa datang bulanmu." Cengir Harry dewasa. "Bukan begitu, Dad?" lirik Harry dewasa pada Arthur.

"Ahh, perempuan menstruasi itu menyebalkan!" seru Arthur sambil berlalu pergi. Takut jika Molly akan berbuat sesuatu padanya lebih parah dari memukul dengan serebet.

Harry dewasa memilih berlalu mengambil kunci lantas memberikan Lily ke gendongan Ginny dewasa untuk segera pergi. "Dasar perempuan!" gerutu Harry menggeleng tak habis pikir.

"Ingat, kau punya anak perempuan juga, sayang."

"Oh, Ginny, aku ingin Lily tak cepat tumbuh dewasa."

* * *

Berbelok satu arah lagi, Harry dewasa sampai pada sebuah toko roti bercat coklat muda dengan paduan warna putih susu. Sama dengan aroma manis dan gurih keluar dari sela-sela lubang angin di toko tersebut. Harry memarkirkan sepedanya ke besi pengikat dan bergegas masuk untuk membeli roti terlebih dahulu.

Harry harus mengira-ngira jumlah roti yang akan ia beli. Sebelum memilih jenis roti lain sebagai cemilan bagi semua orang di Grimmauld Place. Beberapa kantung roti gandum, puding, dan cupcake kecil menjadi hasil belanjanya di toko roti itu. Sebagai sisanya, Harry masuk ke minimarket tepat di samping toko roti.

"Selai, mentega, biskuit—bayi, ya, biskuit bayi, susu, sereal—" Harry berjalan mengeja satu persatu pesanan yang harus ia beli sembari masuk ke dalam minimarket. "Dan benada terakhir adalah—ini dia!"

Satu box berwarna biru tua dari rak peralatan perempuan Harry masukkan dalam keranjang belanjanya. Semua barang sudah ia dapatkan, terakhir ia harus mendatangi kasih dan membayar semuanya.

"Tidak ada yang lain, Sir?" tanya petugas kasih di depan Harry.

"Em, mungkin saya ambil permen dan coklat ini." Dari meja kasih, sekitar lima buah makanan manis ia ambil untuk ditambahkan ke dalam belanjaannya. Tak masalah jika Ginny marah, sudah lama juga ia tak membeli permen atau coklat. "Saya ambil sepuluh." Jawab Harry berpikir sedikit terlalu banyak.

"Totalnya 8.75 pounds, Sir."

Harry menyerahkan uangnya dan bergegas keluar dari minimarket, sampai sesuatu memanggilnya kembali dari arah meja kasir. "Coklat anda tertinggal satu, Sir!"

Hanya suara anak-anak. Harry membiarkan saja dan berteriak agar anak itu mengambilnya. "Ambil saja," pinta Harry.

"No, aku tak begitu suka coklat.. Mr. Potter."

Tak ada yang tahu namanya di masa itu, terlebih dalam keadaan usia jauh lebih dewasa. Harry terdiam tepat di depan pintu kaca. Tak ada yang tahu dirinya siapa. Ia tak menunjukkan karti identitas apapun. Tapi nyatanya, seorang anak perempuan berambut _silver-blue_ , berusia kurang lebih 12 tahun, berjalan mendekatinya sambil menunjukkan sebatang coklat kemasan milik Harry yang tertinggal.

"Jauh sekali anda pergi, Sir?" ujarnya dengan ekspresi datar, "masa ini sangat berbahaya jika keluar sendirian, meski anda jauh lebih dewasa.. tetap saja, dia.. mencarimu."

"Si—siapa kau," Harry terbata, hawa dingin menyerang di sekitar tubuh gadis kecil itu, "darimana kau tahu diriku?"

"Hem.." gadis itu tersenyum. Ekspresi wajah pucatnya semakin dingin, "tentu saja, Dad sangat mengenalmu. Sangat amat mengenalmu."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **#**

 **Waduh kira-kira siapa itu ya? Ada yang bisa tebak?**

 **Maaf loh kalau pendek, yang penting Anne update dulu kali ya. Obat kangen. Anne tunggu reviewnya, dan maaf kalau masih ada typo. Sampai jumpa di chapter mendatang, karena akan ada masalah baru muncul nanti. Apa itu? Tunggu saja!**

 _ **Thanks,**_

 **Anne xoxo**


	12. Gagal Pulang

_**Hi, everyone!**_

 **Sebelumnya, Anne mohon untuk BACA A/N DARI ANNE INI, YA!**

 **Maaf banget untuk semua pembaca Anne sekalian. Mungkin ini Anne update terakhir sebelum hiatus sampai pertengahan Oktober. Anne lagi persiapan lomba untuk ke Kendari sekitar tanggal 11 - 17 Oktober. Selain Anne update chapter, Anne mau minta doa buat Anne agar diberi kemudahan waktu lomba nanti dan dapat hasil yang memuaskan. Dan bagi yang ada di Kendari dan sekitarnya, boleh tuh kunjung-kunjung ke hotel tempat Anne tinggal sementara atau kampus UHO tempat Anne lomba nanti. Apa mungkin ada yang kuliah di UHO? Lebih jelasnya bisa hubungin Anne di Line (lihat profil). Bagi yang kebetulan pengen ketemu aja. Itu pun kalau ada waktu, ya.**

 **Hem.. mungkin begitu kira-kira pesan Anne. Anne tetap akan lanjutkan tulisan ini tapi ya nunggu sampai Anne selesai lombanya, ya. Sabar. Sekali lagi Anne minta maaf.**

 **Oke, jadi menurut yang sudah review kemarin, thanks ya, ada sebagian yang kayaknya pinter tuh buat nebak siapa anak yang ketemu Harry. Tapi, lebih jelasnya petunjuk apa lagi, bisa baca di chapter ini. Benar nggak sih sama tebakan kalian.. Hehehe.. Kalau begitu Anne langsungkan saja, ya!**

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Harry dan anak perempuan itu hanya bisa terdiam beberapa detik. Hanya ada Harry yang sempat terbatuk menyadarkan dirinya bahwa ada seseorang yang mengenalnya di dunia Muggle masa lalu. Satu-satuya jalan kali ini adalah untuk memilih minggir mencari tempat berbicara bersama si gadis misterius itu. Harry paham jika masalah ini tidak begitu baik.

"Kau mau es krim?"

Harry berusaha tenang dan menawarkan makanan favorit anak-anak seperti es krim. Cara itu sering dilakukan Harry jika mengajak anak-anaknya keluar. Paling ampuh jika sudah dirayu dengan es krim, baik James maupun kedua adiknya akan manut dan enteng diajak bicara.

"Aku tak begitu suka es krim, Sir."

"Mengejutkan, aku kira semua anak suka es krim."

Mata Harry teralihkan oleh pucuk-pucuk rambut si gadis. Memaksa lebih tenang dan bersikap biasa saja. Minimarket tak cukup baik untuk dijadikan tempat berbincang. Apalagi barang-barang yang ia beli sudah tuntas dibayar. Harry harus segera keluar jika tak mau dicurigai sebagai pengutil.

Si gadis tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangannya, "senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Sir." Katanya sopan.

Gugup, Harry membalas jabatan tangan itu sangat kaku. "Ya, tapi — kau tak ingin membeli sesuatu? Kau baru masuk ke sini, kan?"

"Benar, tapi aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku terkejut, tak percaya jika anda benar-benar Harry Potter. Daddyku pasti sangat bangga denganku bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku harus segera pergi. Anda juga pasti sudah ditunggu untuk sarapan, bukan."

Kaget, Harry lagi-lagi dibuat bingung dengan ucapan gadis itu.

"Enak juga jika sarapan roti panggang dan bacon goreng. Banyak sekali yang ingin sarapan, ya? Anda beli roti banyak sekali."

Benar saja, Harry memeriksa kantung belanjanya. Tiga kantung roti dan makanan lain yang ia beli terlihat dari kantung belanjanya. Harry merutuki kebodohannya sendiri, siapapun bisa dengan mudah menebak ia akan sarapan. Hanya saja, ada satu hal masih mengganjal di hatinya.

"Sebantar, aku masih penasaran dengan.. ayahmu." Bisik Harry serius.

"Em.. begini, Dad tidak bersamaku." Cepat anak itu menjawab. Sesekali ia menoleh ke arah pintu masuk meski tak begitu terlihat ia gugup berhadapan dengan Harry.

Seseorang tiba-tiba meminta Harry bergeser. Ia baru ingat jika sejak awal menepi ia dan gadis cilik itu berdiri di dekat rak produk makanan instan.

"Ah, mungkin aku harus segera pulang. Selamat tinggal!"

Gadis itu berlari. Keluar dari minimarket dan menghilang di salah satu gang. Harry terlambat. Ia tak tahu jalan itu akan menuju ke mana. Takut terlalu siang, Harry memilih kembali. Sepanjang jalan mengayuh sepedanya, Harry terbayang tentang sosok ayah gadis itu. Seseorang yang mengenalnya. Bahkan sangat mengenalnya.

"Aneh sekali." Harry telah sampai di depan Grimmauld Place. Sejenak ia harus menunggu bangunan itu merentang saling tarik. Sudut baru tercipta dan muncullah sebuah daun pintu baru bernomor 12. "Anak itu mengenaliku di sini, saat aku sudah berusia—ah, apa anak itu juga dari masa depan? Ayahnya mengenalku—siapa?" batinnya.

"Kemana saja kau, Tuan!"

Deg!

Ginny dewasa berdiri tegas memasang muka masam. Harry sendiri hanya bisa mematung merangkul tiga kantung belanjanya mulai ketakutan. Meski demikian, bayangan tentang sosok gadis berambut silver kebiruan itu tak henti bergentayangan di kepalanya. Tangan Ginny menebas pelan menghilangkan sepeda kayuh yang diparkir rapi di sisi tembok. Mereka tak bergerak di tempat masing-masing sampai suara Sirius dan James memaksa keduanya masuk.

"Daddy, aku lapar! Aku mau makan," teriak James di belakang badan Sirius.

"Hah, kemari kau, Potter! Cepat ke dapur! Kami sudah lapar."

Harry mendesah lemas. Kalaupun Ginny marah, ia sudah tak peduli. Semua itu bukan salahnya juga. Perubahan wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah. Harry masih memikirkan masalah gadis itu.

"Harry—kau tak apa?" Ginny panik. Harry berubah linglung.

Ginny menyentak kesadaran Harry. Istrinya itu selalu tahu jika ia sudah menyimpan masalah. "Ah, a-aku tak apa, Gin. Ada sedikit masalah tadi. Em—"

"Uangmu tak cukup?" tanya Ginny sedikit tak percaya. Tak mungkin Harry tak punya uang untuk berbelanja sebanyak itu.

Cepat-cepat Harry menggeleng. "Bukan," potongnya, "ada seseorang yang menemuiku saat berbelanja tadi." Cerita Harry pelan hanya ditujukan untuk Ginny.

Sebenarnya Harry ingin bercerita lebih jauh pada Ginny, hanya saja waktu dan tempat tidak begitu nyaman untuk bercerita. Harry merasa jika ia patut bercerita hanya dengan Ginny. Anak yang menemuinya beberapa menit lalu terlihat memiliki hubungan dengan masa depan. Entah apapun yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi, Harry tak ingin membuat masalah dengan mereka yang ada di masa lalu.

Grimmauld Place riuh dengan semarah tawa anak-anak di sekitar dapur. Teriakan Teddy sesekali terdengar memperingatkan anak-anak lain agar menuju meja makan. Sebagai yang paling tua di antara para bocah, ia merasa sangat bertanggung jawab untuk menjaga ke tujuh adik-adiknya itu untuk tidak berbuat ulah. Ginny menepuk dada Harry pelan meminta langsung ikut bergabung di meja makan sementara ia kembali ke dapur.

Salah satu anak yang berlari berhasil Harry tangkap dengan mudah. Lily tentu saja kalah dengan anak-anak lain lebih besar di atasnya. Kalaupun menang, ia hanya bisa mengalahkan Hugo. "Tadi aku belikan biskuit untuk Lily dan Hugo, loh." Harry menunjuk kantung belanjanya di atas meja dapur dekat Ginny muda.

"I—ya, nanti aku buatkan bubur untuk Lily dan Hugo." Jawab Ginny muda malu-malu.

Harry dewasa berlalu pergi sambil menggendong Lily. Ia senang tak harus meminta Ginny muda membuatkan bubur untuk Lily. Ginny muda lebih peka dan berinisiatif sendiri untuk membuatkan. Tak sengaja, mereka sempat berpapasan dengan Harry muda yang datang membawa cangkir kosong.

"Pikirkan kalau pilihanmu tahun ini salah, anak muda. Gadis itu jauh lebih hebat daripada dia yang ada di otakmu sekarang." Bisik Harry dewasa pada dirinya yang lebih muda. Mereka melirik bersamaan ke arah Ginny muda sibuk menyeduh air panas dengan beberapa keping biskuit. "Kalau kau tak percaya, lihat ini, apa yang sudah kau buat bersamanya. Cantik, kan?"

Hary dewasa menunjukkan Lily di gendongannya, mencium pipinya lantas kembali berlalu pergi.

"Dasar sinting." Gerutu Harry muda tak sengaja terdengar oleh Tonks.

"Lucunya mengolok diri sendiri. Haha.. Harry, Harry." Tonks tak jauh beda dengan sosok Harry dewasa. Mereka suka sekali menggoda Harry muda dengan cara mereka masing-masing.

Di depan perapian, Ron belum memutus kontak komunikasinya bersama George di masa depan. Meski sempat dihentikan beberapa jam karena George juga harus melakukan aktifitasnya sendiri, ketika melakukan penyambungan kembali, beruntung baik Ron maupun George tak mengalami kendala.

Harry ikut bergabung duduk di sisi Sirius agar lebih dekat dengan Ron.

"Sepertinya, kalian harus berlama-lama di sini dulu, Harry. Paling tidak sampai diri kalian semua yang muda-muda itu kembali ke Hogwarts."

Ungkapan Sirius padanya membuat Ron dewasa menggerutu. "Sepertinya begitu." Ron menoleh mencari dirinya yang lebih muda. "Kapan lagi kita liburan bersama diri kita sendiri saat muda. Apalagi masa-masa menegangkan seperti saat ini." Kata Ron dewasa mendapat umpatan pelan dari Ron muda.

 _"_ _What?"_ Harry dewasa tak paham, "jadi kita tak pulang siang ini?"

Ron dewasa menggeleng. "George di sana kehabisan bubuknya. Sedangkan toko juga sudah kehabisan barang stok. George harus pergi membeli barang-barang toko di Irlandia dan beberapa bahan ramuan ke Scotlandia. Hanya di sana yang masih menjualnya, Harry. Kita tertahan di sini."

Delapan anak berteriak gembira jika mereka urung pulang. Teddy langsung menghambur ke pelukan Remus. Rose, Albus, dan Louis berdansa kemenangan. James dan Fred Jr berteriak sambil perang melempar keping-keping sereal di mangkuk mereka. Sementara Hugo hanya berteriak tak jelas bersama Ron dan Harry muda yang jelas tak begitu senang mendengar kabar tersebut.

"Begitulah, Harry. Itung-itung liburan." Tambah Sirius di sela menggoda Lily yang berada di pangkuan Harry. "Anak-anak juga senang mendengarnya. Mereka masih mau bermain di sini."

"Iya, tapi.. aku harus kerja—"

Tidak hanya Harry sebenarnya yang ingin protes, melainkan mereka yang telah dewasa seperti Ron, Hermione, dan Ginny. "Kami juga kerja, Harry. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi." Seru Hermione dewasa.

"Mumpung belum jadi Menteri Sihir. Aku bisa cuti sebelum sibuk nanti."

"Hah? Kau mau jadi Menteri Sihir?" tanya Hermione muda yang baru ikut bergabung di dapur.

"Baru memasukkan pengajuan. Sebentar lagi ada pergantian masa jabatan beberapa pimpinan departemen dan juga menteri. Sistemnya sudah diubah. Di masa depan, semua jabatan punya masa baktinya masing-masing yang lebih jelas. Seingatku Harry juga mengajukan untuk naik jabatan." Penuh optimisme Hermione dewasa bercerita.

Kedua Hermione saling berdialog tanpa canggung lagi. Tak sedikit mereka lebih banyak bertukar pertanyaan berdua tanpa melibatkan Molly maupun Ginny muda dan dewasa di sana.

"Harry jadi kepala Auror, kan? Lalu mengajukan naik jabatan apa lagi?" Molly jadi lebih penasaran.

"Kepala Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir, Mum. Tapi bukan Harry sendiri yang mengajukan. Tapi diajukan." Molly hanya bisa mengangguk paham sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Kau sudah termakan gosip, Hermione," protes Ginny dewasa kini menuang susu dalam teko lebih besar. Matanya menatap tajam sang kakak ipar.

"Aku juga membacanya dari Prophet, Ginny. Bukannya kau editornya?"

Ginny muda tersenyum senang melirik dirinya yang lebih dewasa, "kau bekerja di Daily Prophet? Editor?" tanya Ginny muda berturut-turut. Ia pernah memimpikan pekerjaan itu sejak kecil.

"Saat ini aku jadi editor rubrik olahraga. Aku tak ada ikut campurnya dengan ulah Rita itu."

Semua urusan dapur akhirnya selesai. Satu persatu makanan dikeluarkan. Bersama-sama dalam satu meja makan yang sama, mereka menyantap sarapan dengan sedikit dibumbui percakapan-percakapan ringan.

Lily menerima suapan bubur biskuit buatan Ginny muda yang disuapkan sang ayah. Sembari ikut melihat ayahnya makan, Lily terkadang menunjuk salah satu sosis di piring Harry berharap ikut ia makan.

"Kau belum punya gigi, peanut. Nanti, ya. Sekarang makananmu ini." Harry menyuapkan lagi bubur Lily dan memilih menghiraukan sarapan di piringnya.

Ginny dewasa bertugas membantu Albus makan sedangkan James sudah cukup pandai memegang sendoknya sendiri. Terkadang Ginny kasihan melihat suaminya harus mengalah makan untuk memilih menyuapi putri mereka. Harry sangat sayang dengan Lily. Bahkan terkesan memanjakan. Hanya ada permintaan dari dua perempuan yang sangat susah untuk mengatakan tidak. Harry menunjuk Ginny dan Lily. Dua perempuan paling berharga setelah ibu kandungnya sendiri, mendiang Lily Evans.

"Aku senang sekali melihat Harry dan Lily. Harry begitu sayang pada anak-anak kalian. Rumah tangga kalian baik-baik saja, kan?"

Molly tiba-tiba berbisik pelan di telinga kanan Ginny.

"Ya. Pertengara kecil untuk bumbu saja, Mum. Wajar, namanya juga pernikahan. Menyatukan dua kepala yang berbeda." Jawab Ginny tak terasa ikut tersenyum memikirkan pernikahannya dengan Harry.

Molly tertawa hampir tersedak. "Kalau bertengkar, siapa yang bertugas mengalah? Aku sudah punya tebakan hanya saja ingin mendengar dari mulutmu sendiri, Gin."

"Haha, bisa saja kau, Mum." Ginny memalingkan perhatiannya sejenak ke Albus untuk meminumkan air putih, "seperti kau dan Dad. Harry jadi suaminya sofa di ruang tamu tiap malam saat kami bertengkar. Kadang aku juga merasa keterlaluan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku bisa sebal juga dengan ulahnya."

Berkaca dengan pernikahannya dengan Arthur, Molly berharap Ginny dapat sekuat hubungannya dengan Arthur. "Yang penting kau tetap jaga komunikasi. Itu yang penting dari sebuah hubungan. Jika ada masalah bisa dibicarakan bersama. Janga dipendam sendiri. OK."

Kata-kata Molly dengan cepat menyadarkan Ginny tentang sesuatu. Hari ini Harry terlihat sedang menyimpan masalah selepas kepulangannya berbelanja. Ginny tahu jika Harry memiliki masalah dari gestur dan raut wajahnya. Ginny hapal perubahan itu. Sebagai istri, Ginny patut khawatir jika benar masalah sedang dihadapi suaminya sendiri.

Masih dengan suasana sarapan, Ron dewasa memberi inisiatif untuk membuatkan ijin bagi Harry, Hermione, dan Ginny yang memang bekerja di bawah sebuah lembaga besar. Mereka tetap harus melakukan kewajiban sebagai pegawai yang baik dengan cara membuat ijin yang seharusnya. Ron kembali mengubungi George untuk membantu membuatkan ijin sesuai permintaan dari Harry, Hermione, dan juga Ginny.

"Berhubung aku tak butuh pengajuan cuti karena aku bosnya, jadi aku persilakan bagi kalian berbicara dengan George untuk mengurus pekerjaan kalian masing-masing, oh, wahai para pegawai."

"Sialan kau, Ron." Maki Ginny mengambil alih lebih dulu di depan perapian.

Suara George dari masa depan keluar mengucapkan salam. "Bagaimana, Gin. Aku harus bagaimana?" tanya George.

"Ok, jadi begini. Urusan pengambilan cutiku, aku minta tolong kau menghubungi Bianca Hudson yang—"

"Ah, perempuan pirang yang dulu sempat membuatmu cemburu setengah mati gara-gara Harry mengantarnya ke toko Muggle. Sampai Harry—"

"Ingat, George. Aku sudah lama selesai melahirkan, jadi aku sudah bisa mengendalikan Hex-ku lagi. So, jangan pernah main-main denganku."

Tawa beberapa orang yang mendengar percakapan Ginny dan George pecah. Tak jarang mereka melempar pandangan tak percaya pada Harry dewasa, termasuk Harry muda ikut tak tahan untuk tidak tertawa.

"Aku yakin itu salah satu alasan Ginny mengusirmu dari kamar sampai kau tidur di sofa ruang tamu, ya?" bisik Molly pada Harry.

"Da-dari mana Mum tahu?" balas Harry hanya mendapat senyuman dari Molly.

Selesai dengan penjelasan Ginny, kini giliran Hermione yang dengan singkat dan jelas meminta George untuk mengirim surat pengajuan cuti yang sudah pernah dipersiapkan Hermione di laci meja kerjanya. "Buka di map paling atas berwarna ungu berlogo Kementerian. Tinggal tulis tanggal dan lama aku cuti di kolom yang sudah aku sediakan di kertas itu. Jangan lupa sertakan nama Angie jika ia yang benar akan mengurus ke Kementerian. Eh—ambil dua kalau begitu, satu untuk Harry. Tinggal tulis sama hanya ganti nama Harry dan kirim ke kantornya."

Hermione menyerahkan tambahannya pada Harry untuk berbicara sendiri pada George.

"Tambahan, George, tolong tulis di catatan suratnya untuk memberikan Auror Robert Watson wewenang memimpin rapat mengantikanku. Kau mengerti?" tanya Harry memperjelas.

"Yeah, sudah jelas, Mr. Potter. Sebentar lagi akan aku dan Angie urus. Sekali lagi aku mohon maaf. Secepatnya akan aku usahakan kepulangan kalian. Jadi puas-puaskan liburan di sana, ya!"

Semuanya akhirnya jelas dan dengan berakhirnya koneksi dengan George, mereka dari masa depan benar-benar akan menghabiskan kurang lebih delapan belas hari di masa lalu. Kalaupun keberuntungan benar-benar membantu mereka, bisa saja George akan membawa mereka pulang lebih cepat dari perkiraan.

"Kita benar-benar liburan, sayang." Ron dewasa memeluk Hermione muda tak sadar. Dengan cepat istrinya menarik tangan Ron kasar. "Sorry, kau masih cantik, sih, seperti dulu." Ron memasang mulut sok manis. Hermione muda memerah menahan malu.

"Terima kasih pujianmu, Ron. Hanya saja sekarang aku punya satu ketakutan."

Hermine mengambil posisi di sofa panjang duduk di sisi Ron. Begitu juga Harry yang mempersilakan Ginny untuk duduk terlebih dulu lantas dirinya dan Lily mengambil posisi untuk membicarakan rencanan mereka tinggal.

"Ada apa, Hermione? Bukankah George di sana sudah berjanji akan mengurus ijinmu juga tadi?" tanya Remus.

"Aku percaya saja. Tapi aku memikirkan tentang identitas kami. Aku, Ron, Harry, Ginny, dan anak-anak. Tidak mungkin aku, Ron, Harry dan Ginny ada dua versi di sini. Baik kalau memang kita hanya diam di dalam sini. Kalau saja ada masalah dan kita harus keluar seperti Harry tadi, tidak mungkin aku mengaku Hermione sedangkan di sini juga ada Hermione yang lain."

Semua orang terdiam mencerna pernyataan Hermione dewasa. Dengan cara yang sam Hermione muda ikut bersuara mengemukakan pendapatnya, "kalian harus membuat identitas baru. Paling tidak nama depan." Sambung Hermione muda.

"Aku Rupert. Panggil aku Rupert—"

Semangat menggebu Ron dewasa diterima beberapa anak yang memujinya jenius. "Nama yang keren Uncle!" teriak Fred Jr mendapat persetujuan James dan siulan Louis.

"Em.. kalau kau Emma saja, Mione. Bagaimana? Bukankah dulu Rosie juga mau kita beri nama Emma? Emma saja, ya! Boleh, ya!"

Tidak bisa menolak, Hermione mengangguk. Dulu, Emma adalah usulan pertama Hermione untuk menamai putri mereka. Sepakat dengan nama Emma dan Rupert untuk Hermione dan Ron, giliran Harry dan Ginny yang siap memilih nama.

"Bagaimana kalau nama Bonnie.. untukmu, Gin? Nama yang kuat dan cantik." Usul Harry sambil mengecup dahi Lily yang mulai tertidur di atas dadanya.

Paduan suara setuju menggema dari masing-masing mulut. Semua orang setuju dengan pilihan Harry begitu juga Ginny yang mengangguk sepakat menerima pilihan nama suaminya. "Keren, lalu tinggal kau, Harry. Dan.. kini giliranku untuk memilihkan nama untukmu."

"Jangan beri nama Harry dengan nama Peeves, Gin." Seru Fred.

"Atau Dementor." Sambung George tak kalah girang.

"Hey," panggil Harry tak mau kalah, "tega sekali kalian memilihkan nama dua sosok paling menyebalkan di dunia sihir untukku." Protes Harry.

Ginny melempar keping sereal anak-anak yang jatuh di bawah lantai ke arah kepala si kembar. Dua kali lempar kilat ke masing-masing kepala dan semuanya tepat sasaran. Fred dan George mengerang kesakitan pada jidat mereka. Meski kecil, sereal itu cukup keras jika dilempar begitu kencang dan tepat sasaran.

"Kalau tidak salah, lemparan Ginny tadi sempat dijuluki lemparan kilat oleh majalah _Which Broomstick_ saat dia mencetak skor paling tinggi di sebuah pertandingan di Kanada, kan?" Hermione bergurau.

"Kanada?" Arthur memandang putrinya yang telah dewasa memohon mendapat penjelasan. "Kau bertanding Quidditch?"

"Chaser terbaik yang pernah dimiliki oleh Holyhead Harpies bahkan dunia sihir Inggris."

Kebanggaan untuk Ginny meledak begitu saja. Ginny akhirnya terpaksa menceritakan singkat bagaimana ia bergabung dalam tim sampai keputusannya mengundurkan diri setelah melahirkan James dulu.

Sampai pada suatu kesempatan, Teddy akhirnya bertanya, "kenapa harus ganti nama? Tak ada orang juga yang mengenal kalian di dunia Muggle sekitar Grimmauld Place, kan?"

"Ah, benar juga. Asal kalian tak terlalu mencolok seperti kalian yang masih remaja. Tak ada yang bisa mengenali kalian, bukan?" Remus sepakat dengan pernyataan putranya.

"Sayangnya," suara Harry dewasa berat, sesuatu yang sesak ia rasakan begitu menyiksa di tenggorokannya, "ada yang mengenaliku di sini. Sebagai Harry Potter.. dari masa depan."

Wajah mereka yang mendengar Harry tegang seketika. Salah satunya adalah Ginny. "Ini yang membuatmu aneh hari ini? Seseorang yang bertemu denganmu itu tahu siapa kau?" Ginny memegang tangan Harry yang tak mengusap kepala Lily.

"Bahkan menurutnya, ayahnya sangat mengenalku." Tambah Harry.

"Ayahnya," Sirius ikut angkat bicara, "aneh sekali seseorang bisa mengenal Harry datang dari masa depan. Bahkan ayahnya? Siapa dia?"

"Hanya seorang anak kecil, Sirius. Dia bahkan begitu senang bertemu denganku. Aku melihat raut kebanggaan saat ia memanggilku dan bercerita bahwa ayahnya akan bangga padanya karena berhasil bertemu denganku."

Sejenak semua orang hening. Merasakan jika akan terjadi masalah lebih besar sebentar lagi. "Kelihatannya itu seperti pertanda tidak baik, Uncle?" Teddy ikut merasa tak tenang. Sama halnya dengan semua orang yang mendengarnya.

"Kita perlu waspada pada anak itu. Tapi.. kalau boleh tahu, bagaimana ciri-cirinya? Supaya kita bisa berhati-hati, Harry." Tanya Kingsley mendapat anggukan dari yang lain.

Dengan tarikan napas berat, Harry menyebut ciri-ciri anak yang terakhir bertemu dengannya di minimarket pagi ini. "Perempuan, kira-kira dua atau tiga tahun lebih tua dari Teddy. Rambutnya.. eh, aku tak jelas seberapa. Tadi diikat cukup tinggi dan ujung rambutnya kira-kira jatuh di pundak. Ada kombinasi warna silver dan biru di rambutnya. Bibir dan hidungnya kecil—"

"Ada yang lebih spesifik lagi, Harry? Kau paham Auror bekerja seperti apa jika mengamati seseorang, kan. Mungkin yang menjadi ciri khas yang menonjol saat kau lihat dia?"

Harry sejenak mengingat sesuatu di diri sosok gadis cilik itu. Ketika anak itu berbalik lebih dulu meninggalkannya di dalam minimarket. Saat ia hanya bisa memandang dari sebatas punggungnya. "Punggung—" seru Harry mengingat sesuatu.

"Punggung?" Ginny ikut memancing suaminya agar mengingat lebih jelas.

"Ada seperti tato—"

"Tato? Apa itu?" tanya Tonks.

Harry menunjuk gambar-gambar yang tercetak di beberapa bagian tubuh Sirius. "Seperti gambar di tubuh seseorang. Dan yang aku lihat hanya kecil. Seperti sesuatu yang bersayap." Harry menggerakkan tangannya di belakang leher sedikit ke sisi pundak ke bawah.

"Ia memiliki tanda itu di bagian leher bawahnya."

Setidaknya, dengan tanda itu mereka perlu waspada. Seandainya memang anak yang dimaksud Harry benar-benar berbahaya. Itulah yang akhirnya ditakutkan oleh Harry, meski ia tak secara langsung mengungkapkannya di depan banyak orang.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **#**

 **Yeahhh.. benarkah tebakan kalian? Tapi bener-bener belum jelas, ya! Jelasnya, tunggu chapter mendatang tapi butuh sabar! Maaf kalau masih ada typo. Anne tunggu reviewnya dan sekali lagi Anne minta doanya untuk Anne lomba nanti. Sampai jumpa di chapter mendatang. Walaupun hiatus di ffn, Anne mungkin bisa dihubungi via medsos Anne, kok, bagi yang kangen, hehehe! :)**

 **Sampai jumpa!**

 _ **Thanks,**_

 **Anne xoxo**


	13. Teror Tengah Malam

**_Hi, everyone!_**

 **Anne kembali! Pas tanggal 31 Oktober (halloween dan momen meninggalnya James - Lily Potter) Anne kebali. Maaf banget lama menghilang. Yang bertanya-tanya Anne kenapa, Anne di mana, Anne sama siapa (?) sekarang Anne sudah muncul lagi dan dengan chapter lanjutan tentu saja. Anne minggu-minggu ini sibuk, teman-teman. Anne ikut lomba PEKSIMINAS di Kendari (walaupun belum beruntung menang) jadi Anne diminta berhenti dulu untuk nulis fanfic. Bahkan sebenarnya.. ini Anne juga curi-curi nulis lagi karena memang Anne mau ada ikut even lagi. Dan diharuskan fokus buat nulis yang akan dilombakan nanti. Hem.. Anne mohon maaf banget.**

 **Mungkin selanjutnya Anne juga akan susah updatenya. Anne minta kalian terus bersabar, ya. Anne janji akan terus dan selesaikan cerita ini. Anne akan usahakan cari-cari waktu untuk nulis dan post. Walaupun Anne jarang update, setidaknya sosmed Anne masih selalu update. Kalian yang kangen ANne bisa kok hubungi Anne di IG atau Twitter, Line, dll. Anne akan senang hati balas (kalau ada waktu).**

 **Terima kasih banget yang sudah setia menunggu, kepoin akun Anne buat cari updatean. Kalian luar biasa, teman-teman. Maaf nggak bisa balas pesan apapun yang kalian kirim. Anne sudah baca, kok, hanya saja blm ada kesempatan balas. Nanti deh Anne akan cari waktu untuk balas semuanya. Amin.**

 **Em.. kalau udah nggak sabar, langsung saja, deh! :)**

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

"Huss, ada apa denganmu, sayang?" Harry berdiri sambl berayun pelan menenangkan isakan Lily di gendongannya. Lily ketakutan dengan badan gemetar.

Piama kebesaran Lily kusut. Ia hanya sempat tidur dua jam lalu kini berakhir memeluk sang ayah sambil merengek tak mau diturunkan. Ginny terpaksa membawa keluar Lily dari kamar untuk diantarkan ke area kamar Harry tidur. Tentu, mereka harus tidur berkelompok, terpisah antara kamar laki-laki dan perempuan meski mereka sudah sah suami istri sekalipun. Hanya ada beberapa kamar yang bisa digunakan tidur sehingga tak mungkin untuk setiap pasangan tidur dalam satu kamar yang berbeda-beda.

Kembali pada masalah Lily, biasanya, tangisan malam si bungsu Potter semacam itu muncul karena mimpi buruk atau rindu pada ayahnya. Harry sering pulang malam membuat si kecil Lily susah sekali bertemu walapun sekadar memberi kecupan selamat tidur pada ayahnya sendiri. Dan kini Ginny berpikir jika sudah lama putrinya itu tak bertemu dengan ayahnya sampai-sampai menangis dan rewel seperti itu.

Ginny memperbaiki piama bagian belakang Lily sambil turut mengusap-usap punggung kecil putrinya. Berharap usaha kecilnya itu bisa membantu. "Aku takut membangunkan yang lain, Harry. Jadi aku bawa Lily kemari." Kata Ginny tepat di depan kamar tidur Harry bersama beberapa laki-laki yang lain. Untungnya, tak ada yang terganggu ketika pintu kamar laki-laki diketuk oleh Ginny.

"Kau kembalilah tidur, Gin. Tak apa. Biar aku yang jaga Lily. Ini masih jam dua. Jangan sampai yang lain panik kalau tahu kau tak ada di kamar." Pesan Harry.

Ginny sendiri sebenarnya masih mengantuk. Ia sangat bersyukur ketika dengan sangat pengertian Harry mempersilakannya untuk kembali dan mengambil tanggung jawab penuh untuk mengurus Lily di tengah malam ini. Ginny memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir suaminya tanda terima kasih sebelum berbalik kembali ke kamar.

Tinggallah kini, Harry dan Lily berdua.

Malam ini lorong-lorong gelap. Bermodal cahaya dari ujung tongkatnya, Harry mengajak Lily berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Grimmauld Place dari dalam. Beberapa kali Harry berhenti di depan jendela. Bergumam pelan mengajak Lily berbicara dengan antusias pada suasana malam. Sepanjang pengamatannya, perawatan apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Grimmauld Place di masa depan sudah lebih dari cukup. Beberapa sudut yang rusak di masa depan telah Harry perbaiki menjadi lebih baik. Kesan mencekam perlahan terganti dengan suasana hangat berkat beberapa tatanan dan dekorasi mengalami perubahan. Sentuhan kreatiftas Ginny ikut andil saat menambah atau menganti perabotan yang sudah usang. Meski belum sepenuhnya selesai, Harry dibantu Ginny dan teman-temannya akan terus berusaha menjaga dan merawat Grimmauld Place untuk dapat dikenang dan diperlihatkan pada generasi-generasi selanjutnya.

Tak terasa Lily sudah mulai tenang. Kepalanya perlahan bersandar nyaman di dada Harry meski suara isakannya masih samar-samar terdengar. "Kau kenapa, sayang. Tak ada apa-apa. Ada Daddy di sini, ya. Kau takut? _No?"_ bisik Harry menyemangati putrinya agar tak takut dengan keadaan Grimmauld Place.

"Lily Luna Potter anak yang pemberani. Kalau ada yang menjahatimu, pukul saja pantatnya seperti kau tendang pantat James—"

"Astaga, kau mengajarkan itu pada putrimu?"

Sirius muncul dengan tongkat teracung bercahaya. Hampir saja Harry siap melempar mantera serangan jika ia tak memperhatikan jika Siriuslah yang muncul di hadapannya dan Lily. "Sirius! Aku kira kau—"

"Wow! Tenang Harry, ini aku. Sigap sekali kau seperti sedang punya misi menangkap buronan—ah, ya ya.. lupakan."

Sirius diam sejenak lupa jika dirinya sendiri juga seorang buronan. "Sudah biasa, Siri." Jawab Harry sambil kembali bergerak memantul di tempat. Lily merengek lagi karena terkejut aksi siap serang Harry.

"Kau sendiri, hobi sekali mengejutkan orang. Aku sedang berusaha membuat Lily tidur lagi, Siri. Dan sekarang aku harus mengulangnya dari awal."

Sirius terbahak. Air di dalam gelas yang ia bawa tumpah sedikit mengikuti guncangan tubuhnya akibat tertawa. Tanpa mempedulikan tawa puas Sirius, Harry tetap melanjutkan menenangkan Lily. "Ssshh, sorry, Lily. Daddy juga terkejut. Salahkan kakek Sirius yang datang mengejutkan kita. Tidur lagi, ya. Daddy akan menemanimu." Bisik Harry.

"Merlin, kenapa harus aku, Harry. Aku hanya mengambil minum, kebetulan saja kita berpapasan di dekat dapur."

Rambut Sirius luar biasa acak-acakan. Lily merem-melek memperhatikan rupa mengerikan Sirius. Ia mengintip di balik telapak tangan ayahnya yang kini mengusap-usap pelan dahinya. Lily suka jika dahinya diusap-usap Harry. Sudah cukup merasa aman, Lily berniat kembali tidur.

Harry mengajak Lily untuk duduk di atas sofa panjang. Lily masih tetap nyaman di atas dada Harry sampai ia benar-benar terlelap. Diam-diam Sirius memperhatikan Harry yang terdengar bersenandung sambil ikut setengah berbaring menjaga Lily tetap nyaman tidur di atas badannya. Sungguh pemandangan yang manis.

"Kau memang mirip James, Harry."

Mata menyipit Harry kembali terbuka dan langit-langit menjadi pandangan pertamanya. Sirius kembali bersuara. "Aku ingat saat ia meletakanmu di atas dadanya seperti kau dan Lily sekarang. Tapi bedanya, bukannya kau yang tidur tapi ayahmu yang tidur." Ceritanya sambil kembali terbahak.

"Benarkah? Yeah setidaknya aku lebih sering mirip Dad. Ginny sering mendapatiku ikut tertidur kalau sedang menemani anak-anak tidur."

"Kalau begitu kalian benar-benar mirip. James dan Lily pasti akan bangga melihat putranya telah tumbuh menjadi orang besar sepertimu."

Tidak ada dialog sampai beberapa saat. Harry sendiri membayangkan hal yang sama. Seandainya ayah dan ibunya masih ada.

Pelan-pelan Harry bangkit lagi sambil dibantu Sirius. Kedua tangan Harry menumpu bagian belakang Lily agar tak terjungkal ke belakang. Beruntung saja Lily tak ikut terbangun. Harry menghembuskan napas lega. Ia bisa sedikit menyamankan duduknya tanpa membangunkan Lily. "Akhirnya tidur juga." Ujarnya lega.

"Akhirnya. Mungkin dia memang rindu padamu, Harry. Dia langsung tenang saat berbaring di atas dadamu." Sirius kagum sambil terus memperhatikan wajah tenang Lily.

"Ya, seperti ini kalau sudah rewel dan maunya aku temani." Harry menghirup pelan aroma rambut merah Lily sambil berbisik, "aku kadang bisa merasa aneh sendiri kalau Lily ada di atas dadaku seperti ini, Sirius. Ada rasa untuk.. terus menjaganya. Aku tak mau orang lain melukainya."

Sirius ikut menyentuh kepala Lily, "itulah insting orangtua. Lily beruntung memiliki ayah sepertimu. Dia sangat cantik, Harry. Mirip Ginny sekaligus mirip kau."

"Aku sendiri dulu tak pernah menyangka akan memiliki Lily. Seorang anak perempuan. Aku pun beruntung memilikinya."

Sirius terhenyak sendiri. Badannya tegak perlahan meregangkan punggungnya yang terasa kaku. "Kau aneh sekali. Kenapa tak menyangka?" tanya Sirius sesaat setelah Lily sedikit menggeliat.

"Dulu saat Ginny hamil ketigakalinya, aku kira Lily ini laki-laki. Bahkan kamar bayinya aku persiapkan dengan warna biru seperti kamar Al dulu."

"Laki-laki? Kau gila, Harry!"

Berganti Harry yang kini tertawa. "Kami sengaja tak mencari tahu sampai akhirnya.. bocah kecil ini lahir dan harus dibalut dengan kain berwarna merah jambu. Seorang Healer menyerahkannya padaku dan mengatakan, _'selamat, Mr. Potter. Putri anda cantik.'_ Dadaku seperti meletup-letup, Sirius. Sangat berbeda ketika setelah mendapat dua anak tampan lalu punya yang cantik. Emosinya berbeda."

Kepala Sirius mengangguk-angguk setuju. Meski ia sendiri tak memiliki anak, Sirius bisa merasakan kebahagiaan itu dari raut wajah Harry. "Yeah, dia memang cantik sekali, Harry. Kau sangat beruntung. Tapi.. apa kau tak berniat menambah lagi setelah Lily?" tanya Sirius dengan memasang wajah aneh. Sebuah seringai manja.

"Em.. urusan anak bukan hanya aku saja, kan? Tinggal Ginny." Jawab Harry sambil bersemu merah.

"Mumpung masih muda. Aku rasa Ginny tak keberatan mengikuti jejak Molly."

"Oh, itu pernah kami bahas, Sirius, dan Ginny mengatakan kalau Weasley sudah lebih dari cukup menampung anak, menantu, dan para cucu."

Mereka kembali saling berbagi cerita seputar masa depan tentang keturunan yang lahir dari beberapa orang yang kini masih berusia sangat muda. Tidak begitu detail Harry membahas tentang siapa saja yang akan punya anak, berapa orang, siapa saja namanya. Mereka lebih banyak membahas tentang anak-anak Harry dari James, Albus, dan Lily sebagai cucu terakhir Weasley untuk saat ini.

"Masih banyak kemungkinan ada yang akan menambah momongan nantinya dan Lily tak lagi jadi cucu termuda Weasley." Harry berusaha berpikir terbuka.

"Ya, salah satunya kau dan Ginny." Sirius menyenggol sengaja pundak Harry.

Entah mengapa, perhatian Harry teralihkan dengan sempurna oleh sesuatu yang berkelebatan di balik jendela. Ia berhenti tertawa saat benda kecil dari kejauhan tertangkap matanya melesat cepat menuju ke arahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Harry merundukkan badannya sembari memperingatkan Sirius.

"Merunduk, Sirius!"

TARR! TARR!

Kaca jendela jadi benda pertama yang hancur ditambah dengan sebuah guci di belakang sofa tempat Harry, Sirius dan juga Lily duduk. Cepat-cepat Sirius berdiri dan melempar sebuah mantera perlawanan ke arah jendela. Nyatanya, kosong. Tak ada apapun di balik jendela. Lily tentu saja terbangun dan kemungkinan besar semua orang yang tertidur juga turut bangun. Suara pecahnya kaca dan guci besar di ruangan itu cukup kencang. Sama dengan Sirius, Harry turut mengacungkan tongkatnya waspada.

Masih mengendong Lily, Harry memilih mendekati sisa pecahan guci.

"Harry, apa yang melintas tadi?" Sirius panik.

Harry masih belum berani menjawab. Tidak ada yang bisa ditemukan di serpihan guci yang hancur. Sampai akhirnya mata Harry menangkap satu benda yang menggelinding tak jauh dia bawah sofa. Benda itu kecil, mirip mangkuk dari rangkaian ranting kering. Jika dilihat sekilas, mirip sekali dengan sarang burung yang biasa ada di atas pohon.

"Sarang burung?" Sirius melihatnya tak percaya. "Benda ini yang tadi menghantam kaca?"

Suara gaduh dari penjuru ruangan berkumpul di tempat Sirius, Harry, dan Lily. Ginny dewasa berlari lebih dulu untuk mengambil Lily dari gendongan suaminya. "Coba periksa Lily apa ada yang terluka, Gin. Pecahan gucinya sempat berhamburan ke badanku."

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan bermunculan akibat kegaduhan itu. Sirius meminta semua untuk tenang. Suasana makin ribut ketika tak hanya para orang dewasa, para anak juga turut bangun dan berkumpul bersama.

"Ada apa sebenarnya ini? Kenapa sampai kaca dan.. _Bloody hell_ hancur semua?" tanya Ron muda.

"Benda seperti sarang burung ini seperti ada yang sengaja melemparkannya dari luar. Untung Harry tadi sempat melihatnya. Cepat sekali!" papar Sirius. Tak jauh di belakangnya, Harry dewasa memeriksa suasana di sekitar jendela dibantu Remus, Ron dewasa, dan Arthur. Sedangkan anak-anak ditahan untuk mendekat oleh Molly dan Hermione dewasa.

Arthur berbisik pelan pada Harry dan Remus, "ruangan ini ada di lantai tiga. Begitu juga Grimmauld Place ini.. dilindungi oleh sihir. Tak sembarangan Muggle bisa melihat—"

"Kecuali kalau dia penyihir." Kata Ron dewasa.

"Tapi siapa? Ada yang ingin meneror kita?" Remus berpendapat. "Ada yang tahu Sirius di sini lalu menyerangnya?"

Harry menelan ludahnya sakit. Entah bagaimana ia seperti diingatkan kalau tidak hanya masalah Sirius. Kalaupun teror lain yang masuk akal adalah untuk dirinya. Teror itu bisa jadi lanjutan tentang kedatangan sosok anak kecil itu.

"Apa benar?" lirih Harry.

"Apa, Harry?" tanya Arthur, "kau juga berpikir hal sama dengan Remus kalau ada yang meneror Sirius?"

Gugup Harry cepat membalas, "eh—begitulah, Dad. Mungkin saja ada yang tahu kalau.. begini saja, lebih baik pengamanan di Grimmauld Place diperkuat. Bisa jadi besok teror semakin banyak. Namun sebelum itu semua terjadi, kita bisa memulai penjagaan. Banyak anak-anak di sini."

"Benar. Aku tak mau anak-anak terkena dampak ini. Aku tak mau karena aku semua menjadi korban, apalagi anak-anak."

Nada suara Sirius merendah. Ia merasa bersalah dengan teror-teror yang terjadi. Demi keselamatan, semua anak-anak diboyong kembali oleh mereka yang lebih dewasa untuk masuk dan kembali beristirahat. Sedangkan beberapa yang tak ingin kembali memilih ikut bergabung membuat pengamanan di sekeliling Grimmauld Place.

"Harry—"

Harry tersentak hebat ketika suara Ginny terdengar memanggilnya. Saat ia berbalik, yang dilihatnya memang Ginny. Tetapi Ginny muda. "Aku kira kau Ginny—"

"Aku memang Ginny. Tapi.. maksudku Ginny yang istrimu sudah ke kamar. Dia bilang Lily baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit syok. Aku diminta menyampaikannya padamu." Kata Ginny muda. Ia hanya sekilas ditengok oleh Harry dewasa. Harry terlalu sibuk memasang mantera perlindungan sampai tak memperhatikan Ginny muda di sampingnya.

"Em.. kau tak apa?"

"Apa? Ahh.. aku baik-baik saja, Gin. Kau kembalilah. Aku masih harus membantu memasang mantera di sini." Pinta Harry dewasa, masih tak ingin melihat Ginny muda. "Bantu istriku menjaga Lily. Aku masih tak tenang."

Ginny muda mengangguk lantas meninggalkan Harry dewasa pelan-pelan. Kini perasaannya berubah tak menentu. Ginny muda sering memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Harry. Meski Harry yang berada di depannya kini jauh lebih dewasa, ekspresi yang kini terlihat di wajah Harry dewasa sama dengan ekspresi yang sering ditunjukkan Harry muda ketika menyimpan masalah besar atau rahasia.

"Ada apa denganmu, Harry?" Batin Ginny muda, "caramu menyimpan masalah ternyata tak berubah."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **#**

 **Wowwww akan banyak masalah di chapter-chapter mendatang, nih. Biar makin penasaran, Anne akan siapkan chapter selanjutnya! Maaf kalau masih banyak typo! Anne tunggu reviewnya! Sampai jumpa!**

 ** _Thanks,_**  
 **Anne xoxo**


	14. The Orphans

**_Hi, everyone!_**

 **Anne datang lagi, nih.. Outside masih punya napas dan masih terus bernapas. Ada-lah saatnya nanti usianya berakhir tapi nanti bukan sekarang. Karena cerita ini belum selesai. Yups, ini chapter lanjutan dari chapter yang lalu. Anne nggak bisa jelasin apapun karena memang harus kalian aja yang baca. Sebelumnya, Anne balas review dulu.. :)**

 **ninismsafitri:** hi, kakak! Aku balik lagi.. doain semoga updatenya cepet :)

 **safirar46:** konflik akan terus datang dan semakin ribet.. setiap chapter akan semakin jelas. Jadi ikutin terus aja ceritanya.. :)

 **AMAZING:** hehehe tapi cerita ini nggak horor kok, apa gara-gara waktu itu pas Halloween jadi kesannya horor banget. Tapi jangan takut, ya. Tetep baca selanjutnya kalau penasaran.. :)

 **diandra:** yups, aku ikut peksiminas di Kendari pertengahan bulan lalu. Seminggu di sana serasa jadi orang Kendari, hehehe ya aku sempat datang ke expo uho tapi gk jalan-jalan lama. Aku cuma lewat doang waktu mau pembukaan. Kesasar lewat sana. Hehehe.. emang kenapa? Kamu di sana juga ya? :)

 **Mrs. X:** yuhuuu kangen aku nggak? *lupakan* pokoknya ikuti terus kisah Outside sampai kelar ya! :)

 **Afadh:** daddy gaulnya kan sama Lily, suka main rahasia-rahasiaan.. *di crucio daddy* jadi cowok yang berani kayak daddy. Yang maco jangan kagetan hehehe :)

 **Oke mungkin Anne langsungkan saja.**

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

Sampai menjelang pagi, pemasangan mantera belum kunjung usai. Pasalnya Sirius dan Harry sepakat menambahkan proteksi mantera lebih dari sekadara wilayah bangunan saja. Tetapi secara menyeleruh mulai dari sudut bangunan dan setiap kamar di Grimmauld Place.

"Aku akan memasang di lantai paling atas, Harry. Tinggal kau mau memasang mantera pada bagian mana." Sirius bersiap naik. Tangga lantai empat hanya berjarak lima langkah dari hadapannya.

"Em.. aku akan menambah di kamar tidur dan tempat bermain anak-anak. Pergilah. Aku akan mulai di kamar laki-laki."

Pembagian tugas selesai. Kira-kira dua jam lagi matahari siap muncul di langit London. Pada intinya tugas proteksi Harry dan Sirius tinggal beberapa saja selepas Arthur dan Remus turun tangan membantu. Target mereka harus selesai sebelum pagi dan banyak Muggle melihat mereka. Niat awal Harry tak lebih dari merapal mantera dan berniat cepat tidur kembali. Ia benar-benar mengantuk sejak beberapa jam lalu harus menjaga Lily. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, semua itu tanggung jawabnya.

Setibanya Harry di depan pintu kamar, tepat saat kedua tangannya terangkat sosok kecil berambut biru keluar sambil matanya menyipit. "Uncle—" panggilnya. Teddy mengucek matanya yang basah bekas air mata.

"Hi, Teddy Bear! Kau tak tidur? Bukankah Daddymu sudah kembali?"

Teddy lemas menganggukan kepala. Matanya curi-curi pandang menoleh ke arah pintu yang sedikit terbuka untuk memeriksa kembali, bahwa benar Remus ada di dalam.. sedang tidur.

"Daddy langsung tidur, dan membiarkanku bangun sendirian."

Entah mengapa Teddy langsung memeluk tubuh Harry dan menangis. Warna rambutnya seketika berubah menjadi abu-abu. Perubahan itu biasa Harry lihat pada Teddy, khususnya tiap anak laki-laki itu memiliki masalah yang membuatnya bersedih. Teddy tak sampai meraung, ia hanya terisak meski air matanya mengalir. Imbasnya, ujung piama Harry basah.

 _"_ _Are you OK, buddy?"_

"Kenapa.. kenapa bukan Uncle saja yang jadi Daddyku."

Tenggorokan Harry tercekat. Lepasnya pelukan Teddy pada Harry membuat pertanyaan besar muncul di kepalanya. "Kenapa bisa begini?" batin Harry.

Jika tidak salah ingat, Harry sering melihat Teddy begitu dekat dengan Remus. Beberapa kali ia sering melihat Teddy meminta gendong atau sekadar duduk bersama Remus selepas makan siang. Sampai malam, Harry lihat Teddy memilih tidur berdampingan dengan Remus dibandingkan dengan anak-anak lain. Tapi kini sungguh diluar dugaan. Teddy berharap Harry ayahnya, bukan Remus.

"Uncle—"

Panggilan Teddy membuyarkan lamunan Harry. Tanpa ia sadari, hampir beberapa saat ia menghiraukan anak baptisnya itu. "Begini, Ted," Harry sedikit membungkung membisikkan sesuatu, "kita bicara nanti, tapi Uncle mau memasang mantera pelindung dulu di kamar-kamar. Boleh? Kalau kau mau, kau bisa ikut Uncle." Tawar Harry yang akhirnya disetujui oleh Teddy.

Sembari Harry merapal mantera-mantera di setiap pintu kamar, Teddy hanya bisa berdiri di sisinya sambil menatap sang ayah baptis penuh kekaguman. Bahkan ia tak sengaja melihat sosok Remus Lupin, ayah kandungnya sendiri memilih tidur nyenyak di dalam kamar sedangkan Harry, pria yang telah merawatnya sejak bayi bersusah payah melanjutkan pemasangan proteksi hingga wajahnya tercetak raut kelelahan yang kentara.

Selesai di depan dapur, Harry mengajak Teddy untuk duduk di sofa aula dekat jendela. Harry benar-benar kelelahan. Semalaman ia tak tidur apalagi kini energinya terkuras untuk memasang mantera. Ia berharap semoga Teddy tak menambah bebannya detik itu juga.

"Uncle tak paham dengan kata-katamu tadi, Teddy." Harry berusaha untuk tidak terkesan menghakimi Teddy tentang pernyataannya tadi, Harry tak mau perasaan Teddy semakin kacau. "Bukankah bertemu dengan ayah kandung itu sungguh membahagiakan? Ada Mummymu juga, kan?" lanjut Harry.

"Aku.. aku.. aku tak nyaman dengan mereka." Teddy sempat menghela napas, "rasanya tak senyaman ketika aku bersamamu, Uncle Harry."

Teddy kembali meneteskan airmatanya. Harry mulai merasa bersalah dengan sikapnya selama ini pada Teddy. Merasa bersalah pada Remus dan Tonks. Bagaimana tidak, Teddy lebih senang berdekatan dengannya daripada orangtua kandungnya sendiri.

"Mereka seperti tak mengharapkanku, Uncle. Mereka payah, Daddy tidur saat kau kelelahan memasang mantera dengan Grandpa Siri, lalu—" Teddy ikut memanggil Sirius dengan sebutan anak-anak lain.

"Ted," Harry memeluk Teddy cepat sebelum semua keluh kesahnya diungkapkan semua. "Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Mereka orangtuamu. Mom dan Dad yang selama ini kau rindukan sudah ada di depan matamu, bahkan kau bisa memelukmu."

"Tapi—" Teddy terbatuk, "Daddyku—"

"Daddymu orang yang hebat. Dia profesorku ketika di Hogwarts. Menyelamatkan nyawaku berkali-kali, dan ia orang pertama yang mengajariku Potranus untuk melindungi diriku dan orang lain. Bukankah itu mengagumkan?"

Sejenak Teddy berhenti mendengar pernyataan Harry. Wajahnya memerah terkena sinar lampu yang menggantung di atas mereka. Sebenarnya Teddy pun bahagia akhirnya bertemu dengan ayah dan ibu kandungnya sendiri. Sama dengan Harry, Teddy bernasib sama sebagai yatim piatu. Hanya saja nasib Teddy jauh lebih baik dari masa kecil Harry. Teddy punya Harry yang menyayanginya, ia punya nenek dan keluar besar Weasley yang akan selalu ada untuknya. Teddy memiliki keluarga.

"Aku memperlakukanmu dengan baik karena itu memang tanggung jawabku, Teddy Lupin. Namun jauh dari lubuh hatiku yang terdalam, aku tak mau melihat sosok diriku lagi padamu. Anak yatim piatu yang tak pernah merasakan hangatnya keluarga. Tidak. Aku tak mau itu terulang lagi, Teddy. Cukup aku. Kau harus tahu rasanya memiliki ayah yang akan selalu melindungimu, ada untukmu."

"Karena memang itu yang aku inginkan, Uncle. Dan kau memberikannya untukku. Bukan Dad—"

"Karena ia telah meninggal."

Harry membungkam perlawanan Teddy. Itu semua benar. Jika ayahnya masih hidup, semua perlakuan baik Harry padanya pasti akan dilakukan oleh ayah kandungnya sendiri. "Teddy, Profesor Lupin adalah salah satu orang terhebat yang pernah aku kenal. Ia kuat menjadi dirinya sendiri. Walapun ia pernah bisa lemah dan jadi pria pengecut."

Teddy tersenyum. Tebakannya tepat.

"Dia pengecut karenamu, Ted."

Rasa kantuk Harry sirna sudah berganti emosi. Ini salah satu kebiasaan buruk Harry, mengatakan apapun yang sedang ia rasa dan terpikir begitu saja di kepala. Tak pandang ia berbicara dengan orang seusianya atau anak-anak seperti Teddy.

"Aku pernah memakinya karenamu." Harry tak tahan lagi. Semua kenangan beberapa puluh tahun lalu terulang kembali.

"Karenaku?"

Harry mengangguk pelan. Sudah saatnya ia berbicara serius pada sang putra baptis. "Saat semua masalah tentang Tom semakin pelik," Voldemort kurang menarik dibicarakan didepan anak-anak menurut Harry. Nama Tom jauh lebih bersahabat, "profesor Lupin memilih datang padaku untuk membantuku daripada melindungi istri dan putranya yang masih dalam kandungan. Tidak salah bukan jika aku memakinya sebagai pria pengecut?"

 _"_ _Me?"_ Teddy mengira jika yang dimaksud Harry adalah dirinya. Dan memang benar dirinya.

"Kau tahu kenapa, Teddy, Daddymu takut dan merasa bersalah telah menikahi Mummymu sampai dia mengandungmu." Tangan Harry terulur menyentuh pundak Teddy lantas berkata, "ia takut tak menjadi ayah yang baik untukmu, ia takut kau juga sama sepertinya, seorang manusia serigala."

"Tapi nyatanya aku bukan. Aku hanya menuruni kemampuan Mum."

Teddy kembali menangis. Hatinya sakit ketika ia tahu ayah kandungnya sendiri sempat tak mengharapkannya. "Aku bukan anak berbahaya, Uncle." Lanjut Teddy.

"Iya, itulah mengapa aku menyebutnya pria pengecut, Teddy. Ia bisa berbuat sesuatu sebelum mengetahui semuanya. Lalu, kau tahu apa yang telah ia perbuat setelah itu?"

Teddy menggeleng, ia berharap Harry langsung saja menjelaskan padanya. "Ia ayah yang bertanggung jawab padamu, Teddy—"

"Bohong, bagaimana bisa sedangkan dia meninggal beberapa bulan setelah aku lahir. Nana Andy, kau, Auntie Ginny, keluarga besar Weasley.. kalian semua yang mengurusku."

"Karena Daddymu menitipkanmu pada kami!" Harry menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia sendiri mulai merasa sesak dan matanya memanas. "Malam-malam yang sangat berbahaya beberapa tahun lalu, ia datang menemuiku dengan raut wajah penuh kebahagiaan, hanya untuk menyampaikan berita kelahiranmu dengan penuh kebanggaan seorang ayah. Sesuatu yang tak pernah aku lihat sebelumnya dari seorang Remus Lupin."

"Dan dengan kepercayaan penuh, ia menunjukku secara langsung untuk menjadi ayah baptismu di saat usiaku belum genap dua puluh tahun. Dia berpikir sangat jauh untuk masa depanmu, Teddy. Ia percaya padaku bahwa aku bisa menggantikan perhatian yang sekiranya tak bisa ia berikan untukmu. Iya punya keyakinan memilih orang yang tepat untuk merawatmu."

Harry menangis. Sangat sulit bagi Harry untuk tetap kuat membicarakan kasih sayang orangtua pada anaknya. Ia merasa kecil dan terbuang ketika suatu kebahagiaan orang lain tak ia dapatkan dulu. "Jika ia tak menyayangimu, kau mungkin tak seperti ini, Teddy. Kau tak akan pernah mengenalku dan aku tak akan pernah bisa mengenalmu. Begitu juga kita saat ini, duduk berdua sebagai.. sebagai laki-laki yang harus menyayangi orangtua kita apa adanya."

Kini Harry berlutut di depan Teddy yang masih duduk di atas sofa. Harry meraih tangan Teddy, mengecupnya pelan memberikan kekuatan padanya. Teddy harus kuat, Harry mendidiknya untuk menjadi anak yang kuat. Namun hati lembut Teddy tak pernah bisa berubah. Hatinya mudah tersentuh dan itulah sifat Teddy.

 _"_ _I'm sorry, Uncle!"_

 _"_ _Go!_ Temui Daddymu, manfaatkan waktu ini untuk mengenalnya. Ia hanya terkejut dan belum terbiasa berhubungan langsung dengan anak-anak apalagi anak yang ternyata darah dagingnya sendiri."

Sukses. Harry menghela napasnya lega. Teddy sudah kembali masuk ke kamar dengan senyuman mengembang di wajah. Selanjutnya, Harry percaya jika Teddy bisa mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri.

* * *

"Benarkah kau menjadi ayah yang baik, Mr. Potter?"

Seorang anak perempuan berambut silver-blue berdiri penuh percaya diri di hadapan Harry. mantanya bulat sempurna dengan bibir sedikit pucat. Tingginya hanya sampai dada Harry ketika mereka berdiri saling berhadapan.

"Untuk anakmu sendiri?"

Harry tak menjawab sepatah kata pun. Suaranya tertahan.

"Sedangkan kau sendiri tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ayah. Yatim piatu yang malang. Mendapatkan mainan saja dulu kau harus mengemis. Tapi kini kau hebat, kau tak mengulang derita anak-anakmu seperti dirimu dulu."

Anak perempuan itu terus berbicara. Anehnya, Harry merasa jarak mereka perlahan menjauh. Ya, anak perempuan itu mundur beberapa langkah dan berhenti tepat di bawah cahaya lampu gantung di atasnya.

Ia tersenyum ke arah Harry lantas berkata, "adakah pertanyaan yang menganjal di kepalamu hingga saat ini tentang mereka, Mr. Potter?"

Lagi-lagi Harry tak berkutik.

"Pertanyaan tentang masa depan ayah dan anak."

"Ka—katakan!" Akhirnya, meski bersusah payah, Harry mampu mengeluarkan suaranya.

Anak perempuan itu tersenyum puas, sebelum berniat berbalik ia berkata, "tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri, apakah bisa suatu saat nanti mereka tumbuh sehebat yang kau inginkan? Dan haruskah mereka juga bernasib menjadi yatim untuk menjadi hebat sepertimu, Mr. Potter?"

* * *

"Harry! Harry bangun!"

Suara Ginny mengagetkan Harry di atas sofa panjang. Keringat dingin membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya dengan napas terengah kelelahan. Di depannya tak hanya Ginny, semua orang datang mengerubunginya khawatir.

"Tenang saja, Harry sudah biasa bermimpi seperti itu," kata Ron dewasa memberi penjelasan pada beberapa orang, "Ginny sudah tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk suaminya sendiri. Sudahlah, aku sudah lapar. Ayo sarapan."

Berkat komando Ron dewasa, semua orang bergegas menjauh dan pergi menuju ruang makan. Harry mengamati Teddy yang sudah akrab kembali dengan Remus berjalan saling bergandengan. Tinggallah, Harry sendiri bersama Ginny yang tampak khawatir.

"Kau yakin tak apa, sayang?" tanya Ginny dewasa.

"Iya, aku—"

"Minumlah ini, Dad. Aku membawakanmu minum."

Albus datang membawa segelas air putih. Mata hijau cemerlangnya memancar kepolosan seorang anak. "Minum, Daddy. Kata Grandma Molly kau harus minum." Katanya lagi.

Harry tersenyum tak percaya. Mimpi itu mengusiknya lagi. Benarkah anak-anaknya tidak bisa sepertinya?

 _"_ _Thank you, Albus."_ Harry menerima gelas minum dari putranya.

"Sama-sama, Daddy." Jawab Albus dengan senyuman.

Detik itu juga, Harry yakin anak-anaknya adalah anak-anak yang hebat.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **#**

 **Ahayyy kebiasan Daddy Harry... Mimpi dan bangun sampai nyusahin orang. Hehehe.. Tapi biasanya, mimpi Daddy itu berbahaya. Bukan hanya mimpi.. hayooo ada apa di chapter selanjutnya. Maaf kalau masih ada typo, ya. Sampai jumpa di chapter mendatang. Jangan lupa review!**

 ** _Thanks,_**

 **Anne xoxo**


	15. Ada yang Sembunyi

**_Hi, everyone!_**

 **Anne muncul lagi ditengah UTS yang rasanya mengguncang dunia! Wahahaha dosen-dosen pada garang semua, teman-teman. Tapi Anne usahain buat lanjut ini sejak malam minggu lalu dan baru selesai kemarin sambil nonton Harry Potter di Glo**l TV, pas tuh yang seri _HP and the OP_ setting cerita ini. Jadi idenya ngalir sambil nonton filmnya (walaupun sebentar gara-gara remot TVnya kena rampas Mommy Anne). Tapi... sebelum lanjut, yang kemarin ngerasa review, lihat balasan Anne di bawah ini, ya!**

 **Yuko:** sip!

 **diandra:** ihh nggak sempat ketemu, padahal aku sempat baca stand fak hukum itu. Yang aku inget itu hukum sama kedokteran. Cuma nengok doang. Mungkin pas ada kamu tapi kita nggak tahu :) Iya, seminggu di sana sampai niruin aksen bicaranya juga. Btw, kalau ngomong cepet banget ya temponya.. pertama di sana pas di rumah makan bingung diajak ngobrolnya, hehe. Kalau ada kesempatan moga aja bisa ketemu :)

 **ninismsafitri:** hoho baca terus aja, kak, biar tambah penasaran :)

 **safirar46:** hobinya Harry itu mahh ngimpi nyusahin orang. Wkwkwk *ditimpuk Harry* Em.. seru juga sih salah satu dari James, Albus, atau Lily bisa ngobrol sama ular. Kapan-kapan aja, ya, kalau cerita ini kayaknya nggak masuk. Mungkin lain kali aku buatkan :)

 **Altherae:** bawa pulang si Teddy :)

 **AMAZING:** Eciyee daddy dibangunin Mommy :) Aduhh sampai hapal tokoh-tokoh buatanku yang patut dibenci, wkwkwk, thanks ya :) *kalau ambil Teddy, bisa dipentung Remus* :)

 **dinda chan:** Yuhuuu disimak terus, ya... biar tahu anak itu siapa! :)

 **Baiklah.. kira-kira sudah.. Anne langsungkan saja!**

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

Sampai dua hari kemudian, tidak ada yang bisa membuktikan Harry tentang kebenaran mimpinya. Begitu pula dengan pagi ini, mimpi aneh lain tak berkunjung di tiga perempat malamnya. Harry tidur nyenyak, ulah James menendang perutnya saat terlelap pun tak ia rasa. Seperti malamnya telah kembali dan kantuk tak mau pergi.

Pukul empat pagi ini, Harry keluar dari dalam kamar setelah mendapati Ron dewasa tak ada di ranjang sebelahnya. Hanya ada Louis, Ron muda, Harry muda tidur beradu punggung. Sementara yang lain masih lengkap. Remus mendengkur tenang bersama Teddy, dan si kembar Fred serta George tidur di ranjang berbeda mengapit Fred Jr di antara mereka.

Pelan-pelan, kaki jenjang James oleh Harry diturunkan dari atas perutnya. Sangat pelan menuju posisi awal. Sang adik di sisinya masih anteng. Memeluk guling besar hingga tertekan ke tepi tembok. Diusapnya dahi basah Albus dengan telapak tangan Harry. Rambutnya pun tak kalah basah. Beberapa kali tangan atau kakinya bergerak cepat dan sebentar. Seolah Albus sedang mengalami mimpi hanya saja tak sampai berteriak dan bangun tiba-tiba seperti dirinya. Sudah biasa bagi Albus tidur dalam keadaan seperti itu. Walaupun terkesan tak wajar.

"Yang penting sehat, ya, Nak. Daddy sayang padamu." Kecupan singkat ia berikan di dahi Albus. Harry suka membayangkan dirinya ketika kecil dari sosok putra keduanya.

Harry memutuskan untuk turun mengambil minum di dapur. Sekalian ia bisa mencari Ron yang menghilang begitu saja. Cepat-cepat, Harry meraih tongkat dan menyelipkannya di balik jaket. Meja dan kursi bekas kedua versi Ron saling beradu catur ia tepikan sebelum akhirnya berhasil keluar dari kamar. Tujuan utama Harry sekarang adalah dapur.

"Tenggorokanku kering. Semoga masih ada jus." Ujar Harry sambil melangkah santai ke lantai bawah menuju dapur.

Baru menuruni beberapa anak tangga, seseorang memanggil Harry pelan dari arah belakang. "Harry?" panggilnya. Ginny, bergegas mendekat ketika Harry menoleh ke arahnya.

"Eh, kau terbangun juga?" tanya Harry ikut membenarkan krah piama Ginny yang terbalik.

"Iya, Lily menangis. Jadinya aku susui dia dan sekarang.. aku kelaparan!" bisiknya sambil tertawa.

"Kebiasaan!" Harry mencubit kemas hidung Ginny.

Menampik kata-kata Harry, Ginny segera protes, "seandainya saja kau bisa menyusui, Mr. Potter, kau akan rasakan betapa laparnya kalau ASImu sudah disedot habis oleh bayimu."

Harry menarik pundak terjauh Ginny dan mengajaknya berjalan bersamaan. Sudah lama mereka tak sedekat itu selama terjebak di masa lalu. "Iya, iya.. tapi, bolehkan nanti kalau sudah kenyang aku yang menggantikan Lily—ehm.. Kapan lagi seperti ini." Goda Harry tak lupa mengecup bibir Ginny dua kali secara cepat.

"Jangan main-main, Harry!"

"Aku tak main-main. Bagaimana, sih, aku laki-laki sehat, sayang. Kapan lagi kita—astaga, kau pasti juga ingin, kan?" bibir Harry masuk ke sela leher Ginny. Mengecupnya dalam sampai memnyisakan lingkaran merah. Sebuah ruam merah menggelikan.

Ginny tak bisa menjawab. Ia takut antara bibir dan hatinya tak singkron. Tidak bisa bekerja sama dan menjelaskan kalau sebenarnya ia juga menginginkannya.

"Kau ini, ih.. nanti kalau sudah pulang ke rumah!" malu-malu, itu yang bisa diucapkan Ginny sebagai janji. Jalan mereka tinggal beberapa langkah menuju dapur tapi.. dengan cepat Harry terhenyak tepat di depan mulut dapur. Ginny sampai tak sadar menghantam punggung Harry begitu kencang.

"RON?" pekik Harry ragu dengan penglihatannya.

Namun, rupanya penglihatan bermasalah Harry tak mengalami salah daya fokus. Ginny mengintip kecil dari balik punggung suaminya lantas mendelik tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sama dengan apa yang juga dilihat Harry.

"Astaga, Hermione?" Ginny menelan ludahnya spontan.

"Ka-kalian?"

Ron, dan tentu Hermione, gugup memperbaiki diri. Hermione menurunkan badannya cepat-cepat dari atas meja dapur dan mengucapkan sumpah serapah tak jelas ke arah sang suami. Ron hanya mengangguk tak melihat Hermione sama sekali. Matanya berputar ke mana-mana.

"Kalian sedang apa? Kok, Hermione sampai—" tanya Ginny.

"Kami—" Ron menoleh cepat ke kanan dan kiri mencari alasan. Dengan beruntung, Hermione cepat menyela jika ia sedang ketakutan.

"Ada kecoa." Potongnya cepat. "Lalu aku ketakutan dan naik ke meja." Begitu singkat Hermione memberi alasan. Entah apa yang diperbuatnya, Hermione menyesal telah mengiyakan tawaran Ron untuk melakukan 'sesuatu' di dalam dapur.

Harry tak banyak bicara langsung masuk dan mencari gelas untuk minum. Tak ada jus di sana sehingga Harry pasrah mengisi gelasnya dengan air putih dari kran. "Aku kira kau ke toilet, Ron." Hati-hati Harry coba mencairkan suasana. Di belakangnya Ginny masih tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hanya berdiri diam dan melihat meja yang sebelumnya menjadi tempat duduk Hermione. Ekspresinya berubah lagi, menahan jijik.

"Em, aku ke kamar dulu, ya. Gin, Hugo tak bangun?" tanya Hermione. Ginny menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu aku juga kembali ke kamar, mate." Ron menepuk pundak Harry sebagai salam perpisahan, "bye!"

Hermione dan Ron telah pergi dari dapur. Tinggallah Harry dan Ginny berdua saja.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Gin?"

Tiba-tiba Harry memangil. Tanpa Harry sadari, Ginny sedang melakukan sihir-sihir sederhana dengan lap, sapu, dan kemucing. Alat-alat rumah tangga itu terbang dengan sendirinya. Ginny menyeringai ala suaminya sambil bergumam, "bersihkan semuanya, teman-teman! Ini dapur, bukan kamar tidur pengantin baru!"

Harry tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dengan ulah sang istri. Diam-diam, Ginny jauh merasa jijik dibandingkan dirinya. Jujur saja, sejak melihat Ron dan Hermione dalam keadaan saling memeluk dan pakaian tak terpasang rapi, otak Harry yang sebelumnya memang berkabut nabsu langsung bereaksi hebat. Campur aduk antara ingin tahu, jijik, sampai berniat meniru. Namun rupanya, Ginny pun ternyata sama.

Setidaknya Ginny dan dirinya sama-sama bergidik ngeri dengan 'sesuatu' yang terjadi beberapa menit lalu.

"Tapi, dapur itu memang menarik untuk dicoba, loh, _love._ Mau coba juga—"

"Mau coba tidur di luar sendiri kalau pulang nanti?"

Sigap Ginny mengacungkan kepalan tangannya di depan muka Harry tepat saat kepalanya mendekat siap mencium bibir istrinya. "Aduh, kan aku hanya menawarkan. Kalau tak mau ya, tak apa. Aku tak memaksa. Tapi kalau mau—"

"Shh! Diam. Kau dengar itu, Harry?"

Kegiatan membersihkan dapur oleh alat-alat rumah tangga di bawah kerja sihir Ginny terhenti. Gemeletak suara gagang kemucing menghantam meja sempat mengagetkan Harry dan Ginny. Tidak hanya suara itu, Ginny lebih dulu mendengar suara lain yang lebih tipis berasal dari luar dapur. Harry mengiyakan lantas berinisiatif maju lebih dahulu, menghalau tubuh Ginny agar berada di belakangnya dan bersiap menjaga istrinya jika terjadi sesuatu.

"Harry, di atas ada suara.. menyeret!" bisik Ginny. Suara itu memang lebih terdengar seperti benda berat yang di seret. Ubin Grimmauld Place tak terasa apapun dari lantai bawah dan itu semakin mengindikasikan jika tidak ada yang apa-apa di lantai tempat mereka berdiri kini.

"Em.. apa mungkin—" Harry tak yakin melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dilihatnya Ginny sambil menjelaskan tentang isi kepalanya. Harry memikirkan beberapa hal sekaligus untuk menduganya. Sesuatu yang menakutkan seperti penyihir gelap atau mungkin Ron dan Hermione.. lagi.

Ginny memukul kencang pundak Harry spontan. "Masih bisanya kau berpikir begitu!"

"Itu masuk akal kalau masalahnya tadi kita melihat mereka, sayang. Ayolah, aku hanya menghilangkan ketegangan."

Mereka saling berpegangan. Saling menjaga dan percaya jika mereka semua akan baik-baik saja. Harry bersiap dengan tongkatnya. Berjaga di balik tembok sisi tangga yang menuju ke lantai atas, tempat suara gesekan itu berasal.

Tepat di mana Harry dan Ginny siap berbelok menuju tangga, mereka dikejutkan dengan seorang anak kecil berpiama berdiri di ujung anak tangga paling atas. Albus berdiri menyeret selimut kecil sambil menatap ke arah depan. Dengan dahi mengerut dan mata menyipit, Albus memanggil seseorang.

"Hi, kemari!" seru Albus namun sebelum ia siap mengejar, Harry lebih dulu menahannya.

"Albus, kenapa kau bangun, Nak?" Ginny memeluk putranya dengan ketakutan. Saat ini wajah Albus pucat dan kebingungan.

Harry menangkap sesuatu yang aneh dari arah pengangan Albus. Sebuah selimut biru kecil milik Albus di masa depan. Dan itu sangat aneh.

"Saat kau menyusul kemari kau tak membawa barang-barang milik anak-anak, kan, Gin?"

Ginny menoleh cepat ketika Harry bertanya dengan nada aneh. "Tidak. Aku tak membawa—"

"Seingatku selimut itu ada di rumah, Ginny." Tunjuk Harry pada selimut yang berada di lantai dekat kaki Albus. Ginny memungutnya dan meraba sulaman benang membentuk huruf A di bagian ujungnya. Itu milik Albus.

"Aku tak merasa membawanya ikut ke Grimmauld Place untuk acara makan malam waktu itu. Sampai anak-anak menghilang pun tidak." Lanjut Harry lagi. Ternyata Ginny membenarkan. Apalagi ia ingat selimut itu ada di dalam kamar Albus.

"Lalu siapa yang membawa?" tanya Ginny, "kau dapat ini darimana, Al? Lalu kenapa kau keluar sendirian?"

Albus tak menjawab, ia memilih melihat ke ujung lorong yang sepi sambil memasang wajah kebingungan. "Aku tak tahu. Aku tak melihat wajahnya, Mummy."

"Wajahnya? Jadi ada seseorang yang memberimu selimut ini?" Harry terdengar memaksa. Ketakutan tentang segala keanehan dan teror itu datang lagi. Dua hari ia dibuat tenang dan kini teror itu datang lagi.

Albus mengangguk pelan dipelukan Ginny lantas menunjuk ke arah ujung lorong. "Bukan hanya aku, semua anak-anak di kamar mendapat selimut. Jamie, Fredie, Lou, Teddy juga. Aku terbangun karena mimpi dan tak sengaja melihat orang itu berlari sambil menangis setelah memberi selimut pada Fredie."

Orang asing telah masuk ke Grimmauld Place.

"Aku melihatnya ke sana, Daddy—"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Harry berlari terburu-buru pada ujung lorong dengan tongkat siap menyerang. Lorong lantai itu berpusat pada tembok dan satu cerukan kecil bekas figura yang terpasang namun sudah dilepas karena sudah rusak. Harry menebak, seseorang yang dimaksud Albus bisa saja bersembunyi di sana. Tak ada tempat lain selain di cerukan itu.

Namun apa yang Harry perhitungkan semuanya salah. Ia memikirkan sosok jahat berjubah panjang, dementor, atau bahkan gadis kecil berambut ombrey misteriurs itu. Yang di dapati Harry hanyalah seorang pria tinggi, berambut merah yang menekuk lututnya demi menutupi wajahnya yang berurai air mata. Ya, ia menangis.

"Kau juga mendapat selimutnya, Albie? Aku juga!"

Suara-suara para anak telah terbangun terdengar tak jauh dari Harry berdiri kini. Matahari juga pelan-pelan muncul siap menerangi bangunan tempat mereka tinggal terlihat dari balik jendela. Harry mengenal itu suara putra sulungnya.

"Ini pasti Daddy yang membawanya. Aku sempat berpesan untuk membawakan selimuku dan selimut kalian kalau ia menyusul kemari!" Fred Jr berteriak kegirangan. Suaranya bertabrakan dengan gumanan yang lain seperti suara Remus, Teddy, dan si kembar Fred dan George muda.

"Itu berarti ada kau versi tua di sini, George! Aku ingin melihatnya! Aku penasaran seperti apa tampangmu beberapa puluh tahun nanti!"

Harry terpaku. Seseorang di hadapannya kini mendongak ketika mendengar suara Fred muda.

"Dia—dia di sini, aku tak tega melihatnya. Tapi.. tapi aku melihatnya. Aku melihatnya lagi, dia masih bernapas. Aku melihatnya—"

"Iya.. kau sini semua masih hidup. Dan apapun itu, kalau kau memutuskan kemari kau pasti akan melihatnya."

Semua orang segera bergegas mendekati Harry setelah mendapat penjelasan Ginny di arah tangga. Detik itu juga, pria di hadapan Harry itu semakin ketakutan.

"Itu—suara—"

"Ya, lalu kenapa? Selama ini kau sangat merindukannya, bukan?"

Mereka semakin dekat dan Harry tak bisa lagi meyakinkan sesuatu yang mampu membangkitkan keberanian pria itu. Tentang pertemuan itu.. pertemuan yang sebenarnya sangat ia inginkan.

"Ya, tapi—"

"George?" panggilan itu dingin. Semua orang tercengang dengan apa yang dilihat mereka, kecuali Harry dewasa.

Pria itu berdiri setelah Harry menariknya untuk mau menghadap para penghuni Grimmauld Place, menghadap seseorang yang harusnya telah lama pergi dalam hidupnya. Seseorang yang melengkapi setiap detik masa mudanya.

"Kau masih tampan rupanya, George. Itu artinya diriku juga bisa seperti dirimu nanti."

George dewasa, mau tidak mau menghadap Fred muda dengan linangan air mata.

"Bagaimana menjadi tua.. _my brother_ Georgie?"

"Buruk," Harry memberi ruang agar pria itu mendekat, "karena pantulan diriku di kaca hanya bisa aku lihat. Aku tak bisa memeluknya seperti dulu. Menyentuh kulit tua lain yang sama denganku." George dewasa mendekat, meraih tangan Fred muda dan menjabatnya hangat. "Tak ada, aku menjadi tua sendiri. Sangat buruk, Fredie!"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **#**

 **Sudah saatnya George ikutan nimbrung di Grimmauld Place. Anne nggak betah buat George dewasa lama-lama nangis sendirian di masa depan sambil mantau semua orang ketemu-reuni seneng-seneng- di masa lalu. Walaupun susah loh jadi George yang sudah kehilangan kembarannya begitu lama terus ketemu lagi.. Nggak ngebayangin deh.. :'(**

 **Btw, kasihan juga loh sama pasangan Ron-Mione, Harry-Ginny. Kalau nggak di rumah sendiri, ya... hehehe.. susah mau ngapa-ngapain :P**

 **Maaf kalau masih banyak typo! Ada apa di chapter selanjutnya? Apa alasan sebenarnya George nyusul semuanya? Tunggu chapter 16, ya!**

 **Jangan lupa review!**

 ** _Thanks,_**

 **Anne xoxo**


	16. Sarapan Menyebalkan

**_Hi, everyone!_**

 **Anne datang lagi.. Lama, ya. Hehehe maaf Anne nggak tau kenapa akhir-akhir ini susah banget bagi waktu. Nggak tahu mau masak, ngerjakan tugas kuliah, ujian, nulis buat persiapan lomba lagi, baca buku-buku, dan.. ya entahlah apa lagi. Untuk sekadar bersosmed pun Anne bisanya nggak tentu. Tapi untuk kali ini, Anne lanjutkan chapter 16 sedikit lebih panjang (atau memang sangat panjang). Berhubung postnya lebih awal dan nggak malam-malam, kallian bisa nyicil bacanya sampai malam nanti (yang bacanya pas setelah Anne posting).**

 **Em.. apa lagi, ya.. oh ya, ada yang udah nonton Fantastic Beasts? Anne syedihhhh sekaliii karena kota Anne nggak ada bioskop, jadinya Anne menghibur diri dengan baca Original Screenplaynya. Jadi visualnya Anne bayangin sendiri, deh (tapi baru awal doang bacanya). Dan oh ya.. ada gamenya juga loh selain bukunya versi screenplaynya. Udah download? Anne udah, dong! Bisa dicoba juga tuh :)**

 **Ya udah deh cuap cuapnya, Anne langsungkan saja, tapi Anne balas review dulu :)**

 **ninismsafitri:** aduhh Ron ngapain coba, kak. Hehehe.. :)

 **Afadh:** wkwkwk terhura.. Uncle dan Aunti mau jadi tontonan coak juga :) Chapter ini mulai kebuka nih :)

 **AMAZING:** dunia sihir ada pak RT ya, wkwkwkw :) Horornya dapet ye.. hore! :)

 **dinda chan:** ikutin terus pokoknya, deh! :)

 **safirar46:** iya, aku juga ngerasa George kayak kehilangan kebahagiaan murninya pas Fred nggak ada, jadinya di chapter kemarin Fred aku buat kayak nggak kuat kalau disuruh lihat saudaranya lagi :)

 **Guest:** huahauaha... aku nulisnya ngebayangin sedihnya George :'(

 **delphi potter:** *langsung sodorin tisu* sabar, ya! George juga layak bahagia lagi :)

 **Oke, mungkin sudah semua Anne langsungkan saja ke cerita.**

 ** _happy reading!_**

* * *

"Aku sudah mengaturnya. Kita hanya membutuhkan beberapa bahan yang bisa dicari di Diagon Alley. Tapi aku tak sempat membelinya, Harry. A—aku, aku rasa kita bisa dapatkan di masa ini."

George dewasa digiring Fred Jr turun ke dapur lantai bawah setelah semua orang berhasil mengepungnya pagi ini. Badan George dewasa menggigil. Ia berkeringat melebihi biasanya. Sebagai yang mengenal salah satu kembaran Weasley itu, Harry dewasa berinisiatif untuk memberi ruang agar George dewasa memiliki waktu untuk sekadar menenangkan pikirannya.

"Ayo, anak-anak. Kalian harus mandi dulu pagi ini." Harry mengedipkan matanya ke arah Ginny memberi kode mencari jarak. Ginny dewasa paham lantas mengajak Hermione dewasa untuk memandikan Lily, Hugo, dan Rose terlebih dahulu di kamar mandi yang lain.

"Anak-anak, langsung mandi! Jangan sampai setelah Hugo, Lily, dan Rose selesai, tapi belum ada yang mau mandi.. jangan minta sereal atau bahkan pancake untuk pagi ini!"

Mayoritas, para anak berteriak tak mau. Sereal dan pancake adalah dua menu sarapan wajib bagi para keturunan Weasley kecil itu. Tidak tahu sejak kapan, hanya itu setidaknya makanan manis rutin yang bisa dikonsumsi anak-anak itu tanpa larangan ini itu.

"Tapi, Mummy. Uncle George baru datang, kami mau main dulu dengan Uncle George!" James protes. Paman favoritnya telah datang dan itu sungguh kesempatan yang luar biasa. Fred Jr setuju begitu juga dengan Louis.

Albus dan Teddy mengangguk.

"Nanti kalau sudah mandi, bisa main lagi dengan Uncle George. Kita harus memanfaatkan waktu dengan sebaik-baiknya, _Kids!_ Selagi Grandma Molly dan yang lainnya mempersiapkan sarapan, bukankah kalian lebih baik mandi?" ujar Harry dewasa membuat anak-anak berpikir keras.

"Nanti Uncle buatkan pancake kalau kalian selesai mandi."

Arthur menyela mengimbangi tuturan Harry dewasa, "nah, itu benar sekali, anak-anak. Ayo, siapa yang mau mandi di bak belakang? Ada bak mandi besar yang mirip kolam renang! Bukan begitu, Sirius?"

Ajakan Arthur dan Harry akhirnya disambut sorakan setuju. Di bantu Harry dewasa dan Sirius, para anak bergegas berlarian ingin lebih dulu mandi. "Tak perlu buru-buru, baknya muat untuk sepuluh orang sekaligus!" teriak Sirius disambut tawa Harry dewasa.

"Susah juga jadi orangtua, ya. Kau kuat, Harry, mengurus dua anak laki-laki ditambah satu perempuan?" tanya Sirius.

"Dad saja kuat merawat tujuh orang anak kenapa aku tak bisa." Lirik Harry dewasa pada sang ayah mertua di masa depan. Dengan bangganya Arthur menepuk dadanya sombong. "Aku banyak belajar darimu, Dad. Kau akan lihat nanti!"

"Ah, _thank you,_ Harry. Aku tak bisa bayangkan bagaimana nanti saat aku punya banyak cucu!" Arthur berbisik pelan sambil mengambil beberapa handuk dan sabun mandi sementara Harry dan Sirius bergantian memilih pakaian ganti untuk para anak laki-laki.

Teriakan James membuyarkan dialog diam-diam para pria dewasa itu. "Jangan dibayangkan, Arthur. Sekarang pikirkan bagaimana kita mengurus bocah-bocah itu sekarang."

"Ya," Harry dewasa mengangguk. Ia menyempatkan melihat ke arah dapur tempat George dewasa, Ron dewasa, kembar Fred dan George, Remus, serta Ron dan Harry muda duduk dengan wajah serius, "setidaknya kita memberikan waktu pada George untuk menenangkan diri. Khususnya dari anak-anak."

* * *

George menerima segelas teh hangat dari Ginny muda. George mengulas senyuman tanda terima kasih pada sang adik yang terlihat masih sangat muda. Ginny hanya sempat mengangguk mengerti. Ia lantas kembali menghampiri Hermione muda di dapur bersama Molly untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

"Astaga, George bisa seperti itu. Kacau sekali dia saat ditemukan Harry tadi." Bisik Hermione muda.

"Di masa depan, Fred meninggal. Apapun yang terjadi nanti, aku rasa George benar-benar sangat kehilangan Fred. Mereka tak pernah bisa dipisahkan."

Molly mendengarnya. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang melihat ekspresi wajah George dewasa yang hanya mampu diam sambil menahan isakan dan menatap ke arah Fred muda. Ia ibu mereka. Molly sangat tahu apa yang ada dalam hati masing-masing putra kembarnya. Dan itu sangatlah aneh jika melihat George bisa sekacau itu. Begitu beratkah hidup George sepeninggal Fred?

Baik Ron dan Harry muda, Ron dewasa, Remus, ataupun kembar muda Weasley tidak ada satupun yang bersuara. Memulai suatu percakapan sampai tercipta banyolan-banyolan aneh itu sulit. Apalagi dengan keadaan George dewasa seperti itu. Hanya mampu diam, menatap tajam Fred dan meremas pinggiran gelas teh yang mulai tak lagi hangat.

 _"_ _Sorry,"_ Remus meminta maaf akibat bersin tiba-tiba, "aku rasa, ada masalah besar di sini."

George dewasa melihat Remus lantas tersenyum, "senang bertemu dengamu lagi, Remus." Katanyanya pelan.

"Ya, senang melihatmu juga, George. Selama ini, kau yang memantau Ron dan yang lain dari masa depan, bukan?"

"Benar. Maaf kalau aku baru bisa menyusul. Portal waktu yang aku buat belum maksimal. Baru sekarang aku bisa membuatnya dan mengetahui bagaimana bahan dan cara kerjanya. Aku berani menggunakannya sekarang saat semua aku rasa sudah benar."

Ron dewasa mendesah lega. Kedatangan George memiliki titik terang untuk kepulangan mereka semua ke masa depan, tempat mereka tinggal sebenarnya.

"Lalu, kau sudah bisa pastikan kalau kita sebentar lagi bisa kembali, George?" tanya Ron dewasa.

George menyodorkan secarik kertas bertuliskan tangannya pada Ron dewasa untuk segera dibaca. Itu adalah bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan untuk menciptakan satu portal baru. Beberapa benda dan jenis tanaman serta biji-bijian tercantum di sana. Cairan-cairan pun ada. Ron dewasa tahu jika di masa ini pun bahan-bahan itu mudah di dapat di Diagon Alley.

"Kalau bahan-bahannya sudah terkumpul, sudah bisa dipastikan ada portal untuk kalian kembali?" tanya Harry muda. Ia melihat ke arah Ron dewasa bergantian ke George dewasa.

"Tidak hanya itu, aku juga sudah membuat cara agar memori kalian segera dimanipulasi setelah kami semua pulang." Tambah George dewasa. Sebagian isi tehnya sudah tandas.

Remus berseru setuju, "berbahaya jika akibat kedatangan kalian ini bisa merubah masa depan."

"Aku pun berpikir begitu. Setidaknya ingatan kalian bisa—hilang—dan melupakan tentang ini semua—"

"Melupakan kalau aku akan mati? Remus? Sirius juga?"

Kata-kata Fred sangat menohok semua orang yang berkumpul. Teriakan para anak laki-laki terdengar hingga ke dapur membuat Molly geram dan berteriak memperingatkan agar tak berbuat aneh-aneh. "Jangan bercanda! Jaga benar-benar anak-anak itu!" teriak Molly dibalas oleh teriakan Sirius.

"Tentu, Molly! Kami akan menjaga mereka, jadi jangan khawatir dan jangan sekali-kali masuk ke kamar mandi ini. Karena kami semua ikut mandi bersama! Bagi siapapun yang laki-laki di luar sana, boleh bergabung! Bak mandiku masih luas bahkan untuk lima orang, hahaha!"

Demi celana Melin, Molly menggeleng tak percaya jika tiga pria dewasa itu bisa tertular jiwa-jiwa kekanak-kanakan kalau sudah bersentuhan dengan air. Cipratan dan teriakan anak-anak terdengar seru sekali dari dapur.

"Em—sepertinya mandi enak juga." Gugup, George dewasa bersikap aneh melihat ke sekeliling Grimmauld Place. "Aku ingin bergabung dengan yang lainnya. E—aku menyusul yang lainnya, ya! Sudah lama aku tak berendam."

George dewasa pergi, meninggalkan Remus dan yang lainnya berkumpul di meja makan.

"Aku rasa.. aku dan yang lainnya masih butuh waktu di sini. Masih ada seminggu lagi, kan, untuk kalian semua kembali ke Hogwarts?" tanya Ron dewasa melipat kembali catatan pemberikan saudaranya. "Anak-anak masih terlihat betah dan.. ada yang masih belum mendapat kesempatan bernostalgia di sini."

Ya, Ron dewasa merasakan itu. Ia tahu bagaimana terlukanya George saat ini. Bagaimana kuatnya George menutupi kesedihannya bertemu kembali dengan Fred, saudara kembarnya, yang telah lama tiada. Dan dengan adanya kesempatan ini, Ron berharap George bisa menemukan kebahagiaannya kembali. Mengembalikan senyuman yang telah lama ikut mati bersama jasad Fred beberapa tahun lalu. Ron dewasa berharap, Harry dewasa dan yang lain dapat setuju jika mereka tetap tinggal untuk beberapa hari mendatang.

"Yang lainnya belum selesai mandi, Mom?" tanya Hermione dewasa sambil menggendong Hugo.

Duplikat Ron itu menguap terlihat masih mengantuk padahal sudah mandi. Berbeda dengan Lily, anak perempuan itu sibuk bermain beda bayi sambil menunggu baju gantinya diambil sang ibu.

"Belum, sepertinya—"

Tiba-tiba Harry dewasa keluar lebih dulu dengan tangan kanan dan kiri menggendong Albus dan Louis berbalut handuk sekaligus. "Merlin!" pekik Molly, "Albus, Louis! Turun, ayo! Jangan bercanda saja. Kau juga Harry, langsung gendong dua sekaligu. Kau tak tinggi-tinggi nanti!"

Harry terngaga bingung. "Oh, ya? Tapi sayangnya memang aku sudah tak bisa tinggi lagi, Mum, diusiaku sekarang." Ia menurunkan Albus dan Louis di dekat Hugo untuk dibantu berganti pakaian oleh Hermione dan Ginny dewasa.

Satu persatu anak-anak sudah selesai mandi. Para orang dewasa pun juga turut bergantian membersihka diri dan bersiap makan pagi. Meja makan sedikit demi sedikit dipenuhi dengan roti, jus, sosis, telur, dan berbagai selai. Harry dewasa mau tidak mau melakukan janjinya pada anak-anak untuk membuatkan beberapa porsi pancake.

"Ada yang kurang, Daddy? Aku bantu, ya!" Albus sambil menarik bangku kecil sebagai pijakan memberanikan membantu sang ayah di dapur.

"Jangan, Albus. Kau bergabunglah dengan yang lain. Nanti Mummy bisa kemari membantu Daddy."

Harry menolak tapi Albus tetap keras kepala ingin membantu.

"Aku bantu, Daddy! Aku mau membantu seperti Jamie waktu itu." Ujar Albus mengingatkan sang ayah tentang acara membuat pancake berdua yang dilakukan bersama James tanpa mengajaknya beberapa hari lalu. "Aku juga ingin membantu Daddy!"

"Tapi kamu bisa?"

Albus mengangguk.

"OK. Kalau begitu Daddy minta soda kue satu sendok teh saja lalu campurkan ke adonan ini. Yang ada di kotak itu, sayang."

Campuran gula dan telur yang sudah dikocok Harry sejenak disisikan untuk ia mulai mencampur kombinasi tepung terigu, bahan pengembang, dan sedikit garam. Namun perintah Harry rupanya tak dipahami oleh Albus. Harry tak sempat melihat jika Albus salah mengambil sendok. Begitu juga dengan bubuk putih yang ia ambil. Harry sedang menyiapkan wajan yang ia gunakan untuk mematangkan adonan pancakenya

Albus mencampur satu sendok makan garam halus. Bukan satu sendok teh soda kue lalu mengaduknya rata pada campuran tepung yang telah disiapkan sebelumnya.

Ada sekitar sepuluh lembar pancake yang dibuat untuk para anak. James dan Fred Jr lebih dulu mengambil dan menaruhnya pada piring masing-masing. "Buatan Daddy pasti enak—"

"Dan buatan Albus juga. Daddy dibantu Albus tad—"

 _Bruss!_

"Asin!" teriakan Fred Jr setelah memuntahkan sepotong kuenya. "Kenapa nggak enak, Uncle? Enak yang kemarin!"

James belum sempat memakan langsung bergegas menggigit kuenya tanpa memberi selai atau madu seperti biasanya. Dan benar saja, James ikut memuntahkan kuenya bersamaan dengan Teddy dan Ron muda.

"Parah! Asin sekali ini! Kau mau kami darah tinggi, Harry tua! Kemarin enak kenapa sekarang—" Celetuk Ron muda marah-marah.

"Asin?" Harry dewasa ikut memakan kuenya, merasakan sendiri jika pancake buatannya memang sangat asin.

Harry berusaha mengingat apa saja yang telah ia masukkan dalam adonan kuenya. Ia tak pernah membuat pancake seasin itu sebelumnya. Setidak enaknya buatan Harry, pancake buatannya hanya sebatas kurang rasa manis atau tengik dari terigu kualitas rendah. Jika terasa asin, itu pasti sebuah kelalaian. Tapi Harry tak merasa memasukkan banyak garam. Hanya saja, ada sesuatu yang membuat Harry mencurigai sesuatu.

"Albus," panggil Harry pada putra keduanya, Albus mulai ketakutan. "Kau tadi memasukkan apa ke adonan buatan Daddy?"

"Bubuk putih, soda kue di meja itu," tunjuk Albus pada meja dapur, "satu sendok, kan?"

Benar, penuturan Albus memang benar. Itu perintahnya. Tapi Harry sedikit tak mengerti mengapa bisa seasin itu. Ia berdiri dari kursi makan untuk melihat sisa bahan kue di dapur. Bekas peralatan masaknya belum sempat dibersihkan dan di sanalah Harry mengetahui jawabannya.

Harry kembali ke meja makan sambil membawa dua sendok. Satu sendok makan dan satu sendok teh. "Kau ingat tadi memakai sendok yang mana, Albus?" tanya Harry sambil menunjukkan kedua jenis sendoknya.

"Itu." Tunjuk Albus pada sendok makan di tangan kanan Harry dewasa.

"Ada bekas garam." Ginny dewasa menyeletuk di sisi Harry dewasa sambil menatap tajam mata hijau Albus.

"Albus Severus! Sudah daddy bilang kan, kalau kau tak perlu membantu tadi—" panggil Harry mulai geram. Namun sebelum Harry sempat menasihati, James lebih dulu marah besar dan berteriak pada sang adik.

"Albie! Pancakenya tak enak gara-gara kamu! Kamu sih, bodoh! Tak tahu mana sendok makan dan mana yang garam! Albie bodoh!"

"JAMES jangan membentak pada adikmu!" lerai Ginny langsung membawa keluar Albus dari meja makan. Albus sudah menangis dan tak mau makan sebab James terus berteriak padanya.

"Albie tak pernah bisa apa-apa. Albie menyusahkan! Albie cengeng!"

James terus berteriak sementara Albus makin kencang menangis.

"James, jangan begitu. Tak boleh mengolok adikmu seperti itu," tutur Sirius. "Albus masih kecil. Dia belum tahu. Dia belum bisa membedakan jenis sendok."

"Minta maaf ke Albus, James." Pinta Harry muda ikut membantu.

 _"_ _No!_ Aku tak mau! Albie sudah merusak pancakeku!"

Ginny sampai harus membawa Albus duduk di sofa sambil tak hentinya mengusap air mata yang keluar. "Jamie jahat! Jamie jahat!" Albus terus uringan tak mau melihat James. Bahkan ketika James mendekat, Albus sampai tak segan ingin memukul tangan James sekuat tenaga namun ditahan segera oleh tangan sang ibu.

"Albie yang jahat mau pukul aku!" James berlari menjauhi Harry dewasa yang siap menangkapnya.

Beberapa orang yang selesai sarapan ikut merasa kebingungan antara kasihan dan gemas dengan ulah dua anak laki-laki kecil itu berkelahi.

"Susahnya punya anak laki-laki. Bertengkar terus!" teriak Sirius sambil tertawa memegangi James.

"Sudah.. sudah jangan bertengkar lagi! Daddy tak suka kalau kalian terus berteriak seperti itu!"

Teguran Harry dewasa berhasil membuat James tenang dan mau diam di dekat Sirius yang menyuapinya sosis goreng sebagai pengganti sarapan. Sementara Albus, masih tak mau tenang dan menangis di pelukan Ginny. Albus adalah anak Harry dan Ginny yang paling sensitif. Jika sudah bertengkar dengan James, Albus paling susah untuk membuka diri mau meminta maaf. Keras kepala susah untuk membuka diri.

"Hey, Albus! Dengar Daddy. Lain kali kau harus bertanya dulu sebelum melakukan sesuatu, apa itu sudah benar atau belum. Seharusnya tadi kau bertanya dulu pada Daddy." Ujar Harry menunduk di depan Ginny yang memangku Albus.

"Daddy marah juga!" Albus merasa ia semakin dihakimi. "Aku benci Daddy!"

"Loh, hey Albie. Kenapa? Daddy cuma tanya, sayang." Bujuk Ginny. Kepala Albus ia arahkan perlahan agar mau menatap sang ayah. Ginny memberi kode agar Harry juga menata bicaranya agar tak membuat Albus makin terluka.

Harry mengangguk paham untuk segera menyentuh rambut hitam tebal Albus dan membisikkan ucapan maaf dan menyesal. "Maafkan daddy, Al. Daddy juga tak melihat tadi kamu memasukkan apa." Diciumnya belakang kepala Albus. Pelan-pelan Ginny ikut melepaskan tanggannya dan mengalihkan tubuh Albus pada Harry.

"Ow, tak apa-apa. Sudah selesai. Sarapannya sudah selesai di sana, tapi.. kau belum makan, kan, Al?" bujuk Harry menggendong tubuh Albus mendekati Ron dewasa. Harry sebenarnya bersiap untuk pergi ke Diagon Alley untuk membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat portal. Tapi dengan Albus bersamanya, Harry harus sedikit merubah rencana.

"Albus mau makan apa? Daddy sama Uncle Ron mau ke Diagon Alley. Nanti Daddy belikan kue alpukat kesukaanmu. Mau?"

Albus mau, "tapi Jamie nggak usah dibelikan. Jamie jahat!"

Ron dewasa menggeleng heran dengan keponakan-keponakannya itu. "Iya, iya.. Jamie nggak usah. Albie saja yang belum makan." Harry setuju. James yang akhirnya mendengar kata-kata Albus makin membenci sang adik dan berteriak jika Albus pelit. Ya, tangis Albus kembali pecah.

"Ajak saja, Harry! Aduhh _bloody hell,_ daripada Grimmauld Place ini hancur!" Ron dewasa menganjurkan untuk membawa Albus. Ginny sendiri menyetujui untuk membuat hati Albus lebih tenang. "Oh, ya. Ini yang harus kita dapatkan. Kau belum membacanya, kan?"

Sambil menggendong Albus yang dibantu Ginny memakai jaket, Harry dengan seksama membaca satu persatu bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat portal mereka. Sampai akhirnya Harry menemukan satu tulisan yang menurut Harry tak pernah tahu jenis ramuan atau benda sihir apa dengan nama seperti itu.

"Delphi?" baca Harry pada tulisan paling akhir dari daftar bahan. " Ini bahan ramuan? Atau benda—"

"Bukan, daddy Harry. Itu nama orang,"seru George dewasa sedang sibuk bercengkrama dengan Fred dan George muda. George tampak lebih tenang sekarang.

"Nama orang? Selingkuhanmu? _Bloody hell,_ Angie tahu kau punya perempuan lain?" Ron dewasa mendesah gugup. Pikiran aneh-aneh berputar-putar di kepalanya.

George dewasa melempar cepat pantat Ron dewasa dengan biji kacang tepat sasaran. Bukan seperti itu Delphi yang sebenarnya. "Itu nama anak kecil. Aku bertemu dengannya saat mengambil surat ijin di rumahmu, Harry."

"A—anak kecil?" ulang Harry.

"Hem, dia mencari Albus. Katanya dia teman Albus."

Harry melirik cepat pada sang putra. Albus pun sejenak berpikir. "Kau punya teman bernama Delphi?" tanya Harry.

"Perempuan, sekitar seusia Teddylah. Aku tak tahu tepatnya. Rambutnya lucu, gradasi pirang dengan ujung kebiruan. Seperti boneka. Lucu sekali dia. Cantik!"

Entah bagaimana, Albus langsung menyahut penjelasan George dewasa dengan suara bergetar sisa tangisan. Meski demikian, Albus tampak lebih bahagia ketika menceritakan tentang Delphi.

"Delphi, dia baik, Daddy. Tidak seperti Jamie. Aku suka bermain dengan Delphi. Delphi baik, Jamie jahat!" Cerita Albus dengan senyuman mengembang. "Aku ingin ketemu Delphi!"

Harry tak tahu, ketakutan apa yang tiba-tiba datang detik itu juga.

"Delphi? Anak itu?"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **#**

 **Yang sering tebak-tebak siapa anak itu... namanya sudah jelas, kawan! :)**

 **Ada apa selanjutnya? Nantikan chapter selanjutnya!**

 **Oh, ya di sini ada yang baca ffn pakai app fanfiction dot net dari play store nggak? Kalau ada yuk add Anne biar bisa chattingan ya.. :)**

 **Maaf kalau masih ada typo! Anne tunggu reviewnya juga :)**

 _ **Thanks,**_

 **Anne xoxo**


	17. Kue Alpukat

**_Hi, everyone!_**

Anne datang lagi dengan chapter 17! Huyeee.. mana yang nunggu lanjutan Outside. Thanks ya yang sudah setia, ikuti terus aja kisahnya sampai selesai (yang sebenarnya Anne belum tega mau cepat-cepat endingin).

Btw, hari ini Anne usahakan update gara-gara Anne males aja tidur (ini nulisnya malam-malam minggu). Gara-garanya sepupu Anne datang dan nginep di rumah. Dia masih kelas 1 SD tapi tambun banget. Kalau tidur suka rese kayak James, kakinya lari ke mana-mana. Ya gitu deh.. dan sekarang kasur udah dipenuhi dia sendirian. Oke selesai curhatnya ya.. hehehe.. balik ke tulisan.

cerita ini sudah mulai mendekati akhir menurut rencana Anne, tapi nggak tahu juga kalau Anne punya niatan terus lanjut sampai chapter entah berapa. Nanti deh Anne infokan lagi.

 **Anne balas review dulu, ya!**

 **ninismsafitri:** hayo siapa di Delphi? hehehe :)

 **Icatisa:** emm jahat nggak ya? dibaca aja deh.. ikuti terus yess :)

 **sakawunibunga:** aku juga download gamenya FB tapi udah aku uninstall, mulai rada.. gitu.. berat juga gamenya. Anak tetangga kamu mungkin si delphi.. hehehe. Hati-hati, ya :)

 **AMAZING:** Dengerin nih Albus, sama James juga! *sok ngomong sama Albus n James* hehehe unyu banget nggak sih mereka :)

 **lilyevcns:** hahaha.. namanya juga anak-anak, kakak. Rencananya sih mau 20 chapter aja tapi nggak tahu juga ya jadi selesai sampai berapa. belum tentu. hehehe nyesek mah kalau soal Fred :)

 **Afadh:** wkwkwkw.. mungkin dulu kamu kalau sama sepupu kalo berantem juga tonjok-tonjokan, hehehe pisss! Wahhh ngebayangin apa aja yang diomongin para cowo di kolam renang.. *sayang saya cewek* :P

 **Altherae:** bayangin asinnya itu pancake kayak apa wkwkwkwk :)

 **Oh, ya.. baru mau beri info kalau fic ini ada sambungannya sama cerita HP Cursed Child, ya. Jadi.. yang udah baca pasti tahu siapa Delphi dan apa motif dia deketin Albus. Yang nggak tahu.. baca aja bukunya.. atau nonton teaternya langsung ke London. Hehehe.. yang belum tahu gk masalah. Baca fic ini aja udah paham kok tanpa baca Cursed Child dulu.**

Ok, langsung aja, yes!

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

"Sebentar, Tuan!"

Harry tertubruk badan tinggi Ron. Mereka hampir masuk perapian sebelum Ginny sempat memanggil dengan gaya sok terhormat pada suaminya sendiri. Harry tak terasa sudah mengusap-usap pelan dahi Albus akibat terbentur punggung Ron. Meski tak menangis, punggung keras Ron sakit juga untuk kepala kecilnya.

"Ada apa lagi? Kau ingin titip tampon lagi? Di Diagon Alley tak ada yang merek itu—"

"Bukan! Mulut ini belum dapat—"

"Cium! Ah, cium saja dulu, Gin." Ron dewasa menyeringai di sisi kepala Albus, memajukan bibirnya aneh-aneh. Ia merunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya takut mendapat semburan adiknya yang terkenal garang itu. "Harry sudah lama tak—"

"Jangan sampai aku bongkar ulahmu malam itu, Ronald!" Ginny tak melontar mantera apapun, hanya sebuah sorot mata tajam. Cukup itu saja, Ron tahu kalau ia teruskan akan ada masalah besar dengan si Nyonya Potter. Ronald Weasley, pria paling muda dari Weasley bersaudara, usia hampir kepala tiga tapi sifat tak jauh dari keponakan-keponakannya, akan cepat takluk jika berhadapan dengan salah satu wanita bernama Molly Weasley, Hermione Granger, ataupun Ginevra Potter. Satu saja di antara wanita itu mendelik ke wajahnya, mulut Ron terkunci. Jika terbuka sedikit, dunianya bisa hancur.

Pasrah, Ron dewasa memilih diam dan meminta Harry dewasa untuk mengijinkan ia yang menggendong Albus. Sebenarnya Albus tak mau lepas dari Harry, tapi badannya sudah di dekatkan pada Ron dengan mudah tanpa beradu argumen tak boleh ini-itu. Albus merengek ingin kembali digendong namun tak direspon. Masalahnya, di sisi lain Lily kecil dari gendongan sang ibu, berteriak meminta Harry untuk digendong.

"Da—da!" Harry langsung mendelik.

Tawa semua orang yang melihat ke arah Harry dewasa pecah begitu saja. Kasihan Harry, selesai dengan Albus kali ini berganti Lily. Memang, berat Lily jauh lebih ringan tapi mengurus anak tak ada yang ringan. Menahan geli akibat ekspresi wajah Harry yang harus menyerah menerima tubuh putrinya, Sirius mencoba menawarkan diri agar mengajak Lily bermain. Sayangnya, Lily menolak mentah-mentah tawarannya. Sama seperti Ginny sebelumnya, Lily mengikuti cara sorot mata mematikan Ginny yang kini ditujukan untuk Sirius.

"Kasihan, bahkan gadis kecil pun menolakmu, Sirius!" goda Fred muda.

George muda di sisinya ikut berseloroh. "Apalagi yang wanita matang!" tambahnya diselingi juluran lidah George dewasa juga mendukung.

"Diam, kalian! Harry ayahnya, bukan aku. Wajar, kan?" Sirius mendesah sebal.

"Jangan, nak. Daddy mau keluar." Bisik Harry. "Nanti kita main lagi, ya!"

Lily terus dibujuk agar mau kembali pada Ginny dengan menimangnya pelan. Jejak ASI menempel di bagian dagunya, tentu saja.. waktu sarapan adalah waktu Lily untuk meminta jatah vitamin alaminya dari sang Mummy. Harry suka sekali melihat jika ketiga anaknya tak pernah kekurangan asupan ASI, dari si sulung James, si tengah Albus, sampai si bungsu Lily sekarang. Pernah Harry berpikir jika akan ada bocah Potter lagi setelah Lily. Tapi, ia tak mau memaksa, toh Ginny juga harus diajak berkompromi.

Dilihatnya Lily untuk kesekian kalinya. Betapa nyamannya bocah berambut merah tebal itu sudah terlelap dengan mudahnya, cukup bersandar bersandar di dada Harry. Satu orang yang paling histeris adalah Sirius. Sejak awal ia yang paling bersemangat mengamati anak-anak Harry.

"Demi celana Merlin, ini anak siapa!" Teriak Sirius mirip Muggle gila, begitu bisik Arthur pada Remus. "Oh Merlin, lucu sekali! Kau bisa juga membuat yang seperti ini, Harry!"

Sirius berlari tak tahu arah. Pontang panting ia menubruk meja dan apapun yang menghalangi jalannya untuk sampai kembali mendekat ke depan Harry dewasa demi mencium pipi Lily. Saking gemasnya, kedua tangan Sirius menangkup pipi Lily dan mengecupnya.

"Sirius, lepas. Cucuku nanti lecet!" Molly mencak-mencak dari meja dapur.

"Lily juga cucuku, Molly! Benar kan, Harr—"

Alhasil ulah Sirius membuat Lily benar-benar terbangun. Harry sudah mengantisipasi langsung membenarkan cara menggendongnya. Badan Lily kembali ia timang dan menjauhi kerumunan. Melupakan Albus yang bersama Ron demi menenangkan putri kesayangannya. Semua perhatian tertuju pada kelucuan Lily. Sementara Albus hanya terdiam melihat semua orang perhatian pada adiknya. Hanya Ron yang terus mau tersenyum mengajaknya bermain.

"Kau punya adik yang lucu, Al. Kau pasti senang sepeti yang lain. Bukan begitu?" Goda Ron.

Meski Ron mengajak Albus berbicara, namun pembicaraan itu lagi-lagi tertuju pada Lily. Kecemburuan yang pernah ada saat Lily lahir dulu kembali muncul. Albus tak dipedulikan lagi.

"Untung saja sudah berhasil tidur lagi, yang lain kembali tenang. Lily sudah aman!" teriak Molly, orang yang berhasil mengambil alih Lily dari gendongan Harry.

Berhasil lepas dari anak-anak, Harry segera bersiap untuk berangkat. Ia membawa beberapa peralatan yang sekiranya ia butuhkan untuk menyimpan beberapa bahan yang ia beli nanti, seperti kantung dan kotak-kotak yang terpasang sihir tentunya. Namun rupanya, Harry melupakan sesuatu.

"Identitasmu?" tanya Ginny muda. Malu-malu ia bertanya pada Ginny dewasa, bukan pada Harry dewasa.

"Ah, benar. Kau belum sebutkan nama samaranmu, kan?" Ginny dewasa mengambil kacamata Harry kasar dan memberinya mantera. Kacamata bulat itu berubah. Sedikit lebih lebar pada frame dan bentuk lensa yang persegi.

"Kacamataku! _Blimey,_ Ginny!"

Harry menatap istrinya tak mengerti sementara Ginny hanya tersenyum bangga atas karyanya. Harry sendiri lupa jika sebelumnya ada sebuah perjanjian untuk menyembunyikan identitas selama mereka berada di masa lalu. "Astaga," Harry mendesah pasrah, ia memakai kacamatanya kembali. "Aku tak tahu memakai nama apa? Dan.. kacamata ini keren juga."

"Daniel." Dengan penuh keyakinan, Ginny menyebut nama itu dengan senyuman mengembang di bibirnya. "Seperti nama aktor muda yang mirip denganmu itu, sayang. Untuk nama belakangnya kau pilih sendiri saja."

"Parker." Sama spontannya Harry mengucap satu nama.

"Parker? Pria itu? Bukannya kau cemburu dengan dia?"

Ginny mendelik mengingat nama Parker, tetangga Muggle mereka. Parker duda tanpa anak. Tak begitu tinggi dengan mata coklat cerah. Rambut dan perawakan hampir mirip Harry, nama depannya pun mirip putra pertamanya, James. Jamie. Sangat ramah pada siapapun apalagi wanita, salah satunya adalah Ginny.

"Loh kenapa? Nama Parker, kan, banyak. Jadi kamu masih ingat dengannya?" Sebenarnya, Harry sedang menggoda Ginny. Wajahnya dibuat-buat seolah sebal dan cemburu.

"Apa, sih. Jangan cari gara-gara lagi, deh, Harry. Dia sudah pindah. Pria genit itu sudah lama enyah dari kompleks rumah kita. Dan asal kau tahu, kau pria yang aku pilih dan kau tetap yang paling tampan. Jelas, Tuan Potter."

"Jelas, Nyonya Potter. _Thank you!"_

Kecupan singkat Harry mendarat di bibir Ginny, sesaat kemudian menghilang di perapian bersama Ron dewasa dan Albus. Wajah Ginny dewasa memerah. Lebih tepanya kedua Ginny dan Harry muda di dekat meja makan berubah merah menahan malu sebab ulah diri mereka sendiri. Begitu juga mereka lupa, jika semua orang masih menyaksikan semuanya di sana.

"Pantas anakmu banyak, Harry." Bisik Ron muda.

 _"_ _Shut up, Ronald!"_ Harry muda akhirnya merasa geli juga.

* * *

Sesampainya di jalanan Diagon Alley, Harry, Ron, dan Albus langsung berburu pada satu toko yang menjual bahan-bahan membuat portal mereka. Beberapa nama ramuan, cairan, bunga, tanaman bernama aneh, masuk dalam satu daftar yang dititipkan George. Kebanyakan, beberapa bahan itu sudah Harry dan Ron ketahui sebab sudah digunakan pada portal sebelumnya. Hanya satu-dua bahan yang belum pernah mereka tahu akan dicampurkan pada pembuatan portal.

"Kau yakin tiga bahan paling bawah ini di jual di sini?" tanya Ron sepanjang perjalanan. Albus sudah kembali digendong oleh ayahnya sendiri.

Sambil memperhatikan kertas George, Harry mendesis menenangkan rengekan Albus. Sejak sampai di Diagon Alley, entah mengapa Albus uring-uringan. "Albus Severus! Tenang dulu, Son. Daddy sedang baca catatan Uncle George."

 _"_ _No,_ mau itu!"

Albus, seperti halnya anak-anak yang lain akan mudah tertarik jika berada di lingkungan penuh hal-hal menarik. Hewan, mainan, makanan.. kue alpukat favoritnya.

Salah satu kedai kue mengeluarkan bau kesukaan Albus. Kebetulan, kue alpukat biasa baru saja matang untuk jam-jam antara makan pagi dan siang. Aromanya sungguh menggoda meski bercampur dengan kue jahe, kue coklat, atau bau badan para penyihir yang berkeliaran di sekitar kedai. Demikian menggodanya, Albus sangat ingin untuk segera memakannya dengan segelas susu hangat. Perutnya belum terisi apapun pagi ini.

"Daddy—"

"Syukurlah sedang sepi, ayo masuk. Kita bisa leluasa membeli beberapa bahan di sana." Harry tak tahu Albus memanggilnya. Lagi-lagi, Albus tak bisa berbuat lebih, ia hanya bisa ikut dan bergelayut lemas di badan ayahnya dan terus menunggu kue alpukat yang sudah dijanjikan untuknya.

Gemelentang lonceng menyambut kedatangan Ron dan dua Potter di belakang. Sang pemilik Apothecary menyambut kedatangan para pelanggannya dengan senyuman hangat. _"Morning,"_ sapanya.

"Kami membutuhkan beberapa bahan, sir."

Sopan Harry meminta satu persatu bahan dan benda-benda yang dibutuhkannya. Untuk Albus, dengan berbisik, "turun dulu, ya, duduk di sini dengan manis. Tunggu Daddy dan Uncle Ron membeli bahan-bahannya. Jangan nakal!" Ujar Harry pada Albus.

"Tapi, Daddy—"

Dan Harry tak peduli. Albus susah payah menarik kursi rendah di sisi jendela untuk duduk. Tapi tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan di sana, malah terasa jauh lebih menyakitkan. Tepat dari sudut pandang ia duduk, Albus melihat kedai kue yang menarik perhatiannya di ujung jalan. Kue alpukatnya.. kue yang sangat ia inginkan.

"Aku dengar, masih ada beberapa potong di kedai. Ada satu loyang yang baru keluar dari oven, Albus. Bau alpukatnya nikmat sekali."

Delphi, dengan switer hitam panjang menutupi hingga ujung jemarinya berbisik tak kentara. Ia melambai pelan memanggil Albus untuk mendekat ke lubang jendela untuk berbicara leluasa.

"Delphi!" Seru Albus. Akhirnya ada yang mengajaknya berbicara.

"Hey, Albus—ah, sebentar. Kau kenapa, Albus?"

Albus diam. Matanya mengekor ke meja pemesanan dimana Harry dan Ron sibuk bertanya ini-itu tentang bahan ramuan beserta harganya. Tentu saja tanpa mempedulikan Albus bersama Delphi di jendela.

"Namanya juga orang dewasa."

"Aku benci Daddy. Aku benci Uncle Ron, aku benci James, Mummy, Lily, Grandad Siri dan semuanya. Mereka tak sayang aku lagi. Mereka tak suka aku lagi."

Delphi mendeli tak percaya. Terkejut sebab Albus mulai meneteskan airmata. "Ow, tak apa, Albus. Mereka hanya sedang sibuk." Suara Delphi sangat bersahabat.

"Mereka hanya senang Lily, aku tidak."

Suara Harry dan Ron terus terdengar mendominasi toko. Apalagi Ron. Pria itu suka sekali menyela pembicara dan berbicara keras-keras.

"Menyebalkan?" tanya Delphi. Kepalanya bersandar di tiang jendela sisi kaca yang terbuka.

"Menyebalkan! Perutku lapar. Aku belum makan. Daddy bilang akan membelikan kue alpukat tapi sampai sekarang.. aku ditinggal saja. Tidak dibelikan. Aku benci Daddy."

"Kau dibiarkan saja?" Delphi ikut melihat ke arah meja pemesanan yang mulai ramai di kunjungi pelanggan yang lain. "Kau nakal mungkin, mengganggu Daddy dan Unclemu di sana mangkanya kamu ditinggalkan sendirian sebagai hukumannya. Anak nakal harus dihukum."

Albus menggeleng. Pipinya semakin di tempelkan di tepian jendela mendekat ke wajah Delphi.

"Aku tak nakal! Aku duduk saja dari tadi. Aku panggil Daddy tapi Daddy tak mau menjawabku. Daddy malah marah-marah. Daddy yang nakal! Aku selalu menuruti perintah Daddy, tapi James suka memanggilku bodoh karena salah."

Delphi ikut cemberut. Jarinya mengusap air mata Albus berusaha menghapus bekas-bekas tangisannya. Ada sesuatu yang membuat Delphi tiba-tiba tersenyum. "Jangan menangis. Kan masih ada aku." Bisiknya.

"Anak nakal harus dihukum."

"Ya," Albus setuju dengan semangat menegakkan duduknya, "anak nakal harus dihukum, dan Daddy harus dihukum juga. Daddy nakal sama aku!"

"Benar sekali, Albus. Tapi jangan dihukum seperti Daddymu menghukummu. Dia sudah besar."

Sebotol berisi bubuk putih kebiruan di tunjukkan Delphi pada Albus. Tepat di depan matanya. "Ambil ini." perintahnya.

"Gula?"

Delphi hanya sekedar menyunggingkan senyumannya. Menyerahkan botol kaca kecil ke tangan Albus dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan. "Mirip seperti yang sering dijual Unclemu. Bukankah James juga pernah menggunakannya?"

"Gula perubah warna lidah?"

"Kau anak pintar, Albus." Pipi Albus ditepuk pelan dua kali. "James memang salah menilaimu bodoh. Kau sudah tahu ini apa. Jadi kau bisa menghukum Daddymu dengan lelucon. Bukan menyuruhnya berdiri di depan pintu, itu untuk orang dewasa. Kau masih kecil jadi menghukum seseorang.. dengan lelucon yang sangat menyenangkan."

"Terima kasih, Delphi. Kau anak yang baik."

"Apa yang tidak untukmu, Albus. Aku yakin kau bisa dengan bubuk itu dan jangan bilang siapa-siapa. Sebuah lelucon adalah sebuah kejutan."

Tak perlu waktu lama sampai Harry menyadari Albus tak ada di bangku dekatnya.

"Albus!" Panggil Harry langsung ditanggapi Albus. Delphi sudah cepat menepi dan menghilang.

Semua sudah selesai. Bahan-bahan yang tertulis di daftar siap masuk dalam kantung yang dibawa Ron. "Kita harus cepat pulang, Harry. ternyata ada bahan yang berbahaya. Aku takut lupa."

"Kita beli kue untuk Albus dulu, Ron." Albus digendong cepat setelah Harry memberi ciuman singkat di pipi putranya. "Kasihan, Albus belum makan dari tadi."

Ron tersenyum sebentar sebelum ia ingat dengan isi kantung di dadanya. "Iya juga, sih. Tapi kau ingat kan, dengan bubuk mukus kering salamander hitam tadi. Itu yang paling berbahaya menurut si penjualnya tadi, Harry."

"Ingat, kok. Yang putih sedikit bercahaya biru-biru itu, kan?"

Mereka akhirnya berdiri di depan kedai kue. Albus meminta diturunkan karena ingin segera masuk lebih dulu. "Hati-hati, sayang. Pesan apa saja yang kamu mau!" pesan Harry pada Albus siap melepasnya masuk.

 _"_ _Thank you, Daddy!_ Aku mau kue alpukat!"

Ron dan Harry menggeleng bersamaan melihat ulah Albus yang begitu polos. Hanya melihat kedai kuenya saja, Albus sudah berubah jauh lebih bahagia.

"Dasar anak-anak. Gampang sekali tergoda. Oh, ya harus segera dipisahkan saja nanti ketiganya. Apalagi yang bubuk itu. Nanti dikira anak-anak bubuk itu gula lagi, seperti bubuk biru waktu itu.. kita sampai bisa terjebak di sini sekarang."

Ron terbahak lepas ingat semua tragedi itu. Hanya ulah keingintahuan anak-anak dari kecerobohan para orang dewasa, petaka datang begitu besar. "Iya, aku tahu. Kalau yang ini benar-benar harus di jaga." Kata Ron.

"Kita tidak hanya bisa terjebak di masa lalu," telunjuk Ron bergerak horizontal di depan lehernya memberi isyarat umum sebuah efek besar dari bubuk itu, "tapi kita bisa terjebak di neraka selama-lamanya."

 **tbc**

* * *

 **#**

 **Woooo apa yang akan terjadi nanti, teman-teman? Anne kok deg-degan, ya :O**

 **Yang penting tunggu aja chapter selanjutnya. Maaf banget kalau masih ada typo, Anne selalu tunggu fav, follow, atau review kalian semua! Okehhh! Terima kasih, sampai jumpa di chapter mendatang!**

 ** _Thanks,_**

 **Anne xoxo**


	18. Burung Hantu dalam Kedai Kue

**_Hi, everyone!_**

 **Anne datang lagi. Siapa nih yang kangen sama Anne hehehehe :) Ok.. ok. Anne berharap banyak yang kangen sama Anne hehehe.. So, Anne kalau udah muncul begini, ada sesuatu yang mau dibagi. Nah, yang tebak chapter 18 kalian benar sekali. Anne sudah siapkan chapter 18nya, readers yang budiman. Sebenarnya udah agak lama chapter ini selesai, tapi Anne terus ubah-ubah. Apalagi setelah baca dan nonton Fantastic Beasts, ada yang udah nonton? Kira-kira chapter ini kayak combine dari cerita Harry Potter, HP Cursed Child, dan Fantastic Beasts. Hemm semoga aja menarik dan nyambung, ya.**

 ** _So sorry_ banget Anne nggak bisa balas review. Akun Anne ke logout (kelamaan nggak update, hehe) jadi mau buka tab baru agak susah. Mau buka lewat app, Anne lupa nggak bawa tablet (baca ketinggalan di kamar, ini lagi di ruang tamu yang kebetulan cuma bawa laptop tanpa hape atau tablet kayak biasanya dan.. males). Jadi nggak apa, ya. Anne sudah sempat baca, kok. _Thanks,_ ya.**

 **Udah, ah, mungkin langsung aja, ya!**

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

"Mr. Parker? Mr. Parker!"

"Ah—iya," Harry lupa jika namanya sepakat sudah ia ubah. "Daniel Parker, astaga aku lupa namaku siapa." Batinnya. Harry meminta Ron agar menemani Albus sejenak selagi ia menghampiri meja pemesanan. Harry tak tahu mengapa ia bisa dipanggil. Padahal, pesanannya sudah sampai hampir lima menit yang lalu.

"Ke sanalah, biar Al denganku."

Ron tak masalah ditinggal sendiri bersama Albus, asalkan ada makanan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Seperti yang ia minta pada Harry tadi, dua potong kue alpukat dan dua potong kue coklat sekaligus untuknya sedikit lagi ludes ia lahap. Ia tak memesan kue jahe seperti Harry sebab rasanya yang hangat dan pedas. Sedangkan Harry hanya memesan satu potong kue jahe itu dengan alasan masih cukup kenyang karena sarapan di Grimmauld Pace –Ron pun sebenarnya juga.

Diliriknya kue Harry yang masih utuh. Mata Ron kembali bernapsu saat mencium aroma jahe yang pekat. Masih benar-benar utuh. Sama sekali belum termakan oleh Harry karena panggilan pelayan itu. "Darimana mau besar kalau makan saja Daddymu susah. Lihat, sejak tadi kuenya belum di makan juga padahal cuma satu. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, masih kecil begitu. Al, makan yang banyak. Biar cepat besar. Aku takut kau sama dengan Daddymu. Kecil.. pendek."

Albus menggigit kecil kue berwarna hijaunya ke mulut. Tidak mengubris sang paman, Albus melanjutkan menyantap kue alpukatnya sendiri setelah ditinggal ayahnya ke meja pemesanan. Di kepalanya hanya memikirkan satu hal, lebih tepatnya rencana. Tentang bubuk pemberian Delphi di kantung jaketnya.

"Ayo, makan! Atau kau mau minum, Al?" Ron langsung diam sebab tak melihat satu gelas minumanpun di atas meja _. "Bloody hell,_ bukankah tadi kau minta susu coklat?"

Albus mengangguk, "susu!"

"Aduh, bagaimana sih, Daddymu itu, Al? Sebentar, ya! Kau duduk di sini. Aku mau menyusul Daddymu sebentar, sekalian komplain. Kuenya kurang manis. Tak seenak di masa depan."

Albus ditinggal sendirian. Dua bangku di depannya kosong. Hanya meja yang penuh dengan piring-piring kecil kue milik paman dan ayahnya. Kedai kue itu tidak begitu ramai. Berangsur-angsur para pelanggan keluar dengan kantung kue pesanan mereka. Tak banyak yang memilih makan di tempat seperti Harry, Ron, dan Albus. Selain luas kedai yang minim, ruangan yang penuh asap pemanggangan kue terkadang membuat para pelanggan tak nyaman. Untuk Albus, itu tak masalah. Ia suka makan sesuatu di tempat makanan itu dibeli. Sejak dulu Harry suka sekali mengajak Albus mampir ke kedai makanan untuk sekadar mencicipi makanan langsung setelah di pesan. Sangat fresh dan aroma makanan yang belum hilang akibat lama disimpan jika dinikmati di tempat lain.

Dari arah meja pemesanan, Harry terlihat menoleh ke arah meja tempat duduk mereka. Albus mendongakkan kepalanya memberi kode bahwa ia masih ada di sana.

"Makanlah! Bisa, kan? Daddy pesankan susu coklat hangatmu dulu." Harry sedikit berteriak melawan suara ramai pelanggan yang lain.

"Yang dingin! Yang dingin, Daddy!" pinta Albus menginginkan susu coklatnya disajikan dingin.

Harry kembali berbalik untuk memesan tapi secepat kemudian ia bergegas menghampiri Albus yang mulai uring-uringan. "Aku mau yang es!" Albus terus meminta.

Kepala Albus dibelai lembut Harry sesampainya ia di meja nomor 7 tempatnya duduk. Albus tetap menolak saat Harry katakan susu yang dipesan adalah susu hangat. "Masih pagi, Son. Nanti perutmu tak enak. Hangat saja, ya. Nanti ditiup pelan-pelan biar cepat dingin."

Albus diam sejenak. Sudah baik ia tak kena marah. Jika itu ibunya yang memesan, Albus pasti sudah dimarahi akibat meminta minuman dingin di pagi hari. Ginny paling sensitif untuk makanan yang dikonsumsi anak-anaknya.

"Iya yang hangat. Tapi jangan panas-panas, Daddy!"

Harry tersenyum melihat manjanya Albus jika ia sendiri tanpa bersama saudara-saudaranya. Albus paling pemalu untuk menunjukkan sisi kemanjaannya pada orang lain, apalagi ayahnya sendiri.

"Ok, _handsome_. Tunggu di sini, ya, Daddy mau kembali ke meja pemesanan! Aunty di sana sempat salah mencatat pesanan kita tadi. Dan Uncle Ron.. rupanya dia sakit perut kebanyakan makan." Bisik Harry di telinga Albus.

Jangankan Ron yang makan empat kue, Albus pun merasakan perutnya sedikit tak enak. Mulas tiba-tiba. Ada yang salah dengan kue itu.

"Kenapa perutku juga sakit, ya? Rasanya juga sedikit kurang manis."

Beberpa kali Albus mengecap-ngecap kue alpukat yang masih di dalam mulutnya. Benar kata pamannya. Rasanya tak seenak di masa depan. Kedai yang sama tapi jika diamati beberapa orang yang keluar masuk dari dapur berbeda dengan orang-orang di masa depan. Albus sendiri tahu siapa koki yang biasa memasak kue alpukat di sana. Sayangnya, di tahun ini generasi yang mengelola kedai kue tak sama dengan di masa depan. Cita rasanya sedikit berubah.

"Kasihan Daddy kalau tahu kuenya tak manis. Daddy kan, suka kue yang manis."

Kesempatan terbuka dengan jelas, tak ada yang melihat Albus di meja itu. Harry dan Ron berjarak beberapa meter saja, itupun memunggungi arah meja. Di situlah, ingatan Albus tentang bubuk gula-perubah-warna-lidah pemberian Delphi bisa ia gunakan. Tidak akan ketahuan kalau ia menaburkan bubuk itu ke atas kue sang ayah.

"Ini manis. Pasti bisa menambah rasa kue Daddy. Walaupun nanti lidah Daddy berubah warna." Kikikan suara Albus begitu puas. Ia sering melihat James berbuat ulah tapi tak pernah untuk memiliki niat mencobanya. Tapi baru kali ini, Albus mencobanya dan terasa sangat memuaskan.

Satu kantung bubuk putih kebiruan di sakunya ia keluarkan. Hanya sedikit yang diberikan Delphi, Albus memilih menuangkan semua bubuk itu ke atas kue jahe milik Harry dan meratakannya dengan garpu kecil di atas meja. Selesai. Bubuk itu sedikit berkilau ketika pertama ditabur. Beberapa menit kemudian, samar-samar bubuk itu secara perlahan terserap oleh pori-pori kue dan menghilang. Hampir terlihat tak ada perubahan pada kue tersebut.

"Daddy pasti suka rasa manisnya—"

Belum selesai Albus mengantungi bekas bungkus bubuknya, beberapa ekor burung hantu dari arah tak terduga menyerbu dengan ganas area kedai kue. Kepakan sayapnya menghentak kesadaran para pegunjung hingga berlarian ke luar kedai. Sekitar lima ekor burung hantu berukuran besar masuk melalui jendela menuju meja etalase penyimpanan kue-kue yang baru matang. Sebagian yang lain tampak hinggap di atas meja untuk memakan kue-kue milik pelanggan. Salah satunya meja tempat Albus makan.

"Aaaghh, Daddy!" teriak Albus ketakutan. Seekor burung hantu coklat besar bermata kuning bercahaya hinggap di lengannya kanannya sebelum menjejak ke atas meja.

Suara gemelantang piring dan gelas pecah makin memperparah suasana. Kacau. Burung-burung hantu itu seperti tak terkendali. Beberpa penyihir terdengar memaki, begitu juga dengan beberpa pelayan kedai yang mengeluhkan salah seorang nama.

"Aku sudah katakan pada mereka kalau jangan menjual burung hantu liar sebelum dijinakkan!" teriak salah seorang penyihir perempuan berseragam hijau lumut berapron putih renda.

Sontak Harry berbalik, mengamati serbuan para burung hantu di sekeliling kedai. Albus menjerit lagi hingga Harry tersadar putranya dalam bahaya. "Albus, Harry!" teriak Ron.

 _"_ _Pietrificus totalus!"_ mantera itu yang sigap diucap Harry ke arah burung hantu di depan meja putranya. Brakk! Burung hantu itu kaku, terkapas di sisi kue jahe yang ia makan.

Mantera-mantera lain terucap berseling dengan ayunan tongkat ke penjuru ruangan. Harry tak peduli kursi dan meja saling terbalik asalkan ia bisa mengamankan Albus lebih dulu.

"Daddy—"

"Kemari!"

Tubuh Albus langsung terangkat meski dengan satu tangan. Harry menggendong Albus menyamping. Menekan kepala anak lelaki itu ke dadanya agar tak ketakutan. Harry telah terlatih dengan situasi semacam ini. Dengan gesit ia mengayunkan tongkat dan merapal mantera-mantera perlindungan, jampi simpul untuk mengikat pergerakan para burung hantu itu agar diam hingga menahan beberapa ekor yang belum sempat masuk ke dalam kedai.

Dibantu Ron, beberapa burung berhasil dikumpulkan di sudut kedai untuk segera diamankan. "Syukurlah aku masih segesit seperti menjadi Auror dulu." Ujar Ron bangga dengan hasil kerjanya, meski hanya menarik burung-burung terikat sihir Harry.

"Syukurlah, _thank you, Sir._ Burung-burung baru Mr. Digby memang selalu menyusahkan tiap pertama dikirim ke mari. Diagon Alley mungkin terlalu ramai bagi makhluk-makhluk itu." Seorang penyihir pria setengah baya datang menghampiri Harry. ia mengulurkan tangan kanan ingin menjabat hangat.

Segera Harry memindah tongkat di tangan kanannya ke tangan kirinya sedikit kesusahan menggendong Albus. "Maaf jika sudah menyusahkan anda semua. Ah, rupanya tangan putra anda terluka, Sir."

Benar, darah merembas keluar dari jaket yang dikenakan Albus. Lengannya terluka cakaran burung hantu yang hinggap di meja. "Coba aku lihat, sir?"

Albus tak mau, ia menggeleng menolak tangannya diperiksa oleh pria itu.

"Coba tunjukkan tanganmu, Al. Uncle ini akan mengobatimu." Bujuk Harry.

"Tak apa-apa, nak. Namaku Adrian Cunningham. Aku yang biasa megantar burung-burung hantu ini untuk pamanku. Aku sudah biasa kena marah dan memperbaiki semuanya. Salah satunya mengobati luka cakaran burung hantu."

Dibantu oleh Harry, Albus mengulurkan tangannya dan dalam sekali ayunan tongkat Mr. Cunningham, luka Albus menutup dan menyisakan bekas garis merah tanpa luka sobek atau darah.

"Mungkin akan terasa sedikit menyisakan nyeri tapi aku bisa pastikan besok sudah jauh lebih baik bahkan sembuh total. Maafkan burung-burung ini. Putra anda sampai ikut terluka. Aku akan segera membereskan mereka ke sarangnya."

Mr. Cunningham bergegas menghampiri beberapa ekor burung hantu yang telah dikumpulkan Ron setelah mendapat mantera pengikat dari Harry. beberapa dari mereka tampak lemas meski kepakan sayap mereka masih cukup kuat. Ron membantu mengevakuasi burung hantu dengan mengumpulkan sarang-sarang yang telah disiapkan.

"Adik iparku sudah mengikatnya dengan mantera. Jadi pergerakannya terlindungi. Sangat membantu bukan?" ujar Ron menunjuk burung-burung hantu yang diangkat Mr. Cunningham.

"Benar, mantera yang sangat rapi. Bisa dengan mudah mengumpulkan burung-burung ini. Aku mungkin akan belajar mantera ini nanti. Tapi seingatku mantera ini biasa digunakan para Auror. Aku punya teman yang bekerja di Kementerian pernah menggunakan mantera sejenis ini." Mr. Cunningham melihat ke arah Harry membuat Ron paham.

"Dia memang Auror. Bahkan ke—"

"Anda Auror, Sir? Pantas saja bisa dengan cepat bekerja menangkap burung-burung ini. Tapi seingatku.. aku tak pernah melihat anda di Kementerian. Atau aku yang tak pernah memperhatikan anda, ya?"

Harry melemparkan pandangan tuntutan tanggaung jawab pada Ron atas ucapannya. Harry berpikir keras untuk alasan apa yang akan ia berikan pada Mr. Cunningham.

"Aku sering ke Kementerian. Tepatnya di Departemen Penangan Makhluk Sihir untuk mendata penjualan hewan-hewan yang dijual oleh pamanku. Anda Auror pada bagian apa, Sir? Mungin kita biasa bertemu lagi saat di Kementerian untuk sekadar minum Butterbeer."

"Aa—" Harry memutar arah pandangnya berpikir keras, "aku bekerja di Kementerian. _I mean,_ bukan di Inggris. Aku di MACUSA."

Sesuatu langsung membuat Ron tak sadar. Harry merubah sesuatu pada dirinya.

"Ada apa dengan cara bicaramu, Har—maksudku Daniel?"

"Oh, Amerika. Aku baru sadar, aksen Amerika anda memang masih terdengar. Anda sudah lama di Inggris?"

Harry menjabat tangan Mr. Cunningham namun mengedipkan matanya ke arah Ron. Dengan sangat baik Harry mengubah cara bicaranya seolah-seolah ia berasal dari Amerika. Beberapa menit Ron sampai tak mampu untuk berkata-kata.

"Lumayan. Aku besar di Inggris. Tapi saat usia 11 tahun, aku pindah ke Amerika dan bersekolah di sana." Harry terus bermain peran. Beruntung, Albus tak mempermasalahkan kebohongan Harry. Anak itu sedang terfokuskan pada sesuatu di belakangnya.

"Ahh iya.. kalau tak salah namanya.. _Ivvermo—what?"_

"Ilvermorny." Harry mengkoreksi dengan pengucapan yang sangat tepat. Lagi-lagi Ron merasa bodoh di antara keduanya.

Semua begitu rapi disembunyikan oleh Harry hingga sampai sedetail itu. Mr. Cunningham meminta ijin untuk kembali mengumpulkan burung-burungnya dan meninggalkan sejenak Harry, Albus, dan Ron untuk menghampiri pegawainya yang datang membantu.

 _"_ _Bloody hell,_ Harry," Ron berbisik di telinga Harry penuh ketidakpercayaan, "aku tak tahu bagaimana cara meniru orang Amerika berbicara seperti itu. Kau bilang apa, bekerja di MACUSA? Aku melihat kotak telepon atau lubang kakusnya saja tak pernah dan apalagi dengan _Ilvermoony_ itu?"

"Ilvermorny, Ron. Itu sekolah sihir di Amerika. Hasil dari dua minggu pertemuan Auror di Amerika bulan lalu sangat membantu sekali, bukan? Untung aku memperhatikan cara mereka berbicara. Dan oh, ya. Mereka menggunakan pintu Woolworth Building sebagai pintu masuknya bukan—"

Percakapan Mr. Cunningham dengan pekerjanya terdengar samar-samar di telinga Harry dan ron. Bagaimana mereka membicarakan dengan salah satu burung hantu yang belum sempat mereka masukkan ke dalam sarang.

"Burung ini mati?" bisik para pekerja itu.

Salah satu burung hantu ditemukan tergeletak dengan mata terbuka. Badannya bertransformasi dari kaku menjadi lebih lunak. Hanya saja tidak ada pergerakan di sana seperti burung-burung yang lain.

"Ada apa, Madam?" Harry menanyakan pada wanita yang melayani pesanannya sejak berkunjung ke kedai itu.

"Entahlah, Mr. Parker. Salah satu burung seperti mati. Tidak bergerak sama sekali. Itu burungnya," tunjuk wanita itu pada burung coklat besar di bawah meja nomor 7. Harry tahu itu mejanya tadi bersama Albus dan Ron.

Ron lagi-lagi mendekat namun tak lagi berbisik. "Kau melempar mantera—"

"Hanya membuat tubuhnya kaku. Aku melempar mantera karena tangan Al terluka." Harry sejenak berhenti mengamati tubuh burung hantu itu dari posisinya berdiri. "Kalaupun memang benar karena manteraku, akan aku bayar harga burung itu—"

Sayangnya, mantera Harry terkesan aneh sebab burung hantu itu tetap tak berubah meski mantera yang dilontarkan Harry mulai memudar.

"Ini memang bukan akibat mantera anda, sir. Burung ini memakan sesuatu.. yang membuat ia mati." Potong Mr. Cunningham penuh keyakinan. "Burung-burung ini memang serakah sekali kalau melihat makanan."

Bekas remaham pinggiran kue jahe menempel di sekitar paruhnya. Kue jahe milik Harry hancur akibat ulah burung hantu itu. Ya, hewan itu memakannya dan kehilangan nyawanya.

 _"_ _Bloody hell,_ pantas perutku sampai sakit saat memakan kue tadi. Untung kau belum memakannya, mate. Tapi Albus—"

Albus terdiam sembari tak melepas tangannya di atas perut, sejak beberapa menit lalu ia tak berkata apa-apa. Harry merasa putranya masih ketakutan akibat serangan burung hantu liar itu. Meski terus terdiam, mata Albus tak berhenti mengamati sekeliling kedai. Wajahnya memucat.

"Daddy—"

"Oh, Al. Kau tak apa? Kita beli Bezoar atau apapun untuk menetralkan reaksi kuenya."

Panik, Harry berbicara sejenak dengan pemilik kedai dan Mr. Cunningham untuk segera undur diri demi Albus. "Maaf kami mungkin tak bisa membantu lagi." ujar Harry sembari menyerahkan uang pada sang pemilik kedai.

"Ambil saja uang anda, Sir. Maaf atas keteledoran kami. Secepatnya akan kami berikan ganti rugi kue yang aman untuk anda semua jika berkenan."

"Tak perlu, Madam. Tak masalah, semoga masalah ini dapat segera diselesaikan." Harry menyalami wanita itu dan menyerahkan kembali uangnya. "Ambillah!"

"Oh, Sir. _Thank you,_ sekali lagi mohon maaf. Mungkin anda bisa mengambil air ini untuk putra anda. Sementara waktu untuk menetralkan jika ada bahan kue yang berbahaya sempat termakan tadi."

Sebotol air diterima Harry dengan senang hati untuk segera diminumkan pada Albus. Selanjutnya terlihat beberapa pekerja kedai mengayunkan tongkat-tongkat mereka memperbaiki ruangan yang hancur. Begitu juga dengan sisa kue yang belum sempat terjual. Mereka mulai memberi jampi pembersih untuk menghindarkan kue-kue mereka dari bahan-bahan yang membuat konsumen sakit perut. Tak tahu apa, Harry dan Ron hanya melihatnya sekilas. Mr. Cunningham pun terlihat membantu dan membawa bangkai burung hantunya untuk dikeluarkan. Seperti sudah sering kali terjadi, antara pemilik kedai dan pemilik burung-burung hantu itu cepat berdamai dan menemui kesepakatan bersama untuk saling meminta maaf.

"Daddy, pulang!" bisik Albus lirih. Badannya menggigil bersembunyi di balik jaket dan mengerang aneh.

Ron mengusap kepala Albus dan memberinya kecupan singkat. Harry baru saja memberi Albus minum pemberian pemilik kedai.

"Tampaknya Albus masih ketakutan, Harry." Tebak Ron.

"Burung itu menyerang tempat Albus makan, Ron. Tangannya sampai terluka. Kepalanya juga hampir dipatuk tadi." Beruntung, Harry cepat melempar mantera itu dan menarik Albus ke pelukannya. Jika tidak, mungkin kepala Albus akan sama berdarahnya seperti lengannya.

"Sudah tak sakit, Al? Coba Daddy lihat." Harry mengeluarkan tangan kanan Albus untuk memeriksanya. "Benar kata Madam tadi, sudah mulai sembuh. Masih sakit?" Harry mengecup bekas luka di tangan Albus.

Albus mengangguk membenarkan. Air matanya turun dari sela-sela sudut matanya. "Oh, it's OK. Ada Daddy di sini. Sebentar lagi sembuh. Daddy janji. Burungnya sudah tak ada. Kita harus beli ramuan untukmu dulu, ya. Daddy tak mau ada apa-apa denganmu, Son."

"Nggak mau! Pulang saja, Daddy!"

Mereka hampir mendekati lorong sempit di salah satu sudut Diagon Alley, tempat dimana mereka datang sebelumnya. Ada beberapa penyihir yang masuk perapian umum begitu juga yang memilih berdissaparate secara langsung. "OK, kita pulang saja. Maafkan Daddy ya, Al. Nanti di Grimmauld Place Daddy buatkan sup kentang biar perutmu tak sakit."

Albus mengamati wajah sang ayah yang begitu perhatian padanya. Itulah yang menyebabkan secara tiba-tiba tangisan Albus pecah. Sambil mengucapkan maaf, Albus memeluk erat leher Harry tak mau menunjukkan wajah memerahnya.

"Don't be sorry, Albus. Kau tak salah apa-apa. Burung-burung itu yang belum pandai mencari tempat mereka sendiri dan tak tahu tentang makan mereka. Uncle tadi yang bilang kalau burung-burung itu suka sekali makan. Apapun makanan dimakan olehnya. Mirip Uncle Ron. Iya, kan?"

Ron sontak mendelik dan memeluk kantung kecil yang diberikan mantera perluasan untuk menyimpan belanja ramuannya.

 _"_ _Oh, bloody hell,_ Harry! Sudah-sudah ayo, pulang!"

Mereka akhirnya memilih jalur perapian setelah bergantian dengan sepasang penyihir yang baru saja masuk. Tepat setelah asap hijau itu mengepul naik, tiga tubuh pria Weasley dan Potter sempurna menghilang. Hanya saja, satu sosok lain –yang sejak kedatangan mereka di pusat perbelanjaan sihir Inggris—masih terus mengintai dengan tatapan tak puas. Rambut gradasi biru silvernya bercahaya akibat tudung jubahnya tersibak.

Ia memekik kesal. Salah satu rencananya gagal total.

"Dasar bocah bodoh!" Delphi meremas kuat-kuat jemari tangannya meluapkan segala emosi. "Mungkin aku sendiri yang harus turun tangan. Tunggu kejutanku, sir! Oh ya, siapa.. Mr. Daniel Parker, huh?"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **#**

 **Huft.. Motif Delphi Anne buat berdasarkan cerita di Cursed Child, ya.. jadi terkesan sedikit sadis. Wow! Tunggu aja, deh.. Kebiasaan, Anne selalu buat cerita yang semakin akhir nggak terduga dan jauh dari kesan cerita di awal. Hehehe ada yang ngerasa gaya tulisan Anne seperti itu? Hehehe.. OK, mungkin sampai di sini dulu. Kalau ada waktu Anne akan lanjut lagi soalnya Anne lagi ada projek film pendek buat tugas kuliah. Mohon dimaklumi, ya!**

 **Maaf kalau masih ada typo. Kalau ada waktu bisa Anne sempatkan memperbaiki. Jangan lupa review, favorite, atau follow juga tak apa..**

 ** _Thanks,_**

 **Anne xoxo**


	19. Sorry, Daddy!

Hampir menjelang waktu makan siang, baik Harry, Ron, maupun Albus tak kunjung datang. 'Kedua' Ginny terus memperhatikan arah pintu masuk Grimmauld Place. Sekiranya perasaan tak menentu mereka harus enyah ketika kedatangan ketiganya. Harusnya. Tapi kenyataannya, tak ada satupun yang menunjukkan tanda detik itu juga mereka akan datang.

Entah mengapa perasaan Ginny, baik muda maupun dewasa, secara bersamaan memikirkan keselamatan dua orang yang tengah pergi. Harry dan Albus. Ginny muda lebih dulu memikirkan Albus yang ketika pergi belum sempat memakan makanan apapun sebagai sarapan. Sedangkan Ginny dewasa terpusat pada keadaan Harry yang harus berada di lingkungan penyihir masa lalu dengan identitas barunya.

"Perasaanku tak enak," ungkap Ginny dewasa.

Ginny muda menoleh cepat. Si kecil Lily tertidur nyaman di dadanya. "Aku juga."

Perapian mendesis kencang. Mereka segera berlari dari arah pintu menuju ke sudut perapian berharap orang-orang yang sedang mereka pikirkan benar-benar datang. "Sial, sampai lupa mereka akan datang lewat perapian." Gerutu Ginny dewasa langsung berhambur menuju mulut perapian.

Dan benar saja, Harry lebih dulu keluar menggendong Albus yang menangis.

"Shh.. sudah sampai, Al. Tenanglah," begitu kalimat yang terdengar lebih dahulu oleh para penghuni Grimmauld Place dari mulut Harry. Di belakangnya menyusul Ron, tertawa sambil mengapit kantung belanjanya keluar dari perapian.

Harry mendesah lega akhirnya ia bisa benar-benar kembali. Melihat Ginny berwajah panik, Harry kembali merasa tak tenang. "Gin, kau kenapa?" tanya Harry.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya seperti itu. Kau tak apa-apa?" Tangan Ginny kini membelai pipi kiri Harry dan mengecupnya di bibir. Ginny lagi-lagi lupa jika ada dirinya yang masih muda berdiri tak jauh di belakang. Harry mengarahkan sorot matanya memberi isyarat agar sedikit menjauh membuat Ginny terhenyak sendiri. Ya, walaupun Harry sendiri suka dengan kecupan itu.

Tapi apa yang diperbuat Harry selanjutnya.. tangan kanannya menutup mata Albus lantas membalas kecupan Ginny tepat di bibirnya.

"Kau bisa membuat 'diriku' di sana sakit jantung, Harry." Ginny dewasa berbisik menahan malu. Pasalnya Ginny muda tengah mendelik tak percaya melihat pemandangan sepasang suami istri yang sebenarnya adalah sosok dirinya di masa depan. Rasa canggung benar-benar masih ada. Tentu, ia tak pernah membayangkan tentang masa depannya berkeluarga dengan Harry meski cita-cita itu memang ada. Secepat itu, Ginny harus tahu kalau nantinya ia akan hidup bahagia bersama suami dan anak-anak dalam satu keluarga. Potter.

Harry hanya membalas dengan tawa. "Sudahlah, Gin. Apa salahnya mencium istri sendiri? Benar, kan?" katanya dengan rasa tak bersalah.

 _"_ _Em.. sorry,_ tapi Albus tak apa? Sepertinya dia lemas sekali." Tanya Ginny muda tak tahan untuk bertanya keadaan Albus yang terus mengganggu pikirannya.

 _"_ _Bloody hell,_ tak adakah yang mengkhawatirkanku? Padahal aku juga keracunan seperti mereka!"

Hening sejenak. Kali ini semua orang memalingkan wajah pada Ron. Ia tak sadar kata-katanya memancing rasa penasaran dari banyak orang. Terutama Hermione, baik muda maupun dewasa.

"Kau keracunan?" Hermione dewasa keluar dari arah tangga bersama Tonks.

"Akhirnya ada yang peduli denganku juga." Ron lega. Hermione segera mendekatinya dan menyerahkan segelas air.

Ginny dewasa kembali mendelik ke arah Harry, "katakan ada apa sebenarnya, Harry! Keracunan bagaimana?"

Bukannya menjawab, Harry dewasa bersama Albus bergerak menuju sofa panjang tempat Sirius duduk santai bersama Harry dan Ron muda. Albus meraih-raih tubuh Harry muda ingin mendekat. Tapi sang ayah yang menggendongnya sejak keluar dari kedai hanya sempat menurunkan ke atas sofa. Salah satu sisi kosong di dekat Sirius menjadi tempat istirahat badan kecil Albus untuk sementara.

"Kau tak apa, Albus?" tanya Harry muda dari belakang punggung Sirius. Albus sampai harus menaiki pangkuan Sirius untuk harus sampai pada Harry muda. Tangannya mengapai-gapai tanpa suara. Inginnya, ayah versi mudanya yang mendekat sebab badannya makin terasa lemas. Albus terisak-isak seperti menahan sesuatu. Ia menunjukkan lengannya yang merah bekas luka.

Albus memanggil Harry muda, "Daddy—" di saat James berlari kencang diikuti Fred Jr di belakangnya, Albus makin berteriak ingin segera bersama Harry muda.

"Hey, ada apa dengan Albus? Dia lemas sekali." Sirius memberi ruang agar Harry muda dapat meraih Albus. Tubuh anak itu beralih ke pangkuan Harry muda. Sembari bersandar di dadanya, Harry membantu Albus melepas sepatunya sambil menunggu penjelasan dari Harry dewasa.

Ginny menarik kursi untuk Harry duduk di dekat perapian. Sudah tidak ada tempat sebab semua orang sedang berkumpul di sana. Begitu juga para anak. "Burung-burung hantu yang baru datang untuk dijual ternyata masih cukup liar. Mereka semua lepas dan masuk menyerang kedai tempat kami makan kue." Cerita Harry. Ginny ikut menarik satu kursi di dekat Harry. Memperhatikan suaminya menceritakan kejadian yang menyerang mereka hingga Albus tampak lemas dan mengeluh sakit di tangannya.

"Lalu apa hubungan dengan keracunan kata Ron itu?" ujar Fred diikuti anggukan setuju George dewasa.

"Burung-burung itu mengandung racun?" hanya itu yang terlintas di otak George muda.

"Bukan, bodoh!" bibir Ron cepat terkatup setelah Hermione menyentil bibirnya sebagai peringatan. Waktu dan tempat yang tidak tepat untuk memaki, di depan anak-anak pula. "Ya, maksudku.. bukan begitu. Bukan burungnya, tapi kuenya." Perjelas Ron.

Seolah kompak tak menghiraukan kata-kata Ron, mereka semua tiba-tiba diam. Bukannya tak suka, tapi tak paham. "Maksudmu, kuenya beracun?" tanya Ginny dewasa.

"Kami tidak tahu apa kue itu benar-benar beracun. Hanya saja salah satu burung hantu yang sempat melukai tangan Albus dengan cakarnya memakan kuenya dan.. mati."

"Mati?" Sirius terkejut. Ia segera mengecek ulang kondisi tangan Albus yang menyisakan ruam merah saja.

"Lalu itu kue siapa, Harry?"

"Kalau tidak salah," Harry merubah pandangannya dari Sirius menuju wanita di sampingnya, "ia memakan kueku."

Tanpa aba-aba, Ginny yang sedari tadi duduk dekat di sisi Harry berdiri dengan tiba-tiba dan menangkup kedua pipi suaminya dengan telapak tangannya sampai kedua bibir Harry sedikit terdorong ke depan. "Apa? Lalu kau memakannya?" Ginny benar-benar panik. Ia bergegas mengambil sesuatu di dapur disusul Hermione yang sadar jika Ron benar-benar dengan cerita keracunannya.

"Tidak apa, Gin. Aku belum sempat memakan kueku. Tapi Albus dan Ron sempat memakan kue pesanannya. Coba buat untuk mereka saja—" setidaknya Harry tahu jika istrinya tengah bersiap membuat ramuan sebagai penyelamat.

"Kau yakin? Kalau begitu akan aku buatkan ramuan untuk menetralkan racun jika benar ada untuk Al."

Di arah sofa panjang, Albus dan Harry muda masih asik saling memeluk. Albus pucat dan badannya dingin. Harry muda sedikit panik sebab Albus tidak banyak bicara, melainkan hanya isakan dan merengek pelan. Ujung-ujung kaus Harry muda dipilin-pilin sebagai luapan kekalutan Albus. Harry muda merasakan badan Albus menggigil. Tanpa ia sadari, gerakan memeluk ia lakukan pada sekeliling pinggang dan perut Albus.

"Nanti minum ramuannya, ya. Supaya badanmu segar lagi, Albus." Bisik Harry muda.

 _"_ _No,_ pahit!"

"Albus," suara Harry dewasa sedikit lebih jelas. Ia mendekat, "makan lagi, ya? Tadi kamu baru makan sedikit, kan? Makan lagi, Albie, baru minum ramuannya. Masih dibuatkan Mummy di dapur."

Semangkuk sereal dengan susu menggenang di dalamnya dibawa Harry dari dapur untuk Albus. Hanya itu yang setidaknya bisa dimakan Albus untuk mengganti sarapannya lebih maksimal. Rupanya, Albus menolak.

"Ayo, _son!"_

"Tidak mau!"

Tiga sosok kecil dari tangga utama turun bergantian. Sedikit saling dorong dan tertawa meneriaki nama lawan di depannya, menarik unjung kaus dan berlari tepat saat pijakan pertama di lantai bawah. James, Fred Jr, dan Louis—entah membicarakan apa, sorot mata mereka seolah tertuju pada satu hal beberapa meter di depan meja panjang tempat menata kue-kue nenek mereka yang baru matang. Pie apel.

Bak seorang pemimpin, James merentangkan tangannya menahan Louis dan Fred Jr berhenti di tempat. Ketika dua sepupunya benar-benar berdiri di tempat dan kebingungan bertanya ada apa, James menujuk arah lain tak jauh dari kue sasaran ketiganya. Albus.

Potter kecil lemas di sana tidak tahu jika kakaknya telah kembali bersama dua antek-anteknya yang lain. James menyeringai nakal. Ia tidak bisa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk melupakan rasa kesalnya pagi tadi. "Lihat, benar aku, kan? Albus itu cengeng!" bisik James pada Louis dan Fred Jr di sisi kanan dan kiri.

Albus masih diapit oleh Harry muda dan Sirius. Di depannya, Harry dewasa terus setia merayu Albus dengan semangkuk sereal untuk kembali dimakan.

"Jangan cengeng! Sudah bagus ada makanan enak, Albie." Teriak James. Kedua Harry mendelik mencari tahu siapa yang berteriak pada Albus. "Kalau tidak ada.. atau mungkin rasanya aneh seperti pancake yang kau beri.. garam tadi. Kau bisa—"

"Jamie, pergi!" perintah Albus ikut berteriak kesal. Wajahnya hingga memerah menahan luapan emosi. Bersama tangisan pelan, Albus menolak kakaknya semakin mendekat. "Jamie nakal!"

 _"_ _I'm not. YOU!"_

 _"_ _YOU!"_ teriak Albus tak kalah kencang. Melihat James sama sekali tak mau enyah dari tempatnya, ia berontak untuk turun. Harry muda sampai terkejut dengan sikap tiba-tiba Albus. Turunlah Albus dengan tiba-tiba, mengejar James sambil tangan kanan terangkat bersama kepalan tinju siap hantam.

"KAMU!"

Tidak mau kalah ia akan dipukul, James dengan berani membalas pukulan Albus dengan cara menangkisnya ketika lengan kanannya yang terkena. Sebuah gerakan refleks untuk mendorong James lakukan sebagai perlawanan. Bagian tubuh Albus yang terjangkau tangan James adalah pundak sebelah kiri. Jemari kanannya tepat meremas jaket pada bagian pundak sang adik lantas mendorongnya hingga Albus terjungkal ke belakang. Sungguh malang nasib Albus, badan kecilnya harus mengakui kekuatan James disaat perutnyapun sedang kondisi miris makanan. Bekas cengkraman burung hantu di lengan kirinya tertindih badannya sendiri ketika terjatuh. Meski lukanya tidak terbuka, Albus sendiri mengakui sakitnya belum sepenuhnya hilang. Sering kali linu dan berat jika digerakan.

"Siapa sekarang yang nakal? Kau pukul aku, Albie. Sakit!" James memegangi tangan kanannya setelah sukses menjatuhkan Albus.

Dari kejauhan, Ginny dewasa dengan kencangnya berteriak memanggil nama kedua putra kesayangannya itu.

"James Sirius! Albus Severus! Jenggot Merlin! Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Albus yang pertama ditolong Ginny. Anak itu dipapah berdiri tak ubahnya korban tabrak lari. Albus menangis mengaku tangannya kembali sakit dengan daya keseimbangan tubuh yang sangat minim. Badannya sangat lemas dan pasrah di pelukan ibunya.

"Jamie na—"

"Albie yang nakal! Albie yang pukul!"

"CUKUP!"

Terakhir, Harry dewasa meletakkan mangkuk sereal Albus sedikit kasar. Berjalan dengan ekspresi marah meninggalkan Sirius dan Harry muda di atas sofa panjang. Sirius sempat menahan tangan Harry dewasa mengkhawatirkan tindakan Harry berlebihan pada kedua putranya.

"Kau mau apakan mereka? Bicara baik-baik, Harry!" pesan Sirius. Baru kali ini ia melihat Harry marah seperti itu pada anak-anak. Sementara Harry muda pun merasa tak percaya dengan sikapnya ketika dewasa.

"Aku sudah paham, Sirius. Kalau kau ingin tahu, diam dan nikmati saja!" bisik Harry tanpa merubah ekspresi kadar keseriusannya.

Jalannya tidak dibuat-buat. Sewajarnya Harry bersikap seperti biasa meski ekspresi wajahnya terkesan dingin. James merasakan pertanda tak baik dengan datangannya sang ayah di tengah keributannya bersama Albus. Apalagi dengan teriakannya tadi meminta berhenti.

"Daddy _, no.._ Albie pukul duluan. Bukan aku!" Protes James menyadari kesalahannya telah mendorong tubuh Albus hingga terjatuh dan menangis. _Ah, itu Albus sendiri yang cengeng,_ batinnya.

Tapi, Harry dewasa tak merespon, hanya menatap James lekat-lekat.

Lain dengan James, Albus bersiap mengambil simpati, "Da-daddy—" sayangnya, ia mendapat respon yang sama.

"Kita punya waktu untuk membicarakannya dengan cara laki-laki, _buddys!"_

Sekali sambar, James berganti menggelayut di pinggul kanan Harry sementara Albus diserahkan cuma-cuma oleh Ginny pada Harry dan menggendongnya di bagian kiri. Remus melihatnya dari sudut ruangan dengan tatapan kagum. Tonks di sisinya dilirik singkat lantas tersenyum. Tonks membalasnya ikut berbisik, "terlihat sekali tenaga Auror. Hanya saja kali ini sasarannya bocah-bocah kecil—"

"Harry mungkin sudah memantrai seperti menghukum pelahap maut." Balas Remus sambil menyeringai.

Harry membawa kedua putranya mendekati tembok di sisi perapian. Kursi tempat Ginny duduk sebelumnya ditempati oleh Harry untuk bersiap menghakimi anak-anaknya. James melirik tegang ke arah dua sepupunya. Fred Jr bergumam menyemangati sedangkan Louis mengangkat kepalan tangannya sebagai bentuk kepedulian. Di samping James, Albus pasrah dengan membiarkan badannya bersandar sebentar di tembok walaupun ia tahu, ayahnya tak akan suka ia bersandar saat sesi 'introspeksi tembok' dijalankan.

"Mummy, help!" bisik Albus lirih pada Ginny tak jauh di belakang Harry.

"Turuti Daddy kalau kalian tak mau terjadi apa-apa." Balas Ginny memberi kepercayaan pada James dan Albus untuk terus mengikuti perintah Harry berdiri di dekat tembok.

"Baiklah," Harry siap membuka, "Daddy sekarang mau bertanya kepada kalian."

Ada jeda sejenak ketika Harry tiba-tiba mengarahkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi kanan James. "Kenapa kau tadi mendorong Albus sampai jatuh, James—"

"AKU TAK MENDORONG AL, DADDY. AL—"

"Mana sopan santunmu, _young man!_ Jangan berteriak, Daddy tak suka!"

Spontan, James menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan dan menunduk. Ia meminta maaf pada Harry lantas melanjutkan berbicara. "Albie mau pukul aku. Aku tangkis tangan Al dan sedikit men-jauh-kan badan.. Albie," James mencoba melihat wajah adiknya yang makin pucat.

James merasa, ia hanya ingin menjauhkan badan Albus ketika adiknya siap mengejarnya untuk memukul. Tapi Albus ternyata terlalu lemah dengan balasan James. Badannya tak sengaja terlempar saking tak bertenaganya ia. Albus makin menunduk menyadari ia sendiri tak bisa melawan tepisan dari James itu.

 _"_ _I'm sorry, Daddy!"_ James memelas penuh permohonan maaf.

"Minta maaf pada Albus. Namun sebelumnya, Daddy juga ingin mendengar penjelasan Albus." Harry berganti menyentuh pipi Albus, melihatnya dalam seolah ia melihat dirinya sendiri. Bocah kecil berbadan kurus dengan rambut hitam acak-acakan. Bersedih dan lemas tampak terlihat dari sorot manik hijau di kedua matanya. Harry teringat dengan masa kecilnya dulu ketika tak mendapat makanan dari paman dan bibinya. Ia yakin dirinya tampak seperti itu dulu.

"Al—"

 _"_ _Sorry, Daddy!"_ Albus sama memintamaafnya seperti James. "Jamie mengatai aku cengeng. Aku tak suka. Jamie—Jamie nakal."

"Kau marah, son?" tanya Harry. Nada bicaranya masih terdengar tegas meski terkesan mulai merendah. Harry menyadari kondisi putra keduanya sekarang. Di telapak tangannya menjalar rasa dingin akibat keringat Albus. Ia rasa tak perlu lama-lama untuk menurunkan emosi kedua anak itu.

Albus mati-matian menahan rasa kesalnya untuk melirik ke arah James kembali. Sirius sempat terlihat memberi semangat pada Albus agar tetap kuat berdiri, namun Harry sempat memberi isyarat agar Sirius menjauh sejenak tak ikut campur.

"Albus?" panggil Harry membuat Albus akhirnya mengangguk.

"James, kau dengar itu? Albus marah karena kau mengoloknya. Coba sekarang bayangkan jika kau yang diolok-olok oleh orang lain? Apalagi saudaramu sendiri." Tutur Harry langsung menohok kesadaran James.

Sebelum Albus merasa benar, Harry segera mengungkapkan apa kesalahan si tengah. "Dan kenapa harus melawan dengan kekerasan? Albus, kita tidak boleh menyakiti orang lain seperti memukulnya. Apalagi James adalah kakakmu. Begitu juga orang lain. Lily, Grandpa, Grandma, Uncle, Auntie, para sepupu kalian, teman-teman, Mummy.. Daddy—"

Dan Albus tersadar dengan sesuatu. Ia sadar jika beberapa waktu lalu ia sibuk membuat ayahnya celaka. Hanya sebuah lelucon, tapi yang Albus lihat terlalu berlebihan. Jika saja ayahnya memakan kue jahe seperti layaknya burung hantu liar itu, bukan hanya lidahnya yang berubah warna, namun nyawanyapun akan berubah. Hilang. Mati. Dan itu semua adalah ulahnya. Albus mendesah ketakutan, mengira-ngira jika itu memang keteledorannya. Seperti pancake pagi tadi. Ia sudah menjalankannya dengan baik, hanya eksekusi yang salah.

Begitu hasil pemikiran otak lugu Albus. Tanpa tahu jika ia sedang bermain-main dengan benda maut.

"Anak yang baik adalah anak yang tahu apa kesalahannya dan bagaimana ia harus meminta maaf."

Harry bangkit. Mencium kedua pucuk kepala putra-putranya sebelum memberi tahu waktu lama keduanya harus berdiri sebelum diperbolehkan untuk duduk kembali. Cukup dua menit dari lima sampai sepuluh menit waktu hukuman berdiri seperti biasanya. Mengingat kondisi Albus yang tidak memungkinkan untuk berdiri terlalu lama.

James memiliki kesadaran lebih awal untuk mengulurkan tangan pada Albus. Ia berbisik lirih meminta maaf. Sambil terus menunduk, Albus akhirnya mau menerima jabatan tangan James.

Harry berjalan mengambil mangkuk sereal yang akan dimakan Albus tapi ia sadar dengan kecanggungan kedua putranya. James tampak belum sepenuhnya rela meminta maaf pada Albus.

"Menjadi pria harus bertanggung jawab dengan kata-katanya, boys. Dan hati yang tulus." Bisik Harry pada mereka, James terutama.

"Iy—iya, Daddy. Aku minta maaf ya, Albie." Kata James kembali menjabat tangan Albus dengan ekspresi wajah penuh kelegaan.

"Aku juga minta maaf, Jamie." Balas Albus tak lagi malu.

Dua menit sangat sebentar. Harry memberi pengampunan pada kedua putranya untuk kembali bermain. James sudah berlari ke arah Fred Jr dan Louis menuju ruang tengah sedangkan Albus memilih duduk kembali di sofa panjang bersama Sirius dan Harry muda. Di sana, ia kembali dirayu untuk makan sebelum meminum ramuan yang sudah jadi dari ibunya.

"Tak apa kalau tak kau makan semua, Nak. Asalkan perutmu keisi. Nanti minum ramuannya, ya."

Albus memakan baru sekitar lima sendok, tapi wajahnya seperti menahan sesuatu karena makan terlalu banyak. Albus menggeleng ketika disodorkan suapan ke enam. "Satu lagi, Daddy janji." Bujuk Harry lagi.

"Ramuannya tak usah." Pinta Albus, takut kalau rasa ramuannya tak enak.

Tahu dengan ketakutan Albus, Harry menunjukkan gelas kecil berisi ramuan berwarna hijau bening. Baunya sedikit lebih manis sebab Ginny menambahkan sedikit madu sebagai penetral rasa asam. "Mummy sudah beri madu yang manis di ramuannya. Hem.. baunya enak, Al. Kau pasti suka." Tunjuknya setelah sukses menyuapkan Albus sesendok sereal yang dijanjikan sebagai suapan terakhir.

"Nan—nanti mati bagaimana?"

Pertanyaan Albus terkesan tidak mendasar. Bagaimana pula tiba-tiba Albus berbicara soal kematian.

"Kau bicara apa, Al?"

"Kalau kebanyakan, bisa mati. Atau Mummy salah memasukkan ramuan, nanti rasanya tak enak." Albus menatap Harry bergidik. Ia mendorong gelas kecil di tangan Harry berniat menjauhkan. "Aku tak mau. Aku takut." Albus bersandar di dada Sirius. Sedikit melingkar seperti kucing.

"Albus.. Albus," Harry mengusap kepala putranya sayang. Anak itu sungguh lugu, "tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Memangnya kamu pernah memasukkan sesuatu sampai ada yang mati?" tanya Harry langsung membuat Albus pucat.

"Tidak kan, lalu.. ah, kau pasti takut karena pancake tadi pagi, hem? Tidak akan, Mummymu itu sudah pandai membuat ramuan. Cium ini, wangi, kan? Daddy janji rasannya akan lebih enak dari biasanya."

"Benarkah?" mata Albus membulat. Ia tahu, ayahnya jarang berbohong. Jarang.

"Hem, pencet hidungmu kalau perlu, nak." Bisik Sirius di telinga, Al. "Itu akan sangat membantu."

Harry muda ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk ikut membenarkan. Meski sedikit ketakutan, Albus menuruti saran Sirius dengan menyumpat hidungnya selamaia menenggak habis ramuannya. "Oh, anak pintar!" puji Sirius.

"Selesai. Sekarang, kau mau Daddy temani istirahat atau bersama Granddad Siri?"

"Grandad Siri.. dan Daddy kecil"

Sirius terlonjak begitu semangat, menciumi kepala Albus sampai anak itu tertawa kegirangan. Entah mengapa Harry mudapun merasa senang Albus ikut memilihnya. Harry dewasa sedikit lega sebab ia pun berharap Albus bisa cepat beristirahat selama ia membantu Ron dan George membuat portal sihir.

"Ya sudah, Daddy tinggal dulu, ya. Istirahatlah. Kalau ada apa-apa, panggil Daddy. Kalau Granddad Siri nakal, jangan dipukul. Adukan ke Daddy. Kalau Daddy kecil.. dia tak akan macam-macam, nak. Karena walaupun masih kecil, itu juga Daddy."

Albus terkikik membenarkan. Ia mulai sadar jika ayahnya adalah orang baik. Kalaupun marah, itupun karena kesalahannya. _Delphi salah. Daddy sangat baik, Daddy baik sekali_ , batin Albus sambil terus mengamati wajah teduh ayahnya. Ia salah menilai.

"Istirahatlah, _little dragon!"_

Dan Harry perlahan menjauh. Namun sebelum makin jauh melangkah, Albus kembali memanggil, "Daddy," serunya.

Harry berbalik. Tak sempat bertanya hanya mengerutkan dahi pada Albus.

 _"_ _Sorry."_

"Untuk?"

Albus tersenyum lantas menggeleng. _"I love you, Daddy!"_

 _"_ _Oh.. I love you too, Albie."_

 **TBC**

* * *

 **#**

 ** _Happy new year, semua!_**

 **Hi, tiba-tiba Anne nongol di belakang. Hehehe.. I'm so sorry, Anne baru bisa muncul dan ngelanjutin fic ini sekarang. Jujur, Anne sibuk banget di kampus. Projek film pendek buat salah satu mata kuliah Anne bikin pusing tujuh keliling. Belum lagi masalah projek-projek lain yang akan datang pertengahan tahun nanti tapi sudah mulai dipikirkan jauh-jauh hari. Huft, mungkin Anne akan berusaha lagi buat cari-cari waktu nulis. Karena Anne rasanya terus kebayang-bayang kalau nggak selesaiin fic ini. Semoga nggak lupa sama ceritanya, ya.**

 **Sekali lagi mohon maaf karena keterlambatan yang sangat parah ini. Ngomong-ngomong tahun baru.. sebenarnya Anne juga mau nulis spesial buat fic tahun baruan. Cuma ya gitu, deh. Belum ada kesempatan. Tapi kalau Anne boleh minta saran, ada yang mau Anne buat fic (one shoot aja) soal tahun baru? Pair apa kalau iya?**

 **Tulis di review, ya. Maaf kalau review sebelumnya nggak sempat kebalas. Anne seneng banget kalau ternyata masih ada yang simak fic ini. Hehehe thanks.**

 **Maaf kalau typo masih bersebaran. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Masih berlanjut loh!**

 ** _Thanks,_**

 **Anne xoxo**


	20. Delphi

**_Hi, everyone!_**

 **Anne datang lagi.. Dan siap dengan chapter lanjutan. Ini bukan chapter terakhir, ya. Jadi kira-kira Anne masih akan lanjut. Masih betah?**

 **Ah, Anne balas review dulu.**

 **Icatisa** : wahhh aku juga suka Sirius dan Remus. Kalo kamu pernah baca (atau bahkan nonton) Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, kamu pasti tahu siapa itu Delphi. Hehehe... Tapi chapter ini agak kebuka kok siapa si Delphi itu. Lanjut baca, yuk! :)

 **ninismsafitri :** yeeee nongol lagi, nih, kak. Ahhh.. itu anak Daddy emang ngegemesin, ya. Albie.. Albie. Happy new year, kakak :P

 **omonaigu :** wow.. thanks banget apresiasinya. Em.. saran oneshootnya bagus juga. Belum pernah coba nulis tomione. Thanks again! :)

 **Dinda chan:** hehehe maaf ya kelamaan nunggu lanjutannya. seperti yang sebelumnya, kalau udah pernah tahu ceritanya Harry Potter and the Cursed Child pasti paham. Sarannya ditampung, nih. Thanks ya :)

 **BELLA20 :** ihihihi.. gregret ya, wahhh... :) kok bisa bingung? Hehehe kamu lucu. Ya semoga nggak bingung, deh, ya. James, Al, Lily anak Harry-Ginny, Teddy anak Remus-Tonks, Louis anak Bill-Fleur, Fred Jr anak George-Angelina, Rose, Hugo anak Ron-Mione. Gitu, deh.. :)

 **Oke.. langsung aja, ya. Toh bacanya paling juga bentar.**

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

Jauh di balik kerumunan para penyihir kotor lorong Knocturn Alley, Delphi hanya mampu mengerang tak mendapatkan hasil rencananya. Albus tak bisa ia andalkan dalam misi besar itu. Membohonginya jika bubuk mukus kering salamander hitam adalah bubuk gula-perubah-warna-lidah, sungguh seolah itu lelucon. Kalaupun Albus sempat percaya, bagaimana jadinya jika pikiran Albus berubah karena kejadian matinya burung hantu itu di kedai. Apa ia masih percaya jika yang diberikan bukan sekadar gula? Delphi memperhatikan para penyihir di sekelilingnya menatap heran. Anak kecil sepertinya bisa tersesat hingga ke komunitas terlarang di sana dan berpikir layaknya orang dewasa.

Merasa semakin tersudut dengan sorot mata para penyihir lapuk itu, Delphi mengayunkan tangannya dan berDisapparate. Tujuannya tak jelas, membuatnya terdampar di semak-semak tepat di depan bangunan besar di mana para peniyihir masa depan ikut terdampar di dalam sana.

Delphi hanya terlalu banyak memikirkan Albus, jadilah ia ternganga berdiri menghadap Grimmauld Place dengan pikiran dipenuhi dengan kekesalannya pada Albus. Hanya tinggal selangkah lagi ia mampu menghilangkan nyawa Harry Potter. Dengan cara itu, semuanya jelas jika ia menginginkan keabadian ayahnya.

"Kalau Potter mati, Daddy akan tetap hidup. Tak akan ada yang bisa membunuhnya dan sekarang mungkin aku bisa bersamanya jika semua itu berhasil aku lakukan. Jadi sebelum semuanya terlambat, aku akan membunuh dia yang nantinya akan membunuh Daddy. Tidak akan ada lagi sejarah mencatat anak-yang-bertahan-hidup di usia mudanya mampu mengalahkan penyihir gelap terkuat sepanjang abad. Ya, tapi—"

Delphi terhenti ketika bangunan Grimmauld Place bergerak merentang. Membuka satu celah vertikal sempurna dengan jendela, pintu, dan tangga masuk. Nomor 12. Dua langkah mundur kebelakang, Delphi berharap tidak ada yang bisa mencurigai keberadaannya di sana. Sampai akhirnya dua sosok kepala muncul membuka pintu.

Harry dewasa terkesan berhati-hati untuk memeriksa lingkungan Grimmauld Place di luar pintu. Hanya mulutnya bergerak-gerak bicara pada orang lain di dalam. Sesaat kemudian muncullah sosok lain yang serupa. Berkacamata dengan rambut hitam acak-acakan. Hanya saja terlihat lebih muda. Ada perdebatan antara keduanya sebelum menghilang kembali masuk dan menutup pintu.

Brak! Dan Grimmauld Place kembali saling merapat.

"Harry.. Potter? Merlin, mungkin memang caraku salah."

Delphi keluar dari persembunyiannya. Berjalan mendekat penuh kepuasan. Dunia memberinya jawaban penting. "Kunci terampuh untuk menghabisi musuhmu adalah dari musuhmu itu sendiri. Aku tak bisa menghabisi Harry Potter tua itu untuk membuat Daddy kembali. Itu percuma, tapi tidak untuk dirinya yang masih muda di sana. Bodoh! Kenapa aku tak terpikirkan. Aku bisa menghabisi dua sosok sekaligus jika aku membunuh yang muda. Tidak ada orang tua yang tak melalui masa mudanya, kan? Jika aku bunuh Potter yang masih remaja, tidak akan ada Potter tua di masa depan."

Rambut silver-bluenya bergerak-gerak tertiup angin. Kemenangannya akan disambut penuh suka cita. Nantinya, Delphi percaya jika ayah dan ibunya pasti akan bangga dengan usahanya. Membuat mereka kembali bersama sebagai keluarga.

"Nak, kau tak apa? Itu rumahmu?"

Seorang pria tua bersama anjing kecil berhenti di belakang punggung Delphi. Ia kebingungan mengapa Delphi hanya tersenyum menatap pintu Grimmauld Place nomor 11 seperti orang menemukan harta karun.

 _"No."_ Jawab Delphi tegas. Ia berbalik melihat pria tua tak dikenal itu, menunggu jika ia kembali ditanya.

Dan memang benar. Pria tua itu menanyakan sesuatu pada Delphi.

"Kau tersesat, ya? Kau mencari seseorang?"

Delphi mengangguk, "ya, tapi aku bisa mencarinya sendiri. Aku tak butuh bantuan. Aku sudah besar." Sisi kekanak-kanakannya masih jelas terasa.

"Ah, kau berani sekali, nak. Kau mau permen? Ini, ambillah. Kalau boleh tahu.. siapa namamu?"

Delphi menerima satu batang lolipop merah besar dengan senyuman manis khas anak-anak. Dengan sopan ia berkata, _"thank you, sir._ Perkenalkan.. aku Delphi Riddle."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **#**

 **Singkat? Ya. Anne baru datang dari Malang. Berangkat subuh pulang sore. Kebayang capeknya lima jam perjalanan dari kota Anne ke Malang. Dan malam ini coba nulis, tapi pas coba istirahat.. Anne dapat kabar kalau dosen Anne (beliau dosen sastra yang ajarin Anne nulis juga) meninggal. Anne lemes dan tiba-tiba blank. Anne nggak bisa lanjut nulis dan jadilah tulisan chapter ini pendek. Anne nangis (bahkan sampai author's note ini Anne ketik dan post). Beliau sangat berpengaruh banget di perjalanan nulis Anne sejak di kampus. Anne sungguh sangat kehilangan beliau. Mohon doanya untuk beliau (Pak Har) ya, teman-teman!**

 **Jadi, Anne mohon maaf kalau chapter ini pendek, Anne akan segera lanjutkan fic ini di chapter mendatang. Maaf kalau masih ada typo. Anne tunggu reviewnya!**

 ** _Thanks,_**

 **Anne xoxo**


	21. Portal Baru

_**Hi, everyone!**_

 **Anne is BACK! I'm BACK! OMG.. Anne kayak menghilang gitu, ya.. hahahaha sorry.. akun Anne nggak tau kenapa suka logout dan itu bikin Anne bingung. Kalau mau update lewat app di tablet juga nggak bisa. Jadi.. sorry banget. Tapi bagi yang suka kepoin Anne, Anne masih sering muncul kok, tapi di Wattpad.**

 **Beberapa fanfic ada yang Anne post di Wattpad. Bahkan ada yang Anne tambah chapternya dan kasih multimedia sebagai ilustrasi YANG NGGAK PERNAH ANNE PUBLISH DI FFN. Penasaran?**

 **Bisa buka Wattpad Anne ya.. di at SifahNur.**

 **Nah, udah lama kan Anne nggak update, kali ini Anne lanjutkan Outsidenya. Hem.. agak panjang dari yang kemarin, dan konfilknya Anne tambahin. Biar deg-degan. Ada apa di chapter ini? Penasaran.. Mungkin Anne langsungkan saja, ya! Anne belum bisa balas review kalian, readers. Sudah malem juga ini. Tapi tenang, Anne selalu baca review kalian semua, kok. Thanks banget ya.. luv you all!**

 **Oke, langsung cus, yuk! :)**

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Entah hari ini ataupun dua hari mendatang—paling lama, George dewasa menjanjikan portal rancangannya bisa berfungsi dan membawa mereka yang dari masa depan pulang ke waktu asal mereka.

Bahaya jika terlalu lama mereka harus tinggal di masa lalu. Masa itu tidak aman. Belum lagi urusan perbedaan waktu antara masa depan dan masa lalu pasti akan berdampak meskipun sedikit. Mereka tidak ada yang tahu pasti, bagaimana perputaran waktu yang nantinya terjadi ketika mereka semua pulang. Apakah waktu sepanjang mereka berada di masa lalu sama dengan lama mereka menghilang di masa depan. George pun mengaku jika waktu mereka masuk ke masa lalu terhitung sama dengan masa depan. Meski ia sempat menghitung terjadi perputaran waktu yang aneh ketika memantau di beberapa kesempatan sebelum menyusul.

Jika bermasalah dengan perbedaan dimensi ruang dan waktu bisa diatasi, George berharap kali ini usahanya tidak sia-sia.

"Asalkan kita pulang." Tutur George.

"Dan selamat." Sambung Hermione.

"Aku rasa masalah itu sudah jelas, Hermione. Kita akan pulang seolah berDissaparate. _So_ , semuanya aman."

Tidak jauh dari kerumunan para orang dewasa di salah satu ruang kosong, Arthur Weasley, sendirian mengasuh kedelepan anak masa depan dengan perasaan bahagia sekaligus sedih, timbul tenggelam bergantian. Berhari-hari mereka menemani Arthur dengan celotehan dan keributan khas anak-anak. Mereka semua mengingatkan Arthur tentang anak-anaknya sendiri.

Arthur rindu ketika putra-putranya kecil dulu, bertengkar karena berebut bola Muggle hasil pemberian seorang Muggle tua yang ia bantu akibat insiden sihir nyasar. Arthur pun rindu putri kecilnya berbisik pelan mengajaknya bermain pesta minum teh bersama sepulangnya ia bekerja. Ia rindu, membacakan cerita sebelum tidur dan mengucapkan selamat tidur pada ke tujuh anaknya. Lama sekali rasanya itu berlalu. Namun kedatangan anak-anak yang ternyata cucunya dari masa depan mengobati semuanya. Hanya saja, Arthur harus ingat jika itu bukan waktu yang tepat. Nanti ia akan jadi kakek. Bukan sekarang. Dan mereka semua memang harus segera pulang.

Arthur mengangkat Hugo dari atas bantal duduk dan memangkunya. Arthur dan anak-anak kali ini memilih nyaman dengan saling berkumpul, duduk di atas karpet berbulu halus untuk saling terbuka. Bercerita tentang kebiasaan mereka ketika di rumah bersama orangtua mereka.

"Anggap saja kalian baru saja berlibur di tempat yang jauh. Nah, apa yang biasanya kalian lakukan setelah sampai di rumah?"

Arthur mengibaratkan anak-anak itu sedang berlibur. Di tempat yang sangat jauh. Bukan waktu. Dengan begitu, ia menginginkan anak-anak tidak membuat hilangnya mereka di masa lalu sebagai sebuah kecelakaan yang menakutkan.

"Membuka oleh-oleh," jawab Louis. Matanya tertuju pada James kemudian beralih ke Arthur. "Semua orang yang berlibur akan pulang membawa oleh-oleh. Beberapa makanan, permen, boneka, gantungan kunci, kartu post—ya Auntie Gaby sering membawakan kartu post bergambar menara Eiffel selain eclair vanila. Aku tak tahu untuk apa kartu post itu kalau menulis di perkamen kotor pun masih bisa. Aneh, kan?"

"Itu kebiasaan Muggle, Lou. Dad bilang Muggle suka mengirim kartu post untuk menulis surat singkat." Celoteh James langsung mendapat anggukan setuju Rose sebab ia juga tahu masalah itu dari ibunya.

"Ucapan natal juga." Sambung Fred Jr.

Albus sempat melihat Arthur tak berkedip melihat keseruan Louis, Fred Jr, dan James saling menjelaskan oleh-oleh apa yang ingin mereka bawa untuk pulang nanti. Rose terkadang terdengar menyahut dan memprotes kata-kata James atau Fred Jr yang terus membual.

Aneh memang jika mengingat mereka bisa saja pulang di tempat yang sama. Grimmauld Place, hanya saja berpuluh tahun kemudian dari masa itu. Jangan lupakan mereka hanya berbeda waktu.

"Kita bisa saling berkirim kartu pos juga kalau Granddad mau. Aku pernah melihat Daddy mengirim kartu pos untuk temannya yang Muggle."

Penuh kepolosan, Albus tersenyum melihat kakeknya begitu senang dengan usulannya. Arthur mengusap kepala Albus dengan satu tangannya yang tidak digunakan memegangi Hugo di pangkuannya.

"Boleh, Al. Boleh sekali. Tapi kirimkan pada Granddad yang ada di waktumu, ya. Sama saja, kan?"

"Ya," Albus tertawa menyadari pasti ada dua kakek Arthur seperti ayah, ibu, paman maupun bibinya sekarang, "benar sekali, Granddad Arthur kecil."

"Aku sama sekali sudah tidak kecil lagi, nak."

Dan semua ikut tertawa. Terlalu asik dengan perbincangan mereka sampai suatu hal kecil yang tak pernah mereka harapkan sedang terjadi begitu dekat.. dengan mereka. Sosok kecil berambut merah dengan pita ungu kecil terselip rapat di atas rambutnya merangkak cepat menepi ke sisi pintu. Ia menoleh melihat para kakak dan sepupunya masih sibuk berbagi cerita, sementara beberapa meter di hadapannya kini, ayahnya masih sibuk dengan sebuah kantung hitam mirip bekas kantung kentang minimarket yang pernah ia beli dengan ibunya.

Mereka semua sibuk dan Lily ingin bermain. Bukan bercerita atau tidur siang.

"Hey, gadis kecil."

Suara yang lembut mengalihkan perhatian Lily menuju arah jendela. Seseorang memanggilnya dengan senyuman mengembang di wajah. Begitu bersahabat apalagi dengan sekantung biskuit yang ia tunjukkan kepada Lily. Itu sungguh menggodanya untuk langsung mendekat.

 _"_ _Aan gi—"_

Lily memangilnya untuk jangan pergi dari jendela.

"Hey, kau kenapa, cantik?" tanyanya sambil membuka jendela. "Mereka pikir kau tidur sampai tak ada yang memedulikanmu? Kasihan."

Tangan kecil dibalik jubah gelap itu pun terjulur masuk ke jendela, terayun pelan lantas bergerak naik memerintah badan Lily untuk turut naik, melayang ke udara. Angin masuk lembut ke sela-sela pakaian Lily yang terbuka akibat desiran angin dari jendela. Badannya terangkat tanpa di sentuh. Secara perlahan angin membantunya kembali turun dan mendarat di pinggiran jendela. Ia duduk nyaman di atas pembatas kecil setinggi dua kali tinggi badannya sendiri.

Lily berusaha mengayuh kantung yang ditunjukkan kepadanya, tapi tidak kunjung ia dapatkan. Lily marah dan mengerang tak jelas menginginkan kantung itu. Ia dipermainkan.

"Jangan, ini punyaku. Kalau lapar, mintalah pada ayahmu. Ia akan memberimu banyak sekali kue."

 _"_ _No.. tu!"_ Tunjuk Lily masih menginkan kantung berbau kacang merah panggang. _"i—tu!"_ mintanya lagi dan lagi. Badannya semakin depat di pinggiran jendela.

"Astaga, kasihan sekali kau, gadis kecil. Kalau begitu, aku gantung di sini, ya. Kau ambil sendiri, karena aku mau pulang. Ini sudah sangat sore.. Potter."

Dan ia menghilang begitu saja. Meninggalkan satu kantung kue di pinggiran luar jendela, Lily yang tercengang dengan kepergiannya, dan kondisi jendela yang terbuka.

"Kita harus menunggu bubuk-bubuk ini saling bercampur sebelum bisa membuat portal. Kurang lebih 24 jam sampai benar-benar siap. Kita tidak mau mengambil risiko menggunakannya saat belum sempurna, kan?"

George dewasa menyodorkan kotak sebesar tempat tisu berisi campuran bahan yang telah dibeli sebelumnya pada Harry dewasa. Kotak itu yang nantinya akan jadi portal pengantar mereka pulang ke masa depan. Sihir ikut bekerja dalam kotak itu sehingga membutuhkan waktu untuk bekerja sempurna sampai benar-benar bisa digunakan.

"Simpan di mana ini? Jangan sampai isinya tersentuh anak-anak." Harry dewasa siap mengangkat kotak itu untuk diamankan. Beberapa orang ikut membantu membereskan perkakas yang telah selesai digunakan dan sebagian yang lain mencari tempat yang aman untuk menyimpan kotak portal itu. Hanya itu satu-satunya jalan membawa mereka pulang.

Sebagian bingung di mana tempat yang aman di Grimmauld Place. Semua sudah penuh dengan barang-barang. Belum lagi mainan dadakan yang Sirius dapat untuk hiburan para bocah di rumahnya. Sampai akhirnya sorot mata Harry muda tidak sengaja tertuju ke arah jendela, di sana separuh badan Lily keluar dan badannya hanya sempat berpegangan dengan satu tangan.

"MERLIN, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SANA, LILY?"

Semua orang melihat arah yang kini Harry muda teriakan. Cepat-cepat, Harry muda berlari dan menangkap pinggang Lily kecil. Menggendongnya turun dari atas pembatas jendela. Semua orang mendekat. Ginny dewasa hampir menjatuhkan kuali kecil dari tangan sepeninggalnya dari dapur. Semua tercengang dengan kelakuan abnormal Lily.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Lily?" tanya Harry muda susah payah memperbaiki kaki Lily yang melingkar di depan perutnya. "Ba-bagaimana bisa—"

"ARTHUR! Bagaimana kau menjaganya tadi, hah?" Molly murka. Ia sendiri yang mengijinkan Arthur, suaminya, menjaga anak-anak selagi yang lain sibuk melihat proses kerja penciptaan portal. Berawal dari Hugo yang nyaman dengan senandung pengantar tidur Arthur, anak-anak merasa tidak ada yang lebih baik dari kakek mereka selagi orangtua sibuk bekerja. Bukannya tidur, anak-anak tertarik dengan cerita soal oleh-oleh dan melupakan Lily.

Arthur mengecek kepala Lily dari pelukan Harry muda. Ia mengaku tak tahu dengan hilangnya Lily dari pengawasannya. Terakhir ia tahu, Lily dibiaran berbarik di atas matras empuk di sisi Hugo. Hanya itu, Arthur tak tahu jika akhirnya Lily bangun dan keluar sendirian.

"Dan naik ke atas jendela, Dad." Tukas Ginny.

 _"_ _Sorry, Gin."_

Disambarnya Lily dari gendongan Harry muda. Ginny dewasa terus berbisik pelan di telinga Lily memintanya tenang. Hal teraneh ketika sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak tenang.

"Itu tinggi sekali, sayang. Jangan ulangi lagi, okey!"

"Tapi aku rasa itu tidak mungkin, Gin. Ini memang tinggi untuk Lily.. dan tidak ada pijakan apapun untuk dia bisa naik ke sana."

Ilmu Auror Harry bekerja secepat mungkin. Ia meneliti area kemungkinan Lily dapat naik dan mampu membuka jendela sebesar di Grimmauld Place. Tidak ada meja, kursi, lemari, atau kotak dan sejenis barang berat lain untuk membantu Lily naik. Di sana hanya ada jendela tunggal yang jauh dari meja tempat hiasan lampu kecil.

"Sesuatu baru saja terjadi di luar kemampuan Lily, Gin."

"Maksudmu, Harry? Lily tidak melakukannya sendiri? Jangan bercanda—"

Remus menyadari keanehan itu. Lily hanya bayi sebelas bulan yang membutuhkan tangan orang lain untuk sekadar membantunya berjalan. Apa bisanya naik ke atas jendela dengan cara merangkak dan membuka engsel jendela hingga setinggi itu. Sebegaimana yang dicurigakan Harry dewasa, Lily seolah mengerti dengan tatapan sang ayah menggerakkan tangannya ke arah jendela yang terbuka menunjuk arah jendela.

"Dia menunjuk sesuatu." Kata Remus.

 _"_ _Tu.. uwe.. uwe—"_

Harry dan Ginny berpandangan memahami maksud Lily. "Kue?" ucap keduanya bersamaan. Mereka yang paling paham dengan bahasa putri mereka sendiri.

Tonks memilih naik ke pinggiran jendela untuk membuka pengaitnya lebih lebar. Benda tergantung di luar jendela sempat membuatnya berpikiran sedikit tak masuk akal. Hati-hati Tonks mengambilnya dari selipan jendela. Ia turun lantas menunjukkan apa yang ia temukan di luar jendela.

"Kue. Ini benar kue. Siapa yang mengantungkan kue ini di luar?" tanya Tonks.

Sebuah kue isi kacang merah dikeluarkan sebagai bukti. Masih hangat dengan kepulan asap menyeruak keluar penuh aroma. Lily berteriak menginginkan kue itu tapi Ginny tetap menahan dirinya untuk mengajak putrinya mendekat.

"Hati-hati, bisa jadi itu ada racunnya." Sirius mengambil paksa kue isi itu dari tangan Tonks. Tongkatnya teracung dan melempar mantra penguji unsur bahaya dan.. boom!

 _"_ _Bloody hell,_ sayang sekali kue itu." Kedua Ron saling melempar pandangan macam tak rela kue itu harus hancur. Ya, kue itu hancur dan artinya tidak ada hal berbahaya terkandung di dalamnya.

"Seperti ada yang mempermainkan kita sekarang."

"Maksudmu, Harry?"

Kini giliran Harry dewasa memeriksa jendela lebih cermat. Sesekali ia menengok arah luar jendela. Lama ia mengeluarkan kepala tanpa ada suara. Tonk sempat ikut mengungkapkan kecurigaannya seperti Harry.

"Kue ini baru diletakan. Pelakunya mungkin masih ada di sekitar sini—"

"Ataupun mungkin tidak. Bisa saja ia berDissaparate pergi." Potong Harry dewasa akhirnya menyerah dengan pengamatannya. Ia sudah punya petunjuk meski masih samar.

Arthur menyadari itu. "BerDissaparate? Maksudmu pelakunya juga pe—penyihir?"

Harry membenarkan. Tidak ada yang bisa melakukan semua itu kecuali orang yang mempunyai kemampuan lebih. "Kita ada di lantai tiga sekarang. Apa mungkin seseorang naik ke atas sini dengan tangga untuk meletakkan kantung kue lalu menghilang begitu saja tanpa jejak?" tutur Harry menujuk jendela.

"Begitu juga tempat ini," Sirius masih bersiap dengan tongkatnya siap serang, "rumah ini diproteksi. Hanya penyihir yang bisa mengetahuinya. Itu pun tidak semuanya. Hanya orang-orang yang aku percaya dan.. tentu yang memiliki kemampuan lebih."

"Lalu penyihir itu berniat melukai putriku?" Ginny dewasa panik. Mengeratkan pelukannya pada Lily. Takut jika benar ada orang lain yang berniat jahat pada anak-anaknya. Pada Lilynya.

"Tenanglah. Aku tahu. Kita harus waspada dalam kondisi seperti ini, Gin. Anak-anak harus ada dalam pengawasan." Harry meyakinkan sang istri untuk tenang. Anak-anak kembali dikumpulkan dan agar mendekat pada Ginny dan Hermione dewasa. Mereka yang muda ikut membantu mengecek siapa semua anak telah berkumpul.

Hermione muda tertegun dengan hitungannya. "Siapa yang belum berkumpul, Ginny? Kenapa kurang satu—"

"Fred, dia tidak ada. Maksudku.. Fred Jr." Jawab Ginny muda mengulang pengabsenan anak-anak di dekatnya. Hermione dewasa ikut memperhatikan anak-anak yang ada. Dan bernar saja, Fred Jr tak ada.

Semua bersama-sama menyerukan nama Fred Jr. Hanya di area ruangan itu, tapi Fred Jr. tidak ditemukan. Louis dan James, sebagai teman terdekat Fred Jr. mengaku tidak tahu. James hanya bercerita jika terakhir ia melihat Fred Jr ketika mendengar Harry muda berteriak saat Lily di jendela. Ketika ia berlari mendekati kerumunan, Fred Jr. tak tampak bergegas keluar bersama yang lain.

"Aku hanya melihatnya duduk di karpet. Di sana." Louis menunjuk tempat ia dan para anak lain berkumpul bersama Arthur.

"Kau yakin, Lou—"

Dussss! Desingan angin kencang menggemparkan kesadaran banyak orang yang tak menyadari sesuatu baru saja terjadi di lantai atas.

"AAAGGGHHH!"

Suara Fred Jr tiba-tiba terdengar kencang dari lantai atas. Berteriak melawan suara angin. Harry muda, yang berdiri paling dekat ke arah tangga paling awal berlari dan naik secepat ia bisa. Apapun yang terjadi Harry muda tak peduli dengan tongkat yang siap di tangannya. Ron muda terdengar memperingatkan sahabatnya untuk tidak melakukan sihir di luar sekolah lagi. Namun rasanya, teriakan Ron muda tidak didengar.

"Hey, si—siapa kau.. kau yang membuat Lily hampir terjatuh di jendela—"

"Tentu, siapa lagi?"

"Siapa k—kau sebenarnya? Jawab! Lepaskan Fred, dan.. astaga apa yang kau lakukan dengan kotak itu?"

Kotak portal yang sengaja disimpan oleh George dan Harry dewasa rupanya telah terbuka menghadap seorang gadis berjubah hitam, dimana Fred Jr sedang berada dalam sekapannya.

"Aku sadar ternyata yang aku butuhkan bukan kau lagi. Setelah melihat kotak itu, aku bisa melakukannya lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Dengan tanganku sendiri tanpa meminta bantuan anak cengeng itu untuk membunuhmu. Ah, anak perempuan itu hanya untuk pengalih perhatian saja. Masih aman, kan?"

Harry muda tertahan. Mengingat-ingat siapa yang dimaksud.

"Albus? Lily?"

"Benar sekali. Mereka payah. Anak-anak masa depanmu payah. Dan harusnya kau sudah mati sekarang agar aku bisa membuat Daddy tetap hidup dan aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Tapi apa? Semua gagal. Saat aku siap membunuhmu, aku melihat ada kotak ini. Disitu aku tahu cara lebih baik, aku bisa membunuhmu sangat mudah dengan tanganku sendiri di sana. Dan Daddy pasti akan sangat bangga padaku karena dapat membunuhmu.. aku akan membantunya.. merubah sejarah."

"Uncle Harry—help!"

"Lepaskan Fred, kau.. aku mohon kau lepaskan dia!"

Delphi menggeleng. Semua sudah menjadi rencananya. _"No_ , aku hanya ingin kau diam di sana, dan biarkan aku memiliki kotak itu. Atau kalau tidak, anak ini akan mendapatkan konsekuensinya."

Harry muda mengacungkan tongkatnya siap membantu Fred Jr. "Tidak, lepaskan. Kau tak bisa melakukan apapun dengan kotak itu.. kotak itu masih belum stabil—"

"Harry—"

Suara derap langkah beberapa orang mengejutkan Delphi dan Fred Jr. Hadangan Harry muda semakin membuatnya terdesak. Tidak ada jalan lain. Delphi harus bekerja cepat.. dan mengambil resiko.

 _"_ _Oh, shit!"_ makinya dengan segera meraih pusara dalam kotak portal.

Tubuhnya tersedot masuk bersama Fred Jr tepat saat kerumunan orang datang dari lantai bawah. Harry muda panik lantas dengan spontan ia ikut melompat dalam pusara portal yang masih terbuka.

 _"_ _NO!"_

Terlambat. Portal itu tertutup.

"Oh, no, Fred! Fred!" George dewasa hanya bisa menahan pergerakan kotak portalnya setelah menutup. Menahan gerakan liar di sana, mencegah untuk kotak itu benar-benar tetap berada di sana. Kotak portal itu bisa saja hilang mengikuti sang penjelajah waktu dalam beberapa menit. Jika ditahan oleh seseorang, kotak portal itu tidak akan bisa ikut masuk dan hilang. Sehingga ada kemungkinan portal dapat bisa digunakan lagi.

"Merlin, kemana mereka pergi? Lalu siapa orang kerdil itu?" tanya Hermione dewasa.

"George—" panggil Harry dewasa.

"Fred.. _Oh Lord, my son._ Aku harus mencarinya. Aku harus mencarinya."

Beberapa orang langsung menahan George dewasa untuk tidak bertindak gegabah. Memang hanya George dewasa yang paham cara kerja portal itu, namun bukan seperti itu cara yang bisa diambil untuk menyelamatkan Fred Jr dan Harry muda yang masuk dalam pusara portal.

"Kita harus tenang dulu, George. Kita akan pikirkan bersama." Ron dewasa membantu George untuk duduk. Fred muda ikut mendekatinya membantu memberi pengertian.

"Tenanglah, Georgie. Putramu bersama Harry. Mereka pasti akan berusaha bertahan bersama. Harry bisa melindunginya."

George dewasa terus menggeleng. Suaranya berat menahan tangis dan luapan emosi paling tinggi di kepalanya. "Tapi mereka masuk bersama sosok aneh.. yang—aku tak tahu dia berbahaya atau—"

"George. Kita akan melakukan sesuatu. Mereka harus kembali. begitu juga kita semua harus kembali ke masa kita," Ron dewasa bersuara sedikit keras.

"TIDAK. KITA TIDAK AKAN PULANG SEBELUM PUTRAKU KEMBALI!" George murka.

Fred muda memeluk tubuh George yang bergetar hebat. Pelukan Fred seolah meringankan sejenak ketakutannya kehilangan Fred Jr. Tatapan saudara kembarnya yang telah lama pergi itu menyampaikan pesan dalam. "Kau tidak sendirian, Georgie. Fred itu putramu, dan dia adalah keponakanku. Dia menyandang namaku dan aku berhak untuk ikut membantunya kembali." kata Fred.

"George, aku yakin kita bisa membawanya dan Harry kembali. Membawa kalian pulang. Setidaknya kau harus tenang dulu, Fred ada bersama Harry di sana. Harry bisa menjaganya."

Harry dewasa bergantian ikut mendekati George dewasa. Ia berbisik akan membantu menyelesaikan semuanya dan membawa dua orang itu kembali.

"Kita akan membawa mereka kembali. Tenanglah, kita bisa melakukannya bersama."

"Yeah," George dewasa mengusap airmatanya siap kembali kuat, "kita harus membawa mereka kembali, Harry."

* * *

Pria tinggi dengan rambut acak-acakan asik menyikat giginya di depan cermin kamar mandinya. Di badannya melekat piama garis-garis vertikal makin membuatnya tampak makin tinggi. Suara senandung lagu nina bobo terdengar aneh ia lagukan. Belajar bernyanyi apa salahnya. Toh itu untuk anaknya sendiri, batinnya menyemangati diri sendiri. Setelah selesai berkumur, ia kembali bersenandung. Suaranya lebih jelas menyanyikan lagu London Bridge dengan nada ceria dan tak tahu notasi. Yeah, ia sudah selesai menyikat giginya dan bersiap menemui pria kecil yang tengah menunggunya di kamar tak jauh dari kamarnya dengan sang istri.

 _Brakk!_

Baru saja ia membuka pintu kamar mandi, suara benda terjatuh mengagetkannya hingga terlonjak. Suara itu berasal dari halaman depan rumahnya. seperti benda berat baru saja dibanting.

"Siapa itu, ya? Malam-malam begini—" ia terus berjalan menuju arah depan rumahnya. Semua lampu sudah dimatikan. Ruang tamu pun gelap, hanya satu lampu kecil yang masih menyala di teras depan.

Pelan-pelan, pintu depan terbuka. _"Merlin's beard!"_

"James, siapa yang datang? Harry sudah menangis mencarimu—Oh, astaga. Siapa mereka? Kenapa yang besar mi—mirip sekali denganmu, James?"

Dua sosok yang tergeletak di depan pintu tak tahu, jika mereka tengah berada dalam masa yang tak pernah mereka pikirkan sebelumnya.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **#**

 **Aduhhh.. hayo itu siapa? *nyengir***

 **Outside masih akan berlanjut. Siapa yang masih setia nunggu! Anne tetap akan selesaikan fic ini, hanya ... butuh waktu.**

 **Oh, ya siapa yang di sini orang Palembang? Beberapa bulan nanti Insha Allah Anne bakal ke sana.. Bisa cerita-cerita nih gimana sih Palembang itu? Anne baru pertama kali nanti ke sana.**

 **Oke, Anne tunggu review kalian! Maaf kalau masih ada typos. Tunggu kejutan lain di chapter mendatang, ya! ^_^**

 _ **Thanks a lot!**_

 **Anne xoxo**


	22. Auntie Cantik dan Uncle Cerewet

**_Hi, everyone!_**

Akhirnya bisa muncul lagi di ffn. Anne banyak urusan. Anne juga UAS dan sempat ujian film. Sebenarnya Senin lalu udah selesai. Tapi Anne clearin sekalian jadi kalo balik nulis lagi ffn ini bisa tenang. Anne sukanya kalau pas nggak banyak kerjaan aja kalau nulis di sini. Dan kemunculan Anne ini, Anne mau bilang kalau chapter mendatang akan Anne usahain lebih cepat updatenya. Mumpung liburan gitu. Jadi free selain kesibukan nulis, masak, nonton, dan ngegame, wkwkwk..

Ok, untuk info aja, ya. Sebenarnya Anne masih suka pantengin fanfiction kok. Baca-baca dan biasa coba nulis juga. Tapi di Wattpad. Nah, ada beberapa judul fic Anne yang post di sana. Untuk judul **The Bravest Journey** dan **I Wont You to Need Me** , Anne kasih spesial di Wattpad. Ada tambahan ekstra partnya. Jadi yang mau tahu kisah singkat apa setelah kisah itu Anne tamatin di FFN ini. KArena kalian nggak bakal bisa baca di ffn, extra part cuma ada di Wattpad. So, yang penasaan bisa baca di **Wattpad Anne (at SifahNur)** dan jangan lupa follow juga :) *kedipin mata*

Sebelum balik baca lanjutan cerita Outside dimana kali ini kalian akan Anne ajak masuk lagi ke masa yang berbeda, Anne balas review dulu. Udah kangen! (balasan review ini Anne rapel dari review chapter-chapter sebelumnya) :)

 **ANNE UCPKAN DULU TERIMA KASIH YANG SEMPAT MENDOAKAN DOSEN ANNE YANG MENINGGAL BEBERAPA MINGGU LALU. SEMOGA DOA KALIAN BISA TERSAMPAIKAN HINGGA KE BELIAU. AMIN.**

 **Dinda chan:** thanks ya.. kali ini agak panjang kok :)

 **sakawunibunga:** terima kasih doanya, ya. Yups, Delphi di HPCC memang anaknya tu uncle botak nan pesek. Hehehe :)

 **AMAZING:** hai, wah liburan ke jatim nggak bilang-bilang, nih, hehehe.. aku kan orang jatim. Ke kota mana? *kepo* Terima kasih doangnya dan happy new year to u too. Iya, nih. Harry muda sama Fred Jr nyasar lagi, kasihan ya, wkwkwkw :)

 **ninismsafitri:** lahhh bingung mau panggil siapa.. Lily, Auntie Lily, atau Grandma Lily? wkwkwkw ^_^

 **amandadavina31:** hayo tebak siapa yang punya itu rumahhh baca chapter ini, ya! :)

 **Afadh:** lah kenapa bingung? Kurang konsentrasi, nih *panggil tukang jualan Aqua* OK, chapter kemarin itu si Delphi kan sandra si Fred Jr karena nyuri portalnya. Harry muda sempat ngejar lebih dulu ke lantai atas dan wussss ikutan ngilang. Dan.. terdamparlah di chapter 22 ini, wkwkwkw.. baca ini, deh. Ceritanya aku buat ketemu 3 generasi sekaligus! :) wehehehe doain dulu moga berjaya nanti di Palembang, jangan makanan terus kayak Jamie :P

 **Dramionepotermore:** maaf ya nunggu lama. Selanjutnya aku usahain cepat, deh. _Thanks!_ :)

 **Baiklah, kira-kira udah cukup dulu. Siap buat masuk ke masa yang berbeda? Mari kita baca!**

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

James Potter, memukul-mukul pundaknya selepas satu tubuh terakhir berhasil ia pindahkan dari teras menuju sofa panjang di dalam rumah. Seorang remaja belasan tahun itu masih tak sadarkan diri, sama seperti dengan anak kecil yang pertama dipindahnya. Lily, istrinya hanya bisa diam mengamati wajah si remaja. Seluruh perhatian Lily tertuju padanya. Ia mirip sekali dengan James, begitu juga Harry. Bayi kecil di gendongannya tengah terlelap akibat kelelahan menunggu sang ayah datang menemaninya tidur.

Sepasang suami istri itu saling berhadapan, memilih tak bicara meski isi kepala mereka sama. Menanyakan siapa sebenarnya kedua orang itu dan untuk apa mereka datang.

"Mereka sebenarnya siapa, James? Kenapa anak ini begitu—"

"Aku tidak tahu. Kau lihat sendiri kan tadi kalau mereka tiba-tiba ada di teras rumah kita dalam kondisi seperti ini—ahh, astaga berat juga badan mereka."

Lily merundukkan badan memeriksa keadaan keduanya. Paling tidak ia bisa mengetahui sehat tidaknya mereka dengan mengecek suhu badan. Hanya memeriksa singkat pada dahi, Lily menggeleng dan memutuskan kembali berdiri di dekat James. Tidak ada yang aneh dari kedua anak itu. Hanya sempat terasa dingin di permukaan kulit, itupun karena keduanya sempat berinteraksi langsung dengan suhu dingin di luar rumah.

Mereka kedinginan. Lama-lama Lily pun tak tega. Terdengar letupan api menyala dalam tumpukan kayu kering dari lubang perapian. Ayunan tongkat Lily bergerak dengan cekatan, beralih mengarahkan ujung tongkatnya menuju salah satu sudut rumah yang lain. Pintu lemari coklat berukuran besar di ruang _laundry_ jadi tujuannya. Terbuka dengan sendirinya. Dua buah selimut tebal keluar beriringan lantas melayang bergerak menuju arah ujung tongkat Lily. Terus bergerak, terbuka, membentang dan menyelimuti kedua tubuh para tamunya.

"Kasihan mereka." Bisik Lily sambil mengusap kepala yang lebih muda. "Apa orangtua mereka tahu kalau berada di sini—"

"Ya, lalu siapa orangtuanya?" James memotong cepat, "berikan Harry padaku, sayang."

James menimang putranya. Sudah semakin malam untuk Harry kecil terus di ajak kelayapan meski masih di dalam rumah. James berpesan agar Lily tetap berjaga di dekat kedua tamu misterius mereka itu selagi mengantar Harry kecil ke kamarnya. Biar, James percaya Lily bisa menjaga diri untuk beberapa saat saja. Ia akan cepat kembali.

Tidak biasanya, para keluarga di kawasan Godrics' Hollow bertamu di malam hari. Kecuali biasanya di malam natal atau perayaan yang lain. Pengemis dan gelandangan juga sepertinya tidak pernah muncul di sana. Lily tidak mau lebih lanjut menilai dua anak itu sebagai anak-anak brandal yang suka mabuk tengah malam. Bau-bauan seperti minuman keras Muggle atau wiski api juga tak tercium yang artinya anggapan Lily itu salah. Toh dua anak itu belum cukup umur untuk diperbolehkan 'minum', selain mereka sendiri yang nakal. James saja selalu ia larang untuk mengkonsumsi wiski api, apalagi mencoba minuman alkohol Muggle.

"Tidak mungkin, wajah-wajah mereka terlalu polos untuk—suka mabuk."

Badan si remaja menggeliat. Lily takut jika kehadirannya akan membuat anak itu terkejut. Jarak mereka begitu dekat. Lily merubah posisinya untuk duduk di sofa tunggal tak jauh dari si remaja. Dari arah itulah, Lily begitu leluasan memperhatikan lekuk wajah khas dari remaja itu. Kelopak matanya, bagaimana sudut bentuk hidungnya, serta lekuk bibir itu.

"Mengapa mirip James?"

Selain mirip dari segi rupa, cara tidurnya pun tidak jauh dari sang suami. Posisi apapun, salah satu tangan akan menjadi tumpuan di bawah leher. Tidak hanya ketika terlentang, berbaring miring, biasanya James suka menekuk tangannya. Jika sudah seperti itu, di pagi hari tidak jarang keluar keluhan berupa linu ini dan linu itu.

Setelah si remaja sempat menggeliat, kini giliran anak yang paling muda mengusik Lily. Ia mengigau pelan.

 _"_ _Mana mainanku—lepas. Daddy mana—Uncle, lari!"_

Bicaranya tidak jelas. Tangannya terangkat-angkat tapi dengan mata masih tertutup. Terasa tak nyaman bagi Lily untuk tetap diam dan membiarkan anak itu gelagapan sendiri karena mimpi buruk. Benarkah mimpi buruk, Lily tidak tahu.

"Nak, bangun! Ayo bangun, kau hanya bermimpi—"

Begitu lembut, sama sekali tak berefek. Anak itu bukan James yang bisa langsung ia bangunkan dengan kasar, menepuk pantatnya, atau sampai menamparnya hingga bangun. Hanya anak kecil, Lily tidak tega. Yang bisa Lily lakukan hanya berlutut di sisi sofa. Mengganjal tubuh anak itu agar tak terguling ke lantai.

 _"_ _Daddy!"_

"Hey, bangun—"

"Dad—aggh," anak itu terbangun. matanya mengerjap susah payah sambil berusaha menyibak rambut merah kecoklatannya. "Hey juga." Responnya aneh melihat Lily.

Lily menyambut kesadarannya dengan senyuman hangat. Begitu teduh dengan lingkaran iris mata hijau beningnya. Samar-samar, suara serangga masuk berbaur dengan dinginnya malam. "Selamat malam," sapa Lily.

"Aku di mana—anak itu mana? Leherku dicekik.. begini— _eeggghh!"_

"Anak? Ma—maksudmu.. dia mencekikmu?"

Lily membalik. Memperlihatkan sosok lain yang sedang tertidur tak sadarkan diri di sofa lain tak jauh darinya. Masih terlelap tanpa ada pergerakan sedikitpun.

"Uncle Harry kecil, Uncle? Uncle! Bangun—"

 _"_ _What_ —hey, tunggu!" tahan Lily. Anak itu dengan seenaknya bangun dan ingin membangunkan si remaja. Suaranya kencang sekali. Bisa-bisa, bukannya bangun malah sakit jantung terkejut dengan caranya membangunkan. Ya, walaupun biasanya ia melakukan hal yang sama pada James jika suaminya susah sekali untuk dibangunkan.

Anak laki-laki itu menatap Lily bingung. Ia ditahan agar diam dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. "Putraku juga sedang tidur, ia masih bayi jadi tolong pelankan suaramu." Pinta Lily menuntun anak itu kembali duduk.

"Tapi, kenapa Uncle Harry kecil tidur di sana? Lihat—ia tertidur? Terluka? Ada apa dengan Uncle Harry kecil—"

"Uncle Harry kecilmu tidak apa-apa, nak. Ia hanya terti—sebentar, Uncle Harry.. kecil—"

"Lily, siapa yang berteriak? Kau baik-baik saja?"

James datang tanpa Harry kecil di gendongannya. Menguap lebar sesampainya ia melihat Lily masih bersama dengan kedua tamu mudanya. "Wow, anak itu sudah bangun, sayang?" tanyanya sambil melirik aneh bocah laki-laki yang kini terbangun.

"Astaga, Uncle Harry? Kau juga di sini?" teriak si anak itu lagi. Sama terkejutnya ketika Lily menunjukkan si remaja.

 _"_ _What? Uncle? Harry?_ Harry di kamarnya, _buddy."_

"Hah? Tapi, kau mirip dengan Uncle Harry—ah, bukan. Uncle Harry masih punya kumis dan jenggot tipis di Grimmauld Place sana. Sedangkan kau tidak." Ujarnya menunjukkan letak area bibir, membayangkan jika ia sendiri punya jenggot dan kumis.

James dan Lily saling pandang. Sesuatu yang janggal terjadi tapi mereka belum menyadarinya. Hingga anak laki-laki itu kembali bertanya tentang di mana ia berada kini. Rumah itu sama sekali belum pernah ia kunjungi.

"Ini di mana, ya?" Anak itu berdiri, mengelilingi ruang tamu. Tanpa ada rasa sungkan, ia menoleh kepada James dan Lily sebelum berbicara sesukanya. "Lou dan Jamie di mana? Kalian melihatnya? Kenapa hanya ada Uncle Harry kecil di sini? Dan kau yang mirip Uncle Harry besar, tidak lihat Daddyku, atau Uncle Ron, Auntie Mione, juga Auntie Ginny? Lalu Grandma—"

 _"_ _Stop!_ Tolong berhenti, nak!"

"Hah?"

Anak itu diam. Menyisakan James mendelik kebingungan. "Merlin, anak itu cerewet sekali!" batinnya.

"Nak, rileks. Bicara pelan-pelan, OK!" pinta Lily berusaha lebih tenang. "Aku hanya—bingung. Tentang.. aduh, bagaimana ini. OK, aku mendengarmu sering menyebut.. Harry." Ia makin tak sabar untuk tahu sebenarnya.

Lily diam sejenak. Fokusnya beralih pada James. Meminta sekadar bantuan menangani tamu 'kanak-kanak'nya. "Kau juga menyebutku 'Uncle Harry' tadi. Aku kira kau mencari putraku. Tapi aneh juga, Harry baru satu tahun dan seingatku ia tak punya teman lain sebesar kau, _bud!_ Begitu juga Harry lain yang kau sebut. Bayi tak punya jenggot _."_ Kata James.

"Dan kau juga sempat menyebut dia—Uncle Harry.. kecil? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Lily kemudian. Dengan pertanyaannya itu, James makin tak mengerti.

Harry, Harry, dan Harry. Begitu yang didengar Lily dari pernyataan anak laki-laki itu. Sorot matanya juga tertuju beberapa kali ke si remaja dan juga James suaminya.

"Dia Uncle Harry tapi yang kecil. Di Grimmauld Place ada yang besar, Daddynya Jamie." Tutur si anak. Ia kembali memilih duduk karena tak ada yang bisa ia kenali di tempat itu.

"Daddy Jamie?" ulang James.

"Jamie. James, dia sepupuku."

Semua hal bercampur jadi satu. Anak itu terus menyebut nama-nama yang hampir setiap hari Lily selalu dengar dan sebut. James dan Harry. Nama suami dan juga putranya. Lily tidak yakin kebenaran ucapan anak itu padanya. Anak itu mencari ayahnya, kemudian pamanya, sepupunya dengan banyak nama-nama itu. Tapi, Lily bisa saja mengetahui siapa anak itu jika ia bertanya nama belakangnya.

Namun tiba-tiba saja, James menarik Lily minggir ke dekat tangga.

"Siapa anak itu, Lils?"

"Aku tidak tahu, James. Kau dengar sendiri, kan, dia saja berbicara seperti orang kebingungan."

Malam semakin larut, kejelasan dua orang misterius di Godric's Hollow itu belum juga terpecahkan. James dan Lily mengaku kebingungan sebab mereka dihadapkan dengan sosok anak kecil, yang bicaranya saja tidak tahu kapan harus berhenti.

James menarik Lily lebih dekat, wajahnya berubah makin serius. "Apa kau tak berpikir jika mereka berdua itu sengaja dikirim kemari oleh.. seseorang di luar sana?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Lily Potter," James geram, "mereka aneh, Lily. Ini masa-masa tidak aman. Kita di sini juga bersembunyi, siapa tahu mereka suruhan kau-tahu-siapa untuk memata-matai kita? Dia dengan enteng menyebut nama Harry, bahkan namaku."

"Belum tentu juga anak itu mencari putra kita atau mungkin kau, James."

Semua serba tidak jelas. Anak laki-laki itu kembali berkeliaran melihat-lihat barang yang ada di area ruang tamu. Satu persatu foto ia lihat, hiasan dinding, bunga dan tumpukan kertas di salah satu meja.

Lily kembali menenangkan James. Ditepuknya pundak James pelan lantas berkata, "aku melihat anak itu seperti melihatmu ketika masih di tahun ke lima, James. Bahkan cara ia tidur sepertimu, lihat." Tunjuk Lily pada sosok yang masih tertidur di atas sofa panjang.

James tidak memerhatikan jelas, hanya saja sekilas ia akui ada kemiripan dengan remaja itu. "Benar, mungkin saat Harry besar akan seperti dia." Jawabnya.

Mereka tidak mau berpikir terlalu jauh. Kedua anak itu sepertinya tidak berbahaya. Kalaupun berbicara melantur, Lily yakin salah satu dari mereka itu kebingungan. "Ah, hey." Panggil Lily berusaha lebih tenang. Ia meninggalkan James berdiri di dekat tangga dan kembali mendekat di sofa tunggal.

"Kalau boleh tahu, namamu siapa, nak?" tanya Lily. Ia sangat berharap pertanyaannya bisa membuka banyak fakta. Perasaannya tidak bisa dijabarkan dengan jelas sejak kedatangan kedua anak laki-laki itu. Lily harus menerima tamu misterius di saat ia dan keluarganya sedang dalam masa-masa bersembunyi. Pantaslah ketakutan James tadi terhadap keselamatan keluarganya. Meski demikian, Lily tetap waspada jika memang keduanya datang dengan niatan buruk.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Lily, anak itu malah meringis menunjukkan gigi putihnya.

"Hey, nak. Siapa ayah dan ibumu? Kurang ajar sekali mereka membiarkan anak-anaknya kelayapan tengah malam—"

"James, jaga bicaramu." Lily lanjut menyarankan untuk diam selama beberapa saat agar anak itu menjawab. "Jangan mengumpat di depan anak-anak. Ingat." Pertegas Lily lagi.

"Baiklah, Uncle yang cerewet dan Auntie yang cantik. Dad aku bernama George Weasley dan Mum adalah Angeli—"

"Weasley?" Teriak James. "Aku pikir keluarga Arthur tak ada yang punya keturunan berkulit gelap—maksudku, aku tidak mau rasis, Lily sayang. Tapi, seingatku juga George, si kembar itu kan, masih balita? Arthur baru saja bercerita denganku di Kementerian beberapa hari lalu."

Anak laki-laki itu terbahak lepas membayangkan ayahnya disangka masih balita. "Oh, Uncle," serunya disela tawa, "kalau Dad dengar kau bilang ia masih balita, bisa diberi permen gatal kau nanti." Gelaknya.

"Hah? Memangnya Daddymu itu punya permen seperti itu?" James terpancing mirip anak-anak.

"Tentu saja, Dad punya toko lelucon terbesar di Diagon Alley. Aku selalu punya barang-barang seperti itu—Weasley Wizard Wi—"

"Tunggu," reaksi James berubah dari geram menjadi penasaran, "Weasley? Arthur Weasley, aku kenal pria itu. Tapi kau bilang Daddymu bernama George? Dan Arthur memang punya anak bernama George. Lalu kau siapanya? Anak? Anak dari seseorang yang masih anak-anak? _Are you kidding me?"_

Lily tidak suka jika James mulai melontarkan pertanyaan bualannya. "Begini, kalau kau kebingungan, kami mau bertanya soal Arthur. Kau bilang kau Weasley, dan Weasley yang kami kenal adalah keluarga Arthur. Kau kenal Arthur?" tanya Lily. James sudah diseret duduk di dekatnya.

"Grandpa Arthur?"

"Jelas, Lily. Anak ini pasti mata-mata—" James berteriak langsung mengacungkan tongkatnya. Namun dengan sigap, Lily menahannya.

"James, bukan seperti itu caranya. Turunkan tongkatmu!" Lily merapas tongkat James cepat.

"Loh, kenapa?" tanya si anak laki-laki itu dengan polos, "aku tidak nakal, kok. Grandpa Arthur orang baik. Grandma Molly juga. Kami juga penyihir, kami suka Muggle, kami tidak pernah di tangkap teman-teman Auror Uncle Harry, kami—"

"AAGGHH Harry lagi! Siapa sebenarnya Harry itu, bocah?!" James sudah tak tahan lagi. ia angkat tubuh anak itu dan didudukkan dengan kasar ke atas kursi kayu tinggi. "Katakan jika yang kau maksud bukan putra kesayanganku."

Lily tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dirinya hanya sempat mundur ketika James menyeruak di depannya mengintrogasi bocah berambut merah kecoklatan itu.

"Bukan! Uncle Harry itu Uncleku. Ayah Jamie, Albie, dan Lily. Suaminya Auntie Ginny. Yang itu Uncle Harryku juga tapi kecil, masih kecil. Dia belum menikah, masih sekolah di Hogwarts."

"Iya, tapi Harry SIAPA?"

Anak itu menutup kedua telinganya tak tahan dengan teriakan James. Karena ikut tersulut emosi, ia membalasnya dengan turut berteriak. "HARRY POTTER!" pertegasnya. "KAU TAK TAHU, UNCLE CEREWET? Seluruh penyihir Inggris, bahkan di Amerika juga tahu Uncle Harryku! Kemana saja kau?"

"APA?"

* * *

Fred Jr menyentuh lengan Harry muda dengan penuh ketakutan. Dua orang dewasa di belakangnya terus memintanya untuk membangunkan paman kecilnya itu. Dengan tekanan seperti itu, Fred Jr bingung harus berkata apa jika Harry muda bangun nanti. Mengatakan jika mereka tersesat di waktu lain yang lebih jauh dari sebelumnya.

"Aku harus bagaimana, Grandma Lily."

"Kalau belum juga bangun, biarkan. Tak apa. Kasihan."

James dan Lily terkejut bukan main. Kedua tamunya ternyata datang dari masa yang berbeda. namun mereka adalah dua orang yang sangat dekat dengan pertalian darah dan keluarga. Fred Jr bercerita jika ia datang dari masa depan dan tersesat di masa Harry muda tinggal. Kemudian dengan sosok misterius yang sempat menyandranya, ia dan Harry muda akhirnya bisa tersesat di masa itu.

"Ini membuatku pusing." James menyandarkan punggungnya. Sedikitpun ia tak habis pikir, ia akan melihat putranya dalam kondisi sudah menginjak remaja.

"Dia Harry kita, James. Semakin besar ia terlihat seperti dirimu. Lihatlah." Bisik Lily tak henti-hentinya mengamati wajah Harry muda. Selimut yang ia pasangkan di tubuh Harry muda hampir saja jatuh. Lily dengan perlahan menaikkan kembali hingga menutupi tubuh Harry muda sampai bagian dada.

Lily tersenyum haru melihat lebih dekat raut wajah tampan putra sematawayangnya itu. Begitu tenang dan menenangkan. "Dia tumbuh." Bisik Lily lirih.

"Uncle Harry orang hebat, Grandma Lily. Kalau aku main ke rumahnya untuk bertemu Jamie, aku suka diajak bermain dan jalan-jalan. Kalau Auntie Ginny sedang sibuk, kadang Uncle Harry yang memasak, dan masakannya enak sekali. Apalagi pancakenya."

"Dia sudah menikah?"

Fred Jr mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Dengan Auntie Ginny, Grandpa James." jawabnya.

"Ginny—putrinya Arthur?"

"Yups."

Dan tiba-tiba saja, terdengar suara rintihan di dekat telinga Lily. Harry muda terbangun.

"Uncle—" panggil Fred Jr. "Bangun, Uncle Harry kecil. Lihat siapa ini!"

Belum ada sahutan dari Harry muda. Matanya masih terpejam. Hanya badannya yang sedikit menggeliat pelan. Sendi-sendinya terasa kaku. Posisi berbaringnya juga terasa tidak nyaman. Terutama pada kakinya yang harus tertekuk.

Sedikit demi sedikit matanya terbuka, menguasai berkas cahaya lampu ruangan yang menyala tepat di langit-langit atas. "Fred, kau—kau di mana?" panggilnya pelan.

"Ini aku, dan ada Grandma Lily juga di sini." Fred Jr mengenggam tangan Harry muda sebagai tanda keberadaannya.

"Grandma Lily?"

"Dan aku juga, son."

Suara James menyadarkan Harry muda seutuhnya. Namun yang ia tangkap pertama oleh matanya adalah sosok wanita cantik berambut merah tergerai bebas di pundaknya. Ia tersenyum. Bahkan menangis haru.

"Harry, kau sudah bangun, sweetheart?"

 _"_ _Mu—mum?"_

"Ada yang sakit—"

"Ap—apa aku sudah ma—mati?" Harry muda langsung terbangun. Takut jika dari terseretnya ia dengan Fred Jr bersama anak perempuan misterius itu benar-benar mengantarkannya ke alam kematian. Semudah itukah, Harry muda berpikir ia benar-benar sudah mati dengan kehadiran dua orangtuanya. Mereka hidup, bahkan ibunya kini tengah menggenggam tangan kanannya.

Lily tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh Harry muda. Ia berbisik, _"I love you, Harry."_

Dan Harry merasakannya begitu nyata.

"Mum."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **#**

 **Harry muda udah sadar. Terus waktu ketemu orangtuanya,bagaimana perasaan Harry muda, ya? Dan Fred Jr harus ngapain? Apa kabar dengan Delphi? Apa rencananya nanti? Apa HArry muda dan Fred Jr bisa balik ke masanya masing-masing lagi?**

 **Maaf, ya, kalau masih banyak typo. Untuk chapter selanjutnya Anne akan usahain cepet updatenya! Doain! Doain!**

 **Yang mau kontak dengan Anne, sekadar say hi, chat ngasal, ngerjain Anne, curhat, kasih ide.. bisa di IG Anne at sifahnurifah, Twitter at si_fah, atau baca-baca tulisan Anne yang lain, extra part dari fic yang sudah kalian baca di FFN ini bisa di Wattpad at SifahNur.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter mendatang! :)**

 ** _Thanks! Luv u, readers!_**


	23. A Tale of Two Boys

**_Hi, everyone!_**

 **Anne balik lagi. Kali ini chapter 23, ya. Aku binggung mau basa-basi apa ini, hehehe...**

 **Oh ya, Anne rencananya mau buat fic yang mengharu biru lagi, nih. Gara-garanya Anne lagi suka banget nonton serial TV "This is Us". Ada yang nonton? Tiap episodenya selalu bikin nyesek. Ceritanya keren. Dan tahun ini pengen buat lagi yang bikin nangis-nangisan gitu. Tapi masih rahasia. Setelah Outside selesai pastinya. Setuju nggak?**

 **Oke sebelum balik baca Outside, Anne balas review dulu.**

 **ninismsafitri:** hahaha ikutan bingung ya :)

 **sakuxhan:** thanks ya udah balik baca. Ikuti terus :)

 **Dramionepotermore:** nggak lama-lama, kok. Tapi kalo masih lama, maafffffffff :)

 **dinda chan:** dibaca ulang biar nggak bingung. Atau ulang baca di chapter sebelumnya.

 **amandadaana31:** hehehe.. disambung-sambungin aja. biar bisa saling keterkaitan ceritanya. Ikuti terus, ya :)

 **Dande Liona:** untuk 'plot hole' yang kamu maksud, oke di cerita ini Sirius memang masih buronan. Tapi dalam masa bersembunyinya itu ada satu bagian yang tidak aku buat ceritanya keluar, salah satunya soal Sirius punya tongkat (lagi) selama dia ada Grimmauld Place. Seperti di film saat penyerangan bareng Harry. Sirius bawa tongkat buat berantem. Namanya orang bingung, kalau udah tahu ada masalah gawat, lari aja. Toh Sirius juga hati-hati dan sadar diri saat di luar. Oke, thanks ya. Aku juga suka miris kalau angkat cerita mereka yang udah nggak ada :')

 **Aliza858:** wokeee ikuti terus updateannya :)

 **Afadh:** Yuhuuu itulah kenapa Dad bisa jatuh cinta sama Mummy. Mirip Mummynya secara nggak langsung dan dia sadari. Lihat seberapa cerewetnya Fred Jr di chapter ini, wkwkwkw... :)

 **Baiklah, kira-kira udah selesai. Lanjut baca, yuk!**

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

"Aku hanya ingat Jamie pernah cerita tentang kakek dan nenek Potternya, Uncle Harry kecil. Aku juga pernah melihat foto mereka. Tapi sedikit lupa."

Fred Jr baru sadar, jika suami-istri yang menolongnya adalah kakek dan nenek sepupunya sendiri. Dulu, James pernah menunjukkan album foto lama yang memuat potret ayahnya ketika bayi bersama orangtuanya. Secara garis besar, keduanya tentu saja nenek dan kakek James, Albus, begitu juga Lily. Hanya saja, ketika melihatnya Fred Jr tidak mengingat jelas bagaimana rupa James dan Lily Potter senior di foto itu. Sampai akhirnya ia sadar bahwa sosok di foto lama keluarga James yang dulu pernah ia lihat, kini ada dengan nyata di hadapannya.

Sejak Harry muda tersadar, tidak ada kata lain selain menyebut 'Mum' dan 'Dad' secara bergantian. Beberapa kali. Ia tidak percaya orangtuanya hadir di depannya sekarang. Bukan seperti cermin itu atau batu itu. Jelas mereka hidup.

"Aku tak percaya—ini benar-benar kau, Mum?"

"Ya, aku juga tak percaya ini kau—"

Buru-buru, James mendekat dari arah tangga. Menangkup wajah Harry muda mendekatkan ke wajahnya. Tubuh Lily sampai-sampai hampir saja terjungkal ke belakang. Beruntung, Fred Jr datang untuk menahan.

"Kau benar Harry putraku. _Bloody hell,_ kau tampan sekali, nak. Aku yakin banyak perempuan akan menyukaimu nanti." James membanggakan sesuatu yang mengejutkan Lily sebagai ibu.

Tangan Lily spontan menyentil telinga kiri James. "Kenapa harus perempuan, sih?" Ujar Lily. Tak bagus jika mengingat Harry yang sebenarnya ia asuh masih bayi. Kebiasaan menjaga lisan di depan putra kecil mereka.

"Tenang saja, Auntie Ginny adalah perempuan cantik, Grandpa James." Fred Jr penuh kebanggaan.

"Ginny? Istrimu?"

Harry muda mengangguk lemas. "Di masa depan. Ternyata aku menikah dengannya. Putri bungsu Weasley."

"Wow," James masih tak terkendali, "Lily sayang, bayi cantik si Arthur dan Molly yang lahir beberapa bulan lalu ternyata menantu kita. Oh Merlin. Kita berbesanan dengan Arthur. Aku pikir nasibku tak bisa bersatu dengan keluarga Weasley karena semua anaknya laki-laki. Tapi nyatanya, keturunan perempuan pertamanya akan menjadi Potter." James mengerang kencang tepat ia menyebut nama keluarganya.

Euforia James terkesan berlebihan. Terlampau jauh ia membayangkan apa yang akan berlangsung bertahun-tahun nanti. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, keluarga Potter memulai sejarah baru sejak James menikahi Lily. Perempuan berambut merah, yang mana menurut James perempuan seperti itu adalah tipe-tipe perempuan cantik dan luar biasa dalam segala hal.

"Tidak hanya rupa yang tampan, kau juga mewarisi seleraku, Harry."

Yang diajak bicara oleh James hanya bisa diam dan berusaha menahan malunya. Fred Jr menahan tawanya sampai wajahnya memerah. Ia paling suka seseorang dibuat malu bertubi-tubi. Meskipun itu adalah paman kesayangannya sendiri.

"Dan seingatku.. anak ini menyebut.. Jamie. Jamie punya ayah yaitu kau. Harry. Bisa kau jelaskan?"

"Aku punya nama, Grandpa Prongs. Fred. Fredie." Fred Jr cepat menyela sebelum Harry muda menjawab.

James memutar bola matanya sebal. Entah mengapa keusilan Fred Jr cukup menakutkan. "Oke, Fred. Tapi benar, kan? Siapa Jamie itu. Benar anak Harry?"

"Betul!" Fred Jr mengacungkan jempolnya setuju.

"Ceritakan! Ceritakan Harry, bagaimana putramu itu!" James terus memaksa. "Namanya sama denganku, Merlin! Oh!"

"James. Bisakah kau tenang? Kau lupa satu Harry lagi ada di atas sedang tidur?"

Dan James tahu itu. Ia mengambil satu kursi lalu duduk. Kali ini Fred Jr melepaskan tawanya. Tak tahan. Satu jam lagi menuju pukul satu dini hari, perbincangan malam Harry muda, James, Lily, dan Fred Jr dimulai dengan topik 'berkeluarga'.

"Aku baru lima belas tahun, Dad. Jadi sebenarnya, aku tidak tahu jelas. Hanya saja, menurut Harry di masa depan itu—dan aku sendiri melihatnya—James itu.. mirip sepertimu. Dia suka usil. Apalagi dengan adik-adiknya." Cerita Harry muda.

"Adik—adik-adiknya?" James mengulang apa yang ia dengar.

Lily melihat James penuh tanya. Sama terkejutnya dengan sang suami, Lily ikut penasaran. "Lebih dari satu?" tanyanya.

Mata Harry muda terpejam sejenak. Bayangannya berputar mengingat ketiga bocah yang memanggilnya Daddy di Grimmauld Place sana. Lama-lama rasa rindu itu mulai terasa. Aneh. "Harry di masa depan dengan Ginny punya James, kemudian Albus, dan Lily— so, aku punya tiga anak. Nanti. Di masa depan." Harry muda tersenyum, mempertegas.

"Hahaha.. kau kalah banyak, Grandpa Prongs!" Fred Jr tak tahan untuk tak meledek James. "Kata Daddyku, banyak anak itu pria jantan. Nanti kalau aku sudah besar, aku mau punya banyak anak juga, ah. Seperti Grandpa Arthur."

"Diam kau, bocah!"

Urusan anak, James mengaku kalah. Ia baru punya Harry, sedangkan putranya di masa depan punya tiga anak. James tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Ia hanya tidak suka, oleh anak yang mungkin belum genap sepuluh tahun sudah berani mengatainya 'kurang jantan'.

"Mereka ada di zamanmu?" tanya Lily.

Harry muda mengangguk. "Mereka datang dengan para orang dewasa yang ternyata adalah aku, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, ah.. itu temanku saat di Hogwats dan ternyata jadi istri Ron, kemudian ayah Fred—si George, dan anak-anak yang lain. Anak-anak mereka tidak sengaja masuk portal dari masa depan. Jadilah, yang lain—orangtuanya ikut menyusul."

"Jadi, masa depan ke masamu. Kemudian di masamu ke masa lalu. Pusing juga." James menggerutu.

"Alangkah lucunya. Kau sendiri sudah bertemu dengan anak-anakmu?" tanya Lily.

"Tentu. James kira-kira usianya enam tahun, tinggi seperti pria-pria Weasley. Rambut hitam acak-acakan dan matanya coklat seperti Ginny. Kemudian adik laki-lakinya, si Al, masih empat tahun. Kecil, rambutnya juga hitam acak-acakan, tapi lebih sedikit terlihat lurus mirip rambut Ginny. Tapi matanya," Harry muda sejenak menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia menatap mata indah ibunya. Mirip sepertinya, dan juga, "mirip denganmu."

"Oh—benarkah? Hijau?" Lily tiba-tiba saja terharu mendengar cerita putra kesayangannya itu. raut wajah Harry muda pun saat bercerita terkesan sangat bahagia. "Lalu, si bungsu? Kau tadi bilang namanya Lily, kan?"

"Ya, Lily. Dia masih bayi. Kira-kira dua tahun. Dengan Harry dewasa sangat manja sekali. Kecil sekali. Suka berceloteh. Pemberani, manis, dia duplikat Ginny, Mum. Hanya rambutnya. Warna merah khas Weasley. Tapi ada sedikit berbaur warna hitam di pangkalnya. Lucu sekali."

 _"_ _Oh, God!"_

Cerita Harry muda terus berlanjut. Rasa bahagia sedang meliputinya. Sejenak melupakan Harry bahwa sesuatu yang buruk juga sedang mencoba mendekat. Di luar sana.

* * *

Sementara itu di Grimmauld Place, forum kecil dibuat untuk menyelesaikan masalah hilangnya Harry muda dan Fred Jr. George dewasa bertindak tegas mengumpulkan beberapa orang untuk sebuah rencana baru.

"Portalnya ikut hilang, George." Harry dewasa memeriksa sekali lagi jejak terakhir sosok misterius itu membawa Fred Jr dan dirinya yang masih muda.

Pada bagian lantai, berbekas pusara hitam tercetak mengerak. Bau angus dan lantai terkelupas jadi jejak terakhirnya. Anak-anak sama sekali dilarang mendekat. Semua ditahan. Ada yang berteriak, ada pula yang ketakutan. Tentu saja, mereka makin memperburuk suasana.

"Biar aku yang tangani." Hermione dewasa menyela.

George menarik satu kursi kayu di sudut ruangan. Menatap lurus begitu para anak diajak turun oleh Hermione dewasa di bantu Ginny dewasa dan para diri mereka yang lebih muda. "Aku tak percaya putraku ikut jadi korban." Suaranya bergetar.

"Kita akan bawa mereka kembali, George. Kau dengar itu!" Ron dewasa berusaha bersikap dewasa di depan kakaknya.

Kepala George dewasa menoleh kecil, menghadap jendela besar lantas berujar lirih. "Aku tak mau kehilangan 'Fred'ku untuk kedua kalinya."

Di samping George, Harry dewasa dengan kemampuan investigasi tim keamanan elit Auror, mencari cela-cela kecil untu petunjuk apapun yang tersisa. Kedua tangannya terangkat bersama dengan tongkatnya. Mengeluarkan sulur-sulur keperakan, menyebar ke penjuru ruangan lantai teratas Grimmauld Place itu. Beberapa perubahan sempat terlihat dan Harry dewasa memahami maksud dari reaksi mantra yang ia buat.

Arthur ikut mendekat selepas Harry dewasa menyelesaikan pemeriksaannya. "Bagaimana, Harry?"

"Sihir hitam, Dad." Harry berbalik, semua orang sedang menatapnya, "sangat kuat. Tapi aku bisa tahu kalau, yang melakukannya belum begitu profesional. Jejak yang ditinggalkannya masih cukup jelas."

"Di udara atau di lantai, Harry?" Tonks menjadi salah satu yang cukup mengerti.

"Lantai. Masih menapak. Positif."

 _"_ _Sorry?"_ Remus jelas tak paham.

Dalam pekerjaan Auror, terkadang dibutuhkan kode-kode rahasia antar Auror untuk mengetahui keadaan sebuah area penyelidikan. Seperti pekerjaan Harry dewasa, Tonks paham dengan maksud 'lantai' dan istilah 'masih menapak'.

"Lantai dan menapak. Masih seperti manusia. Bukan di 'udara', melayang mirip hantu yang artinya kemampuannya cukup besar. _So,_ kemungkinan besar pelakunya masih belum cukup hebat melakukan sihir hitamnya." Tonks ikut mengangkat tongkatnya memeriksa sendiri dengan cara yang sama seperti Harry dewasa lakukan.

Hasil yang akhirnya didapat oleh Tonks tak jauh beda dari Harry dewasa. Salah satu hal yang sempat ditarik kesimpulan oleh Tonks adalah apa yang dilakukan pelaku sambil membawa Fred Jr dan Harry muda tidak seperti Apparation biasa. "Apa itu pengaruh portal yang kita buat, Harry? Yang terasa hanya jejak hadirnya. Teleportasinya tak terdeteksi sama sekali." Ujarnya.

"Aku tak tahu." Harry dewasa kembali mendekat pada kerumunan lalu menyandar sejenak pada tembok di belakangnya. Ginny dewasa tampak kembali, sementara Molly memutuskan turun. "Aku pun tak bisa mendeteksi kemana mereka menghilang. Bagaimana, George?" tanya Harry dewasa pada sang pencipta portal.

"Portalnya memang kontra dengan lokasi. Seperti yang aku bilang tadi, sangat bahaya jika digunakan sebelum portalnya terbentuk sempurna. Jadilah.. Merlin, portalnya tak akan bisa ditembus, Harry. Aku tak tahu bagaimana—aku tak bisa kehilangan putraku. Tak bisa."

"George, tenanglah. Pasti ada cara untuk membuat mereka kembali. Fred akan pulang bersama kita semua." Ginny dewasa memeluk kakaknya penuh pengertian.

"Kau tak tahu, Gin, bagaimana perasaan kehilangan—"

"Ada Harry yang ikut bersama Fred, George!" Ginny dewasa memotong cepat. Harry dewasa tercegang. "Ada suamiku yang ikut menghilang di sana. Bagaimanapun usianya, Harry adalah suamiku dan aku juga tahu bagaimana kehawatiranmu terhadap Fred, George."

Tampak jelas Ginny dewasa mengkhawatirkan Harry muda yang terus ia sebut sebagai suaminya juga. Ia berbicara dengan wajah memerah menahan emosi. Jika Harry dewasa di dekatnya adalah suaminya, Harry muda yang turut menghilang itu pun juga suaminya. "Mereka satu jiwa, George, dan kau harus ingat itu."

Harry dewasa tersenyum bangga pada sang istri. Selalu, Ginny akan mengkhawatirkan dirinya jika sebentar saja ia tak ada kabar. Itulah salah satu alasan Harry benar-benar sangat mencintai Ginny.

"Itu dia," seseorang terdengar menjentikkan jarinya, "mereka satu jiwa. Harry, kau ingat kemana kau menghilang?"

 _"_ _Bloody hell, Sirius!"_ Ron muda berteriak, "apa maksudmu bertanya begitu? Bukan waktunya untuk bercanda."

"Aku tahu, Ron. Tapi seperti yang dikatakan Ginny, Harry yang menghilang itu adalah masa muda dari Harry yang itu." Kata Sirius lantas menunjuk Harry dewasa. "So, paling tidak ada ingatan kemana—"

Harry dewasa menggelang cepat, "aku tak setua itu untuk pikun, Sirius. Tapi jelas, aku tak mengingat apapun soal itu. Bahkan aku terdampar di masa ini saja tidak." Ujar Harry dewasa.

"Aku juga." Bergantian sosok dewasa George, Ginny, Ron mengungkapkan ketidakingatan mereka akan masa menghilang itu.

Logikanya, jika di masa muda mereka penah melihat sosok diri sendiri dalam keadaan dewasa, ada kemungkinan di masa dewasa mereka ada memori tentang itu. Hanya sesuatu sepertinya terjadi sehingga mereka sama sekali tak mengingat apapun tentang semuanya. Bubuk biru sampai portal yang dicuri, tidak ada yang mengingat sama sekali.

Molly sempat kembali meminta untuk membicarakan masalah mereka setelah makan malam. Sebagian diminta untuk membantu menyiapkan makanan sementara yang lain membantu memandikan masal para bocah seperti sebelumnya atau beristirahat barang sejenak.

Satu persatu akhirnya turun. Tak terasa sudah berjam-jam mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk berusaha mencari cara mengembalikan Harry muda dan Fred Jr. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, mereka tidak bisa begitu saja berusaha tanpa memikirkan keadaan diri mereka sendiri. Hampir malam dan mereka semua hanya baru menelan makan paginya.

Pasangan terakhir yang turun adalah Harry dan Ginny dewasa. Raut kelelahan jelas tercetak di diri keduanya. Terutama Harry, sedangkan Ginny.. matanya semambab bukan main. "Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, sayang? Aku tak mau kau ada apa-apa dengan hilangnya mereka." Ginny dewasa berbisik di dekat Harry dewasa. Suaminya. Tubuhnya merapat, mereka saling berpeluk. "Mereka. Fred dan kau. Kau, sayang. Itu kau—"

"Huss, tenang. Aku akan mencari tahu bagaimana mengembalikan mereka. Aku janji, Gin"

Harry dewasa menyapu pelan tetes airmata di sudut mata kanan istrinya. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Sekali lagi aku tegaskan bahwa aku-akan-baik-baik-saja, Gin. Aku akan bersamamu sampai kapanpun. Bukankah kau selalu percaya itu, kan?"

Ya, Ginny selalu percaya pada Harry.

* * *

James dan Lily Potter tak bisa tidur lagi. Enyah sudah rasa kantuk mereka mendengar cerita Harry muda dan Fred Jr tentang tragedi aneh datangnya para penyihir masa depan ke masa tahun '90an. Tentu saja,bagi James dan Lily Potter itu tidak biasa. Tentu saja mereka datang berbeda masa.

Jalanan Godric's Hollow luar biasa sepi tanpa ada tanda-tanda kehidupan penduduk yang bangun. Harry muda melihat sendiri dari arah jendela. "Mereka semua tak ada yang bangun. Sepi." Ujar Harry muda. Hanya ada James Fred Jr dan Harry muda di ruang keluarga. Lily sedang menyibukkan diri di dapur, membuatkan coklat panas atau membongkar camilan untuk Fred Jr yang terus merenggek minta makan.

"Tentu saja, Halloween masih dua hari lagi. Jadi masih sepi. Besok lusa baru malam akan terasa ramai.. berpesta."

Detik itu juga, Harry muda teringatkan oleh hari paling menakutkan dalam hidupnya. Ia lekas berbalik, melihat ayahnya dengan raut ketakutan akan hari itu. "Rupanya dua hari lagi," batin Harry muda. Ayahnya masih bisa tersenyum.

"Uncle Harry," panggil Fred Jr tiba-tiba, "bukankah Halloween juga hari kemat—"

"Coklat panas, kids!"

Lily akhirnya datang. Satu nampan penuh dengan dua cangkir coklat panas dan satu toples makanan kering. Dari kejauhan James tahu itu miliknya. "Biarkan mereka makan ini dulu, James. Kau beli lagi nanti pagi. OK!" sedikit banyak Lily paham perubahan ekspresi suaminya itu. Rusa jantan yang marah saat makanannya diambil orang.

"Aku paham, sayang." Balas James ikhlas.

"Terima kasih, Mum. Kalau kalian ingin istirahat, istirahatlah. Kami akan di sini." Kata Harry muda lirih. Di sampingnya Fred Jr sigap membuka toples biskuit James dan memakannya hingga tiga keping.

James menghampiri Lily. Ia berbisik pelan yang tak bisa didengar Harry muda ataupun Fred Jr. hanya sebentar sampai Lily kembali bertanya. "Kalian yakin di sini?" Tanyanya. "Aku juga belum menyiapkan kamar tamunya. Mungkin saat pagi nanti. Kalian tak apa kan satu kamar? Akan aku siapkan nanti—"

"Dan kalau ada aku mau mandi berendam nanti, Grandma. Boleh?" Fred Jr meringis. Lebih tepatnya dengan ekspresi memohon.

Lily mendelik mendengar permintaan itu. Tanpa memberi kesempatan Lily menjawab, James memaksa untuk merubah topik pembicaraan. "Istirahatlah dulu, guys. Aku rasa kita butuh bicara esok pagi untuk membawa kalian kembali. Tidak baik jika kalian terus berlama-lama di masa sekarang. Karena.. em, saat ini sedang masa-masa berbahaya, nak. Pagi nanti akan kami ceritakan. OK! Istirahatlah. Jika ada apa-apa, berteriaklah! Hehehe." Suara James terdengar bergetar, ia terlihat khawatir dengan pernyataannya.

"Oh ya, seingatku ada bak mandi Sirius yang dititipkan di sini. Kau bisa pakai sebelum aku kirimkan nanti, bocah cerewet." James mengajak Lily naik menuju lantai dua dan meninggalkan Harry muda dan Fred Jr.

Harry muda lega. Setidaknya ia bisa memiliki kesempatan melihat kedua orangtuanya hidup, beberapa hari sebelum malam Halloween itu tiba.

"Tidurlah, Uncle Harry kecil. Jangan berdiri di situ terus. Cepat tidur agar besok bisa langsung berendam di air hangat. Itu pasti menyenangkan sekali."

Fred Jr menarik selimutnya dan diam. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk terlelap untuk Fred Jr. Satu toples berisi biskuit kering penuh kini tinggal beberapa keping saja, begitu segelas coklat panas tak jauh dari anak itu terlelap. "Pantas langsung tidur. Perutnya pasti kenyang sekali." Batin Harry.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **#**

 **Kalau ada yang jeli ala Auror, ada jejak yang sangat membantu, loh, buat kemungkinan cara mereka bisa membantu kembali nanti. Hayo apa itu?**

 **Tunggu chapter selanjutnya. Maaf kalau masih ada typo! Tinggalkan review, Anne balas. Buatlah Anne makin semangat lanjut fic ini, readres yang budiman! _See u next!_**

 ** _Thanks,_**

 **Anne xoxo**


	24. Pesan

_**Hi, everyone!**_

 **Ada yang nyariin Anne? Hehehe sorry banget, ya! Anne baru bisa muncul sekarang. Akun Anne ke logout dan Anne susah masukkan. Padahal ya, udah bener email dan passwordnya. Ada yang tahu itu kenapa? Tapi, ya udahlah ya, toh Ane udah datang lagi. Hehehe.. Seperti yang sering Anne bilang, Anne lagi banyak banget tugas di kampus. Anne lagi PPL pertama (latihan ngajar gitu soalnya Anne kuliahnya pendidikan), sebentar lagi juga KKN, dan ada lomba di akhir bulan April ini. Pikiran Anne kepecah ke mana-mana. Oke, Outside masih terus berlanjut. Thanks bgt yang ternyata masih mau nunggu dan seneng sama fic Anne ini.. :)**

 **Walaupun masih berlanjut aja di chapter ini, tapi sebentar lagi mau tamat loh. Entah chapter 25 nanti atau bahkan lebih satu chapter atau... ya lihat saja nanti. Anne balas review dulu! :)**

 **Afadh:** Gak usah pake teori lebai, Fadh! Delphi masih kecil, jadi kekuatan sihir hitamnya masih belum kuat. Jadi yang dirasakan Harry begitu. Hahahaha.. Granddad Prongs mah gitu. Ini pakai teorinya Cursed Child, ya. Jadi.. sejarah akan berusaha dijaga.

 **Dramionepotermore:** portal bisa dibuat lagi, tapi ada cara lain nanti. Heheeeee baca aja, ya!

 **Sakuxhan:** Fred Jr dan Harry muda yang kena masalahnya. Kasihan.. ngeri kalo diposisi mereka.

 **Amandadavina31:** cieee... hinny forevahhhh!

 **Dande Liona:** Secara tidak langsung Lily sr akan merasa itu di chapter ini tanpa dijelaskan secara langsung tentang kematiannya. Tapi.. ada-lah nanti.. di chapter terakhir. Yups, ini jadi kayak teorinya Cursed Child.

 **Aliza858:** yeah semua jawabannya akan ada di chapter-chapter terakhir ini.. Ikuti terus, ya!

 **Langsung aja deh biar nggak penasaran!**

* * *

Suara sesak Lily kecil memaksa Harry dewasa tak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan mantranya. Ia berharap dengan cara melihat ingatan putrinya sendiri bisa ia ketahui siapa yang telah berusaha untuk mengusik mereka semua. Anak itu tak hentinya menyebut _'Daddy'_ atau _'no'_ dari atas bangku kayu tinggi. Tidak ada yang berani mendekat, bahkan Ibunya sekalipun.

Hanya sempat beberapa menit saja, Harry dewasa melihat ingatan Lily ketika sosok kecil berjubah gelap mendatanginya dari balik jendela sambil menenteng kantung makanan. Selanjutnya, terputus begitu saja. Lily berontak dengan sensasi aneh ketika mantra Legilimen bekerja pada bocah bayi itu. Napasnya terengah di tengah tangis. Setelah semua selesai, Ginny dewasa bergegas menangkap tubuh lemas itu dan menggendongnya tinggi-tinggi. Efek Legilimen sangat berat di tubuh Lily.

"Seorang anak. Jubah hitam. Itu saja. Lily tak begitu melihatnya jelas." Ujar Harry dewasa selepas mengecup dahi putrinya sambil meminta maaf. Harry paling benci membuat putrinya menangis. Untung saja, Lily jauh lebih tenang setelah dijanjikan untuk langsung minum ASI.

George dewasa membuka sebuah buku tua dari salah satu lemari Sirius. Berlembar-lembar halaman ia buka dan membaca tulisan di sana. Debu tebal menyembul tiap kali ia membalik satu persatu lembarnya. Sebenarnya, George sendiri tahu itu buku apa. Di masa depan, ia punya buku itu di tokonya. Hanya satu buah. Buku itu tak lagi dicetak sebab mendapat larangan untuk dipasarkan setelah perang dunia sihir ke dua.

Ron dewasa mendekatinya sambil mengedip pelan. Sebagai jawabannya George hanya bisa mengangguk. Isyarat itulah yang akhirnya membuat Hermione muda penasaran.

"Buku apa itu sebenarnya?"

"Kau bercanda, Mione?" Ron muda mendelik. "Tidak biasanya kau kebingungan dengan judul buku?"

Hermione muda mendesah gugup. Memang ia akui kali ini dirinya tak tahu masalah buku itu. Namun bukan berarti pengetahuannya untuk mengenali jenis buku apa yang sedang dibawa George juga nihil. Ia kenal buku semacam itu.

"Jangan bilang kalau itu buku sihir hitam, Sirius?" tiba-tiba saja Hermione muda menyerang Sirius. Pemilik buku itu. Harry dewasa hanya sempat melihat sekilas karena lebih terpaku dengan putrinya di saat menikmati makan malamnya secara pribadi.

"Aku hanya menyimpannya, Hermione. Tidak pernah membacanya." Sergah Sirius. Di depannya beberapa bocah laki-laki mendahuluinya masuk ke ruang keluarga. Disusul seorang anak perempuan menggandeng tangan Tonks.

Tubuh tinggi dari pria yang Hermione muda kenal sebagai sosok Ron dewasa melintas tepat di depannya. Tubuhnya kian menjulang di usia yang tidak lagi muda. Rose menghampiri ayahnya meminta ijin untuk ikut mandi dengan sepupunya yang lain. Entah paham atau tidak, Ron langsung membolehkan dan tentu saja.. istrinya tak setuju.

"Apa-apaan kau, Ronald! Rose perempuan, anak-anak yang lain itu laki-laki! Jangan ajak putrimu berpikir mesum saat dirinya saja belum bisa membuang ingusnya sendiri."

 _"_ _Bloody hell!_ Aku lupa, Love." Begitu alasannya.

Ron mengganguk paham. Digiringnya Rose untuk kembali pada ibunya. Sambil menangis, gadis itu hanya pasrah menggandeng erat tangan Hermione dewasa menuju salah satu kamar mandi kecil.

Berselang beberapa saat kemudian, James bersama Albus ditemani Teddy baru saja datang dari dapur bersama para sepupunya yang lain. Mereka datang senyuman mengembang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya. Mereka ribut sendiri, membujuk Harry ikut mandi bersama anak-anak yang lain di bak mandi besar milik Sirius. James mengangguk penuh semangat, berteriak menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah ruang mandi raksasa di Grimmauld Place. "Ayo, Daddy! Grandpa sudah isi air hangat. Aku dan Albie sudah lihat tadi. Iya, kan, Albie? Kita disuruh mandi sekarang!" James memaksa.

"Mandi, Daddy! Ayo!"

 _"_ _Ssshhh_ , tenang dulu, _kids._ Daddy sedang sibuk dengan Uncle Ron."

Dari jarak beberapa meter, Ginny dewasa ikut memperingatkan kedua putranya agar lebih tenang. Tapi, dua Potter kecil itu seperti tak mau tahu. Mereka tak sabar sampai tak kuasa menarik kedua tangan Harry dewasa menuju pintu belakang.

"Berat!" pekik Albus tak bisa menarik tangan ayahnya. Tentu saja.

"Daddy, ayo!" James memutar matanya kesal. "Mummy, Daddy nakal!"

Di atas sofa panjang, Ginny dewasa tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sebuah selimut melingkar menutupi area dadanya. Di sana sedang bergelung nyaman si kecil Lily. Suara decapan dan erangan kesal bisa terdengar jika Ginny melakukan gerakan yang mengganggunya sedang menyusu. "Maaf, sayang. Lanjutkan. Kedua kakakmu mulai berulah." Bisik Ginny sambil tak hentinya mengusap kepala Lily dari balik selimut.

"James, Al, jangan ribut. Mandilah bersama yang lain. Nanti biar Daddy menyusul kalian."

"Tuh, dengar Mommy bilang apa? Sebentar, son. Dad sudah mandi, Dad akan menemani kalian saja. Setuju—"

Walaupun sempat tak suka, kakak beradik itupun setuju. "Okeh!"

Akhirnya, James dan Albus sepakat. Asalkan masih diperbolehkan mandi bersama di bak mandi besar, itu sudah jauh lebih bagus. Namun sebelum Harry menuruti kemauan kedua putranya, ia menyampaikan peringatan singkat pada Ron dewasa, agar mencari alternatif selain menggunakan sihir hitam.

"Tapi Harry—" sergah Ron dewasa. Ia berada tepat di hadapan Hermione muda. Sorot matanya penuh intimidasi.

"Kita tidak bisa mengulang sesuatu yang buruk lagi, Ron. Pasti ada cara lain tanpa _dark magic_..."

Dalam hati kecil Ron dewasa memang tak pernah yakin dengan saran George menggunakan sihir hitam untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Harry muda dan Fred Jr. Banyak konsekuensi buruk yang menyertainya nanti. Jangankan berurusan dengan hukum, hidup mereka sangat dipastikan tidak tenang seumur hidup.

"Jangan berbuat hal gegabah. Kalian sudah dewasa. Pikirkan kata-kata Harry tadi. Mungkin... memang masih ada cara." Hermione muda berlalu pergi. Dari dapur, Molly datang sambil berteriak meminta semua untuk berkumpul di ruang makan. Ia dan Tonks secara bergantian menerbangkan piring-piring berisi makanan yang telah siap ke meja makan.

Aroma kentang kukus baru matang menggoda indra penciuman Ron dewasa. Segera ia beri isyarat pada sang kakak agar menyerah dengan buku tua di tangannya. "Berhentilah, sebelum Auror Potter menangkapmu dan.. kentang Mum di sana mulai dingin." Ron berputar meninggalkan George dewasa. "Dan aku mencium bau roti di sana. _Come on_ , George! Sebelum bocah-bocah itu menghabiskannya."

* * *

Godric's Hollow diselimuti embun tebal. Matahari sebentar lagi akan naik dan hari telah masuk pada hari-hari di penghujung bulan, Oktober. Dan itu adalah hari bersejarah dalam catatan dunia sihir. Delphi memaksa tubuhnya untuk tenang, duduk di salah satu bangku taman sepi. Pandangannya tertuju tajam ke arah salah satu rumah. Ia akan membuat sejarah baru di sana. Sebentar lagi.

"Potter. Aku harap Daddy akan terkejut dengan kerja kerasku hari ini. Bersiaplah. Tidak ada yang menyenangkan selain membuat orangtua bangga, bukan?"

Delphi menghitung, ia masih punya banyak waktu sebelum ayahnya datang besok membawa aura kematian di rumah itu. Ia hanya ingin membantu meringankan kerja ayahnya. Membuat satu keluarga Potter itu mati tanpa tersisa. Terutama bayi laki-laki mereka. Delphi ingin kematian putra tunggal Potter itu dilakukan dengan tangannya sendiri. Itu semua ia lakukan untuk membawa ayahnya kembali. Bukan membiarkan bayi bernama Harry Potter itu hidup dan tumbuh dewasa untuk menghabisi ayahnya bersama para sekutunya.

"Aku tak bisa membuatmu mati, Daddy. Aku tak bisa. Aku ingin hidup bersamamu."

Entah mengapa, sejauh ia melihat rumah sederhana itu berdiri kokoh.. Rasa nyeri di dada Delphi memukul telak ingatan tentang sejarah lama yang ia tahu sungguh luar biasa. Keagungan seorang Lord Voldemort. Nama paling ditakuti sepanjang sejarah sihir Inggris muncul dan harus musnah di tangan seorang Harry Potter muda. Dihabisi di depan banyak pasang mata.

Delphi tak pernah menerima hidupnya akan berakhir seperti ini. Tidak pernah ia ingin tumbuh sebagai anak yatim piatu. Bahkan ketika ia melihat sosok pembunuh ayahnya kini hidup bahagia bersama keluarganya yang baru. Anak-anaknya memiliki orangtua yang hebat, dikagumi oleh banyak penyihir di luar sana. Sedangkan ia?

"Aku yang harusnya ada di posisi mereka!" batin Delphi berteriak. "Kau harus membayar semuanya, Potter. Aku akan membalik kehidupanmu!"

Delphi bangkit lantas berkata, "aku akan lakukan lebih cepat dari yang Dad lakukan."

Ia menghilang bersama daun-daun kering yang terbang terbawa angin.

Pintu putih dengan boneka burung hantu menggenggam huruf H menggantung indah tepat di hadapan Harry muda. Tidak mungkin itu adalah pintu kamar orangtuanya. Jelas itu kamar anak-anak, dengan inisial H dan figur boneka lucu, Harry muda seolah terpanggil untuk membukanya. Masuk dan melihat dirinya sendiri sedang tertidur di ranjang kecilnya.

Pelan-pelan, Harry membuka pintu itu dengan tangan kanannya. Kamar yang sungguh manis. Tidak terlalu besar memang. Namun terasa begitu hangat dan menyenangkan. Tembok berhias tema anak-anak, serta rangkaian huruf membentuk namanya. H-A-R-R-Y.

"Hi." Harry muda memanggil. Bayi itu membuka matanya. Menatap dirinya sendiri.

Harry.. bertemu dengan Harry.

"Ini aku. Dirimu sendiri, tentu saja. Bagaimana kabarmu? Mum dan Dad, mereka baik padamu?" seolah mereka benar-benar telah mengenal lama, _baby_ Harry merespon. Matanya membulat, namun tak ingin untuk bangkit. Ia tetap berbaring. Mendengarkan dirinya yang lain sedang bercerita.

"Kau akan jadi pria yang kuat, Harry. Aku katakan padamu. Aku melihatnya sendiri. Aku melihat bahkan bertemu dengan 'diri kita' yang.. sudah sangat dewasa." Harry muda menekankan kata 'kita' untuk memposisikan dirinya sama.

Detik itu juga badan Harry muda bergetar. Ia tidak percaya akan mengungkapkan segala tekanan hidup yang selama ini tumbuh bersamanya. "Hey, tak perlu bingung. Tak apa.. kau jangan khawatir. Kau dan aku bisa bertahan sampai benar-benar hidup bersama keluarga kita sendiri. Kehidupan kita nanti akan jauh lebih indah, Harry. Kau punya istri yang luar biasa, tiga anak yang mengagumkan, dan.. hidup yang bahagia."

Tanpa mereka sadari celah pintu kamar tak tertutup rapat. Sosok perempuan berambut merah mengendap lebih dekat. Mendengar semuanya dengan lebih jelas.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi waktumu sudah habis bersama mereka. Hidupmu yang sebenarnya akan segera di mulai bersama paman, bibi, dan sepupumu itu. Jadilah kuat di sana tanpa mereka, Harry. Mereka tak benar-benar meninggalkanmu. Mereka selalu ada. Mereka selalu menjagamu. Menjaga kita."

Sorot cahaya hangat dari balik jendela kamar menembus perlahan. Menyentuh permukaan kulit wajah Harry muda mengingatkan jika pagi ini.. akan menjadi pagi terindah sebelum pagi-pagi mencekam di hari-hari nanti.

"Pergunakan waktumu hari ini dan juga besok... aku rasa. Bersama mereka. Aku akan menjagamu darinya yang akan datang nanti.. meskipun sebenarnya aku ingin membuat mereka tetap bertahan. Aku tahu aku tak mungkin mengubah sejarah. Mereka pergi dan kau selamat. Bahkan anak perempuan misterius itu pun tak akan bisa merubah sejarah—"

Harry muda terhenyak tepat saat Lily masuk membawa handuk kecil.

"Oh, M—mum. Aku kira siapa—"

"Hari ini? Ada apa dengan hari ini, _sweetheart?"_

Harry tak mampu untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Ia tak bisa menceritakan semuanya jika besok malam, ibu dan ayahnya akan pergi untuk selamanya. Bahkan dengan teror dari Delphi yang akan ikut membunuh dirinya yang masih bayi itu. Terlalu buruk untuk sebuah cerita pengantar di hari yang cerah.

"Meskipun aku tak tahu bagaimana putraku nanti, setidaknya aku ingin mendengar 'Harry'ku yang telah menginjak remaja ini bercerita secara langsung."

"Mum mendengarnya?"

Lily mengangkat kedua pundaknya. "Aku berharap, ceritamu tadi juga kau ceritakan untukku, sayang. Ada apa dengan hari ini? Besok?" Lily meletakkan handuk yang ia bawa untuk si Harry kecil. "Kalaupun tidak bisa kau ceritakan.. itu tak masalah. Ini—"

"Sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi besok. Tapi.. aku tak mau membuatmu takut, Mum. Begitu juga Dad. Aku tak bisa.. aku tak bisa."

"Ramalan itu?"

Dada Harry memanas. Kedatangan Voldemort sudah diramalkan untuk membunuhnya dulu. Ibu dan ayahnya pun tahu itu. "Mum—"

 _"_ _Sweethearts,_ dengarkan Mummy. Apapun yang terjadi nanti, kami akan tetap menyayangimu, sayang. Sampai kapanpun, melihatmu sekarang Mum jadi percaya bahwa kau benar-benar anak yang kuat. Seperti yang kau ceritakan pada Harry kecil ini. Kau bertahan, sayang. Bagaimana kami nanti, itu tak jadi masalah. Asalkan kau kuat. Kau aman. Kami akan bahagia. Apalagi saat kau ceritakan tentang dirimu di masa depan.. aku membayangkannya saja sungguh sangat bangga padamu."

"Mum, aku.. aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku—"

 _"_ _I know, sweethearts. I know!"_

Mereka saling berpelukan. Memberi sedikit waktu untuk bersama. Bagi Harry muda, ia ingin seperti ini beberapa saat saja. Menangis dengan puasnya. Merasakan lidahnya terus bergerak memanggil _Mummy_ ataupun _Daddy_ dengan penuh arti. Bukan hanya sekadar memanggil.

"Mandilah, Fred kecil sudah memaksa ingin mandi. Entahlah, dia sangat girang sekali saat Daddymu menunjukkan bak mandi milik Sirius. Bak mandinya besar, sayang, kau bisa ikut berendam di sana bersamanya." Lily mengecup pipi kanan Harry muda memintanya lebih tenang. "Bersihkan badanmu. Air akan membuat syaraf-syarafmu tenang kembali. Kalau sudah selesai, kita sarapan bersama. Dirimu yang ini juga perlu mandi. Lihatlah, kau sangat manis saat masih sekecil ini."

Tawa Harry muda pecah melihat tingkah dirinya yang masih bocah. Ia menggeleng-geleng senang akibat digoda Lily. Harry muda lega, ia memiliki kesempatan kedua mengenal seorang ibu hebat seperti ibunya, Lily Potter.

Masih terlalu pagi untuk mandi sebenarnya. Kalau bukan karena Fred Jr, James tak akan sesibuk ini tepat di hari banyak orang lebih memilih kembali ke tempat tidur. Awalnya James berharap bak mandi besar itu bisa ia masukkan ke dalam rumah. Lebih nyaman untuk berendam di dalam daripada di teras halaman belakang seperti saat ini. Ia melihat kebelakang seberapa luas pintu rumahnya. Untuk memastikan, ia turut mengukur lebar bak mandi itu. Dan hasilnya, tidak mungkin bisa masuk.

"Hilangkan saja dengan sihir, Grandpa James."

"Tidak semudah itu, bocah!"

Kalaupun bisa James hilangkan untuk langsung dibawa masuk, di dalam sana tak ada tempat yang pas untuk meletakkan bak mandi baru pesanan sahabatnya itu. "Lagi pula, aku akan mengantarnya nanti malam. Ia ingin berendam sebelum malam Halloween. Lebih baik diletakkan di sini. Kalau dipindah-pindah, bisa tergores di sana-sini. Catnya bisa terkelupas." Keputusan James akhirnya tetap meletakkan bak mandi raksasa itu di halaman belakang rumahnya. Ia tak mau membuat barang sahabat terbaiknya cacat sebelum diterima.

"Ayolah, Grandpa Prongs! Bak mandi ini enak sekali kalau dibuat berendam." Fred Jr melompat masuk ke bak mandi itu lantas memposisikan diri siap untuk berendam. Kakinya diluruskan dengan tangan disampirkan santai tepat di pinggiran bak mandi.

James syok dan tentu saja ketakutan ketika Fred Jr menghentak-hentakkan kakinya yang masih memakai sepatu ke dasar bak. "Kau berlaga seperti pernah menggunakan bak ini saja—"

"Memang sudah pernah, Dad."

James berbalik melihat putranya datang membawa handuk bersih terlipat. Ia memberikan handuk itu pada Fred Jr sambil membisikkan sesuatu. "Jangan meminta yang aneh-aneh, Fred. Kau tahu, kan, kita di sini dalam masa yang berbahaya." Bisik Harry berusaha tak bisa didengar oleh James.

"Tapi, Uncle Harry," wajah Fred Jr berubah khawatir, "anak perempuan misterius yang ikut membawa kita ke sini benar-benar akan menyelakai Granddad dan—"

"Kalian bicara apa, sih?" James menyela.

Baik Harry maupun Fred Jr tidak ada satupun yang mau bercerita tentang masalah gadis misterius yang berjanji akan menyelakai mereka. "Em.. ini—Fred memang sudah pernah mandi dengan bak itu." Gugup Harry melihat ke arah Fred Jr. "Sebelum kami terjebak di masa ini, Fred dan sepupunya yang lain mandi bersama dengan bak mandi ini."

"Jadi, di masa depan Sirius masih menjaga bak mandi ini? Bahkan masih bisa digunakan?"

"Ya, di masaku, Dad. Entahlah saat masa Fred."

Kedua Potter menatap Fred Jr yang sudah siap mengalungkan handuknya di leher. "Em.. seingatku tiap kali datang ke Grimmauld Place aku tak pernah melihatnya. Bahkan Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron, Auntie Ginny dan yang lainnya juga tak pernah memperlihatkan bak ini. Mereka tahu atau tidak, aku tidak tahu, Granddad." Ujarnya.

James mengelilingi bak mandi yang sengaja ia pesan ke salah satu koleganya di Irlandia. Sirius memaksanya untuk mencari bak mandi super besar agar ia dan teman-teman Maraudernya bisa berendam bersama. Setelah berminggu-minggu James memesan, dua hari lalu bak mandi itu datang. Rencananya, ia sendiri yang akan mengirim bak mandi itu dengan jasa pengiriman sihir agar tak terjadi hal-hal yang bisa merusak. Tapi dengan adanya Fred Jr, James pasrah jika Sirius memarahinya nanti.

 _"_ _So_ —aku sudah bisa mandi sekarang?" tanya Fred Jr. Handuknyaia putar-putar di atas kepala mirip film animasi koboy kesukaannya bersama James dan Louis.

Tidak ada pilihan lain, James mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan mengayunkan tepat di sekeliling bak mandi itu. "Kau juga sudah menginjak-injaknya. Apa salahnya mencoba dulu sebelum aku kirim ke Sirius." James membuat tirai sihir yang mampu menutupi sekeliling bak mandi itu. Sehingga siapapun yang akan mandi di sana tidak bisa dilihat di balik tirai berkilau itu.

 _"_ _Thanks, Grandpa Prongs!_ Kau memang luar biasa!"

"Ahaha.. Aku memang seperti itu, nak!" jawab James penuh kebanggaan.

Harry muda hanya bisa tersenyum senang. Ayahnya benar-benar suka berbuat hal-hal aneh. Seolah ia teringat dengan sifat James Sirius, putranya di masa depan. Mulai dari sifat, kebiasaannya, bahkan karismanya.. James menurui segalanya dari sang kakek. "Itu keren sekali," batin Harry muda.

Tak terasa, Harry muda sampai terhanyut dengan lamunannya sendiri. Tanpa ia sadari, Fred Jr tak terdengar secerewet sebelumnya. Dan itu tidak biasa.

"Ada masalah, Fred?" tanya Harry muda. Ia tak peduli menyingkap tirai sihir buatan ayahnya dan melihat Fred Jr setengah telanjang tertegun di depan bak mandi.

 _"_ _I'm—sorry,_ Uncle Harry kecil. Aku tak tahu kalau menginjak kaca. Sepatuku tertancap.. ini."

Takut-takut Fred Jr mencabut serpihan kecil kaca dari sepatunya dan meletakkan di pinggiran bak. Ia tak tahu saat melompat ke dalam bak mandi beberapa saat lalu dengan memakai sepatunya telah membuat dasar bak mandi itu tercetak penuh goresan.

"Merlin, apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Fred!"

"Aku tak tahu, Uncle. Mungkin saat di Grimmauld Place a-aku tak sengaja mengijak ini. Di lantai atas sebelum kita menghilang, memang ada banyak kaca di sana."

Mereka benar-benar ketakutan. Goresan di dasar bak itu jelas terlihat. Lapisan warna putih bak terkelupas. Sehingga tembaga asli bak itupun jelas terlihat. Apalagi saat ada air dituang di atasnya. Cahaya berkilauan muncul terpantulkan dari sana. "Habislah kita, Uncle! Nanti malam Granddad akan mengirimkannya ke Granddad Sirius, kan? Lalu goresan ini bagaimana?"

"Asalkan tak terlihat—sebentar," Harry muda teringat sesuatu, "kau ingat bekas goresan ini ada di bak saat kau mandi di Grimmauld Place?"

Fred Jr sedikit tak yakin dengan ingatannya sendiri. Saat itu ia terlalu asik dengan acara mandi bersamanya sampai tak menyadari goresan-goresan itu. "Tapi," Fred Jr mencoba masuk dan membiarkan kaki telanjangnya menyentuh bekas-bekas goresan itu. Kasar.

"Aku tak merasakan kakiku kasar saat mandi di Grimmauld Place, Uncle."

"Itu artinya," Harry muda turut merasakan sendiri hasil goresan itu dengan tangannya.

"Ada apa ini?"

Lily muncul diikuti James sambil menggendong Harry kecil. Mereka mendapati Fred Jr masih belum juga mandi sedangkan Harry muda sibuk memasukkan tangannya ke dalam air. James tak tahu apapun sampai ia benar-benar memberanikan diri mendekat dan melihatnya secara langsung.

 _"_ _Bloody hell!_ Apa yang sudah kalian lakukan dengan bak mandi itu! Sirius akan membunuhku!" Pekik James. Beruntung Harry kecil di gendongannya tak terjungkal saking terkejutnya.

"Aku mohon dengarkan dulu, Mum, Dad! Ini semua—" Harry muda menahan ayahnya bersiap marah pada Fred Jr. Anak itu menunduk ketakutan sambil menyembunyikan serpihan kaca miliknya.

Lily segera menarik pundak suaminya, "jaga bicaramu saat dengan Harry, James." Tahan Lily. Ia menahan badan Harry muda untuk tenang sambil mengusap-usap pelan dadanya. "Tenang, sayang. Tarik napas, baru bicara pelan-pelan."

Pelan-pelan Harry muda mulai tenang. Ia meminta Fred Jr untuk keluar dari bak mandi dan tidak mendekati James. "Fred yang membuatnya seperti ini," kalimat pertama Harry langsung membuat James siap murka.

 _"_ _Sorry,_ Granddad. Aku—aku tak sengaja."

"Tapi kau lihat dulu kan, kalau bak itu sampai terkelupas!"

"Aku tahu, Dad." Harry kembali menengahi, "tapi ini bisa jadi cara kami untuk memberi kabar di masa kami berasal."

James terhenti. Begitu juga Lily. "Maksud kalian?" tanya James.

"Di masa kami, bak ini digunakan Sirius untuk mandi anak-anak dari masa depan. Dan kalian tahu, Fred sendiri mengaku kalau bak itu tidak ada goresan sama sekali. Dan.. kalau goresan ini bisa dibuat, ada kemungkinan bak mandi Sirius di sana bisa muncul goresan ini juga. Ini benda yang sama dengan yang ada saat kami melihatnya di Grimmauld Place." Kata Harry muda. Ia melihat sang ibu sedang berusaha mencerna kesimpulan yang paling masuk akal.

"Aku—aku tak paham. Bagaimana bisa bak ini jadi—"

"Kalian bisa mengirim pesan dengan bak mandi ini ke masa kalian. Tentu saja. Apa salahnya kalau tidak kita coba. Tulis pesan kalau kalian ada di sini. Di tahun ini." Lily memungut kembali serpihan kaca yang sempat tertancap di sepatu Fred Jr lantas menyerahkan kembali kepada Harry muda. Lily tak peduli dengan teriakan histeris James tak percaya bak pesanan Sirius akan digores lebih parah.

Lily tersenyum penuh kepercayaan, "lakukan, nak."

Jauh di masa yang berbeda. Sirius, Arthur, Ron dan Harry dewasa membantu para anak laki-laki untuk mandi di bak besar bersamaan. Hugo pun turut mandi di sana ditemani oleh sang ayah. Bersama Harry dewasa, Ron memilih memandikan Hugo di tepian bak.

Hugo mencoba menjejakkan kakinya di dasar bak dengan bersemangat. Tangannya sampai bergandengan dengan Albus sambil tertawa girang. Namun tiba-tiba saja, Hugo memekik kesakitan dan mengangkat kakinya tinggi-tinggi. Untung saja, Ron dewasa memegangi erat badan kecil Hugo.

"—akit," pekik Hugo mengadu kesakitan pada ujung jari kakinya.

"Jangan gosok terlalu keras kakinya, Ron." Pinta Harry dewasa disampingnya. Ia sendiri masih sibuk membantu Albus menggosok tungkai kaki putranya.

Ron dewasa mengelak ia sudah melukai kaki Hugo. "Aku bahkan tak menyentuh kakinya, Harry," protesnya.

Tak berselang lama, Albus pun memekik kesakitan pada kakinya. "Eh, maaf, sayang. Daddy terlalu keras menggosoknya?" tanya Harry berusaha lembut pada Albus.

"Tuh, kau sendiri menggosok kakinya terlalu keras, kan, Harry—"

"Tapi—" Harry menarik pelan badan Albus agar lebih menepi. "Kakimu kenapa, Al?"

Albus menggalungkan tangannya ke leher Harry meminta keluar. Ia berbisik, "ada yang menggelitik kecil-kecil di kakiku, Daddy." Kata Albus. Selanjutnya, rasa yang sama juga dirasakan oleh James yang berada tak jauh dari Albus. Begitu juga Teddy dan Louis.

"Sebenar, nak. Ayo, minggir dulu." Pinta Arthur membantu Teddy dan Louis untuk mendekat ke bagian tepi bak. James dengan berani mencoba merasakan kembali dasar bak tempat ia berdiri dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Daddy, ini apa?" James mengangkat lapisan putih dari dasar bak. Sang ayah menerimanya dan memperhatikannya lebih jelas.

"Itu.. seperti lapisan bak ini, Sirius. Dan.. lihat ada banyak yang terkelupas tiba-tiba." Ujar Arthur menunjuk air bercampur busa sabun dan uap hangat yang tiba-tiba saja bermunculan lapisan putih yang sama.

Harry dewasa menggendong satu persatu putranya untuk dikeluarkan dari bak. Begitu juga Arthur dan Ron dewasa membantu Hugo, Louis, dan Teddy untuk keluar. "Aku akan kuras airnya habis. Ada apa dengan dasar bak mandi ini?" katanya.

Dengan sekali mengayunkan tangannya, Sirius berhasil membuat volume air dalam bak itu menyusut dan habis. Sampai akhirnya goresan-goresan ajaib tercetak di dasar bak mandi itu.

 _"_ _Bloody hell,_ apa itu... tulisan?" Ron dewasa mendekap tubuh Hugo dengan handuk kering.

Gerakan-gerakan aneh membuat lapisan dasar bak itu terkelupas. Mereka semua melihat jejak dari lapisan putih yang terangkat membentuk sebuah kalimat.

"BANTU KAMI?" Teddy berhasil membaca goresan yang lebih dulu terlihat sempurna. "Siapa yang meminta bantuan?" pikirnya.

"Kita tunggu saja sampai berhenti, Teddy." Pinta Arthur yang siap mendekapnya.

Dan goresan itu semakin jelas.. hingga membentuk satu susunan kalimat dan kombinasi angka yang bisa dipahami.

Godic's Hollow, 30/10/1981

"Ini pesan mereka." Harry dewasa akhirnya paham. Sirius menepuk pundaknya pelan lantas berkata. "Bak ini ada di rumah orangtuamu sebelum kejadian itu, Harry."

"Mereka ada di sana." Harry tertegun. "Mereka bersama Mum dan Dad."

"Ada apa—" George dewasa dan yang lainnya sudah berkumpul di depan pintu. Mereka takut terjadi masalah karena suara gaduh anak-anak saat merasakan goresan itu menyentuh kaki mereka beberapa saat lalu.

"Pesan?" seru Ginny dewasa bersama Lily. "Itu pesan dari mereka?"

"Sepertinya memang iya." Sirius membuat tulisan dari bak mandinya lebih jelas. Membersihkan sisa lapisan bak yang terkelupas untuk mempertegas bentuk susunan kata itu.

George dewasa tersenyum senang. Masih ada harapan untuk ia bisa menyelamatkan putranya. "Tapi.. bagaimana kita bisa ke sana. Aku—aku tak punya portal lain. Kalau membuatnya lagi, itu akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama—"

"Kenapa kalian tak tanya padaku, sih?" Suara Hermione kecil menarik perhatian mereka semua. "Aku sudah bilang, kan. Masih ada cara lain."

Sebuah benda bulat bertali panjang ia keluarkan dari saku. Time turner yang diberikan oleh Prof. McGonagall beberapa waktu yang lalu. "Benda itu yang menyelamatkanku dulu, kan?" pekik Sirius girang.

 _"_ _Sorry,_ aku baru ingat aku masih memiliki ini." Hermione muda menyerahkan Time Turnernya pada George dewasa. "Pergilah. Ajak salah satu dari kalian untuk membawa mereka pulang, George."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **#**

 **Huaaaa... Mau bagaimana ini... Anne sudah persiapkan chapter mendatang dan harap bersabar lagi, ya! Entah di chapter 25 atau lebih, Outside akan selesai. Jadi terus ikuti kisah ini dan selamat berdeg-degan. Maaf kalau masih ada typo, jangan lupa review dan nantikan kelanjutannya! Sampai jumpa! :)**

 **PS: terima kasih yang sudah selalu support Anne sampai 2 tahun ini. Maret lalu akun ffn Anne ulang tahun yang ke 2. Dan happy birthday juga buat Uncle Fred dan Uncle George yang ulang tahun kemarin tanggal 1 April.**

 _ **Thanks,**_

 **Anne. x**


	25. Inside Out

**_Hi, everyone!_**

 **Anne balik lagi! Tuhan! Lama banget ya Anne nggak nongol di FFN. Setelah Anne sempat melepas nulis fanfiction gara-gara lomba (yang follow Anne di IG mungkin tahu), Anne tekatkan untuk balik menyelesaikan fic ini. OUTSIDE berada di chapter akhir, readers!**

 **Maaf banget bagi semua yang sudah nunggu. Bolak-balik buka ffn Anne buat cari update-an Outside. Hehehe.. _I'm so sorry!_ Tapi Anne datang lagi dengan janji Anne menyelesaikan tiap tulisan Anne. Yups, _chapter_ ini agak..bukan agak lagi, sih- panjang banget dari biasanya. 5k wordsnya. Pesan Anne semoga betah aja baca chapter ini yang harusnya udah update beberapa hari lalu. Sekali lagi mohon maaf, ya!**

 **Terima kasih ya buat yang udah review.. Anne udah baca tapi nggak sempat balas. Anne seneng banget masih ada banyak yang nunggu fic ini.**

 **Langsung saja, ya!**

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

Bagaimana pun juga Fred Jr tetap harus mandi. Bak besar milik Sirius diputuskan untuk tidak digunakan terlebih dulu. Mereka semua berharap ada balasan atau tanda lain jika pesan itu tersapaikan. Harry muda mengamati goresan-goresan di dasar bak mandi berbentuk tulisan tangannya. Ia sangat amat berharap seseorang di masanya membaca pesan itu lalu datang untuk menyelamatkan mereka. Harry, Fred Jr, maupun kedua orangtuanya sendiri tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Yang ada hanya menunggu.

Handuk di pundak Fred Jr sebagian basah tidak merata. Wajahnya jauh lebih segar dari sebelumnya. Bersama Lily, ia dibantu untuk mandi di kamar mandi dalam rumah. Meski lebih banyak menolak, Fred Jr akhirnya sepakat mandi meski kecewa tak bisa berendam di bak milik Sirius.

Handuk di tangannya dilempar dengan sengaja ke arah Harry. Niatnya, Fred Jr ingin membuat Harry terkejut. Namun, ternyata handuk itu bisa ditangkap dengan sempurna bahkan dengan tangan kirinya.

"Jangan menganggu, Fred!" pekik Harry.

"Aha—aku lupa kalau kau benar-benar seorang seeker, Uncle."

Mereka duduk berdampingan pada satu bangku. Menghadap bak mandi besar di sudut rumah sambil memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan. Fred Jr menunjuk sendal rumahan yang diberikan Lily. "Lucu ya, Uncle. Grandma Lily yang berikan ini." Tunjuknya.

Sendal berukuran pas dengan telapak kaki Fred Jr. Warnanya biru bermotif lekuk aneh. Ada ikon plastik berbentuk gajah kecil tertempel di tengah tali selipnya. Harry sama sekali tak melihatnya. Pikirannya tak bisa diganggu sedikit pun hanya dengan sendal anak-anak. Ia masih memperhatikan bak besar Sirius di sudut halaman belakang rumahnya.

"Kata Grandma, setidaknya sendal ini bisa aku gunakan lebih dulu daripada kau, Uncle." Fred Jr mengucek matanya pelan. Busa shampo yang ia pakai sempat masuk ketika mandi beberapa menit lalu. "Kau yang masih bayi masih terlalu kecil untuk pakai sendal ini. Sayang sekali, kan. Apalagi Grandma merasa tidak akan bisa memberikan sendal ini secara langsung padamu, Uncle—"

"Ma-maksudmu?"

Harry melihatnya kini. Sendal yang memang sangat lucu. Pas sekali terpasang di kaki Fred Jr. tapi yang membuat Harry terpikat adalah alasan ibunya.

Salah satu sendal dilepas Fred Jr ke arah Harry. Sisi kirinya terlempar tepat di ujung jari-jari kakinya. Posisinya terbalik membuat Harry ingin memungutnya. "Bagus." Katanya. Sendal itu masih tertelungkap. Hanya Harry sempat menyenggolnya pelan sehingga sosok gajah biru itu bisa terlihat.

"Kau suka, Uncle?" tanya Fred Jr. Kaki kanannya ia angkat sedikit tinggi ingin menunjukkan langsung. "Jujur saja. Tak apa-apa. Barang anak-anak seperti ini memang semuanya keren." Ujarnya ikut melepas salah satu sisi sendal yang masih terpasang.

"Ya, keren. Sangat keren.. karena saat aku kecil aku tak pernah punya sendal anak-anak seperti itu."

"Astaga, kasihan sekali. Aku sudah mendengar cerita tentangmu, Uncle. Dad sering cerita tentangmu tiap kali aku kena marah. Kata Dad, saat kau kecil kau jarang sekali punya mainan atau barang-barang seperti ini. Kau hebat, Uncle." Fred Jr menyempatkan melambaikan tangan ke dalam rumah menyapa Lily. Dua orang dewasa di salam sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan.

"Hebat dari mana, aku belum merasakan jadi hebat."

"Merlin, orang yang bertahan tanpa mainan itu hebat, Uncle!"

Dari jarak cukup jauh James memanggil keduanya untuk segera masuk. Fred Jr makin tak tahan sebab senampan sosis panggang diiming-imingkan James sambil memasang ekspresi keenakan dari baunya. Dan memang baunya tercium nikmat hingga halaman belakang.

"Ah, kau bisa lihat sendiri bagaimana saat kau sudah jadi Daddynya Jamie, Albie, dan Lily. Di masaku tentu saja. Tidak ada yang menyangkal kalau kau memang orang hebat. Semua orang ingin sepertimu." Suara Fred Jr tertahan-tahan menahan perih di matanya. Hampir sebagian besar area matanya sudah makin memerah.

"Tapi aku ingin seperti orang lain. Yang punya orangtua—"

Ditunjuklah ke arah pintu. Fred Jr dengan bangga memperlihatkan Harry muda dua orang sosok orangtua hebat yang ada di rumah itu. "Mungkin saat Grandma memberikan sendal ini ia sudah tahu kalau waktunya denganmu tidak banyak. _So—"_ ia bangkit memakai sendalnya kembali, "manfaatkan waktu ini dan mari sekarang kita makan."

Fred Jr mendahulu masuk dengan membiarkan Harry muda tinggal sendiri. Namun sebelumnya, Fred Jr sempat berbisik, "makan dari makanan yang disiapkan oleh orangtua sendiri rasanya akan jauh lebih nikmat, Uncle. Kalau kau tak percaya, buktikan saja ke dalam. Ayo!"

Kata-kata dari anak yang usianya tak lebih dari tujuh tahun itu seperti datang dari guru besar ilmu spiritual. Hanya jauh lebih sederhana dengan kekuatan luar biasa. Harry muda seolah diingatkan jika kesempatan seperti itu tak bisa terus kembali diulang. Ia pernah merasakan makanan terenak yang pernah ia santap di kafetaria sekolah Mugglenya dulu. Tapi menurut Fred Jr, makanan di dalam sana bisa jauh lebih nikmat terasa dibandingkan makanan mana pun.

Harry tak pernah tahu.

"Ayo sarapan, anak-anak! Pilih sendiri kalian mau makan apa biar aku bantu siapkan!" teriakan Lily terdengar begitu merdu oleh Harry. Panggilan sarapan yang terus melekat diingatannya adalah bagaimana bibi Petunianya memintanya sebagai pembantu. Dengan ucapan kasar bahkan makian. Bukan untuk menyantap sarapan, melainkan sebagai penyaji sarapan.

Harry benar-benar tak pernah tahu sampai hatinya menginginkan untuk membuktikannya secara langsung.

"Kami datang, Mum!" jawab Harry muda dengan lantang. Ia tak bisa membuang waktunya hanya untuk menunggu hasil bak mandi itu dan membiarkan kesempatan bersama kedua orangtuanya terbuang sia-sia.

* * *

Tidak bisa semua orang ikut dalam perjalanan ini. Setidaknya time turner itu bisa kuat membawa beberapa orang saja. "Kita tidak bisa ambil risiko, Gin." Harry mengingatkan istrinya jika perjalanan mereka bukan main-main.

"Tapi itu bisa jadi kesempatan kau bertemu dengan kedua orangtuamu, Harry."

"Aku tahu, tapi—" Harry melempar pandangannya pada Sirius.

Awal dari rencana mereka adalah sebagian orang akan ikut menuju masa lalu. Harry, Ron, Sirius, George dewasa, dan Remuslah yang akan berangkat. Selain untuk menyelamatkan Harry muda dan Fred Jr, seperti Sirius dan Remus juga berkeinginan untuk bertemu kembali dengan James, sahabat mereka. Sedangkan Ron dewasa, ia bisa diandalkan untuk membantu George dewasa dalam proses teknis apapun jika terjadi kendala nanti. Namun, sebagai pemegang hak milik dari _time turne_ itu, Hermione muda menyarankan tentang satu hal.

"Ini sudah lebih berbahaya dari terakhir aku menggunakannya dengan Harry. Memang tidak terjadi apa-apa saat kami berdua berangkat dulu. Tapi, aku tidak sempat melakukan perawatan apapun untuk benda ini. Apalagi sampai mengecek kemampuan sihirnya." Hermione menunjukkan kondisi _time turnernya_ lalu kembali menjelaskan, "benda ini sudah sangat tua.. sejauh yang aku periksa. Aku hanya takut jika.. terlalu banyak yang akan dibawa oleh benda ini, bisa berpengaruh dengan tujuan kalian." Tuturnya. Beberapa dari mereka ikut setuju dengan penjelasan sederhana namun masuk akal dari Hermione muda.

"Dan tujuan kalian nanti tidak sekadar mundur satu atau dua jam. Bahkan bertahun-tahun!" saran Hermione berusaha diserap baik-baik oleh lima orang yang siap berangkat pada awalnya. Tidak lama setelah bentuk peringatan itu datang, Ron dewasa mengangkat tangannya lantas memutuskan untuk tidak ikut.

Ron dewasa menepuk sang adik ipar pelan, "berangkatlah. George juga sudah hebat untuk urusan perjalanan waktu tanpa bantuan siapapun. Aku di sini akan kembali membuat bubuk portal lagi dari sisa bahan yang ada. Jadi kalian berangkatlah." Dengan penuh sikap dewasa, Ron lebih memilih menyerah. Sang istri menyambutnya dengan penuh rasa bangga.

"Kau keren, sayang!" bisik Hermione dewasa diikuti kikikan tawa si kecil Hugo di gendongannya.

Begitu juga dengan Remus. Ia maju dan siap mengalah. "Remus, kau yakin?" tanya Sirius. Wajahnya tampak kebingungan dengan sikap sahabat kecilnya. "Kita bisa bertemu dengan Prongs!"

"Benar, Sirius. Tapi.. kalian yang berangkat. Aku tidak mau karena keinginanku bertemu James menghalangi usaha kalian membawa pulang Harry muda dengan putra George ke masa sekarang. Aku lebih ingin mereka berdua selamat, Sirius."

Penuh dengan rasa bijaksana Remus menyerahkan kesempatan pada Sirius, Harry dan George dewasa. Namun, sama dengan Remus dan Ron, Harry turut melakukan hal yang sama. Ia mengajukan diri untuk tidak ikut karena alasan tidak ingin mengambil risiko. Bujukan Ginny tentang kesempatan bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya tersisikan dengan faktor keselamatan dirinya yang lebih muda dan Fred Jr.

"Remus benar, Gin. Tujuan utama kita menyelamatkan mereka. Bukan sekadar jalan-jalan atau berkunjung minum teh—"

"Tidakkah kau ingin bertemu dengan orangtuamu?" Ginny dewasa menyentuh dada bidang suami. Merasakan detak jantung pria yang ia cintai itu berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat. Ia selalu tahu saat suaminya benar-benar dalam kondisi terberatnya. "Tidakkah kau ingin lebih mengenal orangtuamu, Harry?"

"Gin—"

"Istrimu benar, Harry." Sirius mendekat. "Aku jauh mengenal orangtuamu dibandingkan dirimu. Masa mudaku lebih banyak bersama ayahmu. Jadi—pergilah dengan George. Ia harus pergi mencari putranya. Begitu juga kau. Cari dirimu dan mereka—James dan Lily, orangtuamu."

* * *

"Tidak ada tanda apapun." Lily mengayun sekali lagi ranjang kecil tempat istirahat bayi Harry. ia kembali memperhatikan dua pintu di kanan dan kirinya.

Dari arah pintu depan, tidak ada tamu yang datang. Begitu juga dengan pintu belakang. Halaman belakang rumahnya masih saja sepi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda tentang kedatangan secara sihir di sana. Kalau pun benar jika orang dari masa depan datang, setidaknya mereka akan segera menuju ke rumah itu. Tapi hingga malam tiba mereka tidak kunjung datang.

Guyonan aneh James memberi aura ceria di tengah ketegangan yang ada. Ia memangku bayi Harry sambil bermain gelembung dari air liurnya. Tiap gelembung liur itu pecah baik bayi Harry maupun Fred Jr akan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Begitu terus berulang meski Lily meminta James karena permainan itu jorok.

"Hentikan, James! Coba sekarang kau cek pintu depan dan belakang. Biar Harry aku yang gendong!" protes Lily. Bayi Harry kini berganti kepadanya selama James mencoba memeriksa halaman depan dan belakang rumahnya. Di situlah Harry muda berniat untuk ikut.

Dengan senang hati James membolehkan Harry muda bersamanya. "Tentu saja, son. Aku akan ajak kau berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumahmu sendiri." Ajak James tentu saja disambut hangat oleh Harry muda.

Sementara itu, di salah satu sudut pertemuan tiga jalur desa, dua orang pria datang dengan satu hembusan angin kencang mengiringinya. Harry dewasa dan George menyadari mereka telah sampai di suatu tempat yang sudah lama mereka kenal.

"Kita sampai, Harry."

"Yeah.. aneh sekali rasanya datang ke tempat kelahiran sendiri."

Mereka mencoba berjalan menyusuri salah satu jalur yang Harry dewasa ingat arah menuju rumah orangtuanya.

"Karena situasi yang berbeda, kan. Kau biasa datang ke sini untuk berziarah kemakam orangtuamu tapi sekarang.. kau datang untuk menemui mereka dalam kondisi hidup lalu menyapa _'hi, Mum, hi, Dad!'_ begitu lebih tepatnya." George tidak berniat apapun selain membuat Harry dewasa tertawa.

 _"_ _Thanks,_ George. Kau memang pintar. Aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan orangtuaku dengan wajah murung."

Sepanjang jalanan gelap Godrics' Hollow memberi salam selamat datang pada Harry dewasa dan George malam itu. Bangunan yang Harry dewasa kenal tak ada di masadepan tampak lebih antik dari bayangannya. Toko bunga yang sudah tutup kemudian rumah-rumah penduduk lain yang juga tampak sepi memberi Harry dewasa dan George satu kesimpulan sederhana. Mereka sampai saat malam semakin larut.

"Jam tanganku tiba-tiba mati padahal aku baru menganti baterainya sebelum aku menyusul kemari." George memeriksa jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Punyaku juga. Waktu yang kita punya berhenti. Tapi mungkin tidak bagi penduduk di sini."

George mengangguk setuju setelah ia menengok salah satu kedai yang masih buka. Ada satu jam besar di dindingnya yang masih menyala. "Jam 10, Harry. Sudah malam juga ternyata." Kata George. mereka siap mengambil keputusan segera untuk cepat menemukan dua anak yang sedang mereka cari.

Tentu saja, tujuan mereka adalah lokasi bak mandi Sirius yang menjadi media pesan. Menurut Sirius, sebelum malam Hallowen tiba bak mandi itu ada di rumah James dan Lily Potter. Namun jika disambungkan dengan malam mereka sampai, baik Harry dewasa maupun George tidak tahu mereka ada di malam apa.

"Ini Halloween?" tanya George tapi segera ia ralat, "tapi aku rasa tidak. Sirius bilang bak itu ada di rumah orangtuamu sebelum Halloween tiba. Jika masih bisa dipergunakan mengirim pesan artinya bak mandi sialan itu masih ada di sana. Meskipun banyak kemungkinan bisa terjadi. Semoga saja malam ini bukan malam—"

"Saat orangtuaku terbunuh. Ya, aku juga berharap seperti itu, George."

Kira-kira tinggal beberapa meter lagi untuk sampai di depan rumah pasangan James dan Lily Potter. Rumah itu bergaya sederhana dengan pagar bata dengan pintu pembuka dari kayu. Sama seperti beberapa rumah di sekitarnya namun lebih besar.

Dan.. di dekat gereja mereka berhenti sejenak. mengingat banyak kemungkinan bisa terjadi saat mereka benar-benar sampai di rumah itu. George mengingat tentang sejarah kelam malam Halloween itu. Tentang kematian sepasang suami istri Potter akibat ulah raja kegelapan masa itu.

"Tidak ada sejarah yang tahu jam berapa Voldemort datang untuk membunuh orangtuamu. Jadi—"

Harry dewasa melihat cepat ke arah gerbang, "tidak ada lagi buang-buang waktu."

 _Srakk!_ Suara ranting patah menahan langkah mereka untuk pergi. Suara-suara panggilan yang tak jelas siapa pemiliknya mengganggu ketenangan keduanya. Aura sihir gelap yang mudah terdeteksi oleh Auror terlatih seperti Harry dewasa. Tangannya menyusup cepat ke balik jaket tebalnya. Tongkat siap untuk berjaga.

"Suara siapa itu, Harry. _Bloody hell!_ Hey, bocah! Keluar kau sekarang! Apa maumu—"

"Tenang, George! Jangan gegabah. Tetap waspada. Persiapkan tongkatmu!"

Beberapa saat kemudian muncullah suara yang jauh lebih jelas. Memanggil Harry. Menyampaikan suatu pesan.

"Berani sekali kau datang, Potter. Kau punya cara juga. Hati-hati akan hidupmu. Karena sebentar lagi... aku akan menghilangkanmu dari dunia ini. Menghilang. Tanpa jejak di bumi. Bahkan dalam buku sejarah."

Tidak ada wujud yang muncul. Di sekeliling gereja tak ada. Jalanan lengang tanpa penduduk selain Harry dan George.

"Dia mulai mengancam, Harry. Ada di mana dia— _ouch!_ Sialan! Siapa yang melempar?"

Sebuah kerikil menghantam kepala George dari arah udara. Melayang di sisi pelipisnya. George berbalik menegadah melempar pandangannya ke ujung menara gereja. Sosok anak kecil berjubah hitam sedang berdiri di sana. lalu dengan cepat ia menghilang.

 _"_ _Apparate?_ Anak sekecil itu—lalu bagaimana dia bisa sampai ke atas menara kalau tadi suaranya seperti ada di belakang kita, Harry? Terbang? Kita harus cari kotak portalku yang dibawanya, Harry. Ia harus kita kembalikan ke asalnya!"

Setelah terlihat di ujung menara, tiba-tiba saja sosok kecil itu muncul beberapa meter di depan mereka. Berdiri di antara jajaran pohon-pohon tinggi dengan cahaya seperti putih keabuan menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Di tengah gelap malam ia begitu terlihat dan Harry benar-benar tak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Kalau kau tak mau tetap di sini, pergilah ke rumah orangtuaku. Ada di ujung jalan sana. Aku pergi cari anak itu dulu!"

Lantas Harry dewasa _berdissaparate_ di tempat.. sebelum George menjawan permintaannya. _"Bloody hell,_ semua Auror memang punya penyakit nekat kronis, ya?" Gerutunya sendiri.

* * *

Dan di hutan itu Harry dewasa berada.. dengan sosok yang terus mengancam hari-harinya di masa lalu. Harry berdiri tepat di belakang sosok misterius berjubah itu. Ia tetap membelakangi Harry. Tanpa bersuara sementara cahaya putih keabu-abuan itu terus menguar menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Aku tahu kau yang membuat Albus terus bertindak aneh dan mudah tersulut emosinya. Aku juga tahu kau yang memengaruhi Albus berani menaruh bubuk-mukus-kering-salamander-hitam di kedai kue saat itu. Kau ingin membunuhku lewat perantara putraku sendiri? Atau bahkan ingin mencelakai putriku satu-satunya dengan memancingnya melompat dari jendela? Aku sudah tahu! Aku pastikan sekali lagi, kau tak akan bisa!"

Sosok berjubah hitam itu malah tertawa dengan senangnya. Saat kekejamannya seolah ditelanjangi oleh seorang Harry Potter ia makin senang jika usahanya benar-benar terkesan sangat hebat.

"Keren, bukan? Astaga, kau memang Auror hebat, Potter. Tapi apa kau tahu rencana apa yang akan aku lakukan di sini.. ah, tentu aku sangat berterima kasih dengan portal buatan pria rambut merah itu. Di balik muka konyolnya itu ternyata ia jenius juga."

"Jangan berbelit!" Harry membentak. Ia satu langkah maju mendekat tak tahan untuk melumpuhkannya, tapi Harry berusaha tenang. Ia tak mau keadaan makin parah. "Katakan kalau kau memang berani!"

Lagi-lagi sosok misterius itu tertawa puas. Ia mulia menyentuh ujung tudung kepala jubahnya. Menariknya kebelakang hingga warna silver rambut terlihat jelas. Benar-benar berwarna silver menyala.

"Karena kau lebih cepat datang, jadi aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri lebih cepat dari yang kau kira." Pelan-pelan ia berbalik, sambil terus berbicara dan menatap wajah Harry tanpa gentar.

"Aku akan membunuhmu. Membuat semuanya berjalan semestinya. Aku akan membunuhmu terlebih dulu sebelum ia datang lantas gagal membunuhmu."

Mereka sempurna saling beradu pandang. Kedua kaki kecilnya terangkat melayang. Mencapai ketinggian di mana sorot matanya tepat tertuju pada Harry. Dalam kondisi tetap melayang tanpa bantuan angin, ia berbisik sangat lirih, "hi, Harry Potter. Beruntung sekali aku langsung dihadapkan denganmu. Semesta benar-benar bersahabat. Ayo, kita bermain!"

Ranting-ranting pohon patah bersamaan. Beberapa patahan itu meleting tinggi lantas bergantian menghantam badan Harry. Ia sempat menghindar tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri lengannya sempat terkena salah satu ranting tajam.

"Kurang ajar, kau anak kecil! Apa sebenarnya maumu?" erang Harry tak bisa mengontrol pergerakannya. Mantra-mantra terlontas lepas tanpa ia pikir. Asalkan ia selamat itu sudah jauh lebih baik.

Delphi tidak tinggal diam. Beberapa serangan ranting melayangnya bisa ditepis dengan mudah oleh Harry. tangannya kembali terangkat. Mengerahkan salah satu pohon untuk berguncang lalu meruntuhkan sebagian daunnya. Badannya pun turut melayang mencapai tiga perempat tinggi pohon di belakangnya.

"Kau terluka? Oh, kasihan! Larilah ke rumah orangtuamu. Merengeklah seperti bayi. Bukankah kau tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari orangtuamu, hah? Itu menyedihkan sekali!"

"Tahu apa kau tentang kasih sayang orangtua?"

Delphi terhenyak hebat. Pertanyaan Harry seolah mengingatkan dirinya tentang keadaan dirinya. "Tentu saja tahu." Delphi lenyap. Dengan sekejap ia kembali menapak tanah. "Karena aku juga tak merasakan kasih sayang yang sama.. dengan yang tak kau rasakan itu.. _confringo!"_

Ledakan hebat menghantam tanah sisi kanan Harry. Ia dengan cepat berguling ke kiri lantas membalas serangan Delphi tak kalah gesit.

 _"_ _Rictusempra!"_ teriak Harry namun Delphi segera menghindar di balik batang pohon. "kemarilah, nak! Kau yang seharusnya merengek seperti bayi!"

"Oh, kau benar-benar berani rupanya! _Incendio!"_

Semburan api muncul membentuk lingkaran besar. Mengepung posisi Harry dan Delphie berdiri. Nyalanya besar. Dinginnya malam tak dirasa lagi. Serangan demi serangan mantera mereka terus berlanjut dengan jangka langkah terbatas api. Harry yakin, dengan keadaan seperti itu ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

"Kau benar-benar menginginkanku?" tantang Harry berusaha menahan balasan mantranya. Satu pohon besar di belakangnya menghadang segala geraknya untuk sekadar mundur. Ia sempat mencari George, tapi entah mengapa daerah mereka bertarung seperti terisolasi dari lingkungan. Bahkan ledakan dan api sebesar itu tidak membuat para penduduk datang.

Yang Harry rasakan hanya kekuatan sihir gelap yang semakin kuat.

"Aku menginginkan kau mati. Aku hanya ingin membuatnya bangga karena ia tak perlu susah-susah membunuhmu. Begitu juga saat perang itu tiba. Ia pasti masih hidup karena kau tak akan bisa mengalahkannya."

"Voldemort—" Harry teringat satu nama, "kau ingin membantu Voldemort?"

"Ya, karena kau yang membuatnya mati, Potter! _Avada kedav—"_

 _"_ _Incarcerous!"_ Harry lebih cepat menyerang. Sulur tali tipis keluar dari ujung tongkatnya lebih dulu.

Selanjutnya, tubuh Delphie bergelempang di tanah. Mengerang, tertahan, dan terikat.

"Kau masih harus banyak belajar, nak. Aku tak tahu kau siapa, tapi aku merasakan rasa sakit yang sangat dalam." Harry mendekati Delphie yang mulai menangis. Harry berjongkok mendekati tubuh musuhnya lantas kembali berkata, "kau masih butuh banyak pengalaman dalam menjalani hidup. Kau tidak bisa langsung marah saat.. dunia tak berpihak padamu." Suara Harry merendah.

Tangan kananya terangkat dan bergerak membentuk lingkaran. Api-api di sekitarnya padam dalam sekali hebus. Angin sihir yang dibuat Harry ikut menggerakkan pohon-pohon di sekitarnya. Dingin kembali terasa.

"Kau tak tahu!" pekik Delphi dengan mata memerah menahan luapan airmata emosinya.

"Aku memang tak tahu. Kau belum bisa berbuat sesuatu yang dirimu saja belum bisa menguasainya."

Sebuah kotak kecil terjatuh dari balik jubah Delphi. Portal milik George. Harry mengambilnya. Menunjukkan reaksi biasa saja meski Delphi mulai terganggu dengan tindakan apa yang bisa dilakukan untuknya.

"Kau mencurinya dari kami semua. Lalu kau datang ke tempat ini untuk merubah sejarah yang sudah tercipta. Itu salah, nak!" Harry meletakkan kotak itu kembali di hadapan tubuh terikat Delphi. Menghadapkan kotak itu siap untuk kembali di buka.

Delphie mendelik tak percaya. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan kotak itu, Potter?" kegagalan sudah ada di depan matanya.

"Aku akan kembalikan kau pada kehidupan sebelumnya. Dan efek yang dihasilkan dari portal yag belum sempurna ini akan menghilangkan ingatanmu tentang perbuatan apa yang sudah kau perbuat."

"Kau tak bisa begitu saja menghalangiku!" Delphi terus bergerak dengan uraian air mata yang semakin deras. Ia hanyalah seorang anak yang tersakiti. "Aku membencimu!"

"Silakan kau membenciku. Asalkan jangan kau ikut membenci orang-orang lain di kehidupanku. Jika aku kembali melihatmu berbuat hal yang sama, apalagi terhadap keluargaku, aku tak akan diam saja. Kau akan merasakan akibatnya."

Pelan-pelan Harry membuka kotak portalnya. Sebuah pusara biru berkilau muncul dan mengeluarkan tarikan kuat pada objek yang di hadapannya. Dari tarikan pelan hingga sangat kuat. Sesaat selanjutnya, Delphi tak lagi di sana.

* * *

 _"_ _Bloody hell,_ Harry! Kurang ajar, kau! Kemana saja hah? Kenapa kau bisa berdiri di sana—"

 _"_ _What?"_ seseorang yang dikira Harry oleh George berbalik. Pria itu kebingungan, "heh, apa maksudmu? Siapa yang kurang aja?"

"Har— _Merlin,_ kau jauh lebih muda!"

Namun tiba-tiba suara lain membuat George bingung. "Ha-Harry?" ia tergugu bingung. Ada dua orang yang terlihat sama. Begitu sosok lain yang lebih muda datang lagi, George berteriak makin kebingungan.

"Ada tiga?" George menunjuk satu persatu pria di hadapannya. " Si-siapa yang Harry?"

Mereka saling melempar pandang sampai dua diantaranya menjawab, "aku!" jawab Harry muda dan dewasa kompak.

"Aku James, bung. Harry ini putraku. Kalau Harry yang itu— _bloody hell!"_

James menyadari jika pria dewasa di belakang George begitu mirip dengannya. Dengan penampilan lebih dewasa dan mata hijaunya, ia tahu jika pria itu adalah sosok lain dari putra kandungnya. "Kau—Harry?" tanyanya.

"Dad?" panggil Harry dewasa.

Di salah satu rumah dengan lampu teras masih menyala, Lily tak tenang saat suami dan putra remajanya tidak kunjung kembali hampir setengah jam lamanya. Jalanan makin sepi dengan suara-suara serangga malam yang masih terus terdengar. Tanpa ada orang lain datang.

"Sudahlah, Grandma. Ayo masuk. Nanti kau sakit. Di luar dingin." Pinta Fred Jr di dekat ranjang bayi Harry. Hanya ada mereka berdua di sana dan juga si kecil Harry. mereka tidak bisa begitu saja beristirahat jika dua orang yang lain tidak kunjung kembali.

Yang ada Lily makin panik.

"Kalau kau ingin istirahat, istirahatlah, Fred. Kau bisa tidur di sofa atau ke kamar tamu."

"Ah, pasti susah tidurnya, Grandma. Aku kangen Daddy—astaga, Daddy!"

"Fred! DEMI CELANA MERLIN! Putraku!"

Harry muda, Harry dewasa, George, dan James muncul di depan pintu. Senyuman mengembang pada masing-masing wajah mereka. Apalagi George. Ia akhirnya menemukan putranya kembali.

Boneka burung hantu mainan milik bayi Harry di tangan Fred Jr ia lempar sembarangan ke lantai saking terkejutnya. Anak itu memilih datang dan menghamburkan pelukan ke tubuh tinggi ayahnya sambil meraung kesenangan. Tanpa sadar, suara itu bisa mengangguk si kecil Harry yang sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya.

Benar saja, tidak lama kemudian tangis Harry kecil pecah. "Aduh.. maaf, Grandma!" Fred Jr menyesal.

"Ow, tak apa sayang." Lily kembali menghampiri ranjang kecil putranya. "Maafkan kami, ya! Ayo tidur la—"

"Itu—itu aku?"

Semua orang tertuju perhatiannya pada Harry dewasa. Sosok lain dari Harry menjadi lebih menarik ketika ia lebih mendekat ke arah ranjang bayi. Berdiri di sisi Lily yang sibuk menggoyang-goyangkan ranjang bayinya. Sama dengan yang sedang ia pikirkan, Harry dewasa melihatnya sendiri sosok dirinya ketika masih bayi.

"Saat kau bayi mirip sekali dengan Al ya, Harry." Bisik George dengan Fred Jr di gendongannya. "Sampai nangisnya saja sama."

"Al?" Lily menatap Harry dewasa begitu tajam, ia mendengar nama yang sudah sempat ia dengar sebelumnya, "Al itu putramu, sayang?" tanyanya.

Harry dewasa mengangguk. "Putra keduaku, Mum. Ia juga memiliki mata sepertimu. Seperti kita." Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan airmatanya tiba-tiba saja keluar. Dadanya makin sesak seiring posisinya semakin dekat ke hadapan sang ibu.

"Sejak James lahir, kemudian Al, sampai putriku, Lily, aku dan istriku, Ginny, sangat ingin mengenalkan mereka pada kalian. Padamu, Mum, dan juga Daddy. Kalian punya tiga cucu yang luar biasa hebat."

 _"_ _Oh, sweetheart,"_ Lily memeluk Harry dewasa dengan lembut. Melesakkan mukanya ke dada putranya sambil menangis haru. Sambil menyentuh pipi putrinya, Lily berbisik, "kau pun hebat, sayang!"

Sangat indah sekali. Harry dewasa membayangkan hidupnya akan sangat sempurna jika keluarga kecilnya dapat bersatu. Bersama dalam satu keluarga. Saling mengunjungi bahkan berbagi peluk. Seperti yang sedang ia rasakan. Ia tak mau mengakhiri rasa nyaman itu begitu saja. Ibu yang sangat ia rindukan kini ada di hadapannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Mum!"

"Yeah.. kau tahu, sayang—kami akan selalu ada denganmu."

"Ya, aku tahu, Mum. Aku hanya—" Harry dewasa tak kuasa untuk mengungkapkan rasa sesalnya. Waktu yang ia miliki tidak banyak. "Aku hanya tak ingin saat-saat seperti ini harus berakhir." Ia tahu akan segera kembali.

Sesuatu terasa bergetar di saku mantel George. Di dalam sana _time turner_ yang mereka gunakan untuk menuju masa itu tiba-tiba bergerak dengan sendirinya.

"Harry," panggil George setelah mendudukkan putranya, "aku rasa waktu kita tak banyak."

Harry muda yang terlihat lebih dulu panik. Ia melihat ayahnya di dekat pintu dengan pandangan khawatir. "Lalu anak itu bagaimana?" bisiknya pada George.

"Tenang saja, Harry kecil. kata dirimu yang tua itu dia sudah melumpuhkannya. Anak misterius itu sudah pergi dengan portal ini." George menunjukkan kotak pemberian Harry dewasa saat perjalanan.

James menepuk pundak Harry muda penuh kebanggaan tersembunyi. "Kau lihat dirimu itu, son. Kau tampak tua. Aku diam-diam sudah lihat ubanmu di dekat telinga. Hey, ingat.. jangan memforsir kerja. Katanya kau punya tiga anak.. pasti mereka lucu-lucu sekali. Habiskan waktumu juga nanti dengan istri dan anak-anakmu. Itu penting untuk jadi suami dan ayah yang baik! Dengar itu!" petuah James dengan pedenya. Ia berlaga sangat berpengalaman meski pernikahannya baru seumur jagung bersama Lily dibandingkan anaknya sendiri yang sudah dewasa.

Harry muda hanya bisa memandang dirinya yang lebih dewasa. "Aku akan berusaha melakukannya, Dad." Ia yakin dengan sosok dirinya yang lain di depan sana.

"Harry, kita sudah tak punya banyak waktu."

Peringatan dari _time turner_ di genggaman George terus berputar. Mereka harus segera berkumpul. "Harry—" George kembali mengingatkan. Fred Jr sudah siap memeluk sang ayah.

"Yeah, aku tahu." Harry dewasa kembali memperhatikan sekitar rumahnya. Memandang ibu kemudian ayahnya untuk terakhir kalinya. _"Thank you!"_

"Harry, kami tahu apa yang kau rasakan." James dengan penuh rasa bangga memeluk putranya. "Salam untuk anak-anakmu, ya. Astaga.. aku sudah punya cucu."

"Benar, Dad. Kau punya tiga. Dan mereka sangat bangga tiap aku tunjukkan foto kalian. Terutama James, putra sulungku. Dia benar-benar mirip denganmu. _He's a prankster!"_

"Oh, Merlin! James, kemudian Al—Albus, dan Lily, mereka akan bangga padamu." Seru Lily. Ia ikut memeluk Harry dewasa sekali lagi sambil berbisik, "jaga mereka dan sayangi mereka. Istrimu juga. Aku sudah melihatnya saat ia lahir beberapa bulan lalu. Aku yakin ia wanita yang hebat. Meski terlambat, kami berikan restu kami untukmu. Salam untuk mereka."

George memberi salam terakhirnya pada James dan Lily. Mereka siap untuk segera berangkat. "Aku sungguh minta maaf, Mr. Prongs. Oh Merlin.. kau dan teman Maraudermu adalah idolaku." Kagum George diamini oleh Fred Jr. "Kau keren, Mr. Prongs."

"Tapi sebelumnya, apa tidak kita lakukan sesuatu sebelum kita benar-benar kembali?" tanya Harry muda mengkhawatirkan sesuatu. "kalian bisa mengingat ini semua. Apa itu aman?"

"Tentu.. kalian bisa menghapus ingatan kami tentang ini." saran Lily.

"Baiklah." Harry dewasa meminta kedua orangtuanya untuk berbalik memunggungi mereka. ia siap untuk _mengobliviet._ "Aku akan menghapus ingatan tentang kedatangan kami sebelum pergi. Jadi bersiaplah."

Harry dewasa mengulurkan tongkatnya. George bersiap memutar time turnernya kembali stabil. Fred Jr dan Harry muda mengambil posisi terdengat dengan rantai kalungnya. Setelah semua siap, Harry dewasa siap merapal, _"obliviate!"_

Sebagian ingatan itu terhapus bersama dengan generasi dari masa depan yang kembali ke waktu mereka berasal.

* * *

Ron dewasa berhasil membuat campuran ramuan portal yang dibutuhkan. Bahkan dengan bantuan istrinya, Hermione dewasa yang dibantu pula dengan Hermione muda ikut sukses membuat tambahan efek dari portal itu.

"Tepat setelah kita kembali, ingatan kalian semua di sini akan dimanipulasi. Kalian tidak akan ingat jika kami pernah ada di sini."

Begitu yang akan terjadi. Mereka mengangguk paham dengan keputusan terbaik yang diambil. Dengan kotak yang dibawa oleh Harry dewasa dari pertarungan singkatnya bersama Delphi, anak yang tak pernah ingin ia kenal.

"Baiklah..," Ginny dewasa bertugas dadakan mengendalikan anak-anak yang siap dikumpulkan di dekat lingkaran buatan dengan tulisan _rune_ berupa mantra manipulasi ingatan sebagai portal mereka kembali.

"Anak-anak, apa yang harus kalian sampaikan sebelum pulang?" tanya Ginny dewasa sangat bersahabat. Meski para orang dewasa tahu ada maksud tertentu Ginny dewasa meminta anak-anak menyampaikan pesan terakhirnya.

Albus kecil memandang ayahnya yang erat menggandeng tangannya. Ia meminta pendapat Harry dewasa untuk pesan apa yang akan ia sampaikan.

"Kau mau sampaikan apa, _buddy?"_ tanya Harry dewasa pada sang putra.

"Em," dengan lugunya Albus melambaikan tangannya mengucap salam, _"bye!_ Sampai jumpa!"

Semua orang tersenyum melihat keluguan putra Potter itu. Diikuti salam-salam perpisahan dari yang lainnya mereka segera kembali. Ke masa depan.

* * *

 **** *********************************************** **o0o *********************************************

* * *

"Daddy, kata Fredie saat Daddy bayi punya boneka burung hantu yang lucu sekali. Lebih lucu daripada si Eugine. Benarkah? Aku ingin lihat, Daddy!"

Eugine, adalah nama boneka burung hantu milik James yang dimilikinya sejak bayi. Mereka semua selamat sampai di masa depan setelah portal buatan Ron berhasil membawa mereka kembali. Sepanjang menunggu para orangtua membereskan Grimmauld Place sebelum kembali ke rumah masing-masing, para anak diminta untuk menunggu dengan berkumpul jadi satu.

Di kesempatan itulah, Fred Jr yang memiliki kesempatan datang ke masa lalu bercerita banyak pada dua sepupu terdekatnya itu. James dan Louis begitu tertarik dengan sosok Grandpa James dari cerita Fred Jr. Kemudian tentang kebaikan Grandma Lily dan lucunya Uncle Harry mereka ketika bayi. Dan tidak lupa mainan yang ada di sana. James sangat penasaran dengan boneka masa kecil ayahya.

Ini yang diributkan James sesampainya keluarga kecil Potter ini di kediaman mereka. Malam ternyata sedang berlangsung saat kedatangan para generasi itu ke masanya. Ketika para ibu melihat jam, mereka protes ingin cepat kembali. Anak-anak mereka butuh tidur. Begitu juga mereka ingin segera beristirahat di rumah masing-masing setelah lama terjebak di masa lalu.

"James, Daddy sendiri tidak tahu boneka itu masih ada atau tidak. Itu sudah lama sekali." Kata Harry setelah mengantarkan Albus terlebih dulu ke kamarnya.

"Tapi, Daddy tahu bonekanya seperti apa, kan? Besok belikan yang sama, ya. Pokoknya harus!"

"Eh, masa anak laki-laki mainnya boneka?" Harry menggendong James agar lebih cepat. Di ujung pintu, Ginny masih menggendong si kecil Lily yang baru saja menyusu. Harry mengedipkan mata memberi isyarat pada istrinya yang berarti _'tunggu di kamar'._

James segera di tidurkan di atas ranjangnya selepas berganti pakaian dengan piama. Masih ingin terus meminta, James kembali mengingatkan. "Biar Eugine ada temannya, Daddy. Boleh, ya. Besok belikan bonekanya!" James tak mau tahu.

"Tapi James—"

"Selamat malam, Daddy. _I love you!"_ dan James bergegas menutup matanya berlaga tidur.

Sebagai ayah, Harry sampai tak bisa percaya James begitu suka membuat ulah. "Dasar, dia benar-benar cucumu, Dad!" batin Harry mengingat ayahnya.

Masing-masing kamar anak-anak mereka sudah terisi. Mulai dari James, Albus, dan Lily sudah berhasil tidur di ranjang masing-masing. Tinggal dirinya dan juga Ginny.

"Sudah selesai urusan dengan putra tertuamu, Mr. Potter?" Goda Ginny pada suaminya.

"Dia masih mau boneka burung hantu yang sama dengan milikku ketika bayi." Dihampirinya Ginny lantas ikut berbaring di atas ranjang meraka. Harry sudah melepas kacamatanya siap untuk tidur. "James benar-benar penasaran dengan wujud boneka burung hantu itu, Gin."

"Merlin, bisa-bisanya anak itu!"

Mereka bersama tertawa. Ada rasa lega ketika Harry dan Ginny kembali berdua di kamar mereka sendiri. Di masa mereka sendiri. Tiba-tiba saja Harry tersenyum memandang wajah bahagia Ginny. Dari posisi miring saling berhadapan. Ia bisa melihat meski visualnya tak begitu jelas tanpa kacamata.

"Mereka merestui kita, Gin."

 _"_ _Sorry?"_

"Mum dan Dad. Di sana mereka menyampaikan restunya pada kita dan juga menitipkan salam untukmu dan anak-anak." Harry menitikkan airmatanya.

Ginny tak ubahnya Harry yang merasakan haru. Meski ia tak melihat dan bertemu sendiri sosok James dan Lily Potter, mertuanya. Bibir mereka seirama saling berpagut. Melumat merasakan cinta mereka benar-benar nyata.

"Mereka pasti sangat bangga padamu, sayang."

"Yeah, dan mereka ingin aku tetap menjagamu.. menjaga anak-anak."

Sekali lagi Ginny mencium bibir Harry sedikit lebih lama, sebelum kembali menjawab, "karena memang itu tugasmu. Aku tahu kau adalah sosok suami dan ayah yang hebat untuk kami." Ginny memeluk tubuh Harry lebih erat. Mencium dada bidang suaminya dengan penuh sayang.

 _"_ _Always._ Tanpa mereka minta pun aku akan selalu menjaga kalian. Dengan mempertaruhkan nyawaku sendiri." Harry menarik napas dalam-dalam menghirup rambut merah Ginny. Menyesap bau khas dari tubuh istri yang sangat amat ia cintai di dunianya.

 _"_ _I love you, Gin."_

 _"_ _I love you too, Harry._ Dan—"

Harry kembali bingung. Ekspresi Ginny berubah. "Ada apa? Kau mau sesuatu malam ini? Makanan? Atau seperti James juga?" goda Harry sambil menyentil hidung Ginny.

"Sepertinya iya, tidak jauh beda dengan keinginan James tadi."

Harry sejenak berpikir. Mengingat apa yang diinginkan oleh James beberapa menit yang lalu itu. "Boneka—burung hantu?" tanya Harry.

Ginny tersenyum menggoda, _"your 'OWL'!"_ sambil bersembunyi di balik selimut tebal mereka.[]

 **FIN**

* * *

 **#**

 **Selesai.**

 ** _Thank you, guys!_ Semuanya! Anne sampe bingung mau ngomong apa.. Anne ucapin terima kasih banget pada kalian semua! Anne berterima kasih untuk semua pembaca, yang review maupun sekadar baca, favorite, follow, sampai terus kontak Anne minta Outside dilanjut. Maaf banget belum sempat edit bener-bener. Kalau masih ada typos mohon dimaafkan. Akan segera Anne perbaiki.**

 **Outside selesai. Sampai jumpa di kisah-kisah lain yang baru!**

 **(Jangan lupa cek fic baru Anne.. Ephemeral)**

 _ **Thank you, guys!**_

 _ **Thank you!**_

 **Anne xo**


End file.
